The Power of Ragnos
by zaterra02
Summary: Hadriana Potter, daughter of the house of Potter. Once she was the twin of the Potter heir, who died at the hands of Voldemort. Thirteen years later, Hadriana Potter became a powerful witch, the Snake Queen and bent on revenge. For her, the TriWizard Tournament was an opportunity for revenge and fame. It became the begining of her new life at the side of Markus Ragnos. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **We met them through Sly and Gryff's travels. The Ragnos, the aspiring Overlord Lord Markus Ragnos and Lady Hadriana Ragnos née Potter, wielders of an unexplainable power and the most powerful wizard and witch in the world. What was their story? How did they came to be? What lured a daughter of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter, a reputed light family, sister of the Boy-Who-Lived, to the darkness? And where does Harry Potter enters in this story? (He doesn't, Hadrian "Harry" James Potter died at age five in this story).**

 **Chapter 1**

The young woman walked into the street, taking a glance of all the houses around her. The gardens were neat, the grass cut and the flowers were blossoming in their gantries. The gardens were much alike between them, as were the houses, with three stories high, counting the attic.

The young woman walked by number one, Private Drive and passed by the house. She felt her heart beating faster in her chest, as she passed by number two and three. When she stood before number four, the young woman gulped and shivered. She stood there for some moments, her silky black hair falling loose by her back, dressed with a plain white long sleeve shirt with a thin short sleeve black sweater on top of it. She also wore dark blue jeans that enhanced her slender figure with a pair of black snickers, giving her a very casual and normal look that no one would suspect. All who looked at her would see a young woman of seventeen years old, beautiful and sexy, as many had referred to her.

She looked at the house and her green eyes flared for a moment, while her right hand closed itself on a fist on her side. She was nervous, more than she had ever been and she didn't like it. It made her feel vulnerable.

The woman walked through the path to the house and pressed the door bell, taking care to put a smile on her face, vanishing all signs of nervousness. She waited patiently for some moments until she heard the door open. In the doorway was a plump blond woman, who should be in her fifties. The woman smiled affectionately when she saw the young woman who had press the bell.

"Good morning. Can I help you?" asked the woman.

The young woman widened her eyes in surprise. That was not what she was expecting.

"Hi, good morning, I am looking for one Mrs. Petunia Dursley. Would you be her?" asked the younger woman, silently hoping the older woman would answer positively.

"Dursley?" the woman asked, confused, destroying the hopes of the younger woman, not that she noticed, as she was frowning, as if she was remembering something "Oh, I remember. Maybe you mean the previous owners of the house. I'm so sorry dear, my name is Natalie Thompson. My husband and I bought this house five years ago, from a Mister Vernon Dursley, actually."

"Oh..." was the young woman reply. The disappointment was clear in her voice and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I believe that they left for another country, as I think they were in a hurry to sell the house because Mr. Dursley had a promotion abroad and had a time limit to be there." the woman said "May I ask why you ask for them?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself." The younger woman replied, putting a pleasant smile on her lips "My name is Hadriana and Mrs. Dursley is my aunt, from my mother's side. Mum and auntie had a huge fight a couple of years before I was born and split but now my mum has been missing my aunt. I've seen my mum crying over a picture of both of them and I thought to arrange a reunion." replied Hadriana, adopting a disappointed look "I managed to track her into this address, but..." she said with a sad smile, noticing the older woman's smile.

"That is a very beautiful thing of you, my dear, to reunite your dear mother and her sister. I'm sorry if I can't help you more, but maybe you can ask around if any of the neighbours has a contact you may use. Maybe in the parish, even. I got the impression that the Dursleys were kind and liked around Private Drive and I doubt that they haven't left contacts to their friends."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thompson, I'll do just that. I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you and thank you for your help." replied Hadriana with a beaming smile.

"Not at all, dear. If you want, I can help you by making some phone calls to my church group." the older woman offered with a smile "You can come in, if you'd like. I have tea and homemade cookies as well."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thompson, but I'll decline your offer, I hope you understand, but I have a bit of a schedule to uphold, you know, this being a surprise for my mother, who thinks that I'm in London with some friends and I don't want to worry her, nor do I like to lie to her. I did promise to be at home around seven for dinner. I'm terribly sorry."

"Not at all, dear, I think it's a very nice thing you are doing. Maybe you should visit Mrs. Figg, at number seven. She lives alone with her cats but she is very friendly with everyone. Maybe she knows something."

Hadriana beamed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Thompson, I'll do that. Again, I'm sorry for disturbing you. Have a nice day." Hadriana said, waving to the woman and turning back the path, leaving Mrs. Thompson smiling.

"What a nice girl." the older woman said to herself, entering the house and closing the door.

Hadriana lost the smile as soon as she turned her back to Mrs. Thompson and walked as fast as she could without raising suspicions. She had lost the smile and she was now scowling, mostly for herself, closing her hand in a fist in anger.

She arrived quickly at number seven and pressed the doorbell, taking once again the smile into her lips. It was a necessary mask that she needed to better manipulate people.

She heard cats meowing and in a couple of moments, a woman opened the door, revealing herself as being an aged woman, far more than Mrs. Thompson. This woman should be in her sixties and was dressed with a bathrobe on top of her sleeping gown and had a sleeping cap protecting her hair.

"Can I help you?" the older woman asked, not recognizing the younger woman. One of her cats, a fat brown one walked outside, passing by Hadriana without a care.

"Good morning, would you be Mrs. Figg?" the older woman nodded and Hadriana smiled "Hello, my name is Hadriana. I am sorry for disturbing you but I was told that you might be able to help me. You see, I am looking for my aunt, Mrs. Dursley, who should live at number four but accordingly with Mrs. Thompson, my aunt and her family moved away five years ago. I was wondering if you would have a contact you might provide me to contact her. I never met her before, my mother and her had a huge fight before I was born but my mother misses her and I thought to arrange a reunion between the two for my mother's birthday." Hadriana said in a row, keeping her teenager mask and her smile on.

Mrs. Figg looked at Hadriana, as if she was evaluating her. For the younger woman's surprise, Mrs. Figg scowled at her.

"Petunia is your aunt and your name is Hadriana?" Mrs. Figg asked with anger in her voice. Hadriana nodded, noticing the anger in both the older woman's face and voice and in that moment, she knew she had found what she wanted.

"What is your last name, girl?" asked Mrs. Figg, trembling in anger, as far as Hadriana could see. The younger woman dropped the act, her green eyes lost the warmth and joy they had moments before and became cold and angered. Her smile vanished and was replaced by a serious facial expression, tending for a scowl.

"Potter." Hadriana spat in anger, as if she was disgusted with the name.

Mrs. Figg nodded in anger.

"You've got a lot of nerve to come here ." Mrs. Figg said in an angered whisper, filled with anger and hate directed to Hadriana "Get out from my property, you whore."

Mrs. Figg attempted to close the door in Hadriana's face but the younger woman reacted faster and drew a wand from a disillusioned holster in her right arm. With a wave from it, the door opened again and Mrs. Figg saw herself at the wrong end of Hadriana's wand.

"I don't think so, muggle." spat Hadriana, entering the house and closing the door behind her, ignoring the cats. Her focus was all in the older woman, who, for Hadriana's surprise, wasn't trembling in fear.

"You don't seem surprised with my wand or my magic." mused Hadriana with a smirk "Let me guess, you're a squib."

"Better a squib than a treacherous waste of magic like you and your family, Potter." sneered Mrs. Figg "At least my parents didn't abandon me while I was a child."

Once again, Hadriana was sure she was in the right place.

"Did you met Hadrian? Did you met my brother?" she asked, her tone softening and hopeful, although she didn't lower her wand.

"What do you care, Potter?" the woman asked in anger, not noticing the changes in Hadriana's tone "Didn't you and yours do enough to him?"

"ANSWER ME!" shouted Hadriana, scaring the cats who were looking at the two women. The older woman noticed then the tears in Hadriana's eyes and for a moment, wasn't sure how to react. The tears seemed real, at least.

"Yes, I knew him." Mrs. Figg replied with a nod and a whisper, she too shedding a tear "We was a kind boy, polite and caring. I would baby sit him from time to time, when his aunt and uncle "Mrs. Figg spat the words" wanted time alone. I never saw the signs until it was too late, but I realized that Hadrian was abused by his so called family. I thought he was just kind and helpful by trying to help in the kitchen and cleaning but then I saw the bruises of the beatings and I connected everything. He was abused and forced to work for them. He was so young and he was treated as a slave. I tried to have him in my home as much as I could but sometimes THEY would tell me that he was occupied, playing with his cousin or they needed him for something. There was a time I didn't see him for two whole weeks and when I did, he came even more scared and fragile.

I tried to call the social services but they never came, don't ask me why. I couldn't call the police because I had no proofs and Hadrian refused to speak about it. I tried, God knows I tried but then, almost a year after he appeared here, he vanished without a trace and I could tell the Dursley's had something to do with it because they were overjoyed.

The last time I saw him was in the beginning of October in '82. He was leaving my house and do you know what he told me? "I don't want to go back there." Mrs. Figg was crying, not noticing Hadriana crying as well, her wand lowered and a hand covering her mouth, trying not to sob.

"I went to the police in the end of October because I thought strange he hadn't been seen for more than three weeks and reported him missing. Do you know what they told me? There were no records of an Hadrian Potter living at number four Private Drive. The Dursleys told everyone that the boy was taken by someone closer of kin but I didn't believe them. I knew they had done something but I never found proof..." only then Mrs Figg noticed Hadriana, who had fell on her knees and dropped her wand. She was sobbing, her hands covering her face and between sobs she muttered several times "I'm sorry, Harry, I'm sorry."

Mrs. Figg stood there in shock. She knew Hadrian's nickname and when the young woman before her told her her own name, she made the required connections. She was angered and wanted nothing to do with the people that had abandoned that sweet boy all those years ago.

Now, there she was, Hadrian's sister, sobbing on the floor, calling for her brother and asking for his forgiveness. Arabella Figg didn't know what to think anymore. For almost thirteen years she had hated Hadrian Potter's family and now, one of them had appeared in her home, asking for Hadrian at wand point, clearly regretting all that had been made to the child.

"I didn't abandon him!" shouted Hadriana among her sobs, desperation clear in her voice "They took him from me. They told me he was dead. They-they lied to me, our own family lied to me."

Mrs. Figg was able to understand that the girl was speaking the truth and decided to approach her carefully and hug her, making Hadriana sob even more.

"He's ... he's dead, I know..." Hadriana said, between sobs, shocking Mrs. Figg "We were twins and had a bond, a magical bond... I felt it, everything. Every beating, every lash, every abuse those monsters gave my big brother... I felt his pain. I tried to comfort him, but I wasn't able to do it through the bond. I also felt some small joys, very small joys but one day, the bond weakened so much that I was unable to feel him unless I really focused on him. It was in October, when you said he disappeared." sobbed Hadriana and Mrs. Figg hugged her tighter. She was a squib but she knew about bonds. Her parents had been poor pure bloods who lived between both worlds, with no prejudices on muggles and they had instructed her on some points of wizarding culture.

"Then... then, on Halloween, I felt him experiencing an excruciating pain and a great joy and then, nothing. The bond was broken and that meant that he was dead." Hadriana sobbed more and Mrs. Figg held her on her arms.

"Did he feel me over the bond? Ever?" Hadriana asked with hope, her bloodshot eyes focusing on Mrs. Figg.

"I'm sorry, child, he never told me anything about a bond." confessed Mrs. Figg, biting her lip. Hadriana saw her reaction and it took her only a moment to understand the reason of Mrs. Figg reaction.

"He hated me." Hadriana wailed, sobbing even more out of desperation. She had been prepared for such a possibility but to actually have that possibility proved was much more painful than everything she could have imagined "He b-believed I-I had abando-ned him, t-too."

"Yes, child, he did." replied Mrs. Figg, in a regretful tone, feeling Hadriana's sobs shattering her own heart.

"HARRY!" sobbed Hadriana again, her tears flowing down her face "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, don't hate me... please..."

When Hadriana finally calmed down, almost one hour later, Mrs. Figg led her to a couch and made her sit, while she prepared a tea. Hadriana was still sniffing and Mrs. Figg felt pity for the young woman. She appeared to be strong but apparently, her twin brother was her weak spot.

"Drink this." the older woman said, extending Hadriana a cup. The younger woman took it without a word and drank some of it.

"Why now?" asked Mrs . Figg, when she was sure that Hadriana was calmer "Why did you show up only now?"

"I've being trying to find information on my brother ever since I was six... I couldn't accept him gone. I refused to believe it, even though I knew and had the proof of the bond." Hadriana drank some tea, before continuing.

"Do you know Hogwarts?" at the nod of the older woman, Hadriana continued "I hoped I was wrong, I hoped to be reunited with my brother in school, to see him again and prove to my good for nothing, blood traitor family they were wrong about him, but it never happened. Then, last week, I was checking some old ledgers, from 1981 and saw a payment of ten thousand galleons, nearly fifty thousand pounds, made to a certain Mrs. Petunia Dursley, in November." Hadriana sighed again "I knew I had it, I knew I had discovered where my brother had been taken and I tracked Petunia into number four, Private Drive, her last known address. Apparently, she moved away five years ago, correct?"

"Yes, I think they went to the continent, although I'm not sure where." replied the woman, looking at Hadriana's wand, which was on the coffee table "What exactly did you hoped to achieve if you found them?"

Hadriana's reply came with a sneer and a hateful glare.

"Pay them back the sweet ministrations they gave my brother." Mrs. Figg looked to Hadriana and somehow, couldn't find herself to care about what could have happened.

For some moments, none of the women spoke, the only sound heard being the meowing and purring of the cats.

"At first, he spoke of you with love and tears." said Mrs. Figg, attracting Hadriana's attention "He believed you had all died. He told me all about you, how smart you were, how you could count high at four years old, how you pouted when you wanted something from him... " Hadriana's eyes filled with tears again and she bit her bottom lip not to sob again "Then, one day, he came to me and started to cry. He told me that his uncle had told him that his family had abandoned him because they didn't want him anymore. He begged me to tell him it was a lie and I tried to but he didn't believe me. Maybe he was already convinced of it, maybe I wasn't convincing enough... He looked at me, tears in his emerald eyes, much like yours and spoke words full of hate, something I thought to be impossible to hear from a four years old: _I hate them. Mummy, daddy, Richie, grampa, nana, unca Paddie, unca Moony, unca Wormy... and Hadria, most of all, I hate her for abandoning me._ "

Hadriana's tears fell again. Her hate for their family had only increased after Mrs. Figg story. Because of the Potters, her brother had hated her and could she blame him?

"Who's Richie?" asked Mrs. Figg, trying to distract Hadriana. She didn't know, but her question only served to anger Hadriana.

"My-our younger brother, Richard Potter, acclaimed by all wizarding Britain as the boy-who-lived, defeater of the dark lord Voldemort, at age one." replied Hadriana with spite and a scowl "He's a good for nothing brat, with illusions of grandeur, illusions fed by my blood traitor family and his legions of fans. And more important, he is a fraud."

"Dark Lord who?" asked Mrs. Figg, not recognizing the name. The last Dark Lord she knew about had been Grindewald, while she was a young girl and her parent's had been alive "What do you mean, a fraud?"

Hadriana was pleasantly surprised.

"You don't know who Voldemort was? Did you abandon the wizarding world?" asked Hadriana, receiving a nod.

"I abandoned the wizarding world when my parents died in '43. Back then, they talked about the Dark Lord Grindewald but I cared more about the muggle side of the great war." Hadriana nodded.

"Voldemort started to attack in the seventies and he rallied a great group of supporters, known as Death Eaters. They wanted to kill muggles, squibs and muggleborns. The way they saw it, only purebloods should have magic, although halfbloods were allowed as well, although saw as second class citizens. They started a war until 1981, when for some reason, Voldemort himself attacked our home during Halloween, trying to kill Richard, my younger brother. The official story is that while my parents were stunned, Voldemort attacked my brother and somehow, my brother's magic made Voldemort's spell rebound and kill him, making Richard a hero for everyone."

"You said, however, that he was a fraud." said Mrs. Figg, noticing the anger in Hadriana's eyes.

"I was there and I saw everything, although no one believed in me. Richard did nothing but wail while HARRY faced Voldemort, standing between him and me, protecting me and Richard. I was so sacred, trying to hide behind Harry and Voldemort cast a spell on my big brother. Not any spell, it was the killing curse, the deadliest spell there is and to which there is almost no defence. Somehow, my brother..." Hadriana sobbed again, hiding her face in her hands again for some moments, gaining courage to continue "Harry's magic reacted and rebound the curse. I don't know how or why, I was just hugged to Harry from behind him, crying in fear while he was... I only heard the screams, Voldemort's and my brother's and then, I fainted. When I woke up, days later, my brother Richard was the saviour of the world and Harry was dead, or at least that's what they told me. I didn't have heart to correct them, I was so broken because of Harry... and then it was too late. I swore to myself that one day, I would make things right, I would reveal the truth and make Harry the hero he truly was..."

Mrs. Figg had tears in her eyes.

"He never told me any of that." she said in a whisper "I never knew he had magic, had I known, I would attempt to take him to someone with magic... I would have tried..."

"It's too late for that, now." replied Hadriana with a cold mask, picking her wand and placing it on her holster again "Thank you for telling me everything, Mrs. Figg. It meant a lot to me. Thank you for loving my older brother, thank you for trying to help him. You may not approve, but I swear to you, I will make the Dursleys and my family pay for what they did to Harry." Hadriana got up and walked to the door, intending to apparate from the entry hall.

"Wait." called Mrs. Figg again, getting up from her seat and going to a shelf, taking a photo album. Mrs. Figg passed some pages and found what she was looking for. She took the picture from the album and gave it to the younger woman, who accepted it in confusion.

When Hadriana saw the picture, her heart almost stopped. It was a picture of her brother, looking exactly the same as she remembered him all those years ago. Small, thin, scruffy raven hair and green eyes, much like hers. However, his eyes were sad and broken or at least it was what Hadriana thought. Tears fell again while her fingers tried to caress her brother's image.

"Keep it. I have my memories." said Mrs. Figg in a whisper "You need it."

"Thank you." was Hadriana's reply, soft and in a whisper, turning back again.

"Hadriana..." called Mrs. Figg again. Hadriana turned back again, still in a daze.

"Yes?"

"Make them pay." asked the older woman with a scowl. The older woman's reaction brought Hadriana back from her daze, adopting a similar look.

"Oh, I intend to." replied Hadriana with a cruel smirk, pocketing the picture. With a crack, Hadriana left number seven, Private Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 2**

Hadriana appeared at the apparition point of Diagon Alley. She spent no time looking around herself, starting to walking immediately to Gringotts. She did notice, however, that there were several people around, no doubt last minute shoppers for the Quidditch World Cup, that would be hosted in England in three days, pitting Ireland against Bulgaria.

Hadriana wasn't a fan of quidditch. She found no amusement in the pathetic sport, at all. She would be present at her house team games back in Hogwarts, mostly to mark her presence but still, she was only amused when her team won or her brother Richard had an accident.

The only thing Hadriana enjoyed about quidditch was the flying. Whenever she had the chance, she would pick a broom and fly around, at home or Hogwarts. She wouldn't do any acrobatics but she loved the feeling of flying, the wind rushing through her hair, the cold air in her face. It made her feel free and powerful.

Unfortunately for her, the entire Potter family was to go to the Quidditch world cup and appear at the Minister of Magic side, who happened to be the patriarch of the Potter family, Lord Charlus Potter, James Potter father, Hadriana's grandfather. It was, of course, a display of power by Charlus, showing his powerful family.

Himself, Lord Charlus Gryffindor-Potter, Minister of Magic and his wife, Dorea Potter née Black, DMLE Director James Potter, the Potter and Gryffindor heir and his wife, professor Lily Evans-Slytherin-Potter, the boy-who-lived, Richard Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter and herself, Hadriana Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter, the best student in Hogwarts since Dumbledore himself, or so people liked to say. They wouldn't waste an opportunity to be seen as the perfect family, united and happy, nor would they waste the opportunity to show how ancient the Potter family was, being related with the Gryffindor line by the Potter line and with the Slytherin line by Lily Evans, descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

Hadriana scoffed. Had it not been for her, no one would know Lily Potter was a direct descendent from Salazar Slytherin. She had wanted to claim the lordship but unfortunately, the line was patriarchal, as were most of the noble families and she was unable to claim the mantle of Lady Slytherin, passing automatically to her brother Richard during the fiasco of the chamber of secrets two years before.

Hadriana preferred not to think about it. Everything she had or wanted, the Potters would spoil it somehow. She had only herself and her magic.

Hadriana entered Gringotts and went directly to a teller, asking to speak with account manager Grimfang. She found herself in a neat room, sat at a desk with a goblin dressed in a business suit.

"Good morning, miss Potter. How did your venture go?" asked the goblin in a polite tone. Hadriana had proved herself a polite client and always showed her respect to the goblin nation and individual goblins.

"Horribly wrong, master Grimfang. As it turned out, the Dursleys moved from number four Private Drive five years ago. Would it be possible for Gringotts to track them?"

"It might be, miss Potter, however, such a venture would not be cheap for the goblin nation and its resources."

"How much?" asked Hadriana, sighing mentally. Blasted goblins and their fees.

"At least five hundred galleons for the fee, plus extras..." Grimfang explained, being interrupted by an horrified and outraged shout from Hadriana.

"FIVE HUNDRED GALLEONS!? "

"It is a service not available to many, miss Potter." said the Goblin with a smirk, to which Hadriana scowled.

"Fine, how much do I have and how are my investments?" asked Hadriana in resignation. The goblin Grimfang checked some information in a black book.

"The contents of your Potter trust fund were moved into your main vault, as were the contents of the Slytherin trust fund." Hadriana smirked. She had managed to set a Slytherin trust fund and gain access to the Slytherin main vault. Unfortunately, she had been unable to take gold or the books with her, hence the setup trust vault but she managed to copy some of the books, placing the copies in her personal vault.

Those were the advantages and disadvantages of being her brother's heir. Being able to access the vaults but not taking anything without the lord's permission. Rules easily bent.

Being her brother's heir. That was an unpleasant thought.

"As of right now, you have five thousand galleons available on your main vault, accessible only to you and no one else and the copies of Slytherin library, as well as several artefacts you collected throughout the years. The rest of your money, a total of nearly ten thousand galleons, is invested, which will give you a return of fifty percent at the end of the year, which will increase the gold available in your vault to nearly fifteen thousand galleons, while the same amount of gold will remain invested." finished the goblin with a smile.

"Very well, take the money and find me the Dursleys." Hadriana said, raising from her chair. After a brief consideration, she decided that she didn't need to get money from her vault "Thank you for your time, honoured master Grimfang. May your enemies be crushed and your gold flow unchecked."

"I wish you the same, as well, miss Potter." replied the goblin, watching the young woman leaving his office with only a question. Who were the Dursleys and why was Hadriana Potter so interested in them?

Hadriana left Gringotts and decided to stop by Florean Fortscue Ice Cream Parlour for an ice cream. She already had most of her supplies and books for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts and needed no new robes. What she missed she would be able to get only after the letter's arrival. She needed no new books, since she had her personal library, both the copy from the vault and those she had "acquired" in secret from the Chamber of Secrets, two years before.

She made her request, chocolate and vanilla ice cream with toping of red fruits and as soon as she started to eat her ice-cream, she heard two very familiar voices calling her name.

"HADRIANA!" shouted both Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger, considered by everyone in Hogwarts as the brightest witches in their year, probably Hadriana's successors in terms of grades. Not only that, they were also Hadriana's unofficial apprentices. Daphne Greengrass was a beautiful fourteen years old pureblood witch with black hair, soft white skin and blue eyes. She was seen as one of the most beautiful witches of Hogwarts and had been sorted into Slytherin house in 1991. Hermione Granger was also a beautiful fourteen years old witch, muggleborn and with brown hair and chocolate eyes. Once, she had large teeth but after befriend Hadriana, the older witch shortened her teeth, which made her even more beautiful during her development years. Her hair, which had been wild and bushy had become tame and smooth, thanks to wizarding cosmetics, introduced to her by Daphne. Hermione had been sorted into Ravenclaw in 1991 and became friends with Daphne Greengrass through Hadriana, after Hadriana saved the muggleborn witch from a troll that had entered Hogwarts in 1991. Hermione had been crying in a bathroom because of the cruelty of Richard Potter and Ronald Weasley and was lucky that Hadriana found her, neutralizing the troll and taking the young witch under her wing, with Daphne.

Hermione and Daphne, even though they were in different houses, became close friends and had evolved under Hadriana's guidance, both in power and knowledge, social skills and contacts.

It was a surprise for Hadriana to see her apprentices and friends.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be on your holidays." asked Hadriana, after saluting them and invite them to sit.

"Father wants to go to the world cup, you know how he is." replied Daphne with a smirk "And I invited Hermione to join us."

"Really?" asked Hadriana, looking at the brown haired girl, who smiled.

"I ended my holidays some days ago and I had nothing better to do than wait for your invitations."

"What about you, Hadriana?" asked Daphne. Hadriana smirked. Her younger friends had no idea of her real story and for that reason, she concocted a small lie.

"Not much. I came by Gringotts to check my personal investments and make some shopping. My pathetic brother whines and bitches for everything, his fans are always there, annoying red head bastards and Lily and James are even worse with the pampering. As it turns out, I'm being forced to go to the World Cup as well, with my loving family and my grandfather."

"In other words, all the same." joked Hermione, making Hadriana laugh.

"Indeed." the older girl replied.

They stayed for some time and then Hadriana said goodbye to her friends, allowing them to continue their shopping. With nothing better to do, Hadriana decided to visit her other aunt, walking to the Leaky Cauldron and use the floo.

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." she intoned, being consumed by the green flames and exiting on the other side. Hadriana saw herself in a lavish room, decorated in green, silver and dark colours. She heard a pop and an aged house elf appeared before her, bowing.

"Miss Potter, Kreacher welcomes you to the house of Black." said the house elf.

"Where is Bellatrix, Kreacher?"

"Mistress Bellatrix is in the library, teaching young master and mistress, miss." replied the house elf "Mistress Andromeda is with them, as well."

"No other visitors?" asked the girl, slightly disappointed, receiving a negative answer from the old elf.

"Shall I inform them of your arrival?" asked the elf, to which Hadriana nodded.

"Inform them that I'm coming to meet them."

"Very well." Kreacher popped out and Hadriana walked to the library. She was a recurrent presence at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Her godfather, Sirius Black, despite being James Potter best friend, was the Lord Black and was one of the few people that Hadriana truly liked. His wife, Bellatrix Black was another, almost a mother figure to Hadriana. Through her life, Hadriana sought the council of the elder witch, since she refused to be dependant of Lily Potter, leading to a bond between the two witches. In fact, Hadriana saw Bellatrix not only as a aunt, but her godmother, having a better relationship with her young cousins, eight years old Cassiopeia and six years old Pollux Black .

Of course, there were other Blacks.

Andromeda Black Tonks and Theodore Black Tonks and their daughter, Nymphadora Black Tonks. Everyone believed Theodore, or Ted, to be a mere muggleborn and Walburga Black, the previous lady Black, had demanded Andromeda's disownment from the family, only to have her son, the new lord Black bringing her back into the family, with her husband and daughter. Sirius had done it for several reasons: spite his mother, love for his cousin and because he discovered that Ted was the first magical descendant of Black squibs, making him a Black. Sirius laughed when Nymphadora's metamorphmagus abilities manifested the first time, giving him another reason to have Andromeda reinstated in the family. Nymphadora hated the name her mother had given her and preferred to be called Nym or Dora. She was currently at the auror academy.

Narcissa Black Malfoy was also a usual visitor, visiting her sister Bellatrix. Sometimes, she would bring her son, Draco Malfoy, with her. Lucius Malfoy, her husband, rarely visited, only on special occasions.

Hadriana knocked at the library door, hearing a reply ordering her to enter. She did and saw both Cassie and Pollux at a table, while their mother was teaching them some pureblood topic. They paid her no mind and Hadriana walked to Andromeda, who was sitting in one of the library chairs reading a book.

"Hadriana." saluted the older woman with a smile, closing the book and inviting the younger witch to sit next to her "What do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I had nothing better to do and decided to come visit." was Hadriana's reply. Kreacher popped in with a tray and served the tea.

"That will be all, Kreacher."

"Yes, mistress." replied the elf, popping out of the room.

"Bellatrix should finish the children's lesson soon, before my own turn." explained Andromeda, sipping her tea "Why are you dressed as a muggle?"

"I went sightseeing to muggle London." replied Hadriana, telling only part of the truth. Not that she didn't trust the older woman, no one knew her secret plans "And it is comfortable."

"You do look quite good yourself." said Bellatrix with a smile, joining the two women while she left the children to their work. She was dressed in a long sleeve black dress, contrasting with her pale skin, not looking less than the lady she was. Her black hair fell to her back, properly combed and while her dark eyes glinted, in her lips there was a smirk directed to Hadriana.

"I'm surprised. Why have you come?" asked Bellatrix, serving herself of some tea.

"Do I need a reason to visit my godmother?" replied Hadriana with a smirk. Bellatrix gave one of her own.

"Not at all. How have you been?"

"Bored and tired of dealing with those people. What about you?" replied Hadriana, making Bellatrix smile.

"Sirius has been too busy with the whole Cup championship, as well as prepare our going, the children take most my time and I haven't had my favourite nieces visiting in some time." replied Bellatrix, mockingly admonishing Hadriana " I can understand Nymphadora but you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am, my dear aunt, I am." replied Hadriana with a smirk "I trust we can spend some time together at the cup, unless you want to see the actual match."

"You may be confusing me with my husband and children, Hadriana." replied Bellatrix, sipping from the cup. With a smirk, the older woman continued "Why don't we talk about potential suitors?"

Hadriana scowled, almost gagging on her tea, making Bellatrix and Andromeda laugh.

"I told you..." the younger witch started, being interrupted by Andromeda, who quoted Hadriana:

""I will only marry with someone I choose, I refuse to submit, least of all to anyone unworthy." I approve."

"Thank you." replied Hadriana, while Andromeda smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"Although you should try to date at least once, you know." said Andromeda, making Hadriana blush and Bellatrix laugh.

"I am not interested." replied Hadriana, somewhat embarrassed.

"Aren't you?" asked Bellatrix, lifting her eyebrow.

"Maybe there isn't anyone interesting enough at Hogwarts." replied Andromeda with a smirk. Teasing Hadriana was one of the favourite pastimes of the three Black sisters.

"No, there isn't." replied Hadriana with a scowl.

"Fine, let's drop the subject. Still, we should search for potential suitors for you." replied Andromeda "Although, I don't think your family would approve our choices."

"Didn't you have to teach history to the children?" asked Hadriana, glaring at Andromeda, who smirked back.

"My, my, touchy, are we?" replied Andromeda, raising from her seat with a grin "Bella, why don't you take Hadriana to vent a little bit?"

"A magnificent idea, my dear sister. I do need the practice, as well. " replied Bellatrix, raising from her seat, followed by Hadriana, who got an evil smirk in her lips.

"You two are too much alike. I dread to think how Cassiopeia will turn out with you too as an example." said Andromeda with a grin, leaving Bella and Hadriana alone for a bit, before they went to the duelling room.

After almost an hour, Bellatrix and Hadriana came out from the duelling room, tired but smiling. Hadriana was almost as good as Bellatrix and had the potential to be even better. They were greeted by the two children, waiting for them in the living room.

"Hadriana!" the children called out when they saw them, running both to Hadriana. Andromeda was with the children, reading a book on a chair and smiled.

"How was auntie Andy's lesson?" asked Bella, receiving the usual reply from her daughter.

"We missed you, Hadriana." said Cassiopeia, pushing her cousin to the sofa "Are you going to the World cup?"

"Daddy is taking us." said the younger boy, Pollux "He also said that we could play in the field later."

"No flying and no playing. " admonished Bellatrix in a hard tone, making the children groan.

"But mummy!" both children complained.

"No."

"Why did you have to tell?" growled Cassie, admonishing her brother.

"Maybe we can go hidden with daddy, uncle James and Richard, as uncle Moony said." suggested Pollux, earning a slap in the back of the head from his sister.

"Shut up, dummy." Cassie hissed while Hadriana and Andromeda laughed. Bellatrix made a mental note to speak with her husband in private.

"I'm going but I won't play." replied Hadriana, making both children pout "You know I don't like quidittch that much."

"But it's fun and awesome and fun..." started Pollux while Cassie just shook her head.

"You'll miss all the fun." the little girl said, admonishing her older cousin.

"Tell you what, you make sure Richard and James fall from their brooms and I buy you an ice cream each, deal?" suggested Hadriana and both children grinned maliciously.

"DEAL!"

"You're not flying. Hadriana, stop giving them ideas." admonished Bellatrix.

"Who's not flying?" asked a powerful voice, coming from the entrance.

"Daddy!" the two children shouted, jumping from their seats and running to Sirius.

"Sirius Black, what is this I hear about going to play quidditch in the cup's stadium?" growled Bellatrix and Sirius paled.

"Why, good afternoon for you too, my love. I missed you. Hello, cousin, Hadriana. So nice to see you, how is my favourite goddaughter? "

Hadriana smirked. Sirius would be in troubles soon.

"Well?" asked Bellatrix again, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Who told?" Sirius whispered to his children, being heard by everyone.

"It was Pollux." replied Cassie, the same way.

"I'm sorry." the boy pouted.

"It's ok, son, it just means that we'll need to be extra careful to escape your mummy." Pollux' eyes widened and Cassie giggled.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" shouted Bellatrix, drawing her wand.

"Oops, your mother is angry with me, save me, please?" Sirius dropped his children and ran from the room in a playful manner while everyone laughed and Cassie and Pollux pouted at their mother, intending to discourage her.

Bellatrix eventually went after Sirius, who would be right around the corner, grinning like a mad man. Sirius and Bellatrix would "fight" and end with a kiss, returning together to the room.

Just another fun day at the Blacks. Hadriana loved it.

Hadriana had her dinner at the Blacks'. Andromeda had left for her home later in the afternoon, leaving only Sirius, Bellatrix, Hadriana and the two children, who claimed their cousin to show her what they already knew about magic and their new quidditch equipment. After a fun filled dinner, in which Sirius had trouble sitting, courtesy of his wife's stinging hex in his bottom, Hadriana left for Potter manor, although she preferred to stay.

The moment she exited the floo at Potter manor, a house elf popped in front of her.

"Mistress, the family asks for you in the living room." said the house elf. Hadriana growled and nodded to the elf.

"Are there visitors around?"

"The Weasleys are..." the elf started, being interrupted by a snort.

"Of course they are..."

Hadriana entered the living room, where she saw her entire family, her grandfather Charlus, her grandmother Dorea, her father James, her mother Lily and her younger brother Richard, sat in the sofas with the entire Weasley family, the parents and all the seven children.

"Good evening." said Hadriana in a cold tone.

"Where have you been?" asked James, looking coldly at his daughter.

"Whoring herself for her snake friends no doubt." said Richard Potter in a whisper, heard only by the two youngest Weasleys, Ron and Ginny.

"Visiting the Blacks." Hadriana replied, noticing her grandmother's smirk of approval.

"We expected you for dinner, Hadriana." said Charlus, pointing to a seat.

"I wasn't informed." the young woman replied defiantly, ignoring the gasps from the Weasley matriarch and her grandfather's order to sit "What do you want of me?"

"You should know that the Weasleys are going to join us in the World Cup." explained Charlus, ignoring his granddaughter sarcastic comment of "Oh, joy." "Also, we decided that you shall be escorted by young Percival..."

Hadriana interrupted her grandfather at once.

"What?" she asked in a quiet and cold whisper.

"I shall be honoured to escort you, Ms. Potter." replied the stuck up at once, always wishing to please.

"Young Percival is a good young man and very promising, as he has proved by his work as a junior secretary." continued Charlus Potter with a smile at the young man "I am sure that you will get along well."

Hadriana felt her anger raising. The meaning of Charlus words were not lost on her. The old man intended to sell her in a marriage agreement with the fucking Weasleys.

She refused the idea, of course, and had planned for such a eventuality. That was the reason why she had set up her vault, isolated from the Potter family. She knew very well that they would eventually attempt something as this, in an effort to minimize the damage that had occurred seven years before, when Hadriana had been sorted into Slytherin.

Still, the Weasleys? Hadriana felt insulted, while the family of read heads looked overjoyed.

Attempting to control her anger, Hadriana looked to her grandmother, the only people with a brain in the room.

"Will that be all?" she asked in a dismissive tone.

"Sit with us, Hadriana, my dear." asked her grandmother, noticing the anger in her granddaughter eyes.

"I would like to rest, grandmother and I still have to prepare for the World Cup." the two women looked to each other, one hopeful and one defiantly. In the end, Dorea nodded.

The truth was that apart Dorea, the Potters had given up Hadriana a long time ago. She didn't care about the family and for that reason, they left her out. The only reason they cared was because she was a Potter, sister of the boy-who-lived and the most promising student of Hogwarts. The fame and power that they gained through her recognition was significant but because of her attitude, they wouldn't be able to make an alliance with a powerful family, as they wished and because they were a light family, they never considered to force her to accept it. If only they knew...

Dorea saw a lot of herself in her granddaughter and for that reason, she cared a lot about the girl. She remembered how joyful the girl was... until that forsaken night. The night Hadrian had been lost. Oh Dorea was no fool. She knew that the twins had a special bond. They always knew what the other needed and always found comfort in one another. Both Dorea and Lily had been quite jealous when they discovered that Hadriana would always go to Hadrian before anyone. Then, Hadrian had been killed by Voldemort and Hadriana had lost half of herself. She was never the same again. She would find her granddaughter crying in her room or in the library and if she wanted to give her comfort, Hadriana would only shut herself or run away.

Now, here she was, being sold to a lowly family... Dorea didn't approve and had spoken against it but her husband, son and daughter in law ignored it... and she had to play her part, as the family matriarch, even if she hated it... At least her parents had made a suitable agreement with the Potters... For all his faults, Charlus Potter was a good man that she had come to love.

Dorea had to focus on the conversation again, Molly Weasley was once again speaking about something, most likely about her "dearest Percy" while James was telling stories of his pranking days to the Weasley twins.

Dorea knew where she could find Hadriana, later on.

Dorea was right as she found Hadriana in the library later on in the evening, reading a book.

"Granddaughter." Dorea said, gining the attention of the younger girl, who rose from her seat.

"Grandmother." was Hadriana's reply, dry and cold.

"I do not approve." the older woman said, sitting by her granddaughter's side. Hadriana snarled.

"Not that it matters, does it?" Hadriana said, closing the book with a thump.

"Hadriana, you know that I won't allow them to force you into anything, you have my word. Merlin forbid I allow you to marry THAT family." Dorea said, not hiding her own bias against the Weasleys, holding her granddaughter's hand "I'm not my cousin Cedrella." Hadriana just looked at the elder woman and sighed.

"I know and I thank you, grandmother." Hadriana said, making Dorea smile.

"I'm not a fool, Hadriana." the older woman said, attracting Hadriana's look, making Dorea smirk "I know that look. That's a Black look, something your father never inherited it from me."

Hadriana smirked as well.

"I'm a Slytherin." she said and Dorea chuckled politely.

"You may be a Potter but always remember, you are also a Black. And Blacks are strong and proud." The younger girl nodded "Don't worry about the weasel, you'll be occupied with me during the world cup. Should your grandfather say anything, I'll let him know my opinion about that matter." said Dorea with a smirk "Besides, I believe you, me and Bellatrix have a lot to talk about."

"Oh joy." replied Hadriana, while Dorea chuckled "Dora isn't being this pressured to find a husband and I'd like to get a job and take a mastery on Defence."

"Worthy goals, but you tend to forget a very important detail, Hadriana." replied Dorea with a straight face.

"If you are saying that I am part of four ancient and noble houses..." Hadriana started, being shut up by a finger from her grandmother.

"That's true, but that's not what I meant."

"Then what is it?" the younger girl asked.

"You're just to fun to tease." replied Dorea, her face becoming a full grin against her shocked granddaughter. Hadriana actually blushed while her grandmother laughed.

"Go mock your daughter in law." complained Hadriana with a huff, with a sigh that sounded awfully like 'damn the Black women.'.

"She's not fun enough." was Dorea's reply "Besides, even if she is Slytherin's descendent, she 's a Gryffindor."

"And we both deal with enough Gryffindors every day." the granddaughter finished the older woman's thought.

"Indeed. Tell me, Hadriana, how are Cassiopeia and Pollux?"

Two days passed in a hurry, making all the preparations for their departure to the Quidditch cup. They didn't need to carry anything, as the house elves had been dispatched in advance to assemble the Potter tents, which should be next to the Black tents.

When Hadriana was told that they would be by the Blacks, something she should know by heart, she actually paled.

Chances were that Sirius had arranged for Andromeda and Ted to join them at the cup. And of course, people could say a lot of things about Lucius Malfoy, but he surely knew how to parade and always present himself. There was a great chance that he would be there with his son Draco, as well as his... Hadriana groaned... wife, Narcissa Malfoy.

That meant that Hadriana had to deal with the three black sisters AND her grandmother. Merlin and Morgana, WHY?

The family met at the great hall in the morning, all in their best robes, suited for the occasion. Dorea and Charlus had interlocked their arms, as had James and Lily and Richard stood next to his father while Hadriana stood next to her grandmother.

"Now, remember to be on your best behaviour and please, don't get into troubles or start a fight." admonished Lily, talking to her son.

"I promise I won't start anything, but if that slimy death eater spawn even opens his mouth to insult me, I'll put him on his place." the red head boy said, making James grin but Charlus shake his head.

"No, you will not, boy." replied Dorea with a cold voice, making said boy and his father shiver in fear. James actually had good reasons to be fearful of that specific tone of voice "You will act properly as befitting one of your station. You will not start conflicts with your cousin or anyone else, as won't he or else I shall spank both of you myself. Do I make myself clear, young man?"

Richard actually gulped. His grandmother was terrifying. James nudged his son, to make him reply quickly and Lily looked affronted. Charlus nodded approvingly and Hadriana wanted to laugh.

"Yes, grandmother." replied Richard, lowering his gaze.

"Good." the older woman replied, hearing very well her son's 'Bloody hell, give me death eaters every day of the week instead of that.'.

"I heard that, James Potter." the woman said, making her son gulp.

"I'm sorry, mother." he asked and Charlus grinned.

"Well then, let us go, then, shall we?" he said, reproducing a long cord of rope, their portkey "And Hadriana, please stay with your family. If you must run of, please, remember that young Percival is your escort."

"Hadriana will stay with me, dear. I'm sure you remember our conversation?" asked Dorea in a sweet manner, although glaring at her husband.

"Hum, very well, then." the Potter Patriarch said, grabbing the portkey "Everyone, grab on, we are almost on time." They all grabbed the portkey and when the grandfather clock belled the noon, they all vanished from Potter manor.

They appeared inside a tent with four separate divisions. These were the prepared chambers for minister Charlus Potter and his wife, James, Lily would receive one of the other chambers and the children would each have their own room. They would stay for the night, returning the next day to the manor.

The main hall of the tent was a living room, which had several chairs spread around, with two separate bathrooms and a small area that served as a kitchen and dining room.

As some would say, that was called camping with style.

"Now, the game is only in the afternoon, we have several hours. I need to make my presence known, shake some dignitaries hands, make some talk and meet some people. Dorea, my love, shall you come with me?"

"I'll pass, Charlus. I will meet my nieces for now. Lily, would you like to stay with Hadriana and me?" invited Dorea. Lily thought about it and accepted graciously.

"Of course, thank you, I didn't relish the thought to monitor the three stooges." she said, making Dorea chuckle and James look partially affronted. Richard actually grinned.

"I know that was an insult, but I don't get it, so I'll let it pass." James said and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Very well, then." said Charlus, looking slightly disappointed "In that case, James, you shall escort me, as both my bodyguard and heir." James nodded "I'm sure Sirius and Remus will join us as well."

"Yes father. I believe Ted will, as well."

"Lovely." Charlus enjoyed his talks with both the werewolf and the squib descendant Black. They were actually two very interesting individuals that had to keep both James and Sirius in line... not they would admit it "Richard, you shall..." Charlus started, being interrupted by his grandson.

"But Ron and I agreed to..." Richard started, being interrupted by none other than Hadriana.

"For Merlin sake, brat, for once in your life do as you're told. Act as the heir you are, not as a spoilt snotty brat."

"Hadriana!" admonished her mother and James and Richard actually glared. That didn't stop her.

"You're the second heir of Potter, Gryffindor and heir of Slytherin. Of course you have to be present. If anything, act as a heir, reply politely to the questions made to you and keep your mouth shut the rest of the time. If you can't avoid to embarrass yourself, do not to embarrass the rest of us."

"I was going to say that Richard could have some time for himself..." replied Charlus, receiving two sets of angry looks, his wife's and granddaughter's "But Hadriana raised some relevant points and Richard should start to take a more active stance into the family politics. Thank you, Hadriana."

Richard scowled at his sister and James looked admonished. If anything, he respected his father above everyone else. Lily had thinned her lips in a very McGonagall like fashion and Dorea was nodding approvingly to Hadriana.

"I can tell, my granddaughter will be a wonderful lady of a house." Dorea said, beaming.

"Quite." mumbled Charlus, only if not to have an angry wife. Hearing that, Lily actually beamed with pride "Off we go, now."

"Prongs!" shouted a strong and joyful voice as soon as James left the tent. Lily rolled her eyes.

"And Sirius is here." she mumbled.

Sirius was indeed there and as they suspected, not alone. His children were with him, as was Remus Lupin, Sirius right hand man and Ted Tonks, his cousin in law and other right hand man.

"Good morning, ladies." greeted a smiling Sirius "Beautiful as ever, auntie, Lily, Hadriana."

"Always the charmer, aren't you, Sirius?" asked Dorea with a smile.

"Good morning, lady Potter, Mrs. and Ms. Potter. How are you ladies this fine morning?" asked both Cassie and Pollux in what was clearly a rehearsed manner.

"My, my, what lovely children, so polite." replied Lily, making the children grin.

"Thank you auntie Lily."

"Cassie, would you like to come with us or would you like to stay with your mummy and aunties doing boring girlish stuff?" asked Sirius, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Hadriana could have laughed when Cassie looked affronted.

"I want to go with you, daddy." the girl said with a smile. Turning to the other women, she said bye in a hurry and joined the rest of the group.

"You spoil them, Sirius." said Lily, earning a smile from her long time friend.

"Hey, they're my little miracles, I think I'm entitled to it." he laughed "Bella is with Andromeda and Narcissa. Feel free to join them."

"Thank you, Sirius." said Dorea and Sirius left.

The three Potters joined the Black sisters at the Black tent. The three were having tea and stood up to receive their guests. After some pleasant greetings, Bellatrix ordered Kreacher to bring tea for the guests.

Of course, it was Narcissa who started the teasing that time.

"You grew into a beautiful woman, Hadriana, I can see your mother and grandmother in you. Are you sure I can't interest you in my son? Can you imagine the beautiful babies?" Hadriana choked and the three Black sisters actually laughed. Lily looked very surprised to the three Blacks while Dorea chuckled and Hadriana paled.

"I hate you." was all that Hadriana said to Narcissa, who actually pretended to be shocked.

"Do tell, Lily, you're a teacher at Hogwarts, have you ever caught your daughter in a broom cupboard? Or have you ever heard of anything?" asked Andromeda, of the three, the one that had a better relationship with the muggleborn witch.

"Not once." replied Lily with a smirk, much to the disappointment of the three other witches "Although..." that got their interest again.

"Do tell." asked Bellatrix, watching Hadriana groan.

"There was an event, last year. There's was boy from Ravenclaw, I'm not sure what his name was..." all eyes turned to Hadriana.

"I cursed him into next year because he attempted to grope me and kiss me. He spent two weeks in the hospital and I got detention for a week. Happy?" said Hadriana, making the three Blacks laugh hard.

"Here I thought there would be some hot romance and then, nothing." complained Narcissa, disappointed.

"May I PLEASE, be excused?" demanded Hadriana. She loved the three sisters, she truly did, but sometimes she didn't have the patience for them.

"No." was Dorea's cold reply, forcing Hadriana to sit down again "Girls, stop teasing Hadriana. She will start her love life whenever she decided to and her love life is her own."

"Thank you." replied Hadriana with a glare for both her mother and aunts.

Lunch was had at the Blacks, and as usual, since they were together, it was an agitated event. With Sirius, Remus and James together, there was laugh all around. They dragged Richard, Cassie and Pollux with them, much to Bellatrix chagrin. Lucius and Draco had joined Narcissa and accepted Bellatrix's invitation.

Much to Hadriana's amazement, neither Richard nor Draco told anything to each other apart the proper words of greeting. Draco stayed close to his father and mother all the time, who were in the group of Bellatrix, Dorea and Hadriana, who noticed Draco looking at her several times.

'Great, now the daddy's brat is discovering his hormones.' she thought to herself while she drank her tea next to her grandmother. Lily, Andromeda and Ted were talking among themselves about the curriculum of Hogwarts and how to improve it in both History of Magic and Muggle Studies.

All the while, Hadriana was trying to clear her mind, trying hard to create barriers strong enough to endure her temper against the three sisters teasing. Only Charlus was absent from lunch, who had some official business to endure and would be delayed.

Hadriana gave Dorea a pleading look and the older woman nodded with a smile. Hadriana rose from her seat and walked out the tent. If someone noticed her, apart Draco, they didn't show it. She walked for a while, with no seeming destination until she reached one of the ends of the camp. She saw several sellers, selling quite the variety of junk, hats, binoculars, foam hands and Irish and Bulgarian scarves. She walked back and saw a couple of familiar faces from Hogwarts. She saw former Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver Wood, who seemed over exited, as usual, Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff, soon to be seventh year, Roger Davies, Ravenclaw, who was accompanied by his sister Tracy Davies, of her own house, who greeted her when she saw her. Hadriana nodded back at her. Tracy was a good girl, smart and cunning, friends with Daphne and Hermione but not in the same way as the two of them were.

Thinking of the two of them, she still had to find them but she still had some time. Or she would, if she hadn't seen a distinct shade of red hair in the distance. Cursing to herself, she decided to walk back to the tents. Better to avoid a conflict than getting problems she didn't want to deal with.

"Lady Hadriana!" she heard with a gasp. Hadriana turned and saw a small brunette girl, looking at her in awe.

"Hello, Astoria." smiled Hadriana, acknowledging the soon to be second year student from Slytherin house. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. And you? Are you alone? Daphne, Hermione and I were about to go and explore for a while before the game starts. Would you like to come?" asked an overly excited Astoria.

"As much as I'd like, Astoria, I'm unable to. I probably should get back to my own tent, and prepare for a long and boring session of stuck ups kissing each other's behinds."

Astoria chuckled, mimicking Hadriana.

"What are you doing, Tory?" asked the voice of Daphne from the inside, coming out from the tent "Hadriana, so good to see you!"

"Hello, Daphne. Hermione." said Hadriana with a smile, seeing the brown haired girl coming behind Daphne.

"Good morning, Hadriana." said Hermione with a smile.

"What have you being doing?" asked Astoria.

"Walking a bit, seeing some faces. Looking for you, as well as others. Trying to escape the dreadful bore that it is to be with the Potters, Blacks and Malfoys in the same tent. "

"Malfoys?" asked Hermione, tilting her head.

"Lady Malfoy is Lady Black's sister and Lord Black's cousin." explained Astoria, to which Hermione nodded.

"The pure blooded families are indeed all interconnected." Hermione joked, not as a criticism, but as a point. The other girls chuckled.

"It is true." replied the voice of a man coming from behind them. They turned to see an amused Cyril Greengrass, a tall and slender man, wearing dark blue robes with silver trims and a small moustache, accompanied by his lovely wife, Katarina Greengrass. Katarina dressed in the same colour as her husband, having her long black hair falling to her back. Coming from Eastern Europe, Katerina had both an air of beauty and mystery and she knew that many men considered lord Greengrass a lucky man. Some considered the women a Veela. Hadriana knew better, of course. Katerina was a descendant of a very old and powerful Slavic family, the Rusalvoy family and if their mother was any indication, Daphne and Astoria would grow to be very beautiful women.

"Hadriana." the woman said, smiling. Hadriana bowed slightly. There were several women that she respected. Her grandmother, the Black Sisters and Lady Greengrass were all in the same stand for her.

"Lady Greengrass. Lord Greengrass."

"What have I told you about calling me a lady, Hadriana? You're family." Hadriana smirked" A shame that you only met us now." Katerina said while her husband nodded "We could have enjoyed our conversation further. It's a shame that Cyril has arranged for us to meet several dignitaries."

"I understand completely." was Hadriana's reply "In fact, as I had explained Astoria, I was on my way back to the tent because I believe that it is time to go up to the box and look pretty around the minister and the family." Hadriana didn't even attempt to hide her anger. The five people present knew very well about her animosity towards her own family, although they didn't know why. Katerina, though, she knew there was a deep old wound.

"Unfortunately, we all have our tasks." joked Cyril, waving his wand and closing the tent "Girls, remember to be careful and try not to curse anyone in sight, should you be forced to." Cyril said, quickly adding the last apart after a soft nudge from his wife.

After some quick departs, Hadriana left to her tent, accompanied by Hermione, Daphne and Astoria, the three of them excited and talking about what they saw and their expectations to the match. They separated when they arrived at the Potter tent, promising to visit in the evening. They left and Hadriana entered the tent, only to see a loud mess of red hair in one side of the Potter tent, while there was no sign of Blacks or Malfoys. The Weasley mother, the twins, Richard's loyal puppy Ron and his fan girl were there.

Oh joy. she thought to herself, trying to be the most invisible as possible.

"Where have you been, Hadriana?" asked none other than the voice of Lily Potter, making some of the heads to turn to her.

"Visiting friends." was her cold reply, clearly not enough to her mother.

"Which were?" the red head asked again.

"The Greengrasses." replied Hadriana with a glare "Is that a problem?"

"The Greengrasses? Why did you visit them? They are a dark family, most likely in support of You-know-Who. You should not even be around them." Molly Weasley had to add her opinion, no matter how much unwanted it could be.

Unfortunately for the Weasley matriarch, her mere presence was enough to anger Hadriana, not to mention her family's.

"Really? Very interesting, Mrs. Weasley, please, share more of your insight. Tell me more about how much you know about people you have never met and that are your betters in every sense." sneered Hadriana, shutting up the woman "You call them dark, I call them traditional, besides, their eldest daughter is one of my dear friends. Keep your bloody opinions to yourself."

"Hadriana!" shouted Lily. The rest of the Weasleys were shocked and Richard sneered.

"Bloody snake whore." mumbled Ron, which Richard agreed.

"Well, I never..." mumbled Mrs. Weasley.

"Apologise, this instant." demanded Lily and Hadriana sneered.

"Or what?" she asked, her reply being a slap from her mother.

"Funny." replied Hadriana, taking her hand to the slap mark in her face after the silence that fell upon them lifted "Funny that you slap me for defending my friends and saying the truth. Now who's the hypocrite?"

"Enough!" was heard from the back of the tent. They all turned to the sound and saw a scowling Dorea Potter, lifting from her seat "It's time to get to the ministerial boxes. Get ready. Hadriana, clean up. We leave as soon as you're ready."

Hadriana nodded, going straight to the bathroom. She had to control herself not to curse that damn harpy and the bitch that called herself her mother. If it hadn't been her grandmother, she didn't know what could have happened.

They still had nearly three hours until the game began.

Oh joy.


	3. Chapter 3

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 3**

Two of the three hours had passed before the game began. Hadriana stood in her place, next to her grandmother who had yet to comment upon her behaviour. None had addressed her during their trek to the ministerial box, where they were supposed to meet with other high profile individuals of the ICW, among them the ministers of both Bulgaria and Ireland. They had met their counterparts and the other dignitaries in the common room of the boxes. Cyril and Katerina Greengrass were already there, engaged in a conversation with a business associated from Ireland and seemed to be having fun.

One that knew the true extent of her hate for the Potters would find it odd that she would participate in such events, standing side by side with her family. However, what those people didn't know was that Hadriana intended to make her own alliances, not Potter ones.

The ministers were talking about politics, after having talked extensively about their own expectations for the cup. The Bulgarian had outright said that there had been a donation that put Bulgaria with the advantage but never mentioned what that donation had been, only to wait and see.

Hadriana stood by her grandmother , who was with her husband while he talked to the ministers. She was the only minister wife that had been able to accompany her husband. Unfortunately, the Irish minister's wife had just recovered from a lungs condition, nothing serious, thankfully and was recovering, while the Bulgarian's had chosen to stay at home with their younger daughter, who was expecting the birth of her first child. The minister aide, who was also the proud-father -to-be, grinned.

Sirius, James, Remus, Ted and even Lucius were part of a group of several young rich men and nobles, who were discussing their own agendas. Their wives stood with them, giving their own opinions and participating in the conversation. For her surprise Draco stood with his father and mother, even if it was in silence, unlike Richard, who was standing with his friends, the Weasleys, who had being granted special seats, an offer by the minister himself, thanks to the good work done by both Arthur and Percy Weasley during his administration. The older Weasleys, a curse breaker and a dragon handler, if memory served Hadriana, were with their family as well and if their body language was any indication, they were feeling uncomfortable, talking among themselves. They clearly lacked the ambition.

She looked around a little more, by then ignoring the conversation between the minister of Bulgaria with her grandfather. She noticed the entrance, from where a young couple had just entered. The young man was thin, had short brown hair with a shaved face and wore black robes with green. The young woman in his arm was a long haired blond, who wore a black and blue summer dress. Her skin was pale but lively at the same time and she had blue eyes that shone with life. They were clearly powerful and weren't hiding it. The fact that they entered with arms intertwined clearly said much to Hadriana and the small whispers traded between them told her of complicity. They were young though, probably around her age and Hadriana considered to introduce herself to them but she knew nothing about them.

She saw the couple that came behind them, an older man and a woman. They had a proud look in their faces and traded some words with the younger couple. They had simple dark blue robes that matched, the man had a beard and short grey hair and the woman had long dark hair, with threads of silver on it. They were smiling but their body language told Hadriana that they were nervous.

Should Hadriana have noticed, she would have seen one of the Bulgarian minister's aides touch his superior's shoulder and address him a couple of words in Bulgarian, making the man turn back at once. With a quick excuse to his British and Irish counterparts, the Bulgarian just laughed and walked to the four that had just entered with open arms, addressing them in their language that none understood, which only surprised Hadriana even more.

The two elders proved to be embarrassed, making the minister laugh and the two younger chuckle. The minister actually dragged the four back to the group where he had been before.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please, I'd like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Krum, our star seeker parents." the minister said, pushing the older couple into the limelight, who just bowed to the present "Unfortunately, they do not speak english at all."

"Mr. and Mrs. Krum do speak French, though." supplied the younger woman with a sweet smile. For everyone's surprise, Dorea took charge and started to speak with both Krums.

"And these are Lord Kristoff and Lady Katia Drumyozov." Hadriana hid her surprise, being able to see the wedding ring on the young woman's finger.

"Are you a Bulgarian lord, then?" asked Charlus after shaking the man's hand and kissing the women's knuckles .

Lord Drumyozov smirked.

"Not at all. Our family seat is Norwegian."

"Norwegian?" asked Charlus "Forgive me, but isn't your name..."

"While our family is Norwegian, we do have close ties to Russia, our name among them." explained the lady with a kind smile.

"A quidditch fan, then? What are your thoughts, considering that both Norway and Russia were beaten by Ireland in the past months?" the Irish minister asked and the lord shrugged.

"I'm not really a fan but my wife here... she loves it. Sometimes, she's a complete fanatic." the lord admitted with a chuckle, receiving a nudge from his wife.

"Now, now, dear, don't be rude. I just happen to enjoy it a little bit. Besides, you know that we're here only because of Viktor."

"Viktor?" the Irish minister asked, surprised "As in Viktor Krum?"

"Of course." the Lady Drumyozov replied.

"The poor bastard got drunk at our wedding and promised that he would get the snitch as a gift for the lady Drumyozov. " the lord replied, his wife chuckling at his side "We saw him last the morning after. After being told what had happened, he went back to practice without a word. That was two weeks ago."

The story clearly left the present baffled.

"And replying to your question, minister, I do hope that Bulgaria beats Ireland today. It would give me a great satisfaction to have my national pride avenged by a close friend." the lady chuckled, drawing nervous chuckles around her.

"I... see." replied the Irish minister, noticing a grinning Bulgarian minister "You are close, then?"

"We have been friends since our first year in Durmstrang." replied the lady Drumyozov with a smile "Viktor is like a brother to the both of us."

"I... see." replied Charlus "Let me welcome you into our lovely Britain. I hope your stay will be pleasant and that you'll enjoy the cup. I trust that Lady Drumyozov does want that snitch?"

The woman just shrugged.

"Not really, but sometimes Viktor does need a little motivation." she smirked and several laughed. Hadriana noticed how the woman said a couple of words to her husband, who kissed her softly.

"Would there be any type of refreshments?" asked the man and at once, a house elf appeared with a tray.

"Ah, thank you my friend." the Lady Drumyozov said, almost making the elf drop the tray. Fortunately, no one noticed.

It became clear that young lord Drumyozov was an experienced diplomat, talking with the three ministers at ease. Hadriana saw the look of pride in the face of his young wife, associated with a look of distaste and frustration. At one time, the lady Drumyozov left the group and sat at the chairs and Hadriana took it as a chance to talk with her.

"I couldn't help but notice that you seem uncomfortable." Hadriana said, approaching the young lady, who looked surprised at her. The two women looked at each other, as if they were evaluating each other.

"New heels. I'm not used to them yet." the lady said, inviting Hadriana to sit by her.

"If I may, a numbing charm works miracles." the black haired girl said.

"Tried it before. I could barely walk the day after." the blonde woman replied, taking the shoes and saying something in a language Hadriana didn't recognize. The look of satisfaction on her face said everything, though.

"Why I decided to bring these things, I'll never know." The lady drew her wand and transfigurated the high heels shoes into leather sandals.

Hadriana hid a smirk. She too hated high heels.

"Gods, that feels so much better! " the woman moaned with pleasure "So, tell me, Hadriana Potter, why are you here?"

"My grandfather, being the minister, intended to show his support, and pledge our family support to the good relations between our countries and to oversee the proceedings. And quidditch is well loved at home." replied Hadriana in her rehearsed manner.

"Right, now, why are you really here? Not here at the world cup but here with me?" asked the blonde woman, looking at Hadriana, who steeled her occlumency defences when she noticed the focused look the woman was giving her "Not that I'm complaining, I appreciate the company."

For a moment, Hadriana didn't see a lady, but a young woman, much as herself.

"I was bored listening to their drivel." admitted Hadriana, looking at the woman "Last time I was in a setting like this, I was forced to listen while the politicians discussed for almost half an hour the problems of the legislation over having dangerous pets. And reached no conclusion."

"Ah, yes, the wonderful world of politics. Sometimes I shiver, thinking what I married into." the blonde woman admitted, making Hadriana look at her.

"What do you mean? Weren't you raised in this environment?"

"Yes and no." Lady Drumyozov admitted, drinking from her cup "I was born what you people of Britain call a ... mudblood?" she asked, unsure of the term.

"Mugleborn." replied Hadriana, hiding her shock "Mudblood is an offensive term."

"I see. Well, I was born as a muggleborn but I was found and rescued by my brothers at age nine. They educated me in magic and wizarding society. I was given a family among them and went to Durmstrang. Eventually, I fell in love with Kris and him with me and we married two weeks ago."

"I... see." replied Hadriana. She wasn't a bigot, she was a half blood herself. In fact, she had friends in all of the blood status.

"Congratulations are in order, for your marriage, then." Hadriana said with a smile.

"Thank you. It was a simple bonding, with only our close family present."

"I don't know much about the other countries, especially the old families, but were you accepted into the family?" asked Hadriana, not sure if she was threading where she shouldn't. Luckily, lady Drumyozov smirked.

"I had no problems with my new family. In fact, I was well accepted for who and what I was. Kris and our Markus saw to it."

"Markus?" asked Hadriana, interested, remembering she had mentioned brothers "Your husband's brother, perhaps?"

"Markus?" asked the Lady Drumyozov, chuckling "Most definitively. We share no blood tie but Markus and Kris are best friends since they were seven. For all purposes, they grew up together as brothers. I became close to them after they rescued me from St. Petersburg streets when I was nine and we grew up together. In time, we became wand brothers, or in my case, I became wand sister with them. Then, Viktor proved to be a fine addition to our trio and we became a group of four."

"Wand sister? I don't know the term." Hadriana admited.

"It's a ancient magical term." replied the lady Drumyozov "It means to have an oath sworn to another, to help and protect each other."

Hadriana nodded in understanding.

"If I may be so bold, you mentioned that you were rescued from the streets?" asked Hadriana, noticing the cold and angry look in the face of the blond woman.

"Muggles tend to... exploit everything they can profit. " was all that the lady Drumyozov said. Only then she noticed how tensed Hadriana had become, squeezing her dress. Her face showed a perfect mask but the lady Drumyozov could see the anger flowing in the raven haired girl "The muggles hurt you too, didn't they? "

Hadriana nodded, squeezing harder.

"Are they still alive?" asked the blonde woman, with a cold but encouraging tone. Hadriana shook her head.

"They vanished. I'm trying to find them though." was Hadriana's reply.

"Breathe. Focus on the good things and calm yourself." the blonde said, holding Hadriana's hand.

"What about yours, my lady?" asked Hadriana, with fire in her green eyes.

"Markus and Kris killed some the day they saved me." the lady admitted "I killed the others two years later. Call me Katia. I can feel that we are much alike."

"Call me Hadriana, then."

"Very well, Hadriana." Katia said, noticing three read heads looking at them "Do you know why those three red heads are looking at us?"

Hadriana looked an saw her brother and his two Weasleys fans, the lap dog and the fan girl. The three were looking at them, with a mix of curiosity and envy.

"The one in glasses is my younger brother, the so called Boy-Who-Lived. The others are his loyal and mostly useless sidekicks."

"Wait, Boy-Who-Lived ? I think I heard about that." Hadriana looked shocked to the blond, while said blond thought a bit "Is he the one that survived the killing curse by the so called dark lord Voldemort?" asked Katia, looking at the red head. With a nod from Hadriana, she smirked.

"Doesn't look anything special." replied Katia with a smirk "Let me guess, he was pampered and has a hero complex?"

Hadriana chuckled.

"Something like that." she replied and the two girls laughed together.

In the back, Dorea was surprised to see her granddaughter speaking so freely and at ease with the lady Drumyozov. She had spoken lengths with the two Krums and discovered much about their son, the Drumyozovs and their other friend, Markus.

It was nice to see Hadriana making friends with new people.

It was time to start the game and everyone took their seats. Unfortunately, Hadriana had to go back to near her family. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her, curious on why she had spent so much time speaking to the blond woman but Hadriana didn't reply. Hermione, Daphne and Astoria had joined their parents in another box by then.

Ludo Bagman, head of the games and sports department took his place and opened the festivities. The cheers from the crowds roared through the stadium, increasing with the teams mascots coming out.

When the Veelas from Bulgaria came out, she saw every male going numb and almost start to drool. Her grandfather, her father, her brother... Pathetic, although it looked that Sirius was more behaved. It could be out of fear of his wife, though. Even Lucius Malfoy appeared to be somewhat hypnotized. Out of curiosity, Hadriana turned to Katia and saw her speaking normally with her husband, who seemed to be unaffected.

'Lucky woman.' thought Hadriana with a smirk. The pathetic display of the males ended only after the veelas ended their performance.

After the Irish leprechauns, Ludo Bagman stood again and announced the teams. A new roar sounded through the stadium as Bagman announced the name of each player.

"Markus!" Hadriana heard the shout. Turning to the side where Katia and her husband were, she saw the blond hugging a tall man, with pitch black hair that came down his neck. He was dressed in Black and silver robes and his face was hidden under Katia's blond hair. She noticed how Katia's husband, the lord Drumyozov, laughed and hugged the other man as both traded words. She was able to see that the man had what it seemed to be a goatee, the same black as his hair. Then, she saw how the man turned to both Krums, giving the man a handshake and the woman a kiss in the knuckles. Only then he turned to the bulgarian minister, who was baffled and quickly shook the newcomer's hand.

Hadriana found it interesting but turned her attention back to the announcements.

"WE HAVE A COUPLE OF ANNOUNCEMENTS! FIRST OF ALL, BULGARIA'S TEAM WAS GIFTED WITH... MERLIN, NEW FIREBOLTS FOR THE WHOLE TEAM?" everyone gaped, even the richest that were around. A firebolt cost a lot but a whole team? Hadriana knew it because her brother had demanded a new one the past year. Even she was impressed with the generosity of whoever did it.

"THE BROOMS WERE ANALYZED AND PROVED TO BE FREE OF ENHANCING ENCHANTMENTS AND CLEARED TO USE IN THE TOURNAMENT." the bulgarian section roared "THERE IS A PERSONAL MESSAGE FOR VIKTOR KRUM, I QUOTE "NOW YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE NOT TO FULFIL YOUR PROMISE. SIGNED, MARKUS AND KRIS." WELL THEN, WE KNOW WHO GIFTED THE BROOMS TO THE BULGARIA TEAM THEN."

Again, the bulgaria section roared, this time louder than before. Hadriana turned to Katia and saw her beating both her friend's and her husband's shoulder, while they all laughed, Katia most of all. Had she seen the calculating looks in many people faces, she would laugh.

"NO PREASSURE, DA?!" came a voice from the pit, making everyone laugh.

"NO PREASSURE, INDEED, MR. KRUM." replied Bagman, chuckling, attempting to hide is awe "NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET'S GET READY FOR SOME QUIDDITCH!"

The teams jumped on their brooms and started to soar the sky under the spectators cheers. In under a minute, the cheering increased even more, as the balls were released.

For Hadriana, quidditch at Hogwarts was nothing special. She never actually enjoyed it but for some reason, maybe the faster pace, maybe for the craziness of the crowds, Hadriana saw herself enjoying the game. At some point, she would look around and see the males of her family crazy about the game, shouting against a player or another, to get the quaffle, shouted against the referee when they believed a foul hadn't been called. James and Richard were the worst, while Sirius was calmer. It could be related, however, with the five times that Bellatrix had punched him in the leg for insulting the referee in front of their children.

"Get the damn quaffle, you bloody... OUCH, Bella."

Six times.

All in all, the time passed and while the Irish team seemed to have a better strategy do defend their loops, the Bulgarians were faster, thanks to their firebolts and were able to break the Irish formation half of the times. After nearly one hour, the game was a draw, with 150-150 and they kept going at it.

Hadriana turned to Katia for a moment and saw her shaking her husband, who was laughing. Yup, not very lady like behaviour, that was for sure, not that it mattered. Meanwhile their friend, who she knew to be the mysterious Markus, one half of the responsible for the donation of the firebolts, was just sitting there with crossed arms and a smirk.

Then, something happened.

"THE SEEKERS ARE MOVING! VIKTOR KRUM IS ON THE LEAD, FOLLOWED CLOSE BY CIARAN BARTLEY. WHAT ARE THEY... OOHHH THAT WAS CLOSE, THEY JUST DODGED A CLOSE BLUDGER. KRUM IS GOING UP AGAIN. COULD IT BE THE SNITCH OR IS IT JUST A DECEPTION MOVE? BARTLEY IS FOLLOWING HIM! WHAT THE...? MERLIN, SOMEONE GET THE HEALERS IN THE FIELD, COLEEN AISLEEN FROM IRELAND WAS JUST HIT BY THE BLUDGER. WAIT, NO, SHE DOESN'T NEED TO, SHE'S FINE AND UP THE BROOM AGAIN. MERLIN, THIS REMINDS ME THE GOOD OLD DAYS."

Ireland was losing, 200-180, after nearly one hour and a half. The quick pace of the game and the continuous intersections the players made, taking the quaffle were nerve wrecking and frustrating to many but Hadriana found herself amused. She noticed that even Lily was slightly nervous.

Bagman didn't help at all, always commenting with the most dramatic flair, increasing the expectations and the nerve wrecking... the man was good, Hadriana gave him that. Then, out of nowhere, the seekers went back into the fray, side by side with Krum on the lead again. Bartley was pushing his broom to the max and followed the bulgarian under the stands. They came out in blurs and went to the sky at once, being accompanied by several heads and down immediately, followed by Bartley.

"WHAT AM I SEEING, PEOPLE, WHAT AM I SEEING? THE SEEKERS ARE STILL GOING AT IT. COULD IT BE THAT... WIAT, WAIT! WRONSKI FEINT! WRONSKI FEINT! WRONSKI FEINT! KRUM JUST PULLED A WRONSKI FEINT ! BARTLEY ESCAPED THE TRAP BUT... WAIT... IS THAT? IT IS! KRUM GOT THE SNITCH! KRUM GOT THE SNITCH! BULGARIA WINS! KRUM GOT THE SNITCH! "

The roars were loud, engulfing the whole stadium, raising in volume as Krum started to fly around with the snitch on his hand, followed by the entire bulgarian team in formation, all cheering and laughing.

Cheers for KRUM were heard in the entire stadium.

The british contingent wasn't very happy at all. James, Richard, Sirius and even Lucius favoured the Irish team. They had made small bets and lost all. Draco, however, was ecstatic since he favoured the Bulgarians.

Katia actually snogged her husband in celebration, making Markus laugh. Mrs. Krum was still nervous, swearing in bulgarian to give her son a good whipping for the scare he had given her. Mr. Krum was overly excited, as any fan was at that time. The fact that his son had just caught a snitch on a world cup was the icing on the top. The Bulgarian minister was jumping around with his son-in-law and the Irish minister looked sullen and disappointed, clapping none the less.

Amused, Hadriana looked around, only to have her eyes locked with the eyes of the man she only knew as Markus. She widened her emerald green eyes when she looked at his eyes. Pure golden.

Any thoughts ended that instant, when none other than Viktor Krum came to the balcony, with the snitch in hand, calling for Katia.

Katia, Kris and Markus actually laughed and Katia took the snitch with a smile and a kiss to his cheek. Krum left again with the team, soaring to the skies.

Richard was in awe and so were his red head friends. They had been only a couple of feet from their Quidditch idol.

For their shock, they saw Katia give the snitch to Mr. Krum. No one understood what was said, but they realizes the man's gratitude and joy.

The festivities continued for a while longer. After the british minister present the cup as the representative of the organizer country, a huge party started in the camping grounds. The Bulgarian cheered for winning, the Irish celebrated the fact that they had been on the finals and the British celebrated the fact that they organized it all. The remaining foreigners just celebrated an amazing game.

Hadriana didn't manage to speak with Katia again after the game.

She and her friends and husband had left little before the ceremony of crowning the champions, certainly for their own celebration.

Hadriana left with her group, seeing the celebrations that were beginning all around her. The party was full swing in the later hours of the evening, with music and laughter and even some bonfires.

The Potters, Blacks and Weasleys were together in the Potter tent. The Malfoys had left before and Hadriana asked for permission to invite the Greengrasses from her grandmother, who allowed it, much to the Weasley mother or even Lily's dislike.

Since Sirius knew Cyril, the Greengrasses were well received, at least by the Blacks. Hadriana, Hermione, Daphne and Astoria took their own council.

"Do you know about Ursula and Alistair?" asked Daphne and Hadriana nodded.

"Ursula went to France with her parents. We all know she isn't that fond of quidditch and will return days before the first of September." informed Hadriana "Alistair went on business trips with his grandfather to Italy. I have no doubt he will arrange to meet Ursula." she chuckled, as did the other girls. Alistair Pince and Ursula Corwin were also close friends of Hadriana and her year mates. They were members of Hadriana's inner circle, the power behind Slytherin. Daphne was a junior member of the inner circle although it was unknown to her that Hadriana had big plans.

"I can't believe it will be your last year." mourned Hermione and Hadriana actually chuckled.

"There, there, Hermione, it will be fine." joked Daphne and Hermione mock glared at her best friend, who chuckled.

"Weasley is looking at you, Hermione." said Astoria out of the blue, with a look of disgust after noticing they were being eyed by the younger males.

"Piece of filth." spat Hermione, resisting the urge to curse the red head "I don't know how you can stand to be around that... that family of sycophants."

"Who said I can stand it?" asked Hadriana, looking in curiosity to the younger girl "I loathe it and between only us, girls, I know that my idiotic grandfather wants to set a marriage agreement between me and the perfect prefect."

Hermione and Daphne paled at that while Astoria only looked disgusted. She knew who the perfect prefect was. She had been unlucky to go to Hogwarts when he was the headboy.

"WHAT?" shouted Hermione, attracting attention to herself. When it passed, Hadriana was chuckling.

"I was lucky that I have my grandmother in my side. I was supposed to be escorted by him today. Luckily my grandmother changed my grandfather's mind, as long as I kept close to her."

"How can they do that to you? The perfect prefect doesn't even come close to your shoes..." asked Daphne, shocked. As a pureblood witch, she knew that there was a possibility to one day being called forward to fulfil a marriage contract but she expected that the pairings were at least suitable for the family. What had the Weasleys to offer to a family like the Potters?

She hoped, for herself and her younger sister, that her father would never called upon them for that. Their parents had married for love and she wished and hoped to do the same thing. Sometimes, she wished Hadriana's brother Richard was half the person his sister was... or that Hadriana had more brothers like her... How could two people, brother and sister, raised by the same people, be that different, she would never understand.

"It's not like they will force me into the marriage. They're too... light to that." joked Hadriana, gaining some smirks. The three younger girls had been instructed properly. Light magic, dark magic... what mattered was the intent while casting, not the label of the spell "Besides, after this year, I don't intend to... keep around the Potters that much."

"Do you know what you are going to do?" asked Hermione, always interested in prospects for the after Hogwarts part of her life.

"Gringotts is a choice. I can learn a lot by working to the goblins. Another is joining the aurors corps, like my cousin Dora. Either way, I have some investments done with some good money influx and I can take some time for myself, first. Who knows, I may just apply for my DADA master's after Hogwarts and do it. Maybe I could be a proper teacher and break the jinx."

"That would be the day, a proper DADA teacher." joked Daphne and Hermione nodded.

"I wonder who it is this time." asked Astoria "I thought professor Lupin was quite good."

"Yes, I have to agree that he was, but, as you know, werewolf. I know my uncle Sirius fought to keep him in there, but..."

"Some things need to change." said Hermione, earning a scowl from the older girl.

"You don't need to tell us that. Go tell them. They make the bloody rules." Hadriana said, pointing to the older men that were joking at the table.

"I think that..." whatever Daphne could think, she never said it because of the screams that were heard from the outside. The adults, especially those with auror training, namely James, Sirius, Remus and Ted drew their wands and went outside.

"Stay here. Bella, keep the children safe." was all that Sirius said. James actually had to force his son to stay behind. Hadriana attempted to follow them but was stopped by her mother.

"Damn it, a witch doesn't exist just to look pretty." was Hadriana's reply, shocking every witch in the tent. Only Bella and Andromeda smiled, approving Hadriana's reaction while releasing herself from her mother's grip. Even Katerina Greengrass smirked, looking at the younger girls, her daughters and ward, all of them looking proud at Hadriana. Said girl approached her mother and whispered in her ear "Or did you lose your so called Gryffindor bravery after my big brother's death?".

That shocked Lily to her core, letting go of her daughter, unable to even look at her and with tears flooding her eyes. The red head dropped her head and the tears fell to the ground.

"What the hell, you bitch, what did you tell mum?" shouted Richard, disgusting everyone and being ignored by Hadriana who just stepped out of the tent "Mum?"

"It's fine, Richie." said Lily, looking at the other red head, her youngest son. "Let her go. She's right."

Hadriana exited the tent and for her surprise, she heard screams of terror from the common grounds, seeing some spell fire light in the distance. She ran towards it, sticking to the shadows to protect herself. Just because she was running towards danger, that didn't mean she would do it without a plan, like some idiotic Gryffindor.

She reached her destination only to see a blonde woman she could easily recognize fatally cursing a masked person with a purple spell.

Hadriana was surprised by what she saw and called for Katia, coming out from the protection of the shadows only after making sure she wouldn't be cursed by the blonde.

"Hadriana? What are you doing here?" the blonde asked, confused.

"Apparently, the same as you, only you seem to be more successful." commented Hadriana, pointing to the masked one on the ground "Is he dead?"

"Yes." was Katia's reply "What's he?"

"Seems to be the uniform of the Death Eaters, you know, the servants of Voldemort?"

"Mh." mumbled Katia, casting a patronus with ease. Silver mist focused in the shape of a massive wolf that started to run the air "Just a message for Kris. We separated the moment we heard and came to investigate through different accesses. There were two, but one ran away when I started to attack them. The other is there."

"Are you injured?" asked Hadriana and Katia looked insulted "Fine, do you think we should go and find your..." Hadriana never finished because she heard an apparition sound near Katia, revealing to be her husband.

 _"Killed one."_ said Katia in a natural voice in what seemed to be norwegian _"Death Eaters, according with Hadriana."_

 _"Blasted the legs of another. Escaped by portkey, unfortunately."_ replied the lord Drumyozov.

 _"What?"_ asked Katia, almost incredulously but amused.

 _"I wanted to interrogate him and I didn't think to take all his portkeys."_ the man explained, half embarrassed and Katia snorted. Hadriana just raised an eyebrow, confused with the two of them, not understanding what they were saying but noticing the embarrassment on Katia's husband's face.

 _"Sorry. It was a good plan. Not fast enough though."_ Katia chuckled, turning to Hadriana and informing her of what her husband had told her.

The three felt magic in the air in a moment and looked up. In the clouds, a green mark depicting a skull with a snake crawling out of its mouth took shape.

"What in Hella's name is that?" asked the lord Drumyozov, narrowing his eyes.

"That's the dark mark." explained Hadriana. "That clearly means that these people were death eaters, since only death eaters know how to cast that particular charm."

"What's its purpose?" asked Katia, not really seeing one.

"Pointing a location as being a target by death eaters." replied Hadriana with disgust in her voice. Katia looked to her husband and he shrugged.

"Stop! Ministry Aurors! No one moves!" a voice shouted, attracting the three's attention.

"Put down your wands, now!" shouted the same voice. Hadriana gave the example and nodded to the two russians. Katia decided to trust Hadriana and Kristoff mimicked his wife.

"Who are you?" asked the auror, noticing his companions were already arriving. His companions who happened to be James and Sirius.

"Hadriana?" asked Sirius, recognizing his goddaughter.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, girl?" shouted her father, earning a sneer.

"Trying to help but I got here too late. You may thanks Lady Drumyozov. She killed this one and says another escaped." The aurors look at the three in shock "And Lord Drumyozov says he blasted the legs of another, before he escaped by portkey. Look for suspected death eaters without legs or that may have died from blood loss and you find another one."

Sirius and James were silent but Sirius was grinning.

"Well done!" he said, grinning "Did you see who it was under the mask?"

"No." replied Hadriana curtly.

"My lord, did you noticed anything that could help to identify the other man you fought?" asked James with some degree of professionalism, avoiding to look at his daughter.

"You mean apart having blasted his legs away?" asked Kris in a natural tone, earning a hiss from his wife to behave in their mother tongue "No, nothing at all."

James and Sirius actually grinned at the joke.

"What were you doing here, then?" asked James, looking mostly to his daughter.

"Trying to help as I could." was Hadriana's reply. James turned from his daughter and Sirius nodded to her.

"We were going back to our tent after leaving the Bulgarian party when we noticed the screams." replied Katia.

"Alone?" asked the initial auror.

"Yes..." replied Katia, exasperated. One would think that was obvious.

"Why?" the auror asked again, earning a widened look from the lady Drumyozov.

"We were drinking, dancing and having fun. Technically, we're still on our honeymoon and there are a lot of secluded places around. What do you think?" Sirius understood it completely, especially after noticing, as did all the others, their disarranged hair and roughed clothes. He almost wolf-whistled. It wasn't proper to do it in that situation, though.

"Oh..." was the auror reply, earning a glare from the lady. Hadriana smirked.

"Just get his mask off." James sighed. Sometimes he thought auror training was going from bad to worse. The auror did as he was ordered and they saw the face of Walden McNair, ministry employee.

"Well, I'll be damned, McNair." mumbled James, turning to Sirius "Do you think your brother in law might be involved?"

"Let's check." was Sirius reply, losing all sense of fun and getting all business.

"Very well. Lord and Lady Drumyozov, we of the DMLE thank you for your assistance. You shall not be charged for the death of a terrorist but we still have some questions." said James.

" _Great..._ " mumbled Katia, knowing her plans for a fun night had just been flunked. Her husband just shrugged.

"Tell me, Hadriana, did you happen to notice the second most gorgeous man that was in our box?" taunted Katia out of nowhere while they walked in silence, shocking Hadriana. The three were going back to the Potter's tent, where they would wait for James and Sirius to finish with the camp for further questioning.

Kris looked to his wife, raising an eyebrow, suddenly having a look of comprehension.

"Yes, second, Kris. You know who the most gorgeous will always be." she said, earning a kiss from her husband.

"I love you too." he said and she chuckled, laughing at some words he whispered to her ear.

Hadriana actually felt like the third wheel.

"He noticed you looking at him." continued Katia, turning to Hadriana, interlocking her arm with her husband's "You know, tall, dark, mysterious, handsome and unnatural golden eyes?"

That clarified the things a bit.

"Oh... yes, I did notice his eyes." Hadriana replied, hiding a blush. Easy to do in the dark of the night "How does he...?"

"Magic, surely." replied Kris "He has secrets he doesn't share with anyone, not even us, and we respect that."

Hadriana only looked forward, not noticing Katia looking at her.

"You know, after he asked me who the gorgeous black haired girl who was looking at him was, I kind of hoped to be able to introduce you two, but unfortunately, he had to leave early for another business arrangement. He looked rather tired, as well. A shame. The celebration would help him to unwind a bit."

Hadriana just mumbled.

"I admit that was your other friend, the one called Markus?" Hadriana asked.

"Markus Ragnos, yes, that's him."

"We're here." said Hadriana, seeing the flap of the tent, glad that the conversation would stop there. Inside the tent was a bit of a confusion. Hadriana actually had to cast a concussive charm on the air.

"There was an attack on the spectators, by what seemed to be death eaters." announced Hadriana and only Andromeda saw her sister Bellatrix take her right hand to her left arm and squeeze it hard. "There were at least three confirmed and Lord and Lady Drumyozov were responsible for killing one of them, who was already identified as Walden McNair and blast the legs of another unidentified death eater, who escaped by portkey before he could be captured for interrogation. Another unidentified death eater has escaped. For now, Lord and Lady Drumyozov are with us because the aurors want to interrogate them further as soon as they finish with their tasks in the field."

No one said anything and Hadriana invited them to sit at the table, ignoring the disgusted looks Molly Weasley was giving her guests or the awed looks his brother and his lapdogs were giving them.

"We thank you for what you have done." said the minister Charlus Potter, approaching them. "May you explain your own story? May we offer you anything?"

"Maybe a nice cup of coffee, if you don't mind." Katia replied, earning a curious look.

"After all the excitement?" asked Dorea, noticing how the Lady Drumyozov snuggled with her husband.

"It might help us to be awake a while longer, for a round two." she said and Kris actually chuckled.

 _"Minx."_

Molly Weasley looked offended, understanding what the younger woman meant and got red.

"What? You are too young to such despicable behaviour. Have you no shame? What have your parents' taught you? Oh, I ought to..."

"Madam, for your sake, shut up." advised Katia, pointing her wand at the woman, making her pale. No one had seen her drawing it, only seeing her get up with the wand pointing at the Weasley matriarch. Only after several moments there were a couple other wands turned to her. That didn't stop Katia, though "What I do with my husband is our own business and no one else's and you will not insult our family, _tispe_. Now, shut up before I make you and believe me, I can get away with curse you in front of all these witnesses."

"Husband?" Molly Weasley asked with a shriek, making Hadriana snort.

"Did you even listened when I said they were lord and lady Drumyozov?" asked Hadriana, glaring at the red heads that had drawn their wands. Kris actually made his wife lower her wand with a soft hand on her arm and she sat again, leaning towards him, glaring against the red head plump woman. A house elf popped in with two cups of coffee and the two norwegians engaged with Hadriana in banter, much to everyone's surprise.

Thankfully, Katia didn't think to continue her teasing with the Markus subject in the presence of everyone. She just shared a thought with her husband.

 _"Can you imagine the fun if Markus was around with us and Viktor hadn't stayed with the team?"_

Her husband just grinned.

 _"They would all be dead."_

After answering all the questions from the aurors, Katia and Kris left back to their tent with a small escort. They said it wasn't necessary but ended accepting it to avoid more confusions, especially since they insisted. Since they had no guaranties that they would be able to see each other, Katia invited Hadriana to keep in contact. Hadriana agreed and said their farewells. It was actually surprising for the older people to see that Hadriana had made friends with the foreign lords so easily and Dorea approved, smiling towards her granddaughter.

The night was tense after that. The aurors dispelled the dark mark in the sky and the camp became silent, the party forgotten with many leaving in fear.

After a chewing from her father for running into danger, although her mother actually defended her, much to her surprise, as did Bellatrix, Andromeda and Dorea, Hadriana went to sleep, thinking about her entire day, the rush of the match, her apparent new friends and the events in the night. Her thoughts soon went to her final year in Hogwarts that was due to begin in a couple of weeks.

 **According with the google translator, tispe = bitch in norwegian.**


	4. Chapter 4

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 4**

After the events of the world cup, nothing much had happened.

No one had been found missing his/her legs and Lucius had a perfect alibi, so he was clear of involvement over what had happened. Hadriana, however, knew something else only a few knew. Brian Carrick's uncle had died the day after the attack on the world cup and Brian had reported to her that he was missing his legs when he saw him, a detail that few were allowed to know. For the family, it was a relief, since the death eater was now gone. The letter Brian had sent her detailed the events of that night, when he appeared wailing in pain in the family house and losing a lot of blood from the wounds in his legs that for some reason were hard to heal. The tone of the letter was overall a happy one.

Hadriana went back to her routine and finished her summer homework, reading some books on DADA, her favourite subject, and having some walks by her family estate, Diagon Alley, muggle London and visits to her friends and family, especially to the Blacks, asking Bellatrix for training and sometimes to Dora, her cousin training to be auror.

After some shopping for the year, the book lists arrived. For her surprise, that year was mandatory to have dress robes for all students fourth year up. Something was going to happen that year, that was for sure. Something big, by the looks of it. By paying attention, she managed to realize that her grandfather, being the minister and her father, as the director of the DMLE knew what would happen but said nothing to their precious Richard Potter.

Hadriana ignored it and made her shopping for the required items and some last minute necessities. She did restock her inventory of owl treats. If there was something she liked to do was to pamper her snowy owl, Hedwig. It had been love at first sight, during the summer before her first year. She had entered the pet shop and that specific owl called her attention, flying to her shoulder and making her giggle. The owner had been baffled, the owl always rejected everyone and had been in the store for almost two years, ever since it hatched.

She had a modest room with white walls, opposed to the necessity to have all red and gold in the house. Her bed was of modest size, with blue and white linens and one of the walls had several big shelves, filled with books from the Potter library or her own. She also had a big desk by the window, where she usually did her work and a balcony with a chair. Hadriana gave Hedwig a treat and looked around her room. Soon, she would leave that place.

"Well, Hedwig, are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" the raven haired girl asked to her owl, which opened her wings and hooted, making Hadriana chuckle "It will be my last year as a student." Hadriana picked up a book of her favourite subject, DADA and opened it in the first page, where she had hidden Harry's picture, the same Mrs. Figg had given her.

"I wished you were here with me, big brother." she said, dropping a tear. Hedwig flew to her shoulder and nudged her "You're right, girl, no crying for now. Let's just finish packing. Tomorrow will be a big day."

Not for the first time, Hadriana's room became bare of almost everything. With a feather light trunk, bigger on the inside, she had more than enough space to carry her possessions. The fact that she could reduce its size and pocket it was more than a simple convenience.

On the first of September, the Potters were late again, thanks to his royal pain, Richard Potter and his last minute packing. Charlus and Dorea said their farewells on the manor, leaving only James, Lily, Richard and Hadriana. James would stay and Lily would later take the floo directly to her office at Hogwarts, leaving the children to take the express.

"Well, this is it." mumbled Hadriana, the last to cross the wall into the platform 9 3/4. She had sent Hedwig to Hogwarts ahead, not keen on forcing her dearest owl to be stick in the cage and a compartment for hours. Wearing muggle clothes, dark blue jeans and black snickers, with a white shirt and a black top on it, with her hair lose and with her trunk in her pocket, she crossed the wall, finding herself on the wizarding side, seeing several families saying emotional goodbyes to their children. She also saw her father already talking with the Weasleys. Were those people everywhere? She snorted and started to look around, attempting to see her friends.

"Hadriana, could I please have a word with you?" asked Lily, surprising Hadriana immensely.

"What about?" Hadriana asked, turning to her mother.

"About what you said in the night of the World Cup... I.."

"Don't. Even. Dare!" hissed Hadriana, anger flaring inside her.

"Please, Hadriana, I just wanted to tell you... that you were right. I did become scared. We lost Harry that night, I don't want to lose anymore of my babies." one thing was sure, Lily's tears were real "Please, Hadriana, I know you have been hurting because of his death for the past..."

"You think that's the reason why I have been hurting?" hissed Hadriana in a low tone, making sure she didn't attracted anyone undesired to the conversation "Do you really think I'd been angry for thirteen years because of only that?"

Lily's pleading eyes made Hadriana snort. Oh, how she wanted to shout at her, tell her she knew the truth... but no, that would be too easy. No, it wasn't time yet. Soon, but not yet. She held her mother close but instead of hugging the red head, she whispered in her ear.

"I hate you because you could have done more to save him... You could have cast the same protection you cast on the brat on him... and didn't. You abandoned us that night. My brother died because you abandoned us." Hadriana whispered, her words filed with hate, turning her back on Lily and leaving her mother in her place, too shocked to say anything. For moments, Lily was unable to hear or see anything else. She could only see her daughter leaving her, walking alone, steady and further away from her.

Oh, how Lily wanted to tell her the truth. That Harry lived, as a squib, with her sister. But she couldn't. She had swore an oath that she would not interfere with Harry's life from that moment on and that she wouldn't show up to see him for any reason. She would never attempt to contact them again and would leave them alone. She pretty much had been forced to give up her right to be Hadrian Potter's mother. Should she break the oath, she would lose her life and magic. She couldn't. And knowing that, knowing that she had caused that pain to herself, first by giving up her squib son, then by hurting her daughter, who loved her brother the most above all else, that broke her heart.

"Ms. Potter, Hadriana, wait." Hadriana didn't even heard the call by none other than Percy Weasley, who had gone to the platform in hopes to see both Hadriana and his brothers depart. He frowned when she ignored him and ran to her. For some reason unknown to him, he tripped and fell on the floor, face first, making several people laugh and his mother fawn over him. Hadriana didn't even notice what had happened, entering the train without any hesitation. However, a blonde girl whose wand was on her hand did notice the distress of her friend. She decided to hurry up into the train.

Hadriana entered the first empty compartment and locked the doors with the most powerful locking charms she knew. Since she wasn't the head girl, she didn't have to bother to leave to any stupid meeting. In retrospective, she could have become the head girl, but for what? A written line on a paper? What kind of reward is that? Her parent's spoke of the position as if it had been the best thing ever. She didn't believe so and her grandmother believed the same. In fact, her grandfather hadn't been the head boy either.

As far as Hadriana knew, being head student was only good for something if you applied to a ministry job. If not, it was a worthless position and a very time consuming one at that and since she actively had worked to avoid being the headgirl, there was no big loss...

Hadriana fell on the bench and hid her face on her hands, breathing hard and thinking about how she almost slipped the secret before time. Damn that woman. Damn Lily... She was unable to keep thinking about that because she heard a knock on the door. She didn't reply and the knock repeated itself. Finally, the person behind the knocks got tired.

"Open the bloody door, Hadriana. You're the only person that closes the compartment this hard." the girl outside said and the girl inside sighed, waving her wand and breaking the charms. The door opened, revealing a pretty blonde girl of Hadriana's age who entered and closed the door behind her.

"Ursula." said Hadriana in a monotone, making her friend scowl. Ursula locked the door and sat before her friend. She had short blonde hair and brown eyes, tan skin and a thin figure. She was a pureblood and a Slytherin and was one of Hadriana's best friends.

"What happened?" Ursula Corwin asked, looking at her friend.

"Nothing." replied Hadriana, getting her focus back.

"Really? Then what was that about the perfect prefect attempting to get you?" asked Ursula.

"What?" asked Hadriana, narrowing her eyebrows.

"It happened. Also, someone who had your back may have cast a tripping jinx, forcing him to fall down and break his nose." Ursula supplied and Hadriana actually laughed.

"I wish I had seen it." Hadriana said to which Ursula promised to show her a memory.

"What happened, Hadriana?" Ursula asked again. Hadriana decided to sigh.

"Lily happened. She started with a drivel because of... something that happened a long time ago."

"Care to share?" Ursula asked and Hadriana shook her head.

"It's too big, Ursula. This year it will come out but I don't know how or when. When it does, you'll understand and I hope you can forgive me..." Ursula held her hand before her, as a sign for Hadriana to shut up.

"I understand, Hadriana, and I forgive you." Hadriana smiled "Now, you never let your mother to disturb you this much. For that only, it had to be something big. Promise you will speak with me if you need to?"

"I promise." replied Hadriana and Ursula smirked.

"Good. So, how was the world cup?" the blonde asked "I read the paper about the death eater that was killed in all his paraphernalia."

Hadriana nodded.

"It is true, I saw it happen." Ursula widened her eyes.

"Really? Tell me everything." Hadriana did so and by the end, Ursula was in awe with the Drumyozovs "You always meet interesting people." she chuckled.

"How about your summer?" Ursula shrugged.

"Nothing much. Stayed at home, heard the news on the wireless, practiced my apparition and my medical spells and left to France in July. I returned three days ago."

"Still bent on pursuing a healer career, are you?" asked Hadriana.

"Still bent on a masters in DADA?" since the answer for both questions was the same, both girls let it go.

"Alistair didn't visit at all during those times?" asked Hadriana and Ursula sighed.

"We broke up. " confessed Ursula and Hadriana widened her eyes. The two of them had been together for a long time.

"What? Why? When?" Hadriana asked and Ursula shrugged, dejected.

"In July. His grandfather wants him to move for Italy for some time after finishing Hogwarts and I want to be a healer. That alone..."

"Couldn't you reach a compromise? I mean..." asked Hadriana and Ursula smiled sadly.

"Sometimes is for the best to finish everything, Hadriana." her friend said, sadness clear in her voice "I'm not happy about it but it happened. I have my plans and he has his."

"Wow... I mean, I'm sorry, but... it was you and Alistair. I thought you'd be together forever..." mumbled Hadriana and Ursula smiled.

"Yeah, me too." she replied softly, holding a tear "Did you keep contact with them?" asked Ursula, attempting to change the subject, which Hadriana understood with a nod.

"I sent Katia a letter last week. She replied... but that's it, nothing much so far." then Hadriana sighed and told Ursula everything she suspected about her grandfather and the Weasleys.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ursula said, in shocked disgust.

"Why else would he want the weasel to escort me?" replied Hadriana. Ursula mumbled something while massaging her temples.

"It's not like they can force me... besides, you know I have plans to endure for myself, should the need arise." replied Hadriana and Ursula looked at her with a smirk.

"Really? Tell me more." asked Ursula.

"I can get a flat in muggle London, where they're cheaper and make my life in the wizarding world, for the beginning. Later on, I would be able to get a cottage, after making a name for myself."

"You'll need money." replied Ursula, earning a smirk.

"Before the announcement that my mother was a descendent from Slytherin, I knew it already and had made sure I got a trust fund from that vault. More, I knew where the chamber was far before the problems began two years ago and took everything of value with me. The Goblins have my investments in a high risk profile and I get a good deal of money every month or so. More, although I never woke the basilisk, because I wasn't THE heir, I was able to collect the shed hide from the basilisk and a couple of vials of its poison from a secondary chamber. I haven't sell any of it yet but I did sell the skin, which gave a great influx of money at the beginning. It wasn't in the best quality, but was still very valuable."

Ursula was shocked. So shocked that she never realized she had started to laugh.

"And you never thought of asking me for help?" the blonde asked and Hadriana looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Ursula, I didn't want to get you into troubles..."

"Fine. I'm considering my chances about getting a flat for my healer's training. I've been talking with my parents and we think it would be best... so if you want to join in, we can be roomies." Ursula said, grinning.

Hadriana chuckled.

"You always have a plan, don't you?" the raven haired girl said.

"I'm a Slytherin." the blonde said, justifying everything.

Hadriana was a good student, getting Os at all subjects. She, however, preferred DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy and Runes. Ursula, on the other hand, being as good as Hadriana, enjoyed Potions, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Despite that, both girls had been friends since their first year. It was Ursula's dream to be a healer and for her, that meant to be able to brew potions and collect ingredients if needed, hence the knowledge in both herbology and care of magical creatures. The two made a good team and were the top snakes in their house as well, with Hadriana as a leader and Ursula as her right hand woman. It had worked very well since their fourth year, since Hadriana had the power to protect both her and her friend and Ursula wasn't a pushover either. Together, they gained the respect of the house by crushing the idiots who attempted to rule them and saw themselves being elevated to a position of power. They didn't mind, that meant that they could manage things as they wanted.

Hadriana and Ursula were brought out of their conversation with a polite knock at the door. The locking charms fell and both Hermione and Daphne entered the compartment, greeting both girls.

"Good morning, Hadriana. Good Morning, Ursula." chirped Hermione with a smile.

"My my, isn't our little eagle happy?" replied Ursula with a smirk and Hermione just grinned.

"I have my reasons." the muggleborn replied, waving her hair and making everyone laugh.

"We'll make a Slytherin out of you yet, girl." Ursula said as a matter of fact "What do you say, Daphne?"

Daphne nodded.

"Is a shame that she wasn't sorted into our house. She has the potential, even though she can be a little overbearing." Daphne said, clearly teasing. An younger Hermione would take it wrong but that Hermione, one who had being learning from three Slytherins, whose best friend was a Slytherin and who admired above all others a Slytherin, got it with a smirk.

"And it would have solved our problems immensely." replied Hadriana noticing three sets of eyes looking at her "We're leaving this year and we'll need someone of trust to lead the house. It could have been the two of you but since Hermione is a raven..." Hadriana turned to Daphne "Congratulations Daphne. Next year you'll lead the house."

Hermione squealed and hugged her friend, who was shocked.

"Me? But... but I.." Daphne mumbled, seeing the older girls looks "Are you sure?"

"You're powerful, respected and cunning." replied Ursula with a smirk "You have connections who'd help you with extra house situations" she waved at Hermione as an example "and you've been with us for the past three years. Consider this one as a sort of internship. Find allies in whom you can trust and make a powerbase."

Daphne nodded and bowed.

"Thank you, mistresses, I shall prove to be worthy of your trust."

"I know you will, Daphne." was Hadriana's reply, changing a knowing look with Ursula. Four years ago, they had chosen well.

Nearly half an hour had passed and after confirming the rumour that Ursula and Alistair had broken up, both Hermione and Daphne had left the older girls, leaving them to discuss some things that didn't add up.

"Why do you recon that a ball would take place?" asked Ursula and Hadriana looked outside.

"I have no idea. What I do know is that it's something big that involves the minister of magic and the head of the DMLE." Hadriana replied.

"That's not good at all." replied Ursula "Should we call our source?"

"Wouldn't hurt, although I'm not sure." said Hadriana, seeing Ursula casting a patronus. The mist created a cat that passed the walls in a hurry.

"If daddy dearest told him anything, he'll tell us, if not only to incur in favour." said Ursula "By the way, what about your uncle?"

"He said nothing. He only grinned and said I should wait and see."

"Well, I think we'll get to know soon enough." replied Ursula, hearing a knock on the door. Once again, the charms fell, revealing Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, come in." called Hadriana and Draco did as ordered.

"May I be of service, ladies?" he asked politely, earning a nod from Hadriana.

"Tell us, Draco, what do you know about the events that will take place this year?" asked Hadriana. Ursula saw young Malfoy hesitate.

"Not much." he finally said "I know that there will be some sort of competition and that it will involve a Yule Ball but that's it."

Hadriana looked at Ursula and nodded.

"Very well, thank you for your time, Draco." said Hadriana and the boy bowed and turned to leave "Oh and Draco, a favour, if you will."

Draco turned back to her again.

"You know I care about your mother, right?" Hadriana asked and Draco nodded, not understanding her point "And your mother loves your father, correct?" Now it made sense. Draco nodded, knowing what was coming. What could he say? "Tell him that he should strengthen his occlumency shields. We wouldn't want him to fall under the imperius curse, would we?" the warning had been given, Draco knew. It was no secret that Hadriana hated the death eaters and never believed the imperius excuse. She forgave Bellatrix because she had been under the influences of a magical contract with the infamous Rodolphus Lestrange, who Sirius Black killed, freeing Bellatrix from her marriage. Lucius didn't have that chance of forgiveness and Draco knew that Hadriana was vicious with her wand. She had learned from Bellatrix.

"I will tell him." said Draco with a ragged voice "Thank you."

"See you at the feast, Draco." Draco left, leaving the two young women to discuss what they had learnt.

Draco left the compartment and walked back to his own, where his friends waited. All children of death eaters... respected purebloods who claimed to be under the imperius curse.

The past years at Hogwarts, under Lady Hadriana and Lady Ursula had opened their eyes a bit. Not much but a bit. Draco decided to pass Lady Hadriana's message not only to his father, but also to his friends.

A knock on the door had the attention of the two girls. Ursula opened the door with a wave of her wand, allowing the entrance of whoever was outside. For the girl's surprise, a tall and lean boy with short brown hair was at the door. Usually, he would have a smile but today, he had none.

"Good morning, ladies." he said in a sad tone, looking more to Ursula than Hadriana "I'm not staying." he said, raising his hands before any could say anything "I just wanted to say hello."

"Hi, Alistair. How was your summer?" asked Ursula with a small and sad smile. Alistair smiled sadly as well and Hadriana really felt bad for her friends.

"Dreadful." he replied "What about yours?" Ursula shrugged and Alistair chuckled "Yeah, that bad, mh?" the two looked at each other and blushed.

"I'll see you at the feast. Enjoy your trip. I have to find Brian, who I believe is snogging Eliza somewhere..." he said, closing the door after him, leaving a confused dark haired girl and a saddened blonde.

"What the hell was that between the two of you?" asked Hadriana and Ursula just chuckled because of her friend's behaviour, so unlike her stony self "You should go after him." said Hadriana and Ursula looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? And you think I should because of your expertise in relationships?" asked Ursula in a mocking tone, looking at Hadriana with a smirk.

"You know I can't talk because I don't know anything about being in a relationship, since I have never been in one... but honestly girl, it is painfully clear that you love him and that he loves you."

Ursula chuckled.

"That thing you had last year with that raven doesn't count?" she asked and Hadriana shook her head.

"I wasn't even considering that and I never had anything with that asshole. He asked me out, I considered it. He groped me and I took care of him. Either way, you should go after him." replied Hadriana.

"We'll have the whole year, Hadriana." Ursula replied and Hadriana accepted it.

"Talk to him." she almost ordered.

"Why the interest?" asked Ursula and Hadriana shrugged.

"You're my best friend and you were happy with Alistair."

Before Ursula could reply, Richard Potter and his Weasleys followers came into the compartment. With Alistair appearance, Ursula had forgotten to close the door.

"What the hell did you tell mum, you bitch?" he shouted, flanked by the two Weasleys. Hadriana glared coldly at him.

"Get. Out." she hissed but her words were ignored.

"Mum just stood there, crying again, just like at the world cup. What the hell did you do, you slimy snake? Don't you think you do enough to shame us by being a snake, do we still have to endure you hurting mum?" the red head just shouted. Hadriana had enough and drew her wand, silencing the obnoxious red head while Ursula disarmed the other two who looked in shock at her.

Hadriana let Richard have his wand, more as a challenge than seeing him harmless.

"Now, you stupid boy, you will listen and listen well. I don't care what you think, or what grandfather, James of even Lily think. I don't even care what you want. I do not need to justify myself to someone like you and I will not be dragged to a marriage with someone unworthy of me, especially against my will." the three red heads widened their eyes "Oh, please, don't tell me you didn't expect me to figure it out?" taunted Hadriana with a smirk "Ever since that bloody night, our family changed and to the worse, so no, I don't care."

Hadriana's cold eyes and magic flaring around her actually made the three red heads step back.

"Rich, mate, I think we should leave." said the youngest Weasley male, earning a nod from his sister.

Richard actually felt the cold shivers in his back and turned away, followed by the other two red heads after being thrown their wands.

"That was... interesting." said Ursula after Hadriana calmed down and locked the doors "And joy, we still have several hours until we reach Hogsmeade."

Oh joy, indeed.

When the train stopped in Hogsmeade, the two girls left their trunks in their cabin and walked out of the train. They didn't spend much time around, they just walked to the carriages. For their surprise, they were joined by Daphne and Hermione and the four got into pleasant conversation while the carriages took them to the castle.

"I always wondered how the carriages were enchanted." said Hermione out of nowhere, earning look from Daphne.

"They weren't." was Ursula's reply, attracting the younger girl's attention. Noticing how everyone was looking at her, she developed "The carriages are pulled by Thestrals, a type of winged horse that can only be seen by someone that has witnessed death. You'll learn about them in care for magical creatures in your fifth year, should you take it."

"Really?" asked Hermione out of curiosity, noticing the pained look on Ursula's face. Hadriana squeezed Ursula's hand.

"I've seen them ever since our second year." explained Ursula with a chuckle "I actually was terrified of the things until I spoke with professor Kettleburn that same night and he explained it to me."

"Needless to say, everyone thought her to be crazy until I felt the leather on my hand... without seeing them." explained Hadriana and Ursula chuckled.

"Good times." said Ursula and Hadriana smirked.

"But now I can see them. They are ugly things, aren't they?" asked Hadriana, making Ursula actually laugh.

The ride took them a couple of minutes longer and they got out at Hogwarts main door. The four girls passed by the students that were already there, talking outside and entered the castle doors, into the great hall, where some were already there.

With a wave, Hermione went to her table at Ravenclaw and Daphne, Hadriana and Ursula sat at Slytherin's table, with Ursula at Hadriana's right side and Daphne at Hadriana's left. The meaning was clear for all snakes. Other changes were the fact that Alistair Pince didn't sit neither next to or in front of Ursula Corwin, choosing to sit with his dorm mates. It seemed that the rumours were true, after all.

The great hall started to fill and Hadriana noticed the faces of those at the staff table.

McGonagall was away, probably waiting for the first years, who would be brought in by the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid. Flitwick was sat on his special chair in order to be able to reach the table, Sprout was smiling and Snape was scowling. Vector and Babbling were at each side of Lily and the three were having a conversation that almost stopped when Lily saw her daughter entering the great hall. There was an empty chair in the table though.

For his part, Dumbledore was smiling while he saw the wizards and witches of the future entering the hall.

The hall quickly filled with laughter and conversation, filling more and more until no one else entered. McGonagall entered then, with the first years, conducting them in what was supposed to be an orderly fashion. Many just got side tracked looking at the candles and the charmed ceiling.

After the sorting, to which Hadriana didn't pay much mind, only enough to have a rough number of the new firsties, Dumbledore rose for his announcements.

"Welcome all, the newcomers and those who return, welcome to Hogwarts. Before we be all well fed, I'd like to make a couple of special announcements. This year, we will be unable to have a Quidditch season cup."

Hogwarts students roared in indignation and the most vocals were, naturally, the Gryffindors. Hadriana smirked. No quidditch. So what?

"You've got to be joking!" shouted the Weasley twins in synch.

"No, I can assure you that I am not, Mr. and Mr. Weasley. Although that reminds me of a funny joke about a leprechaun, a centaur and a fairy entering a bar..." Dumbledore was stopped by McGonagall.

"Yes, as I was saying, we shall be unable to have a quidditch cup. Instead, I am proud to announce that for this year, Hogwarts shall be host to the return of the prestigious TriWizard Tournament." That silenced the complaints and rose a couple of eyebrows. Many whispers started again. Dumbledore waited for a while, all the time smiling "The tournament was last held nearly three centuries ago, between Hogwarts School, Beauxbattons Academy and Durmstrang Institute. After several deliberations, we decided to reactivate the tournament and it will be held in our very own Hogwarts. The rules shall be simple: participation is voluntary. A champion shall be chosen among those willing through magical means and that lucky student shall have the honour to defend their school honour and have the chance to win eternal glory and a prize of one thousand galleons."

The ruckus continued.

"Of course, this means that only students of age are entitled to participate." Dumbledore said, causing a wave of indignation, again, mostly Gryffindor.

"Now, as I said, we shall be host to both the tournament and the delegations of Durmstrang and Beauxbattons. I expect Hogwarts students to be polite and be able to help our guests if required. They shall arrive a week before Halloween, which is the date decided for the champions choosing and shall stay among us until the end of the year." Dumbledore evaluated the looks on everyone's face. Then, the doors opened with a bang and a roughed man with a mullet and a peg leg, as well as a crazy artificial eye that kept spinning around came into the great hall.

"And I am proud to introduce to you, your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alistair Moody." Dumbledore said, causing a lot of whispers around.

"Mad-Eye Moody is our teacher?" asked a surprised Ursula, almost gaping.

"It seems so, yes." replied Hadriana, looking at the man drinking from his flask "The question is will that be a good thing?"

"Well, he is a master auror." replied Ursula with a shrug.

"He's also a sadistic and paranoid bastard, if my cousin Dora letters are anything to consider." commented Hadriana. If anything, the year would be interesting.

"Now, before we enjoy our feast, there's only a couple more words I'd like to say. Nitwit, Blubber, Odament and Tweak." said Dumbledore clapping and the food appeared on the tables.

After the feast and after being sent to bed, Hadriana walked with Daphne and Ursula to the common room. Before any of them provided the password, Hadriana hissed in parseltonge and the door opened.

"I will never get used to that and I know she does it since our second year." mumbled Ursula and Daphne steeled her face, hiding her emotions. Hadriana did the same and walked to a sofa in the common room, with Ursula and Daphne sitting next to her. She saw the returned snakes, some of whom nodded to her in respect, others who didn't. They talked among them until the five first years, two girls and three boys, arrived with the prefects, who gave them the necessary instructions.

"Now, our head of house is professor Snape, our potion's master. He shall be here tomorrow morning at seven thirty to give you the welcome speech before we leave to classes. Classes will start at nine and your schedule for the term shall be given to you during breakfast. Do you have any questions?" No one said a word and Hadriana rose from her seat, followed by Ursula and Daphne.

"In that case, I'll take it from here." Hadriana said and the prefects nodded, stepping back "Good evening and welcome to Slytherin. My name is Hadriana and I am the mistress of this house, which means that all Slytherin listen to me. If you have any sort of brains, you know what that means and that you should not take me lightly." Hadriana actually saw a couple of them gulp in fear "There are simple rules in the house of the snakes, rules that I expect you to uphold. Pay attention because I shall not repeat myself. What happens in the common room, stays in the common room. Outside the common room, all Slytherins stand united, no matter how much you may hate your fellow snake. If you suffer from bullying from another house, report it to your prefects or professor Snape, no excuses. If you lose points from your house, you better have a good reason for it, or else you will be punished. Ask around if you don't believe me. I don't care if your mommies and daddies are pure blood supremacists and death eaters, I will not hear any blood discrimination outside these walls. Do you understand?" everyone understood "As you may know, the Boy-Who-Lived is in Gryffindor and he is a bigot towards our own house, even though he is the heir of Slytherin." the firsties gasped and the older students sneered at the thought "He will most likely antagonize you. If he does, let me know. I will deal with my good for nothing brother then." the fisties gaped again, unable to believe that the boy-who-lived sister was in Slytherin "If you choose to retaliate, against anything done to you, for Merlin sake DO NOT GET CAUGHT! We are supposed to be the house of the cunning. Let's act like it. Finally, if you have any sort of problems that the prefects can't help you, you may come to Daphne Greengrass, Ursula Corwin or myself. Do you understand?"

The firsties nodded and the older students realized Daphne's new position in the hierarquy. Astoria beamed for her sister.

"In that case, remember to be in the common room by seven thirty tomorrow morning. You will be here on time of face consequences. You will not be pampered. You are Slytherins. Act like it. Have a good night."

"Now, off to bed." declared Ursula while Hadriana sat back on her chair.

"Well done." said Daphne, remembering her own introduction four years before "You're getting much better at this."

"I can definitively imagine you as a head of house." joked Ursula and Daphne smirked. Hadriana actually considered it for a moment.

"Hello, ladies." said a new comer, a tall girl with dark hair braided. She had pretty traces and white skin, showing the prefect badge on her robes. She smiled and Hadriana extended a hand for her to sit.

"Good evening, Eliza. I didn't see you on the train." said Hadriana.

"I had to patrol, thanks to you two." Eliza mock glared at Hadriana, making her chuckle. Every year they had the same conversation. Hadriana refused the prefect position on their fifth year, reverting to Ursula, who also rejected it. Both girls had their reasons and proposed Eliza for the position, who happened to be the next name on the list. Eliza knew why and how she had been given the position of female prefect but never complained. She was close to her dorm mates and was actually thankful to the two of them "I was given to understand that you didn't get the Head-Girl position?!" asked Eliza, looking at Hadriana, who nodded.

"I would reject it, either way, so no great loss." joked Hadriana and the girls laughed.

"How are you holding up?" Eliza asked, looking at Ursula, concerned, making her sigh.

"I'm fine." the blonde said and the other three girls snorted.

"Doubt that." mumbled Eliza "Neither is he, actually, since I caught him looking at you several times during dinner and now." Ursula's neck turned immediately to where she knew Alistair had been moments before.

"Notice how she also knew where he was." joked Daphne and Ursula actually blushed while Eliza chuckled after pranking her good friend.

"How's Brian?" asked Hadriana, realizing she had only seen him during dinner "Alistair mentioned something about the two of you snogging in the train?" Eliza blushed.

"He's talking with Alistair, some guy thing, apparently." replied Eliza, making the girls chuckle "So, what have you been up to since our last letter?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Ursula as they entered last in the classroom for their first DADA class.

"So do I. Keep your wand ready. The crazy bastard will no doubt pull a test of some sort on us."

"Right. Just don't kill him." answered Ursula who, much like Hadriana, had her wand holstered in her right arm.

Hadriana snorted in amusement. They saw the seventh years Slytherins and Ravenclaws sitting together. The last two remaining seats were at the front and they took them.

For a while, nothing happened and when they heard a bang, students started to be cursed.

Hadriana and Ursula turned back and rose a shield, ducking behind their desks while their year mates were falling. Then with a nod, Ursula started a barrage of spells against the attacker to distract him while Hadriana started to curse him from the flank.

Mad eye Moody, top auror of the ministry and trainer of the graduating classes, saw the attack from the two and smirked.

"That's enough! Good job, you two. Ten points to Slytherin, each." the old man said, starting to release and wake up the students that had fallen "Only those two girls stood against me. Had this been an attack, you'd all be dead." Moody roared and the students gulped "Many didn't even drew their wands." he said looking at them in disgust "I expected better from seventh years but you were no better than the third years."

"Crazy bastard." a Slytherin boy, Flint said.

"I heard that, ten points from Slytherin." Hadriana face palmed herself. She would be having a talk with someone.

"Now, this year we shall be preparing ourselves for NEWTS. That means, complete revision of everything considered important as well as learn some duelling skills. Above all else, what's the most important rule you can follow?" no one replied "CONSTANT VIGILANCE, which means to always be prepared. You there, girl." said Ravenclaw eeped "Where is your wand?"

"Inside my robes, sir." she said and Moody nodded.

"Good. Easy access." the girl beamed "Accio wand." The girl's wand left her robe and flew into Moody's hand "But not good enough. You there, blondie, where's your wand?" he asked to another ravenclaw. The boy gulped.

"In my robes, sir."

"Accio wand." and another wand was in his hand "Keeping your wand in your robes is very nice and of easy access but you should have it better conditioned or with an easy access and most importantly, protected from summoning charms." he turned to Hadriana.

"You, where's your wand?" as a reply, he saw Hadriana's wand appeared on her hand and his flying away from his hand.

"In my hand, sir." she replied with a stony look. Some students gasped when she placed Moody's wand on the table. For his part, Moody looked at her and laughed.

"Well done, girl, I expected no less from you. Ten points to Slytherin. Now, first homework! Get a wand holster or another means to protect your wand from being taken from you."

"What do you mean, first homework, sir?" asked Brian Carrik.

"It means that's the first from a long list, as long as I wish it to be." the boy actually gulped.

"Now, let's review. How many unforgivable curses are there and which are they? You?" Moody asked, pointing to Eliza.

"Three. Imperius Curse, the Torture Curse and the Killing Curse."

"Five points to Slytherin. Describe the first one, you."

"The imperius curse has a blue light and when successful, it will remove all of the target's free will, basically making him a slave under the caster every whims. He will be unable to resist the caster commands." replied Alistair.

"Partially correct but take the five points. It is possible to resist the imperius but it is hard. You there, describe the second unforgivable." he said, pointing to a ravenclaw who happened to be the head girl, Amanda Clearwood.

"The Torture curse or cruciatus' incantation is crucio. It has a light yellow colour and when successful, it inflicts tremendous pain on the target. It also leads to nerve damages if not properly treated. It is painful and mostly used for torture."

"Correct. Five points to Ravenclaw. Finally, Potter, the last."

Hadriana sighed. How did she know it would be her?

"The Killing Curse incantation is Avada Kedava and it has a sickly green light. To cast it successful, you require to have the necessary intent to kill your target. When the spell connects with the target, the target will suffer a quick and what is believed to be a painless death. Theory claims that the spell separates the soul from the body. Not much is known about the curse or how it works. What is known is that there is no magical defence possible, no shield spell that can stop it. There is, however, other methods. You can simply dodged it, duck it or raise a physical shield between you and the curse." Hadriana said, looking at the old auror in the eye. Everyone was silent, shocked with Hadriana's knowledge of the curse and wanting to know what Moody would say.

"Ten points to Slytherin for a detailed explanation." was his reply, turning to the other students.

"Second homework, consider what Potter said and consider a way to avoid the cruciatus." he barked before starting about another topic, dark curses, their defences and why they were dark.

 _For a first class, it isn't bad_. Hadriana thought.

"What did Madam Pomfrey thought of your idea?" Hadriana asked when Ursula sat next to her in the library while she finished transfiguration's first homework of the year.

"It won't work." the blonde girl replied, drawing her texts to do the same thing as her friend "According with her, even if the brain is the source of the mind, there is no way to use occlumency to protect the brain from external physical stimuli."

"Mh, shame. I actually believed it could be possible." replied Hadriana.

"That leaves us with the same methods to evade the killing curse, then." said Ursula and Hadriana shrugged .

"They are valid methods to avoid being hit with the curse. I think Moody knows this and wants to test our resourcefulness."

"May be. We can still think about that, though, our next class is only in three days."

Hadriana finished her work and picked one of the tomes in front of her, starting to read it while Ursula made her work using the same books Hadriana had used. After some time, Ursula noticed the silence from her friend, realizing that she was engrossed in the book.

"What are you reading?"

"Information about this so called TriWizard tournament." replied Hadriana, turning the page.

"What have you found out?" the blonde asked.

"Well, it was last held in Beauxbattons nearly three hundred years ago and it ended with the death of all participants against a manticore at the first task." Ursula gasped "It can have several tasks, usually it's only three, one to show bravery, another cunning and the last is skill, whatever that means, but considering the manticore thing, bravery should be to face a dangerous beast."

"Interesting. What about the others?" Ursula asked.

"Well, the second usually is used to show cunning and resourcefulness to overcome an obstacle and the last... well, skill. Maybe a set of tests or something."

"I see. I guess my next question should be WHY are you reading about it?" asked Ursula curious, looking at her friend "Sounds dangerous".

"Yes, it does." replied Hadriana, reading a section of the book.

"You're thinking about participating, aren't you?" asked Ursula, knowing her best friend too well.

"Yes, I am." was Hadriana's reply.

"Why?" asked Ursula in a hiss.

"Make a name for myself. Prove my worth." replied Hadriana.

"Or die."

"Ursula..."

"Hadriana, think about it very carefully. I will support you, of course, but you think about it."

"I am thinking about it." replied Hadriana with a smirk "Besides, imagine if I'm selected and the school has a snake as a champion. The gryffs would die in envy and horror."

Ursula actually chuckled.

"Why would they?" asked Hermione, approaching the two.

"Hermione, what do you think of the idea of Hadriana participating in this tournament that is coming?" asked Ursula and Hermione looked shocked. "It is very dangerous." Ursula added.

"Are you reading about it?" asked Hermione.

"I am, it's quite interesting. And dangerous, yes." Hadriana added with a glare from Ursula.

"And yet, you're sure you want to participate?" asked Hermione again.

"I'm not sure yet, but I am a little interested." said the black haired girl.

"Ok, do you need help with your research, then?" offered the brown haired ravenclaw with a smile.

"That's it? No speech, no pointing out the dangers..." asked Ursula with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, it's dangerous but before making a decision, we need to know as much as possible. I trust Hadriana will make a good decision and that's why she is making as much research as possible, I hope. Don't you?" asked Hermione to the older girl, actually making Hadriana laugh while Ursula couldn't help but chuckle.

If Hadriana actually wanted to, Ursula was going to stand with her best friend, of that she had no doubts. Apparently so would Hermione and there was no doubt about Daphne's position in all that.


	5. Chapter 5

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 5**

September had passed and so had more than half of October. The students of Hogwarts had already picked up their normal routine, McGonagall was still severe, Snape was a git for all non Slytherin, Hagrid loved his dangerous beasts... all was normal.

Lily had attempted to spend more time with her daughter, clearly as an attempt to bond with her and fix their damaged relationship but Hadriana either found excuses to miss the meetings or showed up and was nothing more than polite to her mother, not going on details about anything, even if her mother insisted. It was then that Lily realized how broken her relationship with her only daughter truly was. Yet, Lily didn't give up on Hadriana. She couldn't. She refused to lose her baby girl as well. Lily would never admit it but she was very jealous of the Black sisters, who were far more close to her daughter than she ever was.

By the middle of October, the talk was about the arrival of the other two schools and the upcoming tournament. Several seventh years had stepped forward and proposed themselves as champions, being accepted with cheering. Only Ursula, Daphne and Hermione knew that Hadriana was considering to participate as well.

The final week of October arrived quickly, as did the cold Scottish winds, inflicted upon the entire population of Hogwarts while they stood outside the castle doors, waiting for their guests from Beauxbattons and Durmstrang.

All students were dressed in heavy cloaks and scarves in addition to the warming charms that were taught to the younger years in situ by professor Flitwick. There were several parallel conversations overall, mostly inquiring over the type of students of both Beauxbattons and Durmstrang. All they knew was that Beauxbattons was in France and Durmstrang was somewhere in Europe.

"I was told that in Durmstrang they teach the dark arts. Dark wizards, the lot of them, I say." of course, there were pearls of wisdom, here and there, Hadriana thought, rolling her eyes as she heard the youngest Weasley male who was talking to her brother."I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking, to have them in the tournament."

"Idiots." mumbled Hadriana, going to her place with the seventh years.

"How long will it take? I'm cold." a young Hufflepuff girl asked to no one in particular, earning a glare from Hadriana.

"Cast a warming charm, now." she said and the girl did it, even though she didn't have to obey Hadriana. However, if you know what's good for you, you'll obey the queen of the snakes, no matter what house you're in.

Hadriana took her place and sighed.

"What the bloody hell the old man was thinking, forcing us to come outside to receiving the guests... how long has it been?" she asked.

"Fifteen minutes, give or take." replied Ursula with a sigh, wrapped on her green and silver scarf "I wished they'd be done with it."

"So do I. Do we even know what to wait for?" asked Hadriana, right at the moment when someone shouted to look to the sky. They all did and saw what seemed to be several winged shapes. Then, paying a closer look, the shapes grew, revealing not to be the birds everyone thought them to be, but some type of winged horses. Not only that, they seemed to be pulling some kind of structure.

"Are those... abraxans?" asked Ursula, trying to distinguish the shapes. According with Hagrid, they were. And such beautiful creatures too, according to him. Off course, for him, every creature was beautiful. In fact, Hadriana believed that for him, the more dangerous, the more beautiful.

The abraxans made a pirouette, taking the carriage they were pulling with them and made several flight formations until they landed smoothly in the grounds, halfway between the lake and the gates to the castle. The abraxans snorted and spread their wings and the doors of the carriage opened, from which a man came out to start to tend the winged horses. After the man, some moments later, the biggest woman Hadriana had ever see, in fact, the biggest person Hadriana had ever seen, bigger then even Hagrid, came out, leading a group of several students dressed in blue robes. They walked smoothly behind the long strides of their leader who had to be their headmistress.

The group stopped several feet from Dumbledore and the ancient wizard stepped forward, opening his arms in welcome.

"My dear Madam Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, taking the woman's hand with several rings and kissing it.

"Thank you, Dumblydoor." the huge woman said and many had to control themselves not to start laughing.

"I trust you had a safe travel." the old wizard said, starting with the necessary pleasantries required for the circumstance.

"We deed, but we find thie weathér cold and wet. We'd like to rrest and warrm ourrselves for a beet."

"Then, please, you may go in and see to your students. Our other guests from Durmstrang are still to come. Choose a table and warm yourself, the house elves have orders to supply you with hot drinks, should you require. The feast shall begin as soon as we all are inside the great hall.

"Veree well, Dumblydoor." turning to her students, she waved forward and the students followed her with what seemed over planed movements and elegance.

Hadriana saw several boys and girls with nothing particularly remarkable. However, she did notice some of the Hogwarts boys becoming very interested in the french group, particularly in a blonde girl that their eyes seemed to follow.

"Interesting." she mumbled to herself.

"What is? " asked Ursula, who heard her mumbling.

"Did you notice how several of the boys became a little distracted when the French passed?" she pointed out and Ursula nodded "I think there might be a veela in the middle of them."

"Well, it's not uncommon. There are several veela colonies in southern france, the chance of there being one studying in Beauxbattons exists... Although it may also be only a part veela."

"Could be." replied Hadriana "Hey, question, how do veelas reproduce?"

"What do you mean? Sex, naturally." replied Ursula, confused "I mean, I think. Why?"

"Well, there are no male veelas, right? Then, how is a full-blooded veela born? Naturally, a half veela is a cross between a man and a veela and so on and so on... but how is a pure blooded veela born?" asked Hadriana.

Ursula actually took a pensive look, trying to find a reply to her friend. After several moments, she shook her head.

"I have no idea." she said, looking at her friend.

"Well, put it at the list for research." replied Hadriana, shrugging.

"Sure... now I am curious as well." said Ursula "You know how some can turn into avian forms? Do you think eggs?"

"We'll search later." replied Hadriana, looking forward.

"Look, at the lake!" someone shouted.

Something was happening at the lake, it was true. The water was bubbling hard. In the first moments, nothing happened but then, a massive ship started to emerge from the water.

The awed looks said it all.

When the ship was fully emerged, several figures started to come out from the ship, taking the sights around them. Then, the ship began to float to the shore, where an access plank was magically placed, allowing the disembark.

The students from Durmstrang, boys and girls, came clad in furs, walking together in pairs, much like the students of Beauxbattons. They wore stoic and cold looks and were lead by their own headmaster, a tall man with long hair, a crooked nose and a hideous smile.

"Highmaster Karkaroff, welcome to Hogwarts." said Dumbledore. The Durmstrang highmaster hugged Dumbledore as a greeting and smiled with yellow teeth.

"It's good to be around, Dumbledore." he said.

"I trust your journey was a safe one."

"We had some minor setbacks, nothing that couldn't be solved." replied the younger highmaster "You have a beautiful place in here, Dumbledore. Not cold enough for my taste but good enough." Those who heard him thought him to be insane, looking at him as if he had a second head.

"We're glad to please. Now, please, take your students into the great hall. Our other guests from Beauxbattons have already arrived and have already go in. Just choose a table and sit. We hope you enjoy yourselves with the feast we prepared."

"Very well." Karkaroff said something and the students started to walk.

"Bloody hell, it's Viktor Krum!" shouted Ron Weasley, starting a new wave of mumbling, making everyone look to a tall boy behind the highmaster. Hadriana looked as well and she saw said bulgarian man, standing next to another young man, who was admiring the sights. Hadriana looked at them and held a breath in shock.

Not only it was Viktor Krum, she gasped as she recognized the golden eyed man with the short goatee walking besides Krum. Not only that, she also recognized Katia and Kristof, the lord and lady Drumyozov walking behind the first two.

She completely ignored all the conversations around her, her complete focus given to the group of four.

"Ursula, it's them." she mumbled, attracting the attention of her friend.

"Who's _them_ , Hadriana?" the blonde asked and Hadriana waved at them.

"The Drumyozovs, the ones that killed the death eater and injured the other. The lady I've been writing to? The ones that were close friends with Krum and with their other friend with the golden eyes who offered the firebolts to the Bulgarian team? " she whispered. She didn't want anyone to hear her.

"Oh, wow, and they're still at school?" replied a shocked Ursula, looking at the same place as her friend, to the backs of said people who were already entering the castle.

"I don't believe it, Viktor Krum on our school. Blimey, that's so awesome. Oh, I hope they sit with Gryffindor." shouted Weasley again, having the full support of Richard and a number of other Gryffindors. By then, everyone wanted the famous seeker to sit with them.

"Very well, students, let's go back inside in an orderly fashion." ordered the headmaster and the students started to go in, talking excitedly and wondering where they guests had sit.

"I don't see the big deal, he's just a quidditch player. I bet that if he hadn't got the snitch he wouldn't be that popular." Hermione said.

"He was awesome before he won the match, Hermione." replied Terry Boot behind her, who heard her comments.

"Right, that Wonky Feint thing."

"Wronski Feint, Granger." corrected Cho Chang, Ravenclaw's seeker. Hermione shrugged and let it go.

The students went back inside and entered the great hall. For the disappointment of almost everyone, Durmstrang students had sit in the Slytherin table and the Beauxbattons students had sit with the Ravenclaws.

"Are you talking to her?" asked Ursula, as they approached them. Hadriana noticed Katia and Kris at the end of the table, with Krum and their friend Markus sat with their backs to her.

"Yes, I should, but... what will I even say?"

"How about hello?" replied Ursula with a grin.

"Very funny, Ursula."

"Hadriana, I knew it was you!" said Katia when Hadriana approached. The students near her, from Hogwarts and Durmstrang, looked surprised, especially when the blonde girl left the table and hugged the snake queen in front of everyone "Well, well, well I guess both of us forgot to mention certain things about ourselves, wouldn't you say?"

"Actually, I was thinking about that." replied Hadriana, waving at Katia in front of her "I have never even considered that you were still a student."

"Neither did I." replied Katia with a smile. Hadriana chuckled.

"Ursula, this is the one I told you about, Lady Katia Drumyozov. My lady, this is my best friend, Ursula Corwin."

"I do hope you told her only good things about me, Hadriana. A pleasure, Ms. Corwin." said Katia with a grin, shaking Ursula's hand while the girl curtsied with an attempt of a 'My Lady' "Please, none of those ladyship things, we are all students in here. Now, allow me to introduce you." Katia said and Hadriana noticed that the eyes of Katia's friends and husband were on them.

"Boys, these lovely ladies are Miss Ursula Corwin, who I just met and the one Kris and I told you about, Miss Hadriana Potter. Now, Hadriana already knows my husband. Ms. Corwin, this handsome man is my husband, Kristof Drumyozov." said Katia, earning a chuckle from the three men. Both Ursula and Hadriana curtsied "I believe you recognize the Bulgarian seeker star, Viktor Krum. You'll have to speak slow and use short words with him. His english is awful." Viktor, who was about to bow to the two actually glared to his blonde friend.

"And vat d' you mean vith dat?" was Krum's reply, making Katia smirk.

"My point, exactly." replied Katia with a chuckle, earning an amused shake of head from Krum "His french is rather good though, which he prefers." pointed out Katia. For their surprise, Ursula spoke in french.

"C'est un plaisir, monsieur Krum." she said. Krum grinned and asked for her hand, kissing it.

"Le Le plaisir est pour moi, mademoiselle." was his reply. He did the same with Hadriana, who spoke in english.

"And of course, last but not least, we have Markus Ragnos." said Katia, introducing the man with the short goatee. He rose from his seat and kissed Hadriana's hand, who was closer to him. She felt his golden eyes piercing her, as if evaluating her.

"Miss Potter, I seem to remember you from the world cup. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I heard several good things about you for the past weeks." he said with a pleasant smile before turning to Ursula "Ms. Corwin, it is a pleasure as well." and kissed his hand.

"Merlin, your eyes..." gasped Ursula and Markus smirked.

"I get that a lot." he said "I do believe, however, that you need to take your seats. It seems that your headmaster wishes to start his speech and everyone is looking at us."

Hadriana and Ursula looked around and noticed that a great part of Hogwarts students were indeed looking at them in awe and envy. Dumbledore was also looking at them with amused and curious looks as were the remaining teachers in the staff table, not understanding what they had seen. Hadriana saw Lily furrow her eyebrows. It seemed that she hadn't recognized neither Katia or Kristof.

Hadriana and Ursula sat on their usual seats, by the middle of the table and ignored the looks everyone was giving them.

"Is that the Lady you met at the world cup and her husband, the ones that joined us at your tent after the commotion?" asked Daphne in a whisper, to which Hadriana nodded "Wow, I knew they seemed familiar,"

"Now that we are all together under the same roof, allow me to welcome our guests from Beauxbattons Academy and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime" the tall woman, who was sat at the staff table rose and waved to everyone as they clapped "and our guests from Durmstrang Institute and their Highmaster, Igor Karkaroff." Karkaroff rose and made a small bow, sitting almost immediately while everyone clapped.

"Now, let us further welcome our guests with gifts of food and drink." said Dumbledore and the food appeared before them.

The feast began.

Hadriana and Ursula were nearly bombarded with questions the moment the feast began, questions that ranged from 'How did you meet them?' , 'Who are they?' or 'Can you introduce me to Krum?'. She replied only to what she wanted, namely that she had met the Lord and Lady Drumyozov at the world cup, in the ministerial box and had kept the contact afterwards. She was the one that had just introduced them to the remaining two members of her group.

Hadriana curiosity made her look to the group of four, sat at the end of the Slytherin table, at the end of the Durmstrang group. They were talking and joking with each other while they ate and drink. All other students left them be, clearly in a respectful way. Hadriana looked at them, attempting to have an idea of each of them and their group interaction.

Katia was clearly the most outgoing one. Her personality allowed her to make contacts with ease. She clearly enjoyed her friendship with the three men and according with the loving way she rested her head on her husband's shoulder, she loved him dearly. She knew as well that the lady Drumyozov was a capable dueller. There was no doubt that Kristof Drumyozov loved his wife dearly. No one just starts tickling a person during a feast before kissing her madly and come out of it with a smirk and a mocking warning from said wife who then rests her head on his shoulder. He was quite the politician, if her memory served right and it did. She remembered him speaking with the three ministers at the world cup and it had been impressive. Also, he had to be rich, since he supplied half of the Bulgaria's team with new firebolts and had to be nearly as good as his wife with duelling. At least he blasted the legs of a death eater before he portkeyed away. Or so he said.

Then, there was Viktor Krum, quidditch superstar. He was an enigma. With his three friends, he seemed to be loud and outgoing but when he noticed the looks of worship and awe people gave him, he seemed to shy away and ignore the attention. Very strange. All Hadriana knew was that he was a close friend with the Drumyozovs and had got severely drunk at least twice, once at their wedding and once at the Bulgaria after match party. Not nearly enough.

Then, there was Markus Ragnos. He was an even greater enigma. He seemed polite enough. His words seemed to flow, as an experienced politician. She had no idea of his level of power but it seemed that he was powerful. At least Katia held him a high regard. Then she remembered the conversation with Katia at the world cup:

 _"Markus and Kris killed some the day they saved me."_

He had to be powerful, at least as much as the Lord Drumyozov. Not only that, he had to be at least as rich as Drumyozov. Again, her thoughts went back to the offer to the Bulgarian team. She didn't know anything else about him. He stood with his friends, sometimes laughing calmly, others laughing hard. He wore a goatee, which made him a little bit enigmatic but according with Ursula, it suited him and made him look very good, which Hadriana had to agree, and had golden eyes.

How exactly does a person have golden eyes? Magic? Or was it natural, which she doubted? One thing was sure, his golden eyes captivated a person, forcing said person to look at them. Not to mention the feeling she felt while under his gaze's scrutiny.

They were a very strange group.

Thankfully, a more curious Slytherin decided to ask to one of Durmstrang's students the question that was bugging her.

"What's with those four?"

"Vho?" the Durmstrang student asked, looking at the four pointed out by the Hogwarts' student " Dey are de Volves? De volves lead, ve follov. Dat's all y' need to knov abot dem."

Apart the terrible accent, Hadriana was able to understand they were the leaders of Durmstrang. Very interesting.

When the feast finally ended, Dumbledore rose again and started to talk about the rules of tournament, before speaking about the selection process.

He gave the order and a crate was brought to him, with something under a sheet cover.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Goblet of Fire." said Dumbledore, removing the sheet and showing a golden cup that ignited with blue flames "All those who wish to enter the competition are to put a piece of parchment with their name and school into the cup. On Halloween, the cup will made its choice and select the very best of each school to be the champion. Of course, I said that only students of age are to place their names. To reinforce this rule, I shall place an age line around the cup myself, to make sure that only those of age are able to reach it. Those under age that attempt to do it shall have a surprise they will never forget." he explained and many actually gulped "The cup will be by the entrance from tomorrow until Halloween. Feel free to submit your name but remember, should you be selected, you must compete. Consider your decision very well."

Everyone accepted his reasoning and were given leave for the evening.

"Tell us, Ms. Potter, how do you know those Durmstrang students?" asked Dumbledore with his twinkling eyes, after the great hall had emptied and having asked Hadriana to stay behind.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, headmaster." replied Hadriana, making Lily and McGonagall gasp in shock.

"Miss Potter."

"Hadriana, show some respect."

Snape, however, just smirked.

"Indeed, is none of my business but you couldn't fault an old man for caring, can you?" the old man said with a grandfatherly look "I believe I should explain myself. I was informed by headmaster Karkaroff about those specific four students. They are the very best that Durmstrang has to offer and are greatly respected by their school mates. Since you already know them, I would like to ask you if you would be interested in acting as a guide for our Durmstrang guests, who would be taking their classes with Slytherin."

That was a surprise.

"Me? But, why me?" asked Hadriana.

"Well, I admit that I may have pushed this towards you. You see, you were in line to be head girl but lost the nomination by only a bit to Ms. Clearwood, for the simple reason that you refused the prefect nomination on your fifth year. While I understand that it might not be the same thing, it would also serve as a..."

"Hold it right there, headmaster." said Hadriana, stopping the headmaster's speech "First of all, I didn't want to be the head girl." the teachers gasped, especially Lily. Snape actually rose an eyebrow "Second, fine, I'll do it and answering your next question, I'm surprised my mother didn't recognized them. The girl that hugged me is Lady Katia Drumyozov and we met at the world cup. If you need to know, she was the one that killed McNair and her husband blasted away the legs of an unidentified death eater." The present teachers gasped and Lily was finally able to make the connection.

"Indeed?" asked Dumbledore, curious.

"That's ridiculous." started Snape, only to be silenced by Lily.

"I was there and heard their answers, Severus. Besides, Hadriana saw it, isn't that right?" asked Lily, encouraging her daughter with a smile. Hadriana mentally scoffed.

"I saw her killing McNair, yes. I didn't recognize the spell, though."

McGonagall paled, as did Sprout. Dumbledore got a calculating look.

"But... They seem so young." said Sprout "How can they be married? Or being Lord and Lady?"

"They're my age and I never asked." replied Hadriana, intending to end the conversation right there.

"Very well. Since you agree, Ms. Potter, please be at the Durmstrang ship tomorrow at seven thirty to meet with headmaster Karkaroff and his students. Have a good night."

"Professors." said Hadriana, leaving everyone in the great hall and without paying any further mind to her mother.

The following day, around seven fifteen in the morning, Hadriana was leaving the castle in direction to the ship. Her night had been calm and a couple of younger girls actually asked her if Krum was as good as he was said to be. Hadriana scoffed and told them to ask him themselves. Ursula actually laughed at that.

She had a quiet night and rose before her alarm spell. She got ready and left the dorm, ready to do her duty.

Halfway to the ship, she heard something by the shore of the lake and went to see what it was. For her complete surprise, she saw a huge black wolf and two smaller greys, playing together. Hadriana couldn't help but to admire the creatures, playing around with no cares. Then the large black one faded from view, much to Hadriana's surprise and the two smaller ones started to sniff around, as if they were playing hide and seek.

One of them sniffed Hadriana's scent in the air and turned to her, growling. Instinctively, Hadriana drew her wand immediately, keeping it low, not to startle the wolves but ready to cast a spell should she need it. The other grey wolf also turned to Hadriana and both of them started to run at her. Nervous, she pointed her wand against them and started to cast a stunner to stop them. Her words died on her throat when she saw a massive shadow appear before her, throwing her violently to the ground. She felt a strong pressure of one of its paws on her wand arm and a similar pressure on her other arm, as well as the full weight of the beast when it sat on her belly, growling and showing its fangs to her.

Hadriana gulped and for a moment she thought she would die there but something told her otherwise. The wolf on top of her growled and the two others didn't come forward near them. Then, the black wolf grabbed her wand in its mouth and threw it away for a couple of feet, only then getting up from her.

Hadriana dragged herself away from the animal, terrified but at the same time feeling everything was fine. She looked at the wolf's golden eyes and saw that he wasn't growling anymore. He was barking at the two others who approached calmly.

Then, for her complete surprise (again), the pack leader, the black one who had been on top of her started to change, growing to the size of a man wearing nothing but a pair of black trousers. His feet were bare, as was his ripped chest, having some runic tattoos on the right side of her chest and arm. She looked to his face and saw his smirk under the goatee but when she looked at his golden eyes, she saw them burning in anger.

"While granted that they were aggressive towards you, they wouldn't hurt you without my command, Potter." said Markus Ragnos, looking at her "Also, next time you decide to pull a wand upon my family, I will make you pay. Do you understand?"

His words left no room for disagreement. She actually believed he would hurt her should she hurt the wolves. She nodded.

"Good." he whistled "Géri. Fréki." the two wolves jumped around him and he caressed them behind their years, mumbling something in a language she didn't understand.

Markus rose again and called for "Frey." A house elf appeared before him and with a couple of words, it grabbed the wolves and popped away.

"You... you're an animagus?" asked Hadriana, attracting Markus' attention again.

"Yes." he replied, looking at her "Why are you here?"

That remembered Hadriana of her task.

"I was sent to be the official guide to Durmstrang students. I was suppose to meet with your highmaster at seven thirty." she said, looking at the time.

"You still have time." he said, looking at the sun in the sky before she could even check the time. With a sigh, he turned to her "Shall we?"

Markus started to walk away from her.

"My wand?" she asked looking around. He rose a hand and the wand came to him, making Hadriana widen her eyes with the display. Amused with her reaction, he gave her the wand by the handle without a word. Hadriana took it and immediately pointed it at him, between his golden eyes. He didn't even flinch.

"Consider very well what you're doing." he warned her.

"You attacked me first." she replied.

"Defending my pack." he said.

"Your pack?" she asked, confused.

"You know I am an animagus and those two are my pets and friends hence my pack and I defended them from you." she didn't say anything "Go on." he taunted her "They'll never find your body." the last part was said in such a cold and angered tone that she actually felt afraid of the man before her. She lowered her wand and looked away. He scoffed and turned his back to her, making her wonder if he was adding insult to injury, stating that he didn't find her to be a threat by giving her his back.

"You better hurry up." he said, transforming back to his wolf form and starting to run to the ship. Hadriana just stood there looking at the black wolf.

"That could have gone better." she mumbled, cleaning herself and starting to walk towards the same destination.

Highmaster Igor Karkaroff was already waiting for Hadriana when she arrived.

"I can see that British punctuality is greatly overused." he said with a smirk, noticing her irritated look.

"I had an encounter with one of your students." she replied and saw the man smirk.

"He told me. That's why I'm here." he said, than he laughed "Whatever you did, you actually managed to irritate him. Good job."

Hadriana scowled.

"What happened exactly?" asked the highmaster and Hadriana told her about seeing the wolves and feeling threatened when they ran at her, how she tried to cast stunners at them and how she was threw down by a bigger wolf who turned out to be Markus Ragnos animagus form. She preferred to omit the fact that she had threatened him by pointing her wand at him.

"I see. Well girl, here's an advice. Never threaten those close to Markus. He's very protective of his own. Ask Katia, if you're so close to her."

Feeling the end of the conversation, Hadriana let it go, intending to do as the headmaster suggested.

Nearly fifteen minutes of waiting later, the Durmstrang students started to come out from the ship. Katia saw Hadriana and walked to her.

"I take it you are our liaison?" she asked and the black haired girl nodded. Kris joined his wife, as did Krum. Several other students rallied around her and the headmaster.

"Is everyone here?" asked Hadriana and the Headmaster made a quick count.

"Yes, we are." came a dark voice from the students. Some parted and gave passage to none other than Markus Ragnos. Like all students, Markus was wearing the fur robes typical of their uniform, missing only the hat, which was at his waist. His hair was wet and combed in a way that it wouldn't fall in front of his golden and flaming eyes. Hadriana actually looked at his eyes and once again felt the anger from the young man, making her swallow air.

"Right, then, let's go. I'm supposed to escort you t the great hall, where you'll be taking your schedules for the term. After that, there will be others among us that can escort you to your respective classes." she said, starting to guide them through the grounds, explaining about the lake, the type of creatures inside and how it was safe to swim. She also told them about the forbidden forest and some of the creatures that could be found inside it. Should they be interested in creatures, they should meet professor Hagrid, teacher of Care for Magical Creatures and who had a penchant for dangerous beasts. She also told them a bit about Hogwarts houses while they entered the castle and some of Hogwarts history, wishing them a good breakfast when they arrived at the table.

The Hogwarts ghosts chose to appear and meet their guests. The Bloody Baron, Slytherin's ghost, floated over the table, looking appreciatively to the Durmstrang students.

"Welcome, honoured guests. You honour the noble house of Salazar Slytherin by choosing us during your stay." the Baron said, departing afterwards.

Hadriana sat at her usual place and saw how the Durmstrang students were calmer and quieter that morning. She looked at the four and noticed that Katia was talking quietly with the others while Markus Ragnos was reading a couple of papers, occasionally answering to the blonde.

Then, something must have happened because Katia looked shocked to her, as did both her husband and Krum. She suspected he had inform them about what had happened before she arrived to the ship. Katia actually shook her head at her and seemed to tell her silently that they needed to talk. Hadriana nodded and turned her attention to Ursula, who had joined her for breakfast.

"How was it?" asked the blonde Slytherin, making Hadriana snort.

"I was walking to the ship when I heard something by the lake. I went there and saw three wolves, one black and two grey. The black one disappeared somehow, leaving the grey ones, who noticed me and started to run at me. I drew my wand to defend myself but the black one appeared before me, tackled me and took my wand away. Then, guess what, the black wolf was none other than Ragnos, who transformed before me and actually threatened to hurt me should I ever hurt his beasts." replied Hadriana, buttering a toast, noticing that Ursula was looking at her, shocked "It wasn't the best way to start my day."

"What did you do?" asked Ursula and Hadriana sighed.

"After I got my wand back, which I did after he summoned it back to him, wandless and silently, may I add, I... pointed it to his head." she replied, looking at Ragnos, ignoring the shocked look from Ursula.

"Hadriana, can we talk?" asked Katia, coming from behind her. startling the two girls.

"Hm, sure, have a seat." Hadriana replied, hesitating. She had no idea what was coming. Katia sat next to Hadriana, at Daphne's place, who hadn't showed up yet.

"I understand that you met Markus under less than ideal circumstances?" the blonde asked, filling a glass with milk.

"You can say that." replied Hadriana "Why?"

Katia sighed.

"Look, Hadriana, I love Markus, he's my brother in all but blood. I respect him a lot, I know him and how passionate he can be... I know you pulled your wand and were willing to curse Géri and Fréki."

"Who?" asked Ursula, to which Katia replied the two wolves.

"I really don't have any reason to do this, but I think I should tell you something about Markus..." Hadriana narrowed her eyes, not understanding where she wanted to get to "Markus became an orphan very early and those two wolves were some of his only friends for a while. He found them while they were cubs and the three grew together for a while." Hadriana actually widened her eyes in shock, as did Ursula.

"How... how dreadful." Ursula mumbled and Katia looked at Hadriana.

"Markus is a very passionate man and extremely protective of his friends and family." the blonde said, glaring at Hadriana for the first time "You were lucky he stopped you, Hadriana... because had you cast any spell that would have hurt the wolves, he would have killed you, believe me."

Katia let her warning settle with the girls and smirked.

"It wouldn't be his first time either." she whispered to Hadriana, who was looking very surprised to Ragnos, who hadn't realized it "Remember what I said."

Katia rose from her seat and went back to her place, next to her husband. Hadriana noticed that Ragnos lift his eyes from the scroll he was reading for a moment, returning to it the moment after.

Hadriana wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 6**

Hadriana guided the Durmstrang students to Charms class, all of them being followed by the Slytherin seventh years and the Hufflepuff seventh years who would share the class with them.

"Professor Flitwick is one of the best teachers we have." Hadriana said to whoever wanted to hear her. No one noticed Markus' sudden interest and Katia, who walked at Hadriana's side, nodded in silence "He may be teaching charms but he's great with DADA and history as well. If you ever need some kind of information or some help with class work, he's the one to see."

The group entered the Charms class room and took their seats. Hadriana took a front seat with Ursula, as did Katia, Kristoff, Viktor and Markus. Flitwick was already inside, waving his wand towards the blackboard, making the chalk write the class instructions.

"Good morning, class." Flitwick started with a huge smile and good mood "For all Durmstrang students, it is a pleasure having you in my class room. My name is Filius Flitwick and I will be your charms teacher for the duration of your stay in Hogwarts. I had a brief conversation with Highmaster Karkaroff and he explained me that you will have extra course work with your professor Bohuslav's syllabus. I am aware that your final exams are nothing like our NEWTS so if you need help, feel free to come and ask." he said "Now, does anyone have a question before we begin our class?" One hand rose in the air "Yes?"

"This is not about your class work, although I would take time to thank you in the name of my schoolmates." Markus said, looking at the teacher, who nodded with a smile "This is more out of my own curiosity, but are you THE Fillius Flitwick, the European duellist champion in the years 68-72?" All Durmstrang heads turned to Markus in that instant while some of Hogwarts students just smirked, believing that the foreigner was in awe.

"Yes, that's me." the diminutive professor replied with an embarrassed chuckle "May I ask what is your name?"

"Markus Ragnos. I'm a fan of yours." whatever the Hogwarts students thought, it crashed down when it became Flitwick's turn to be awed.

"Merlin's beard!" the professor swore "Mr. Ragnos, I knew you looked familiar. It is a pleasure to meet you." the professor almost shouted, shaking the young man's hand in excitement "Welcome to my class room, my dear sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, master Flitwick." Markus replied pleasantly, shaking the older man's hand excitedly, while his friends all chuckled "If I may be so bold, I would love to spend some time to talk to you."

"I will be delighted, my dear boy." the professor replied with a huge smile "If you could stay after class, we could make an arrangement."

"Of course."

" _Fanboy_." mocked Kristoff with a grin, making Katia and Viktor chuckle.

Flitwick went back to his previous demeanour, without supplying more information on what had happened but everyone could see his happiness and excitement while he started with the revision from the previous class.

"What was that?" Hadriana asked Katia in a whisper.

"How much do you know about the European Duelling Circuits?" asked Katia and Hadriana shrugged.

"I know Britain hasn't had a competitor since the seventies, mostly because of the war and I know that professor Flitwick was a champion in his younger days... " added Ursula, also curious

"Master Flitwick was a four time champion in four years and lost only three matches during his career." Katia supplied as Flitwick went on illusion charms, growing the girls' interest "Markus started to compete in the junior European leagues while thirteen years old and won every single match he had against some of Europe finest." Hadriana and Ursula widened their eyes "And this summer, he competed for the first time in the adult leagues of the Scandinavian Tournament and became the grand champion."

"Wow." mumbled Ursula, watching Markus paying attention to Flitwick while Hadriana looked surprised "He must be really good."

"You have no idea." replied Katia with a smirk.

"Hadriana is one of our best duellists. Maybe she should ask him for some advice and training." Ursula half joked with a chuckle, earning a surprised look from said girl and a stoic look from Katia.

"I would advise against it." the blonde replied, looking to the board "You didn't just almost curse Géri and Fréki, did you?" Hadriana didn't reply, looking embarrassed "I knew it." Katia sighed.

"I admit, I may have acted poorly..." Hadriana tried to say.

"I advise you to apologise." Katia told her bluntly "I consider you a friend so consider this as a friendly advice and a request from a friend."

Katia said nothing else after that and Hadriana got some movement from Katia's other side. Apparently, her husband had been paying attention to their conversation.

"This year I would like to continue some of the work we did last year." Flitwick said "As not all of you may know, last year there was a break out from Azkaban and a very dangerous criminal escaped. The Ministry, in their immense wisdom" Flitwick's sarcasm was supported by many chuckles and snorts "decided to post dementors around the school grounds, to protect The-Boy-Who-Lived. As you can imagine, it wasn't a good year for us." more snorts "We started to learn the patronus charm and a few of you managed to cast it. I would like to offer extra credit to all who manage to do it this year." there were some groans but everyone was interested in what was offered "So, I would like to ask our Durmstrang guests who knows how to perform the Patronus charm?"

Four hands rose in the air. Katia, who Hadriana already knew to be able to do it, Kris, Viktor and Markus.

"Fantastic. Would you be available to provide assistance to your classmates, should they ask?" one nod from the four teens was enough "Very well... then would one of you come forward and demonstrate?" Flitwick asked with a smile and all Durmstrang students turned to the same person, the same Flitwick wanted to see "Perhaps you, Mr. Ragnos?"

"Of course, professor." Markus replied, getting up from his seat and walking towards the end of the classroom.

"Extra credit if provide a full explanation on how to do it." added the charms master, sitting on his own chair behind his desk. Markus just shrugged to himself and turned to the students, noticing the amused looks from his school mates and the curious looks from the British students, not to mention the awe and the gasps as they realized his most distinctive trait: the golden eyes.

"The patronus charm is an emotion based spell, which means that you have to draw power from your emotions to be able to cast it. In particular, the patronus charm is fuelled by happiness." Markus explained, ignoring the interested looks many were giving him "To cast the spell, all you need to do is focus on that feeling and use it to fuel your magic, while chanting the incantation, Expecto Patronum." as Markus spoke, he rose his wand with his right hand and a massive silver wolf formed, howling and floating through the air.

"Expecto Patronus." three other voices said and three more wolves formed. These were smaller than Markus' wolf and immediately started to float together behind the first one, leaving everyone amazed and gaping. Amazingly enough, two of the wolves occasionally snuggled their muzzles.

"What an amazing display." Flitwick said, almost falling from his chair with the excitement "An O for the class and another as extra credit for the four of you. Are there any questions for Mr. Ragnos?"

"How do you draw the happiness to fuel the spell?" asked a Hufflepuff girl with what she would claim to be a seductive smile.

"Focus on a memory of a happy experience." Markus suggested "Or focus on what you believe your happiest moment would be like and use that. Some accounts have reported that hope is also suitable for the charm, since they are in the same emotional range."

"Wait, you mean instead of an actual memory, use... a wish?" blurted Hadriana and Markus only nodded. Hadriana had been unable to learn the spell the previous year, unlike the expectations of everyone and wanted to correct that slight. Even her damned brother managed to learn it. With the information she had just learned, she might be able to achieve that goal.

With no more questions, Flitwick took control of the class once again, going over the theory of the charm. Hadriana tuned him out and started to think in what she had just learned. She already knew all the theory about the charm. When Ursula nudged her at the end of the class, she had an idea of a "wish" she could use.

"I just want to try something." she whispered and her friend nodded. Hadriana drew her wand and focused on what was on her mind. She felt the tear falling from her eye but didn't care.

"Expecto Patronum." she whispered with her eyes closed. She felt the magic be drawn from her and heard the gasps all around her.

"Well done, Hadriana." whispered Ursula on her side. Hadriana opened her eyes and much to her surprise, she saw a lone wolf floating in the air, fading after some moments.

"Well done, Ms. Potter." congratulated Flitwick, awarding her with the extra credit and the points for a job well done "What did you do different, if I may ask?"

"I took Mr. Ragnos suggestion and I used hope and wish instead of happiness." the raven haired girl replied, turning to the golden eyed young man who stood near the professor "Thank you."

Markus nodded, eyeing her carefully as she packed her belongings and walked out of the class room towards a grinning Katia, before turning his attention back on the professor.

"Was it the first time you summoned your patronus?" asked Katia, standing between Kris and Viktor when Hadriana met the rest of the students outside. She just nodded, hearing the several whispers from the Durmstrang students around her.

"So, should we go to the next class?" Hadriana remarked, trying to change the topic.

"Ve must vait for Markus." Viktor replied "Vat's next?"

"Cooking class, apparently." replied Kristoff with a chagrin, looking to his timetable. Hadriana, Ursula and the remaining Slytherins that decided to stay around their lady looked at Kristoff as if he had grown a second head while the Durmstrang students snorted.

"Cooking class?" asked Ursula with a raised eyebrow.

"Potions. Free period for you, then." Katia replied with a smirk "Try not to do anything stupid."

"How many of you don't take potions?" asked Hadriana.

"Eight." Kristoff replied, making a small headcount "Me, Markus, Sasha, Dimitri, Anton, Emil, Karsten and Eckbert."

"Do you want to go somewhere like the library, the great hall, back to your ship?"

"I'm thinking about going to the library." a powerful voice sounded behind Hadriana, making everyone look at Markus "That is, if I find it. Are all of you attending the class?"

"Yes, we all take potions." Hadriana replied, thoughtfully "We still have some time... where do the rest of you want to go?"

"The potions' master looks like a surly bat." Katia complained to her friends, picking some chicken to her plate "His definition of teaching consists on writing the instructions on the board and telling us to get to work."

"It's true." Viktor replied, looking slightly disappointed, serving himself of some mashed potatoes "So far, I'm not impressed."

"What about you two?" asked Katia again.

"The library is big and Potter told us it is one of the most complete libraries in Britain." Kris replied "It seems to be like Durmstrang's."

"Not all lost, then." replied Viktor, noticing Markus thoughtful look "Now, changing the subject. Markus, have you reached a decision yet?"

"Not really." the golden eyed man replied, cutting a piece of meat.

"Fine, I will put forward my name after lunch." declared Viktor, earning a mocking glare from Katia.

"Don't bother, Vickie. We all know the cup will choose me." she replied with a grin.

"Care to make a bet?" the bulgarian challenged.

"How much?"

Kristoff ignored his wife and friend bantering and went back to his lunch. Directly in front of him, Markus looked thoughtful.

"What did Potter really do?" that shut up Viktor and Katia and Markus looked at Kris.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Katia and Potter talking during charms class and she admitted to have done something stupid. I just want to know what."

Markus drank from his cup.

"Like I told you, she tried to curse Géri and Fréki. I tackled her to the ground and took her wand while in wolf form. Then I turned back and spoke to her."

"Threatened her, more likely."

"Threaten, speak..." Markus shrugged "Then I summoned her wand back and the bitch pointed it at me. She lacked the courage to go through with it."

"Did she apologize, yet?" asked Katia, looking at him, receiving a negative answer "Pity. I thought she had potential."

"She won't." replied Markus decisively "She has that air of arrogance that all british wizarding folk have."

"She's a pretty one, though." added Viktor.

"Ask her out, then." Katia replied with a smirk and Viktor actually seemed to consider it. He looked at Hadriana, sat at her usual place, speaking with her friends "From what I was able to gather, she is famous in this country, because of her family, her brother and her performance in school. She seems to want to prove her own value and I don't think she will care if you're famous, she doesn't even like Quidditch... as long as you treat her with respect, I think she may give you a chance."

"I will think about it." Viktor replied, going back to his food.

"Hey, wolves?" asked a voice and the four turned to their year mate Anton Karanov "Are you putting your names in the cup?"

"Vickie and I decided to do it." Katia replied with a smirk, enjoying the huff from Viktor "Kris doesn't want to."

"I'm giving my chance to my wife." Kris replied.

"Assuming she gets chosen." replied Viktor.

"Why?" asked Markus.

"Bets." Anton replied and Markus nodded "Of course, if you put your name, all bets are off."

"So far, I don't think I'm interested." Markus replied with a shrug. Then, he smirked "Why don't we make this interesting?" he said with a grin directed to Kris, rising from his seat "Listen up, I have something to say."

All Durmstrang students turned to him at once. Not only them, everyone in the hall noticed it and turned to him out of curiosity, although they didn't understand the language spoken. The Highmaster of Durmstrang paid him special interest.

"Igor, what is happening among your students?" asked a curious Dumbledore.

"Just an announcement, I believe." Karkaroff replied.

"Who wants to put their name forward for the tournament?" asked Markus and at least three people besides Katia and Viktor put their hands up. When the three saw them, one of them hesitated and dropped his hand.

"Jakob, what are you doing, stepping down?" asked Markus, seeing him dropping his hand.

"I really don't think I'm better than Katia or Viktor." said boy replied and the other two agreed with him, dropping their hands as well.

"Only Katia or Viktor, then?" asked Kris, scratching his chin.

"I was going to make it known that whoever the Durmstrang champion might be, I am offering my help for training but if Katia and Viktor are the only candidates, my offer is kind of useless."

At that moment, some of the Durmstrang students actually considered their chances to be selected by the cup. However, they also knew their own limitations and between them, Viktor or Katia, one of the two wolves would be chosen. They were that good and they were more suitable to represent the Institute.

"I say Katia." one of them shouted, having some of them agreeing with him.

"Viktor would be best." another claimed.

Karkaroff laughed as Markus sat back on his seat, only to see Katia and Viktor getting up and glaring at each other, both of them walking towards the great hall doors. Markus and Kris looked at each other both chuckled, rising from their seats and going after their two friends, followed by the other Durmstrang students, who cheered their favoured champion.

"What just happened?" asked Eliza, seeing all Durmstrang students leaving the great hall.

"I have no idea." replied Hadriana, seeing how Highmaster Karkaroff followed his students out of the hall, himself followed by other more curious students of the other two schools.

"Now they will compete in everything until the choosing of the champions." Kris said, shaking his head.

"It's a shame no one else wanted to take the chance." replied Markus, slightly disappointed.

"It's our own fault, for being who we are." shrugged Kris, amused, arriving at the hall where the cup was kept, watching Katia and Viktor writing their names in pieces of parchment.

"I'm glad we arrived before you put your names in." Markus spoke up with a laugh, as all his schoolmates surrounded them.

"Make way!" a powerful and older voice shouted and the students allowed the Highmaster to pass "Viktor or Katia?" he asked and Markus nodded.

"No one else wanted to take the chance. Yet." he replied, seeing Kris kissing Katia for good luck before the girl and Viktor approach the cup by the sides, raising their parchments above it.

"Ready?" asked Viktor and Katia nodded.

"Good luck, Vickie." Katia smirked and Viktor grunted.

"You too." he replied and both of them dropped the parchments. Purple flames engulfed the two pieces and their schoolmates cheered for them. Whichever wolf would be selected as a champion, they knew their champion was already a winner.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise." Ursula spoke, seeing the cheerful looks of all Durmstrang students.

"Krum and the Drumyozov girl put their name in the cup..." said Alistair "Only the two in all of them. That means a lot."

Hadriana said nothing but agreed with Alistair, although she was curious why Markus Ragnos hadn't put his name on the cup, especially if he was that good as Katia and Flitwick had made him to be. Those thoughts quickly left her mind.

She still hadn't decided if she was going to put her name forward but she was inclined to do it. She noticed how the conversations in the hall changed to the tournament and who the champions would be. A couple of her year mates proposed themselves as champions to their houses and received cheers in reply... She recognized Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff, Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor and Cassius Warrington from her own house, much to her own surprise.

She noticed Hermione looking at her from the Ravenclaw table and so did Daphne from her seat among her year mates. At her side, Ursula looked at Hadriana but said nothing. There was still time.

The day had finally come.

October thirty-first, Halloween for all.

The day of the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort at the hands of Richard Potter for all British magical folk.

The day Hadrian Potter defeated said Dark Lord and saw his achievement stolen by his family, being taken away to live with muggles who would kill him one year later.

Hadriana Potter, Hadrian's twin sister, hated Halloween for all it meant. Despite her feelings, Hadriana kept her facade and entered the great hall with her friends, sitting at her usual place at the Slytherin table. As it was a 'formal' event, Ursula and Daphne sat at her side.

They were a mere hour to know who the school champions would be and everyone was excited. Hadriana would be lying if she said she wasn't as well. She looked around and was able to see none other than Rita Skeeter in a corner, watching everything and everyone while writing in her notepad. It was not unexpected, the tournament was a grand event worthy of media attention. She also saw Bagman, of the department of games and Bartemius Crouch, accompanied by their aides, who sat at the head table, conveniently enlarged for the event.

Hadriana had decided to put her name in the cup two days before but made sure no one saw her doing it, deciding to tell it only to her closest friends. Should she be selected, it would be a surprise to everyone.

"The day has finally arrived." Dumbledore announced, having everyone's attention directed to the cup that stood on a table next to the head table "I hope all of you who submitted your names were sure of your decision because as I have told you before, if you are selected, there is no turning back."

Ominous words.

"However, before we select the champions, let us partake on our feast and nourish mind and body. Let us celebrate not only the magical and historical day, but also the events that marked this date in the close past." he said and many whispers began as everyone knew what he meant.

Dumbledore then clapped his hands and the food appeared on the tables, a rich variety of meats, fish, vegetables, pies and sweets. With the start of the feast, everyone tried to hide their nervousness with jokes, laughs and conversation, only to fail and have their own conversations return to the TriWizard Tournament.

In the past days, the Durmstrang and Beauxbatton students definitively proved their worth to the teachers and all went back to the normal routine of Hogwarts, with the occasional rumour that someone had put his or her name in the cup.

Moody shrugged his shoulders at the sight of the student packed class room with the Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Durmstrang and Beauxbatton students on the first day he had to teach the class. He was paid to teach and he had taught bigger classes at the auror academy. He decided to follow his normal class plan, intending on the revision of fundamental concepts and test the knowledge of the foreigners, as he called them.

Once again, they had not disappointed but Moody was already expecting it, especially from the Durmstrang students, having jabbed at them for the rumour of being taught the dark arts and the identity of their Highmaster, a former Death Eater. Surprisingly, no one replied to the provocations but Hadriana could see the anger in their faces towards the crippled man.

Needless to say, Moody was not liked by the Durmstrang foreigners.

Katia's only comment to Hadriana was that the man was rude and not impressive at all. One of their former teachers had been an auror and a war hero and had never been as scarred and mutilated as Mad-Eye-Moody was, which showed much more skill. Regrettably, he died with Dragon Pox, but that was irrelevant to the conversation.

Hadriana hid a small smile as she remembered the conversation she had with Katia. As the week passed, the two had became closer and Katia had made sure Hadriana felt comfortable among her little group. Maybe a little too much, as Hadriana was starting to get a feeling that Katia was trying to set her up with Krum, of all people. Fortunately, the bulgarian didn't seem to be interested, being more focused on his competition with Katia, trying to be the best possibility for the champion. Both had become so obsessed with it that Kristoff and Markus didn't found it amusing anymore.

Kristoff Drumyozov was intelligent, with a smart wit and apparently desired by many witches from both Hogwarts and Beauxbattons. None of them had realized he was married with Katia, believing they were just dating... Hadriana felt no compulsion to correct them. Finally there was Markus Ragnos. Of the four, despite his exotic eye colour and the knowledge that he was a duelling champion, he seemed to be the least interesting of the four.

He was never seen alone, always accompanying someone, he barely spoke in class, unless the teacher asked him a question (even Flitwick had come to stop asking for his cooperation in class) and was too quiet, always watching. The gaze of his golden eyes was uncomfortable at times and many didn't have a good impression of him.

Hadrina and most of the Slytherins, however, felt the exact opposite. They had noticed slight gestures from the other Durmstrang students, especially from Katia, Kristoff and Viktor, the so called leaders or wolves of Durmstrang, as their school mates had referred to them. Gestures that when in doubt, deferred to Markus. Gestures that sought his approval or advice. Where others saw him as never alone, they saw him as always protected by his peers. Where others saw him as silent and aloof, they saw him collecting information on his surroundings and the people around him. Most of all, where everyone saw the disinterest by professor Flitwick, Hadriana saw a great effort of will by the charms master to not call forward Markus Ragnos.

She was very sure that Markus Ragnos was much more than what he let the others see.

"Any ideas who the champions will be?" asked Daphne.

"I have to say Krum will probably be Durmstrang champion." replied Eliza, cutting her meat.

"Why?" asked Ursula "Why not Katia?"

"Krum seems to be more powerful and more sure of himself." the girl replied with a shrug "Drumyozov seems to be more boast than action."

 _Or she is hiding something._ thought Hadriana.

"I agree." Alistair spoke his mind "His supporters also seem to be more and they should know them better."

"What about ours?" asked Ursula with a snort. She believed Katia was a better witch than Krum.

"I don't think Warrington has what it takes." Brian replied regrettably "That only leaves us with what, the chaser girl from the lions and Diggory?"

"Diggory is the head boy, it must count for something." Eliza replied and Hadriana nodded.

"It will probably be Diggory, then." she replied, looking at the Hufflepuff table, where she saw said boy laughing with his friends.

 _I hope not._ she thought to herself in silence, going back to her dinner.

"That leaves us with Beauxbattons." said Ursula.

"And I, for one, have no idea." replied Hadriana.

"There's a girl, Flower or something..." mumbled Brian "She's the one guys drool over..."

"The veela?" asked Eliza, slightly angry at her boyfriend for letting himself fall under the veela's allure.

"Yes, that one." Brian replied dejected.

"I haven't had the chance of interacting with our guests from Beauxbattons." Alistair replied "I shall refrained to make a comment."

"Who WOULD you like to see as Hogwarts champion?" teased Ursula.

"If the prize was something more exquisite than some mundane one thousand galleons and some eternal glory, I would compete myself." Alistair replied and had everyone's attention.

"What would you compete for?" asked Eliza and Brian nudged her softly in the ribs. By carefully looking at the their two friends, they knew exactly what Alistair meant.

"Well, moving on..." Daphne spoke, earning an approval nod from Hadriana. However, before anything else could be said, everyone turned their heads to the Durmstrang students who rose from their seats clapping:

Hurra for deg som fyller ditt år!

Ja, deg vil vi gratulere!

Alle i ring omkring deg vi står,

og se, nå vil vi marsjere,

bukke, nikke, neie, snu oss omkring,

danse så for deg med hopp og sprett og spring,

ønske deg av hjertet alle gode ting

og si meg så, hva vil du mere? Gratulere!

Høyt våre flagg vi svinger. Hurra!

Ja, nå vil vi riktig feste!

Dagen er din, og dagen er bra,

men du er den aller beste!

Se deg om i ringen hvem du vil ta!

Dans en liten dans med den du helst vil ha!

Vi vil alle sammen svinge oss så gla'

og en av oss skal bli den neste – til å feste!

"What's happening?" asked Eliza curious. At the head of the table, Markus sat next to Viktor with Kris and Katia in front of them. Between them was what seemed to be a rectangular chocolate cake, big enough to feed several people with two lit candles. It became clear what was happening when Markus blew the candles.

"Ragnos' birthday is today?" asked a very surprised Ursula. It was very rare for a magical to celebrate a birthday on Halloween and those that did were usually very powerful. Someone decided to clap out of politeness and soon, the entire great hall clapped, joining the celebration.

They were surprised when two house elves popped next to Ragnos, bowing to him.

 _"Frey, Freya, what are you doing here?"_ Markus asked surprised and everyone around him paused.

 _"With your permission, master, we would fulfil the old one's last request."_ the male elf replied, as the female one snapped her fingers, producing a rectangular package.

 _"For you, master."_ Freya said, handling the package to his master while bowing _"There is also a message."_

 _"What message?"_ Markus asked, confused as he received the package from the elf, placing it on the table.

 _"The message says 'Well done, my son.'"_ the male elf supplied and Markus stiffened, as did everyone around him.

 _"Son?"_ asked Kristoff in a whisper, looking at Markus, who lowered his head for a moment. No one really saw what happened but the package unmade itself and everyone gasped at what they saw.

"What is happening?" asked Ursula and Hadriana noticed the emotion in most of the Durmstrang students. Happiness and pride.

Markus picked the broadsword from the table, admiring the leather of the scabbard and the workmanship of the hilt. The pommel had the shape of a wolf head and the grip was short, suitable for one hand. The cross-guard, while short, had engravings etched onto it, nothing magical but still a beautiful work. It suited perfectly to his hand, as Markus noticed when he grabbed the grip and unsheathed the sword, getting more gasps as everyone saw the glowing etched runes in the steel blade, weaving the sword's powerful enchantments.

 _"This is dwarven made."_ Markus mumbled as he tested the edge, drawing blood from his thumb _"Thank you, my friends."_ Markus said, sheathing the sword again on the scabbard.

 _"That... is one amazing gift."_ Markus heard the voice of Viktor while he strapped the sword to his waist " _Dwarven made..._ "

 _"And it's even more valuable because it was a gift by my father, most likely ordered..."_ Markus hesitated, opting by a smirk, feeling the sword at his waist, feeling the weapon's power.

"Mr. Ragnos!" called Dumbledore and everyone turned to the head table, remembering where they were, being watched by everyone. Dumbledore, Karkaroff and McGonagall were walking to him, two of them looking distressed.

Karkaroff only nodded to Markus, receiving a nod in reply from the younger man.

"Mr. Ragnos, I understand it's your birthday but I am afraid I can not allow you to keep such a dangerous weapon in Hogwarts. If you would hand it over..."

"No." replied Ragnos and many gasped in shock as the boy ignored Dumbledore, turning to his Highmaster.

 _"I know I can't carry the sword with me at all times, even if it is my birthright but I am not giving it up."_ Karkaroff nodded.

 _"I suggest you keep it in your cabin."_ the highmaster replied and Markus nodded, turning back to his friends and schoolmates.

 _"Best birthday ever."_ he said and everyone laughed while Katia hugged her friend.

"Mr. Ragnos, I am afraid..."

"Fine, I will have MY heirloom stored in MY cabin at OUR ship. Will that be suitable enough for you?" scowled Markus, releasing the sword from his waist _"Frey, take the sword to my cabin at the ship and then return for a piece of cake. Freya..."_ both house elves blushed as their master gave them his orders and cut a piece of cake for the female elf _"Enjoy the cake."_ Freya accepted the cake and popped away. Markus cut another piece for the male elf, who carried out his orders and popped away after receiving the cake from the hand of his master.

 _"You love messing with those two, don't you?"_ asked Kris with a chuckle.

Dumbledore and McGonagall went back to the head table, Dumbledore shocked with the young Ragnos reaction and McGonagall fuming at the blatant disrespect. Karkaroff stayed behind, offering his best wishes to all possible champions and followed the others with a smug smile. The gryffindors fumed at the foreigner's disrespect towards the great Albus Dumbledore, the boy-who-lived and his red head friends being the more vocal upon it, the Hufflepuffs frowned, the Ravenclaws didn't care, the Beauxbattons reacted the same way as the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins were amused.

"It is time for the champion's choosing." Dumbledore declared in a happy tone, as soon as the empty plates and the food disappeared from the tables. The aides from the ministry carried the table with the cup closer to Dumbledore and the lights dimmed, enhancing the purple flames of the cup.

"We will proceed with the choosing now." Dumbledore announced, standing between Madame Maxime and the Highmaster Karkaroff "Each headmaster will take a parchment for each champion and Mr. Bartemius Crouch shall read it."

Polite clapping was heard and the flames of the cup burned. Everyone could feel their nervous.

"Ladies first." Mr. Crouch said and Madame Maxime stepped forward, stretching her hand to the flames. A parchment materialized in the flames and she took it, handling it to Mr. Crouch.

"The champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is Fleur Delacour." said girl rose from her seat among the cheers of her schoolmates and the polite clapping of everyone else. She walked to the head dais and released a small bout of her allure, smiling as she saw the reactions of the boys. She stood with Madame Maxime, after shaking her hand and trade a small greeting. It was clear that the madame was very pleased with the champion of Beauxbatons.

"Congratulations, Ms. Delacour." said Mr. Crouch "Now, for Durmstrang Institute, Highmaster Karkaroff, if you please..."

Highmaster Karkaroff followed, grabbing the parchment and handling it over to Crouch. No one noticed the glare and the uneasiness between the two men.

"The champion for Durmstrang Institute is Markus Ragnos."

"WHAT?!" was shouted by every student of Durmstrang at the same time, interrupting the polite clapping from everyone else, surprising and shocking everyone. All of them, including the Highmaster turned to the dark haired, golden eyed young man, who rose calmly from his seat, amused with the disbelief in the face of his pears.

 _"Viktor and Katia were getting on my nerves with their competitiveness..."_ was the only thing he was able to say before the cheers started. Despite his disbelief, Viktor laughed and slapped Markus back while Katia accused Markus of being a bastard and jumped over the table, hugging her friend with laughter. Kristoff and Markus shook their right arms before they hugged and with a look to Viktor, the two lifted Markus on their shoulders, which resulted in their champion being cheered even more, while the shouts of 'Ragnos' were sang over and over, some even hitting the table to punctuate the cheering.

Dumbledore turned to Karkaroff and was surprised to see his shock and disbelief turning into happiness as the two boys carried their champion to the dais and all others sang his name. Markus shook hands with the highmaster, who was ecstatic and crossed his arms, turning to the great hall, chuckling as he saw the still ongoing celebration and the disbelief in the faces of Beauxbatons and Hogwarts students. The cheering might have died out but the smug smiles didn't.

"Right, congratulations, Mr. Ragnos." Mr. Crouch replied, with a slight sneer "It seems that your schoolmates wholeheartedly agree with your choosing." Crouch regretted it the moment he said it, as another round of cheering started. Curiously, it wasn't the Highmaster who stopped it, but the champion himself, by rising a hand. Again, the smiles didn't vanished.

"Finally, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." all Hogwarts students and staff leaned in their seats, watching carefully as the headmaster grabbed the parchment and gave it to Mr. Crouch with a proud smile.

"The champion for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is Hadriana Potter." Hermione, Daphne and Ursula rose in their seats, cheering for Hadriana. The house of the snakes followed after that brief moment of surprise, as no one had an inkling that their lady even wanted to put her name in the cup. While not as intense as the Durmstrang celebration, Slytherin cheered for their champion, quickly followed most of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Those were the ones that didn't care which house the champion was. Most of the Gryffindors sneered at the idea of having a snake representing them and refused to celebrate while others clapped just because.

Hadriana smiled as she walked to the dais and shook hands with Dumbledore, noticing her mother's proud look. She just ignored the red head and turned back to the great hall with a smile.

"Now that the champions were selected, some announcements are due before we retire for the evening..." Mr. Crouch started. However, the cup had different plans and flamed again, producing another piece of parchment, much to everyone's confusion.

Dumbledore pick the parchment and widened his eyes with what was written.

"Albus, what does it say?" asked Mr. Crouch, noticing Dumbledore's uneasiness.

"Harry... Harry Potter." the ancient man replied with a scared and confused look.


	7. Chapter 7

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 7**

 _"Now that the champions were selected, some announcements are due before we retire for the evening..." Mr. Crouch started. However, the cup had different plans and flamed again, producing another piece of parchment, much to everyone's confusion._

 _Dumbledore pick the parchment and widened his eyes with what was written._

 _"Albus, what does it say?" asked Mr. Crouch, noticing Dumbledore's uneasiness._

 _"Harry... Harry Potter." the ancient man replied with a scared and confused look._

"WHAT!?" shouted none other than Hadriana, snatching the parchment from Dumbledore's hands. She trembled as she read those two words in the parchment and felt her magic flare inside of her, her rage, her hate and anger increasing. She ignored the confused and surprised looks everyone gave her, Dumbledore, her brother and her mother. All she cared about was the two words in the parchment.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Hadriana demanded, raising the parchment to Dumbledore's face, ignoring her own moist eyes "WHO DARED THIS BAD TASTE JOKE?"

"Miss Potter, I..." Dumbledore tried.

"ANSWER ME!" she shouted, her voice filled with anger, shocking everyone.

"No, no, no, it can't be Harry. He can't." cried Lilly Potter, earning every one's attention. Lilly was crying and agitated "He can't..."

"SHUT UP!" Hadriana roared against her mother, shocking everyone even more. Her behaviour was everything but Slytherin but she didn't care "YOU DON'T GET TO TAINT THAT NAME MORE THAN YOU ALREADY DID, YOU DAMN TRAITOR! YOU'RE NOT WORTHY ENOUGH!"

Lilly mumbled in shock, hearing her daughter's words, unable to form a coherent reply but Richard rose from his seat in anger.

"Don't you talk to mum like that, you damn whore... and who the hell is this Harry Potter?"

Hadriana glared at Richard and everyone who saw her was afraid at that instant.

"What did you say?" she asked in a cold, vicious tone.

"I said, who is this 'Harry Potter'?" Richard shot back and Hadriana felt herself trembling in anger.

"Ms. Potter, maybe we should..." Dumbledore tried, only to be shut up by Hadriana.

"Thirteen years..." the raven haired girl said to Lilly, glaring at the red head "Thirteen years have passed and that piece of shit you call son doesn't even know about his BROTHER?"

People gasped.

"Watch your mouth, bitch!" Richard shot back, uncaring of the audience "I don't know anything about a Harry or a brother."

"Just when I thought you couldn't be more worthless... " Hadriana glared and Lilly sobbed and Hadriana noticed the audience, realizing this was her chance. She could do it now. Reveal the truth, destroy the myth of Richard Potter and have a fresh start away from the Potters "Harry was my twin, twerp." Hadriana started in a calmer tone but still glaring, seeing only Richard "He was born seconds before me and it was claimed that he dragged me from Lilly's womb." Lilly sobbed, McGonagall looked sad, Dumbledore paled and everyone else listened Hadriana with all the attention they had "And he was everything you are not."

Hadriana drew her wand but before anyone could react, she cast a spell upon the ceiling, a spell she had learned the previous year. Everyone watched in amazement as the lights dimmed and the ceiling started to change, showing what seemed to be a memory.

 _Lilly cast a spell upon the cot where a red haired baby was sleeping soundly. She seemed distressed and nervous._

 _"Mommy?" a little voice was heard and from the shadows, Lilly gasped as she saw a little black haired boy holding a terrified black haired girl "What a'e you doin'?"_

 _"Harry, Hadria, you shouldn't be here." Lilly replied sternly but still nervous "The bad man is coming for your brother, I need you to stay put and in silence."_

 _"He's he'e?" the little girl asked, holding her brother tighter._

 _"I cast a spell to protect Richie but I need you to stay away from the bad man." Lilly said, turning away from the room._

 _"You don't do magic on us? " the boy asked again, looking scared and Lilly turned to him, looking sad._

 _"I'm sorry little man. I don't have time. I need to help your daddy." with that, Lilly Potter left, leaving the two toddlers and the baby in the room. Harry held Hadria tightly, looking sad while his sister shivered in fear._

 _"The bad man is he'e, Hawy...I'm scawed."_

 _"Me too, Hadwia" the boy replied "Mommy and daddy will stop him, you see."_

 _There was a loud sound, like a blast and Hadria buried herself in Harry's hug as they heard sounds of fighting._

 _"Mommy pwoteted the baby but not us. We need to go."_

 _"Go whewe?" asked Hadria._

 _"The cwoset." Harry replied._

 _"Mommy said we swouldn't go into the cwoset."_

 _"The bad man won' find us thewe."_

 _Hadria bit her lip but nodded. However, they were out of time because the door to the room was blasted into pieces and a man wearing a dark cloak entered the room, looking happy._

 _"Well well well, here you are, the three Potter children." the bad man, the Dark Lord Voldemort said with a chuckle. Harry stepped in front of Hadria, who was terrified and with her head buried on Harry's back "The baby and the twins. I heard a lot about you two."_

 _None of the twins replied. Hadria was scared and despite trying to look brave, Harry was as scared as his sister._

 _"Go away." Harry eventually said after some moments, interrupting the Dark Lord's speech of victory, claiming how he was going to kill the baby and void the prophecy made about his downfall._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"I said, go away."_

 _The dark lord chuckled._

 _"Are you going to make me, little boy?" the dark lord taunted, pointing his wand at Harry, making the toddler flinch. Voldemort smirked "Should I kill your brother first?" Voldemort asked, pointing the wand at the still sleeping baby in the cot "Or maybe I should kill your sister, hidden behind you." Voldemort suggested, pointing his wand to Harry. With a swish, Harry was thrown away, revealing a terrified Hadria._

 _"NO!" the toddler shouted as Voldemort pointed his wand at his sister, making the Dark Lord chuckle "You didn't flinch when I said I would kill your brother... but your sister?" he chuckled._

 _"Don't huwt her." Harry asked, getting up from the floor and running back to his sister, stepping in front of her. Hadria hugged him by the waist and cried in his back. Voldemort didn't speak, watching the boy in front of him, trying to protect his sister. What the dark lord thought, only he knew but he quickly made a decision, pointing his wand at Harry, making the toddler widen his eyes, opening his arms wide, trying to protect his sister._

 _"Hadwia... I wove you."_

 _"Hawy..." Hadria sobbed in reply._

 _"Avada Kedavra." there was a green flash and Harry screamed in pain while Hadria sobbed her brother name. However, the green flash didn't vanish, changing somewhat around the screaming Harry, being reflected against the dark lord, who was unable to dodge it._

 _The dark lord was consumed in a green light, screaming in pain and agony as the same magic that was destroying his body shred the surroundings, breaking the wood of the cot and making it break, causing the head wound that would become the scar Richard was so famous for._

 _Harry fell to the floor, his eyes wide opened but still breathing. Hadria fell on top of him, since she was still hugging him and to her horror, she saw a dark cloud of mist and vapour floating against her. The cloud screamed and passed through her with a shriek, making Hadria fall next to her brother, loosing consciousness after grabbing her brother's hand._

With the end of the memory, there was no sound in the great hall. Everyone gaped in amazement and confusion, turning to Hadriana, who had hugged herself as her tears fell from her eyes.

"You did nothing, twerp..." Hadriana spoke in a soft tone "You are nothing but a fraud, built upon the blood of our brother. My brother."

Richard Potter was unable to speak and as him, many more were unable to find words. Lilly Potter was one of them, as were McGonagall and Dumbledore. Hadriana, however, wasn't done. Not by a long shot.

"Now, I know it is hard for a self-centered brat such as yourself but try to imagine what it was like for me, to wake up nearly two weeks after that night and being told that my brother, my twin, the person who stood between me and Voldemort, who I LOVED THE MOST IN THE ENTIRE WORLD..." Hadriana said through her teeth "...had died." everyone felt sorry for Hadriana "THEN, try to imagine what was like to discover that you were LIED TO!" the last part was directed at Lilly, who widened her eyes, her hands in her mouth "I KNOW EVERYTHING, YOU BITCH! I KNOW YOU, YOUR HUSBAND AND YOUR FATHER-IN-LAW ARRANGED TO ABANDON HIM AT YOUR SISTER BECAUSE ALBUS "I AM NEVER WRONG" FUCKING DUMBLEDORE SAID HE WAS A SQUIB WHEN HE WAS AN INJURED MAGICAL CHILD."

Lilly shook her head in tears, falling to her knees in pain. Dumbledore tried to speak but once again Hadriana rose her wand and a new memory started to play in the ceiling.

 _Hadria ran through the corridor of Potter Manor, entering in the library, where she knew her father and her grandfather were. She didn't even asked for permission._

 _"I know Hawy is awive, I can feel him!" she blurted out, to the shock of both Potter males in the room._

 _"Don't be silly, Hadria. Harry died..." her father started to say._

 _"No, he didn't. I can feel him evewy night." Hadria insisted._

 _"Then it's his spirit watching over you." her grandfather replied with what seemed to be a sad smile._

 _"No! I know he's not dwead. I can feel him evewy night. I know misses me, I know he misses me like I miss him... I know he is awive and I want him back."_

 _James and Charlus looked at each other, surprised._

 _"I want him back now" Hadria demanded in a fit "You wied. You told me he was dead and he is awive. I want my bwothe back."_

 _"Hadria..." James tried but his daughter ignored him._

 _"You wied. You wied and you send him away."_

 _"Your brother is gone."_

 _"I want Hawy back." SLAP. Hadriana fell to the ground and held her face, where her father had just slapped her, looking wide eyed at James, who looked regretful._

 _"Sweetie, I'm sorry..." tears fell from Hadriana's eyes and James flinched when she avoided his touch._

 _"Hadriana, your brother is gone" Charlus told her "Dumbledore checked him that night and he discovered that he's a squib."_

 _"He's not. Hawy made magic when we pwayed." Hadriana tried to defend her brother, only to be ignored._

 _"That was probably you, not him." James replied "Harry is a squib and squibs have no place in our world. He was sent away so he could have a good life but he's dead to us."_

 _"NO!" Hadriana screamed again "Hawy is not dead."_

 _"He's as good as dead for us and you should get used to it because you'll never see him again." James replied harshly._

 _"I will tell mommy."_

 _"She knows, she made it happen." James replied, much to the shock of the child._

 _"Mommy wouldn't abandon Hawy."_

 _"She did and she'll get over it, as you must." James replied, raising his voice "Harry is dead."_

 _"I HATE YOU!" was Hadria's reply, running from the room in tears._

 _The memory changed, becoming more confusing to understand what was happening. She couldn't see anything, she was in the dark. She was crying and in pain and didn't know why._

 _"BOY!" a bellow was heard and light appeared in the darkness. A fat hand grabbed her and dragged her outside, slapping her "What have I told you about your freakiness?" the blob that was supposed to be a man demanded, hitting her again._

 _"Jus... magic..." she sobbed._

 _"Don't say that word in my house." she was slapped again._

 _The memory changed again and Hadria was being chased by a dog while adults were laughing._

 _The memory changed and she was shivering in the bed. She knew she was sick but she was just a freak and she didn't deserve to go to the hospital._

 _Another memory, showing her cooking and be fed scraps._

 _She dropped a glass jar that broke into many pieces and was forced to pick all of them. Then, when her hands were bloody, a ruler was used on them, for her to learn how to properly grab things._

 _The memory changed again and the blob was back._

 _"Your freak parents abandoned you in our house, boy. They said you were normal like us but they lied, didn't they? You're just a freak. That just tells me that you're a freak worse than them and that even them didn't want you."_

 _"No, they wouldn't abwandon me..."_

 _"Looks like they already did, boy."_

 _"HAWY!" Hadria shouted in her bed, realizing she was in her room and started to cry again, knowing she had just felt more of her brother's torture at the hands of the people her family had abandoned him with._

 _The memory changed again and Hadria was in the corner, silently crying. Everyone but her had forgotten about Harry._

 _"They didn't care when I told them the baby hadn't done anything and when I said your name, they just told me to shut up..." Hadria cried in a whisper "I miss you, Harry. Where are you? Please, are you all right?" she laid on the ground in tears and hugged herself. Then she felt the pain starting, first in the hand, then the whole arm, spreading to the whole body. Soon, Hadria was screaming in pain, loud enough to attract a house elf that held her, not sure of what to do. Her whole body hurt immensely and then, she felt happy. For the first time in a year, she truly felt happy. Hadriana quickly realized the emotion wasn't hers but as soon as it came, both the pain and the happiness were gone._

 _"Harry?" she cried again, in the arms of the house elf._

"Twelve years ago, on this forsaken night, after one year of constant nightmares about my brother being belittled, forced to work as a slave, punished for doing magic or simply tortured... I felt a horrible pain and then pure happiness." Hadriana explained in tears "I never felt him again since that night and I know the pain I felt was horrible... I can't even imagine what he felt... all I know is that he's gone. " Hadriana said, turning to Lilly "How does it feel, Lilly? How does it feel to know that your sister and your brother-in-law killed your son? The son you abandoned? The real person who defeated the Dark Lord?"

Everyone gasped with the accusation and Lilly was unable to endure it. She just fainted, being helped by madam Pomfrey and Snape.

Hadriana turned back to Richard, who was still gaping.

"I hate you, who defiled my brother's achievement and took it as your own while he rotted in hell." she pointed to Dumbledore "I despise you for being a meddlesome old fool with a superiority complex, always meddling into other people lives with little care." She turned to Lilly, who had just been renervated "I told you I hate you because you abandoned us to our fate and all that happened to Harry can be blamed on you ignoring us for your precious little fraud... that's not true. I absolutely despise you for what you did and for your actions that took my brother away from me, you mudblood." Lilly looked absolutely crushed and many flinched with Hadriana's words "I hate myself for being weak and not being able to contact my brother through our bond, trying to ease the pain I felt... I hate and despise my Blood-Traitor family, for taking my brother away and above all else, I absolutely and completely despise my aunt, Petunia Dursley née Evans, her husband Vernon Dursley, and their family, the ones who tortured and I am sure killed my brother just because he was MAGICAL!" Hadriana left her words settle. She knew Rita Skeeter was writing every single one of them "One day, I will find them and on that day, I will make sure I'll repay in triple all they did to my brother."

Then, she broke.

With one sob, Hadriana took a hand to her mouth and just ran away from the great hall, ignoring the shouts, the calls or the people after her. She didn't stop until she reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room and hissed in parseltongue to open it, running again to her own dorm. There, she locked the door with all locking charms she knew and cast several wards on the door, to make sure no one entered or disturbed her.

With that, Hadriana Potter fell on the ground and cried herself to exhaustion, knowing that by a chance of fate, she had managed to avenge her beloved brother.

Hadriana woke in her bed, still holding her brother's picture, just as she remembered doing last night, after she dragged herself to bed from the floor. She slept without changing and on the covers, yet, she had a peaceful night, with no dreams. With a quick spell to check the time, she discovered that it was little after six o'clock.

She got up and realized she was alone in the dorm, remembering she hadn't released the locking spells and the wards at the door. With a sigh, she ended the spells and the wards and opened the door, finding no one there, not that she was expecting anyone to stand there waiting for her to open the door. She took a slow shower in silence, thinking of her actions the previous night. She expected the fallout to start soon, if it hadn't started yet and hopefully, the Potters would be dragged in the mud for all they did. Not only the Potters but also Dumbledore, since he had been the one who had started the myth of the-boy-who-lived.

Wishful thinking, of course and should she be dragged in the mud as well, she didn't mind.

She got dressed and left the dorm, arriving on an empty common room. She didn't stay around, instead leaving the room, needing some fresh morning hair. She found no one in the corridors and left the castle, drawing her wand to cast a simple spell, not stopping her trek to the lake shore. When she was halfway there, she heard the rustle of feathers and a snowy white owl appeared in the skies, landing on her shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful." Hadriana said in a hoarse voice. Hedwig turned her head, noticing her friend's sadness.

"I did it." Hadriana told the owl "Last night I told everyone the truth about my brother." Hedwig hooted, caressing Hadriana's cheek "It hurts, Hedwig. I feel better knowing that I came out with the truth but it still hurts a lot." Hedwig nipped her ears, making her chuckle softly "Yes, you're right, I'll try and not being so sad. Oh, I was also chosen to be the Hogwarts champion in the tournament."

Hedwig hooted and opened her wings, as if celebrating the news.

"I'll do my best and try to win it, of course but I won't do it for Hogwarts." she decided "I'll do it for Harry and for myself." Hedwig hooted approvingly "Now, do you want to fly for a bit? I am sure you want some bacon and breakfast only starts in half an hour." Hedwig hooted and flew in the air, leaving a chuckling Hadriana at the lake shore.

The girl summoned a towel and sat on it, hugging her legs as she looked to the lake and the forest. She felt sad but strangely, she felt vindicated. With one sigh, she felt her eyes tearing again, being forced to clean herself up before she started to cry. She hadn't cried this much since she was five.

She heard a rustle at her left and turned to it, seeing two familiar grey wolves looking at her with curious looks. She was surprised and a bit scared but one of them walked slowly to her, his head down. Hadriana found herself raising her hand and caressed the wolf's head behind his ears, making him flap his tail. The other one decided to move closer and occupy the girl's other hand, making Hadriana chuckle, which led to Hedwig landing on her shoulder, hooting disapprovingly while nipping her ears.

"Hedwig, that's enough." Hadriana said, letting go the wolves, much to their displeasure.

"You have a jealous owl." a familiar voice said behind her, not hiding his amusement. The two wolves flapped their tales and ran to their master, who scratch their heads before showing them two sticks. Markus threw the sticks and the wolves darted behind them. Should it be two normal sticks, it would be a simple task but the sticks started to twirl in the air, dodging the wolves jaws, making the two jump around in their efforts to catch them.

Hadriana chuckled as she saw the scene for some moments, turning to her fellow champion. This time, Markus was wearing a dark robe, but she could see the skin under it. She was also wearing the same trousers as last time and he was barefoot.

"Good morning." Markus said with what seemed to be a small smile.

"Good morning." Hadriana replied hoarsely, not knowing what to say. The truth was that ever since that first meeting at the lakeside, they hadn't interacted that much, even despite Katia's attempts to include her in their group. Hedwig hooted, bobbling her head looking at the newcomer.

"First of all, congratulations for being chosen as a champion." Markus offered with a nod "I am sure you are the better choice to represent your school."

"Thank you..."

"With those pleasantries cast aside, how are you?" Markus asked and did it in a genuine concerned tone that surprised Hadriana.

"I don't know..." she replied, looking at him questioningly "Why would you care? We're not close, you dislike me... Why would you care about me?"

"Remind me again who tried to curse Géri and Fréki?" asked Markus, glaring at the girl. Hadriana was not willing to endure it and realized her mistake.

"I was scared..." she whispered "I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't let them hurt you." Markus replied "But thank you. Those two mean a lot to me, as I am sure you are aware."

"Katia mentioned something about it, yes." she replied and Markus snorted.

"Of course she did, she wanted to make sure you understood what happened..." Markus replied with a sigh "She likes you and she wanted to protect you from me."

"I can take care of myself." Hadriana hissed and Hedwig hooted, supporting Hadriana's feelings.

"I never said you couldn't." Markus replied calmly "I believe everyone is capable of defending themselves, most just lack the will for it and I am not here to debate that, I am here to ask about you."

"Why?" she asked again, this time glaring. Markus took the glare and Hadriana scoffed after some moments. Hedwig hooted and she started to rise from her place "Why would you care? You want to know what it feels like? Don't bother, you wouldn't understand."

"You feel betrayed." Markus replied calmly "You have always felt betrayed, ever since it happened. You can't understand how your family would do that to your brother, one of their own. You don't understand how someone could make a mistake as big as the one Dumbledore made, naming your brother as a squib when he was injured and I'd say exhausted of all that happened." Hadriana looked to Markus, who sat at her side. It wasn't that hard to imagine that's how she would feel "The betrayal torn you from a young age, torn you against your family, against friends and society in general. You felt you couldn't trust anyone but most of all, you were afraid of being betrayed again by the people you could come to like or even love. Yet, those who proved themselves to you, you see them as family." Hadriana widened and Markus looked forward to the lake, ignoring Hadriana's look of bewilderment "When you left your family to come here, you were scared people would see only your name and want to befriend you because of it, not who you were. You knew your name was connected with something else, yet, you felt you had a debt to pay. To your brother. You kept going, with your life, never forgetting, never forgiving, always remembering. Sometimes you would imagine what your life would be like, you and him, together. Growing, learning, inseparable. You probably wondered if you would approve of his choices and him yours." Markus chuckled and Hadriana sat again, nodding to herself, listen Markus words. She could understand the double meaning very well and was impressed "It never happened, of course. It was just wishful thinking. You met people who liked you, who you felt a bond to. You became friends with them, you became inseparable and you rose high, together. They saw you as a leader and you always tried your best, fearing to fail those who few who looked up to you." Markus looked again at Hadriana and she saw his golden eyes flare with passion "Then, it happened. A chance to pay the debt. To avenge your brother. You took it, of course and now you are afraid. Not of your actions, not of having everyone against you, you are used to that, no, you are afraid that what you did might not be enough." Markus stated, smirking for a bit "Tell me, how much do I understand so far?"

Hadriana only nodded and Hedwig bobbled her head toward Markus once again, jumping from Hadriana's shoulder towards the young man's lap. He simply caressed her feathers and Hedwig hooted.

"Whatever you do, it will never be enough." Markus revealed, lifting Hedwig from his lap and getting up "But you will never give up, will you?" Hadriana shook her head, unsure of what to say. Markus smiled.

"Breakfast is almost starting." he said, looking to the lake "It was nice to meet you snowy one." he said, scratching Hedwig's feathers again "What's her name?"

"Hedwig." Hadriana replied and Markus nodded.

"It's a pretty name." he said "Goodbye, Hedwig. See you in class, Ms. Potter." Markus turned back and started to walk towards the two wolves, who were still playing around. He whistled and the wolves and sticks came to him. Hadriana had no idea of what to think. She remained in her seat, watching Markus playing with the wolves for some minutes more before he summoned his elf, who took them away. Then, he turned into his wolf form and ran back to the Durmstrang ship, most likely to get prepared for the day...

Hedwig hooted at Hadriana, getting her attention back from her inner turmoil.

Markus Ragnos was an enigma but they had much in common. Maybe she should speak with Katia.

Hadriana returned to the castle for breakfast, Hedwig at her shoulder. The girl had promised bacon to the owl and Hedwig intended to claim the promise. The moment she entered the hall, the people who were already there, most Ravenclaws and most of Slytherin house, stopped their conversations, choosing to acknowledge her presence.

"HADRIANA!" she heard several voices at the same time as a brown blur threw itself into her arms. The older girl smiled as Hermione cried while hugging her as Daphne was a close second, followed by pretty much her close friends and the entire house, who surrounded her.

"Good morning." she said with a small smile as she tried to comfort Hermione and Daphne, making them let go of the hugs.

"Don't you good morning us, missy." Ursula demanded, grabbing her best friend and hugging her tighter than Hermione and Daphne combined "Are you all right, we were terrified for you."

"I'm fine." Hadriana replied softly.

"Hadriana, was it true? Everything you showed yesterday..." asked Eliza and Hadriana nodded.

"Everything. My brother, Voldemort and all that happened... it was all true. All you saw, I lived through it."

"Merlin..." whispered Alistair "All this time, you kept this hidden?"

"And who would believe me?" Hadriana asked, glaring at the boy "My family, who embraced the glory attributed to the fraud and ordered me to shut up and not speak of the squib? The ministry, in their pockets? The press who wrote stories about them?" she scoffed.

"And yesterday..." started Brian.

"It just happened. I intended to do it before the year ended, somehow, but when Harry's name came out of the cup and the little shit started trashing my brother's name... I snapped. Which reminds me, why the hell did my brother's name came out of the cup?"

"No one knows." Brian replied and everyone confirmed it "The ministry people took the cup to analyse it and determine exactly what happened. So far, Moody suggested a powerful confundus charm to force the cup to produce four names."

"Did it work?" asked Hadriana, looking at everyone around her "Did people believe in me? In what I showed them?"

"Most of us were too shocked to notice but I did see Rita Skeeter taking lot's of notes." a girl supplied and Hadriana nodded.

"And all of us... Does this changes things?" she asked and while all said no, in fact respecting her even more than before, Ursula nodded.

"Of course it changes everything." the blonde replied, exasperated "I will never be able to look at you the same way."

"W-What?" Hadriana asked and everyone was shocked.

"Every time I look at you I remember that adorable little girl in her brother's arms. You were so cute." Ursula replied, pinching Hadriana's cheeks, making everyone laugh. Hadriana blushed while Ursula snickered "No, nothing changes, you have no idea how much you were talked about last night."

"Speaking of which, you kept us out of the room..." replied Eliza.

"Yes, sorry about that, I just cried myself to sleep." she whispered, heard by only a few.

"It's not a big deal, I shared a bed with my man..." Eliza replied in a whisper and a smile. Even Ursula smiled.

"Congratulations, by the way." Hermione chirped, trying to change the mood "You're Hogwarts champion." That led to a bit of cheering. Only when Hedwig hooted from the Slytherin table did Hadriana remembered about breakfast.

"Would you like to tell us about your brother?" asked Ursula and Hadriana noticed many showed interest, if nothing else, for mere politeness.

"I think I would like that." Hadriana replied with a soft smile.

As everyone started to enter the great hall, everyone noticed the mood at the snake's table. First of all, there were non-Slytherin sat at the table. Second, they were amused, unlike the rest of the houses, who were sullen and unsure of what to do or say concerning the previous evening. The Snake Queen, who had disappeared among the chaos of the revelations she had done the previous night, seemed to be telling them some story. They were ignored for the most part, until the teachers started to come into the hall. Some looked at Hadriana but had no idea of what to say, so they said nothing. Professor Snape was the very first who approached her, unlike all odds.

"Miss Potter, congratulations on being named a champion. I am sure you will represent Hogwarts and house Slytherin with pride."

"Thank you, professor." Hadriana replied, noticing the serious look her head of house gave her. He seemed to hesitate, wanting to say something but in the end, he just nodded and left. Everyone knew what that gesture meant.

"YOU BITCH!" a voice shouted from the entrance a Richard Potter entered the great hall "What the hell were you thinking spewing your lies last night?" Richard drew his wand, completely ignoring the anger his sister and all those around her directed him and stomped at the green and silver table, only to be caught in a full body bind coming from the entrance, falling on his face. When everyone turned to the door, they saw a furious Sirius Black with his hand on his wand, accompanied by a completely furious Dorea Potter.

When the elder woman approached Hadriana, her grand-daughter was able to realize the older woman had been crying.

"Hadriana" Dorea started, her voice torn with emotion despite her furious looks. Hadriana had other ideas, though.

"I always respected you." the younger witch said, looking at her grand-mother "Even if I wasn't sure of where you stood and couldn't be sure of your part - or yours, Sirius - in what was done to my brother." both adults widened their eyes in shock. Shock that Hadriana would even consider such a notion "So I will ask you this and I want the truth. Did you know my brother was abandoned at Lilly's filthy muggle family?"

That was too much for Dorea, who slapped Hadriana.

"Do you really think I would allow MY MAGICAL GRANDSON to be abandoned at muggles?" she shouted in tears "Your fath... James and Lilly told me he died in the attack. I saw a body, I buried that body, I cried for my grandson and now you announce he didn't die that night?" Dorea demanded "Last night, James and Charlus came to Hogwarts but didn't tell me anything of what had happened. Today, Lilly is at home, crying, sobbing and calling for Harry, and Sirius comes out of the floo and punches James out of nowhere."

"I got mad when I saw the Prophet." explained Sirius, still angry, glaring at the boy on the ground who seemed to be silenced "I still am. And my hand hurts."

Despite holding her cheek, Hadriana chuckled and Dorea sobbed.

"I couldn't believe it when I read it... " she cried again, looking at her grand-daughter "I'm sorry, Hadriana... I'm sorry I slapped you..."

"If you didn't know... I won't hold anything against you." Hadriana replied, hugging her grandmother, who hugged her back in a tight hug and a sob, as if she was afraid Hadriana would vanish "What about you, Sirius?"

"You two were my godchildren and even if he was squib, the Black family always keeps an eye in their family members, just in case magic reappears in the family line." Sirius replied "What do you think?"

"Thank you." Hadriana replied, hiding her own tears. Sirius noticed it and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, who was still being held by her sobbing grandmother.

"Was what was in the paper true?" asked Sirius.

"I haven't seen the paper yet." Hadriana replied.

"The old fart probably raised an owl ward last night..." cursed Sirius "Just... tell us everything. Please."

"Sit down, then." Hadriana replied as every Slytherin made space for the Lady Potter and the Lord Black at their table "Ursula, can you make something about Sirius' hand?"

"With Lord Black's permission." Ursula replied and Sirius showed her his swollen hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Corwin."

"It is my pleasure, Lord Black." she replied, waving her wand over it. Hadriana made sure Richard's red head stalkers took him away without removing the charms and sat back at the table, choosing to sit next to her grandmother.

"We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" asked Sirius, noticing how everyone was sat around them.

"Hadriana was telling us about the time Harry made their father turn into his animagus form, stuck a rod in his head and made him pretend to be a unicorn for Hadriana in their fourth birthday." Hermione Granger politely supplied and everyone laughed again at Hadriana's embarrassment, none more than Sirius. Dorea chocked a sob behind her hands.

Before Hadriana could start with her story, the students of Durmstrang started to arrive for breakfast. The moment they saw Hadriana, every single one of them nodded at her. Katia and Kris were among their number but from Viktor and Markus there was no sign.

Katia smiled sadly to Hadriana but realized she was busy. She whispered a short later and turned to her husband and school mates, talking among themselves at the head of the table.

 _"The size fits..."_ one of the students replied.

 _"Thank you Johan."_ replied Katia _"Frey!"_

The house elf appeared before them and Katia gave him some instructions, to which he nodded and popped away moments later. The students sat at the table but didn't touch in the food, waiting patiently for some moments. Moments later, a louder pop was heard and to everyone's surprise, a decorated throne like chair made of black wood, with wolf motifs carved in it, wolf heads forming the handles and two wolves forming the back had appeared at the head of the table.

 _"Thank you, Frey. Your master will love the surprise."_

 _"You are welcome, my lady."_ the elf bowed, popping away.

"What is that?" asked one of the Hufflepuffs.

"Markus' chair." one of the Durmstrang students offered as a reply, making everyone widen their eyes.

When Markus arrived with Viktor and the rest of the Durmstrang students, he widened his eyes in surprise before he chuckled.

 _"My jarl, we took the liberty of requesting your throne to be brought to us."_ Kris said with a grin _"It is only fitting."_

 _"Feels almost like home, doesn't it?"_ Markus asked, sitting on his throne with a laugh, joined by everyone else.

"Is that normal?" asked Sirius, watching the Durmstrang students with a great deal of attention.

"No." replied Hadriana, quite surprised, having interrupted her story the moment the throne popped into the great hall and when Markus had arrived.

Markus Ragnos was full of surprises, that was for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 8**

The fallout of Hadriana's revelation was, in a word, devastating. For the Potters, that is.

Charlus Potter saw himself voted out of the office of the Minister of Magic, being replaced by Cornelius Fudge. It was well known that he was a puppet for the dark pureblood faction but the voting had the majority, being sworn in office the very same day Charlus Potter was voted out. James Potter was given a choice: Being fired from the DMLE or being demoted to junior auror. He took the demotion. Lilly Potter was fired from Hogwarts. The former professor had fallen into a depression and was unable to do anything but crying and sobbing. Richard Potter, used to be lauded and praised, saw himself becoming the target of a difamation campaign from the prophet, accused of having benefited from undeserved laurels. It was only his position as the heir of Potter, Gryffindor and Slytherin that prevented him of being declared a pariah. From Dorea Potter, née Black, no one knew anything. It had been reported that the Lady Potter had been seen in Hogwarts, crying while being hugged by her granddaughter but she had disappeared from public view since then.

The members of the Potter family saw themselves being subjected to scrutiny of the prophet, the nation and the ministry. Hadriana was required to provide her memories for analysis of tampering for further advances in the case and all were unanimous. Hadriana's version of the facts was the real one and many wondered why the girl hadn't come forward before. Many suggested that the girl hadn't been allowed to come forward.

This was, of course, a huge blow on Dumbledore who, unfortunately, had been able to keep his position as Hogwarts Headmaster, although he did lose his position as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

While the Potters and Dumbledore were vilified, Hadriana saw herself as a rising star, a prodigious witch who had been chosen to be the Hogwarts' Champion in the TriWizard Tournament and a beautiful single young woman, depicted as a tragic heroine who never lost faith on finding her brother, only to see that desire turn into vengeance when she realized through her bond that her brother had died because of her family and Dumbledore's negligence. To be honest, Hadriana had no idea what to think of Rita Skeeter's position in all of it but found herself amazed to the lengths the woman had gone, having interviews with experts on magical bonds and the magic of twins, in order to explain if Hadriana was real able to feel her brother or if it had been nothing but a hoax.

No one knew it, of course, but the payments Rita Skeeter received from the Lord Black with specific instructions on whom to interview and not to bash Hadriana were the driving force in Rita's new professional ethics. Of course, that was not the only thing the Black family did. The three Black sisters were in constant contact with Hadriana and Andromeda was the most supportive. She had once believed Harry and her Dora would make the perfect couple... Knowing that he had just been abandoned when everyone believed him to have died angered her more than she had ever been and she wanted Potter Blood. She used all her considerable knowledge of law and pureblood customs to make sure the Potters paid dearly for their actions.

Needless to say, the first week after the choosing of the champions had been hectic, especially with course work and preparation to the tournament.

"I miss weekend." Hadriana blurted at breakfast, holding her head on her hand while playing with a spoon and her oatmeal.

"Two more days, darling." Eliza replied with a snicker. Hadriana huffed.

"Sleep late, be able to do research for the tournament..."

"I thought Hermione, Daphne and the Ravenclaws had that covered" asked Brian and Hadriana shrugged.

"I still need to practice strategies." Hadriana replied "The first task is often a dangerous creature as an obstacle to reach a goal."

"Well, I don't see your friend Ragnos as concerned as you. The Delacour girl yes. Him, no." Alistair whispered, nodding to the head of the table where Markus Ragnos was sat at his throne like chair, surrounded by his friends, looking sullen, reading a paper and writing in a parchment.

Ever since the revelation, Markus had become friendlier with Hadriana. Yet, he wasn't very forthcoming with answers. When she asked him about the throne like chair, he only replied it had been a gift when he was fourteen and left it at that. Katia had been a little more forthcoming. The Wolf Throne, as they called it, had been a gift from the students of Durmstrang to their leader. It raised more questions, but it also answered some others. Apart that, Hadriana had not developed the conversation she had with Markus at the lakeside. She did learn, however, that Markus was powerful, intelligent and extremely tuned to magic.

"He probably has inside information." Brian replied for her "You certainly noticed Karkaroff always around him."

"Yes, does anyone else find it weird?" asked Ursula with a frown "His relationship with Karkaroff... it's not a normal student-headmaster relationship."

"Are you trying to imply anything?" asked Hadriana with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know for sure... but it certainly isn't normal... although I am sure Karkaroff would tell him everything he needed for the task."

"On that, we agree." replied Alistair, watching his pocket watch. According with him, it was more elegant than wave the wand around "Come on, it's time for transfiguration."

"Oh, joy. Another two hours with McGonagall ranting about permanent conjuration." groaned Hadriana. Transfiguration was not one of her favoured subjects. Ursula giggled and pushed Hadriana in front of her.

"How about "101 Curses and Spells for Beast Taming" sounds for you?"

"Sounds better." Hadriana shrugged, only to see a bright flash in front of her, taking her vision away "Bloody hell, what in Morgana's name was that?" she demanded while blinking, her wand out and a stunner cast in the direction of the flash.

"Good job, Hadriana, you got Creepy." Ursula deadpanned, only for the others with them to start laughing. Hadriana groaned and Ursula reenervated the boy.

"All right, brat. Start Explaining yourself." Ursula demanded, glaring at the third year student.

"I'm sorry. I used too much flash. I thought it was too dark here and I wanted a good picture." Colin Creevey whined in fear "Please, don't hurt me."

"Why the hell did you attack me?" demanded Hadriana, already able to see more than blots of light.

"I just wanted to take a picture of Hogwarts champion." he replied, sweating, surrounded by green and silver.

"For?" demanded Brian and Creevey gulped.

"I was paid by 'Witch Weekly' to get some pictures of Ms. Potter acting natural." he blurted out and Hadriana hissed. With a wave of her wand, the camera disassembled itself and exposed the roll, much to the horror of the photographer.

"You're lucky I have class, brat." she glared at him, leaving the sobbing boy in knees.

"You're getting famous." joked Alistair.

"Joy." mumbled Hadriana. Ever since the choosing and the revelation, the media were showing an unhealthy interest on her. It was most definitively getting on her nerves.

They entered the Transfiguration classroom first, followed suit by the Gryffindors and the Durmstrang students. They only needed to wait some minutes before McGonagall entered the room.

"I apologize for my delay. Ms. Potter, Mr. Ragnos, you are being summoned to the Headmaster's Office."

"Why?" asked Markus before Hadriana could say anything.

"It's Tournament Business, Mr. Ragnos." McGonagall replied, frowning at Markus.

Markus nodded and walked out of the room, addressing some words to his friends, who nodded back. Hadriana followed him after asking Ursula to take her stuff should she not return in time.

"What's the password?" asked Hadriana.

"Lemon Sundae." replied McGonagall. Hadriana nodded and left the room.

"Which way?" asked Markus outside of the room, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Come along." she replied and the two walked side by side.

"Were you expecting this summon?" Markus asked after some moments.

"Not really, no one tells me anything about the tournament. Did you?"

"No and I don't like being summoned at other people whims. It gives a bad impression."

"That's true..." she agreed "So, any ideas for the first task?"

"Do something flashy and get the points." he replied with a shrug "I haven't been told anything about the task, all I know is air and fire."

"The same as me, then." Hadriana replied "I thought Karkaroff would tell you something more, some secret information."

"Even if he did, why do you think I would share an advantage with my adversary?" Markus asked, taunting her. She picked it easily.

"I thought appealing to your good heart would be enough." she replied with a straight face.

"Well, Ms. Potter, do not take gambling as a career. You'd lose." he deadpanned and both of them laughed. When the both of them passed by Colin Creevey, who looked at them in awe and sorrow, Markus frowned.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, pointing at the boy who had stayed behind.

"Before we got to transfiguration, he took a flash picture of me and blinded me momentarily. As a reward, I dismantled the camera and if his explanation was anything to go by, he probably wanted to take a picture of two champions."

"Let me guess, your paper? Daily Priest?"

"Daily Prophet and no, it's worse. It's Witch Weekly."

"Never heard of it."

"You don't miss much." she shrugged. They reached the gargoyle into the headmaster's office and Hadriana supplied the password, allowing them passage.

"Ladies first." Markus offered and Hadriana thanked him, leading the way. She knocked at the door, receiving a order to come in, only to find Fleur already there, as were the three headmasters, the ministry representatives and several other people, among them, Rita Skeeter and none other than Garrick Ollivander.

"Ah, Hadriana, my dear girl. Mr. Ragnos, welcome." Dumbledore said "We were expecting you for the Weighing of the Wands."

"The what?" Hadriana asked.

"Tournament Event, an expert will analyse your wand and determine it is in shape to compete." replied Ludo Bagman with a huge smile, trying to be charming. He was failing miserably "Please, the three champions can have a seat." he said, pointing to a sofa "We shall take some pictures, perform the task and do small individual interviews with each of you. Now, this is Mr. Ollivander, he's the best wand maker in Britain, worldly renowned. He will be the one checking your wands."

"Yes, Ludo, but for now, pictures." Rita Skeeter said, ordering her cameraman to advance and start to take pictures of the three champions "Ladies, gentleman, I am Rita Skeeter and I shall do the interviews. I would like a group interview and an individual one. Would that be agreeable for you?" all champions nodded "Very well, let's do the pictures, then. First the champions, then the champions with the headmasters, then everyone and finally, individually."

 _Merlin, what did I put myself into?_ wondered Hadriana.

With the pictures done, it was Ollivander's turn to analyse the wands. He checked Fleur Delacour's wand first, which happened to be nine and a half inches long, made of rosewood and with one of her grandmother's Veela hairs for the core. Hadriana followed with a nine inches long Black Walnut wand with a core of a dragon heartstring, a wand Ollivander recognized as one of his own, not passing a chance to remark the similarities of the wand with the Lady Bellatrix Black's, not to mention the similarities of both witches. Hadriana took it as a compliment.

Finally it was Markus turn and Ollivander seemed lost while studying the wand, clearly not one of his own.

"A Gregorovitch wand... It has been a long time since the last time I saw one... Oak Wood, nine inches... ancient wood, perfectly preserved, but I fail to recognize the core."

"Graphorn horn." Markus replied and the man widened his eyes.

"A very aggressive wand, Mr. Ragnos." the older man adverted, handling him his wand after all examinations were done.

"Let us do the interviews, then." announced Skeeter with a grin.

 _ **TriWizard Tournament Supplement**_

 _ **The Champions**_

 _Today the Daily Prophet brings to its faithful readers a look on the champions of TriWizard Tournament, currently being held in Hogwarts._

 _Hadriana Potter, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Every person in our great land recognizes the name Potter. We used to associate it with Richard Potter and his family. However, due to recent revelations by none other than Hadriana Potter, the twin sister of the REAL-BOY-WHO-LIVED, Hadrian Potter, the family fell from grace. None of this seems to disturb Hadriana Potter, our tragic heroine._

 _Rita Skeeter (RS): Ms. Potter, First of all, congratulations for being chosen as a champion. I believe we would like to know what your motivations were, to submit your name._

 _Hadriana Potter (HP): Thank you. My motivations were fairly simple. I wanted to make a name for myself, something that I could use to distance myself from the Potter family. The tournament proved to be a good way to start._

 _RS: Indeed. Considering all that happened on the night of the choosing, some would like to know for how long have you prepared the revelation and when were you planning to make it?_

 _HP: I learned the spell last year and I was planning to make the revelation before this year was over._

 _RS: What about how your brother's name came out of the cup? Do you know anything?_

 _HP: I am still waiting for answers on that one but I would appreciate them._

 _RS: We all know Hadriana Potter, the outstanding student, the twin sister fighting to avenge her brother's memory , the honorary member of the house of Black..._

 _HP: Not honorary, my grandmother Dorea is a Black by birth. I may be a Potter first but I am a quarter Black._

 _RS: You still acknowledge your grandmother as such? I believed you cut ties with all your direct family._

 _HP: My grandmother swore to me on her Black Blood that she had no idea of the betrayal, as did my godfather, Lord Black. If you know a Black, you know that a promise made on their blood will always be held true._

 _RS: I didn't know that. What has become of the Lady Potter? She seems to have disappeared from public eye._

 _HP: She decided to take some holidays away from the Potters, with the blessings of the Lord Black. That is all I will say about it._

 _RS: I understand. Let us talk about the tournament. What do you think of your opponents?_

 _HP: I will not take my opponents lightly. There is a reason why they were selected to represent their schools and for what I have seen in class, they both seem to be able with their wands._

 _RS: You seem to be closer to the Durmstrang champion. Why is that?_

 _HP: I am friends with one of Mr. Ragnos closest friends. She introduced us._

 _RS: How did that happen?_

 _HP: We met at the Quidditch World Cup._

 _RS: I see. What of your preparations? How are you preparing for the first task? Do you know what to prepare?_

 _HP: If the idea of the previous tournaments remains, the first task will involve some kind of magical creature acting as an obstacle to reach a certain goal. I have been researching taming spells and strategies to deal with beasts with the help of some close friends._

 _RS: Teamwork? I have to say, it is rather unexpected._

 _HP: It is not against the rules and it increases my own chances of victory._

 _RS: Very Slytherin._

 _HP: By blood and sorting, yes._

 _RS: Thank you for your time, Ms. Potter. Allow me to wish you good luck and I hope to have a chance for another interview soon, especially after a victory?_

 _HP: So do I, Ms. Skeeter._

 _Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_

 _Fleur Delacour, a French young woman, tall, blond hair, exquisite figure and a beautiful woman overall. Daughter of French Head of Wizard-Veela Department, Allain Delacour, a known diplomat and a favourite for the next ministerial election._

 _RS: Good morning, Ms. Delacour. Thank you for your time. First of all, what could you tell our readers about who Fleur Delacour is?_

 _FD: I am a Veela, I live in southern France with my family, with whom I am close to, I have a younger sister named Gabrielle and I am graded outstanding in my coursework._

 _RS: You're a Veela? What can you tell us about that?_

 _FD: It's tiring to be a maturing Veela, especially trying to keep the allure in check. Some of it always escapes and it results in several drooling men and stalkers. Many young women got mad at me for doing that to their boyfriends. It is also difficult to have a steady relationship, as not many young wizards can control their impulses._

 _RS: Have you managed to find a young wizard able to control himself during your short stay in our island?_

 _FD: ...No._

 _RS: I see you hesitated there._

 _FD: There are a few young men that are able to control themselves but none who caught my eye._

 _RS: A shame. What are your prospects to the tournament?_

 _FD: I intend to win it._

 _RS: An admirable goal. What is your strategy so far?_

 _FD: I will not share it, of course. Spoilers, I am sure you understand._

 _RS: Of course. Thank you for your time, Ms. Delacour._

 _Markus Ragnos, Durmstrang Institute_

 _Markus Ragnos, a tall young man, neck length hair, pureblood looking, wearing a goatee and with intense golden eyes. This young man carries the admiration of support of his pears and is always seen accompanying Quidditch superstar, Viktor Krum, being reported as one of his closest friends._

 _RS: Mr. Ragnos, thank you for your time._

 _MR: A man should always have time for women._

 _RS: Aren't you the flatterer? What can you tell us about yourself and your relation with your Durmstrang peers?_

 _MR: I could tell you much about myself. I could tell you I am a man of culture, passionate in all things magical, a dilettante in the written arts and an acceptable cook, although I am sure that is not what you want to hear._

 _RS: Still... fine qualities._

 _MR: Thank you._

 _RS: What about your relationship with your other schoolmates? What can you tell us?_

 _MR: It's fairly good. We are a privileged group, having among us renowned figures such as Viktor Krum or the young Lord and Lady Drumyozov._

 _RS: With whom I believe you are good friends. What can you tell us about that?_

 _MR: We kind of adopted each other while at school and became a tight group. Katia is mean with her wand and keeps the fan girls away from Viktor and her husband, Kristoff deals in business and helps Viktor managing his career. Viktor doesn't needs introductions and I am the lonely orphan boy with a talent for magic they took pity on._

 _RS: And yet, you are the champion of your Institute._

 _MR: True._

 _RS: You said the young Lord and Lady Drumyozov. I was not aware of it._

 _MR: No? Kristoff and Katia don't make an effort to hide it. Their bonding was last summer, a small ceremony with their closest families and friends._

 _RS: Marvellous, I am sure. What can you tell me about your preparations?_

 _MR: Are being made. I am excited with the prospect of the first task._

 _RS: Very well, thank you for your time._

Hadriana stared at Markus interview and blinked, unable to understand what the hell she had read. From the Durmstrang side, Kristoff rose in laughter and started to read the interview, loud enough for everyone to hear. All Durmstrang students started to laugh hard, some even gasping for hair.

Clearly, something was up.

Hadriana rose from her seat, ignoring the looks her friends gave her and walked to Markus, who was sitting on his throne, smirking amused while he read a newspaper in another language. For the looks of it, it seemed Norwegian. Hadriana just put the newspaper in his, at the page of his interview and waited.

"Good morning, something I can help you with?" he asked as Katia was still laughing with Kristoff.

"Is any of that true?" Hadriana asked and everyone laughed again.

"Well, most of it." Markus replied with a smile "I am actually an outstanding cook." Hadriana eye twitched.

"Sit down, Hadriana." invited Katia, still snickering "Markus, stop having fun at Hadriana."

"But it's fun..." he mocked pouted while Hadriana sat next to Viktor.

"Vat you red is ol true." Viktor supplied with a grin "Markus just cut his part in the events."

"The stupid _tispe_ didn't bother doing proper research before the interview." Markus scowled, his eyes in his paper "Why should I give her the answers she wanted, especially when she wanted to talk about Viktor?"

"Maybe she has a crush on him." supplied Katia and Viktor rolled his eyes.

"She probably believed Viktor would be the champion, as well." Kristoff replied with a chuckle.

"So, you lied?" asked Hadriana.

"No, like Viktor said, it is all true, I simply chose to underplay my part in it."

"Such as?" she asked, curious.

"Like I said, I am an outstanding cook." Markus replies, looking at Hadriana with a grin.

"He's also Kristoff's business partner, the one who taught me most of what I know and Viktor's main sponsor." Hadriana widened her eyes as Katia, Kristoff and Viktor snickered.

"And according with Ingrid Karensen, the most desired bachelor back home. Again." Markus groaned, closing the paper, getting snickers again.

"Imagine zat." the blond girl at Hadriana's side, who she believed to be Irina Brotze, snickered, causing another round of laughter. Markus threw a grape at her in amusement and the girl caught it "Zorry, Markus. I'm not zat cheap I zell myself for grape. Bezides, I'm taken."

Markus chuckled, serving himself with some oatmeal and fruit.

"I'm still waiting for an invitation to the wedding."

"And you vill vait for zome time. Zhere iz no date yet."

"Pity." replied Katia, opening the paper and letting a snicker escape as she read the title "We should get you a girlfriend."

"Because it worked so well last time." replied Markus with a snort, making Hadriana curious as she served herself with some bacon.

"Bad stories?" she asked and Katia beamed while Markus groaned.

"There was a ball and Markus had to take a date. It wasn't easy, our Markus is quite picky with his choice for a woman." Katia admonished him "Eventually, we decided that there was a girl who was attractive enough and had the necessary qualities... good conversationalist, pleasant, intelligent... A pretty and intelligent girl." Hadriana nodded, understanding Katia's reasoning. The way Kristoff snickered was not good for Markus, who ate looking to his food.

"The girl accepted Markus invitation, it was a pleasant evening altogether." Katia supplied with a grin "Then, she decided they were dating, started to stalk Markus everywhere and once, she even broke into his chambers and tried to rape him." Hadriana looked wide eyed "Fortunately, as Markus says, there had been a party that night and we all had some drinks. Said girl broke in the wrong chambers and raped the wrong guy. She came along the following day and broke up with Markus, saying she had found another man who would take care of her and her needs."

"The poor guy was forced to marry her at wand point." Kristoff snickered as Hadriana rose her eyebrow in surprise "Markus offered them a trip around the world and a furbished apartment in a location of their own choosing."

"Not forget de toast." Viktor laughed.

"How could I?" Kris snickered, raising his cup "A true example of true love. Alvar, my friend, it could have been me in your place but I'll keep you no hard feelings. I wish you all the best the world can offer."

"Alvar looked like he wanted to kill Markus." laughed Katia, burying her head in Kris shoulder "And everyone cheered for Markus' speech."

Hadriana couldn't help it but to laugh with them.

"One would wonder what would have happened if she had entered the right chambers." asked Hadriana with a chuckle, looking at Markus.

"I wouldn't marry her, that's for sure." he replied, finishing his breakfast "What's the class now?"

"Potions." replied Hadriana, turning to Kristoff "Cooking class, isn't?"

"Not Markus sort of cooking, though." he laughed, turning to his friend "Library, work or a spar?"

"Spar?" asked Hadriana, interested.

"Would you like to watch sometime?" Katia offered with a smile and Hadriana thought about it for a moment.

"I wouldn't want to impose." she replied, not sure of the looks from Markus and Kris.

"If you want, meet the four of us tomorrow at half past six in the morning by the lakeshore." Markus replied, rising from his seat.

"Four of us?" asked Katia with a shocked gasp.

"You invited Hadriana." Markus replied with a chuckle "Are you just going to abandon her there, watching us fight, for the sake of your beauty sleep?" Katia huffed.

 _"You better make it worth my time, Markus."_ Katia demanded in norwegian, earning a chuckle from her friend.

 _"Have I ever failed you in that regard?"_ he asked back "I think I am going to the library, explore the forbidden section. Are you coming?" he asked Kris. As a champion, he had access to it.

"Sure." Kris replied, kissing his wife goodbye _"See you later, darling."_

The two young men left the great hall, Markus with his hands crossed behind his back.

 _"Why are you letting her come in so easily?"_ Kris asked in a whisper after they left the great hall.

 _"To be perfectly honest, I have no idea."_ Markus replied.

Hadriana woke up the next morning around six and got ready to go to the lakeside, where she was to meet the four wolves, as they were called, although she wasn't sure why. She left her house and exited the castle, noticing the grey ominous November sky. She covered herself in her robe and walked fast to the lake, unsure of what she would find.

As she reached the lake, her eyes widened. Not because she noticed Viktor sitting on the ground looking roughed and bruised or Katia sitting next to him not looking any better, both wearing training robes. Her surprise was directed at the two men fighting bare-chested, their swords clashing between them. She saw Kris attacking, with Markus defending, although he did something she was unable to see, resulting in Kris' sword snapping by the clashing point.

 _"_ _Damn it, Markus_ _. Again?"_ Kris complained and Markus chuckled, lowering his blade to the ground.

 _"I win."_

 _"Only because of your fancy dwarven blade."_ Kris retorted.

 _"Still, I win."_ Markus replied, looking at Hadriana, still at the same place _"Besides, we have guests."_

"You're early." said Katia with a smile as soon as Hadriana was in range, noticing her looking at Markus and Kris. Both boys had similar tattoos in the chest and arms.

"One of them is taken, you know?" Katia taunted her, making her blush.

"I was just looking at their tattoos." Hadriana replied "What do they mean?"

"Don't worry about it." was Katia's reply "Really, don't. It's an old blessing and let's leave it like that."

"Sure." Hadriana nodded, sitting with Katia on the ground.

"Good morning." Kristoff said, kissing Katia on the cheek before picking his wand from a bundle of cloth. Markus did the same but only nodded to the new arrival.

"Good morning." Hadriana replied, watching the two boys taking their positions. There was no sign, no agreement. The two of them just started casting silently, always moving out of the way of incoming spells, avoiding the need of shield charms. Hadriana watched in amazement as the spells flew and the two boys fought on. They were good. Very good indeed.

"I know you said Markus was a professional dueller, but he is really good and Kris is as good as him." Hadriana complimented and Katia grinned.

The battle continued for some time, with Markus achieving victory with a blast that blew Kristoff away, making him fall on his back.

 _"Are you all right?"_ asked Markus.

 _"Yes, when you said to hold back, I never thought it would be this much."_ Kristoff replied.

"Katia, Viktor, which one of you will entertain our guest?" asked Markus and Hadriana rose from her place, a bit excited.

"I vill." Viktor replied after trading a glance with Katia, who nodded.

It started well enough, with Hadriana almost letting a spell pass her defences but soon she was able to realize that she and Viktor were on the same level of duelling skill. With that realized and understanding that Viktor was an offensive caster, she started to duel on the defensive, waiting for the normal advantage: Viktor would get tired and open an opening in his defence that she would capitalize. However, probably because of his quidditch training, it took some time for that to happen. When it did, She struck hard with a spell chain, ending with a stunner and hitting Viktor.

"Well done, Hadriana." complimented Katia with a smile after renervating Viktor from the ground "Viktor and I are on the same level. Would you like another go?"

"Sure." Hadriana replied with a grin.

"What is going on in here?" a powerful voice boomed through the grounds and the five youths turned to the same direction, seeing Dumbledore and McGonagall together walking towards them.

"Headmaster. Deputy Headmaster." said Hadriana in a cold tone "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is, Ms. Potter." the older man replied, sounding reprimanding "The wards warned me of spells being cast and I came to investigate. Do you mind to explain what are you doing here?"

"I was invited to attend to a training spar with my friends." Hadriana replied bluntly and the four Durmstrang students chuckled, with Markus stepping forward.

"It's true, I was the one who invited Ms. Potter. Is there a problem, Headmaster Dumbledore?" he asked with a smile "I thought the Highmaster spoke to you about our training regime and that you had agreed in having us sparing in the grounds in the early hours of the morning, to make sure no one saw or was injured?"

"Yet, you invited Ms. Potter." McGonagall glared at the boy, who felt unaffected.

"Are you implying that we are a threat to Ms. Potter?" asked Markus again with a smirk "For what I was able to see from her, Ms. Potter is more than able to take care of herself." Hadriana smirked and crossed her arms, curious with what Dumbledore's answer would be.

"Not at all, I just grew concern with the possibility of a problem." he replied, defusing the situation "Despite there is no problem or attack, I'd like to request that you five stop your training. Should you wish, it would be possible to arrange a club for duelling. In fact, I believe this is the best idea. I should propose it to the other headmasters."

"Fine, we will stop for the day. It's nearly time, either way." replied Markus "I'm sorry, Ms. Potter, but it seems that you and Katia will have to delay your spar until next time."

"A shame." replied Hadriana and Katia nodded.

"Wonderful. If that will be all, then I bid you farewell and I advise you to get ready for the classes." with that, Dumbledore and McGonagall turned back, the last with one final glare at them, almost accusing them of something.

"And that's the type of people I dislike, stuck ups, thinking they know best in everything..." started Markus.

" ...who have their lackeys following their every move like lap dogs and are so used to have their way that they simply ignore your opposing opinions, even if you present suitable arguments?"

"Truthfully, I didn't have a good impression of your people because of people like them." replied Markus with a chuckle, mimicked by Hadriana "It was nice to know that not all british are like that but honestly... How do you deal with that?"

"They follow him blindly and call him the leader of the light. Those who disagree with him and his policies are labelled dark." Hadriana replied.

"Sounds like a dictatorship..." Kris replied, picking his clothes bundle "If we're done here, I think I'm going to have a shower and get ready."

"I'll go as well." his wife replied and Viktor mumbled a "Da.", leaving only Hadriana and Markus on the grounds.

"I've been thinking about one thing, maybe you can help me." asked Hadriana to the boy, who chuckled.

"Careful, sometimes that's dangerous." Markus replied in a teasing tone while covering himself with a short robe he kept near his sword while Hadriana blurted a "Prat".

"You are norwegian, Viktor is bulgarian and there are also germans, russians and hungarians among you... What is the range of Durmtrang by countries?"

"Northern, Central and Eastern Europe." Markus replied "Originally, it was only scandinavian but between the dark ages and the fifteenth century, the secrecy became attractive to those escaping the hunts and the castle was increased to accommodate as many students as possible. As of this year, we have around one thousand students of many nationalities. The tuition isn't cheap but it's a prestigious school and the very best available."

"Oh..." Hadriana whispered "That makes sense. Where is it, if I may ask?"

"You may ask but I can't tell you. The school is under the Fidelius Charm and the Highmaster is the only who knows the identity of the secret keeper."

"Well, that shortens my list of questions." she huffed "Although, how are the students informed of the location of the school?"

"When we sign our acceptance papers, we are sent a standard note with the information on how to get there. The secret keeper must be responsible for making those."

"Ingenious."

"Quite." there was silence for a moment, as Markus picked his sword by the grip "Would you care for a walk?"

"Aren't you going to summon your wolves today?" she asked back, starting to walk with him at the lake shore.

"I don't do it every day." he replied "Why? Do you miss them?"

"Just curious." she replied, feeling a breeze and covering herself better "How are you not freezing? Warming charms?"

"No, I have no charms cast at this time..." he answered, turning to her "I like the cold. When I feel it in my skin, it reminds me of home and how much I have grown since I was a lonely little boy."

Hadriana didn't reply, looking at Markus with a thoughtful look.

"Katia said you were an orphan and you confirmed it in the interview." she said and he nodded "Did you truly had no one?"

"I had Frey and Freya in the beginning." he replied, noticing her looks "My house elves. You saw them, they are the ones who brought me the sword on my birthday."

"I remember." she replied, eyeing the sword. Markus noticed it and extended it to her, so she could have a better look.

"It's really beautiful." she replied, admiring it in her own hand "I don't know anything about swords but this one is a marvel. It's even better than goblin made swords."

Markus only scoffed.

"Of course it is. That sword was made by dwarves of Nidavellir, not by greedy filthy treacherous goblins..." he scoffed, widening his eyes in realization "... and I forgot you deal with those traitors in Britain."

Hadriana rose an eyebrow.

"Care to explain? Now I am curious."

"Keep in mind that I am biased, because I am close to dwarves and they taught me their history. The short version is that goblins were once dwarves. They were a greedy realm of dwarves, who dug deep and turned to dangerous magic to increase their wealth and power. Their gambit didn't pay off and they lost most of their realm, being changed physically by the magic they unleashed, causing them to resemble what they are today. They turned to their brethren for help but they were exiled for their foolishness, for breaking the fundamental dwarven law: All Riches Come From The Earth." Markus explained "By using magic to gain more riches, the goblins betrayed all their people and the natural order. Of course, they didn't accept their judgement and fought back. They even tried the magic that changed them once more upon a third realm of dwarves, who became the gnomes of Switzerland... Many thousands died in those wars but eventually, the goblins fled... and to this day the goblins are enemies of the gnomes and the dwarves, while the dwarves and the gnomes share an alliance and friendship."

Hadriana was shocked. She had never heard of such a thing.

"I would trust my life to a dwarf but I know goblin loyalty would only last while I paid him the better offer."

"All our investments are done by goblins..." Hadriana replied and Markus nodded.

"Goblins love riches, I know. They will be happy as long as they have plenty of them in their vaults, be theirs of their clients. Invest your riches and increase them and they will be your friends. Try to take your riches from them and we will see if they allow you to do it."

Hadriana stood quietly for some time, choosing to handle the sword back to Markus, who took it.

"You're friends with the dwarves?" she asked and he nodded.

"I learned a bit from them and they were friends of my father." Markus replied softly. For some moments, none spoke.

"What happened?" she asked "How did you became orphan?"

Markus sighed, looking away.

"A traitor from within turned on my family. He and his followers killed my brothers and my sisters... by then fully grown wizards and witches..." Markus revealed, not looking at Hadriana "He attacked openly the night I was born, leading a significant force. My mother, still weak for giving birth, summoned her allies, who turned on her on behest of the traitor and killed her." Hadriana saw Markus fist balling around the sword's grip, feeling the compulsion to put her hand on his, trying to comfort him. Markus felt it and looked at her green eyes for some moments, before resuming the story "With my mother dead, the traitor faced my father. He was a powerful wizard and not only killed the traitor, he destroyed all his forces, at the expense of his own life." he said "And thus, I became an orphan."

"The traitor was close to your family?" Hadriana asked and Markus nodded "Who was he?"

"His name was Harald..." he said, tasting the distaste of the name on his tongue " Counting with me, he was my parents' fourth child out of six."

Hadriana gasped and Markus sighed. For some moments, none spoke.

"Maybe we should go back."

"Just... just one more question. You said your brothers and sisters were already fully grown?" To that, Markus chuckled.

"My father loved my mother... and although they weren't old, I think they were around their fiftieth something birthday... I was an accident of a night of passion." he laughed and Hadriana chuckled, not hiding her small blush.

"I wonder about you, you know?" she said, shaking her head.

"Oh?"

"Every time I talk to you, I get more and more questions. If I ask you for an answer, chances are that the answer will raise more questions. That or you won't answer at all."

"Ask me a question, then." he suggested with a thoughtful look "I promise you I shall tell you the complete truth."

Hadriana looked to Markus and could see that he was serious. She tried to find a question she had no answer to but realized she had half answers to all the questions. In the end, she decided to go with a fairly simple one.

"Who are you in Durmstrang? What is your position?"

"That's a fairly easy one." Markus replied "You should know one thing, before I answer. For the past two thousand years, what is now known as Durmstrang has been called many things and went through many changes. It has been Durmstrang only for the past eight hundred years or so." Hadriana widened her eyes in surprise.

"Two thousand years?" Markus nodded "That's older than Hogwarts."

"Yes, it is built in a very magical active site and some relics and wards of that time still remain. The original school was known as Fjolkyngard, or "the place of sorcery", founded by the wife of a great warlord who was also magical..." Markus looked at Hadriana "Both of them my ancestors."

Hadriana widened her eyes in shock.

"Despite all centuries that passed, the original magics of Fjolkyngard remain in place and recognized me the moment I entered Durmstrang as the heir of the founder. Added to the fact that I have been more powerful than the teachers since I was fourteen, and talented in my chosen fields of magic, I am sort of royalty at school."

"And your schoolmates all follow you because of that." stated Hadriana as a matter of fact "Thank you for your honesty, Markus. That cleared a lot of things."

"You should go back." Markus added after some moments "Get ready for the day."

"Yeah, probably." she replied but she didn't move.

"I shall not take any more of your time, then." Markus said "Thank you for the company."

Markus started to change, the sword somehow becoming a part of his animal form. When he became the dark wolf with the golden eyes, he just dart of in the direction of the ship, leaving a smiling Hadriana behind.


	9. Chapter 9

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 9**

The first task would be in a few hours and Hadriana was frantic. She already had three plans to succeed and was sure each was a win. Yet, she was still concerned.

The reason? Dragons.

Hagrid had approached her one afternoon and gave her a cryptic message about be at a certain place at a certain time. As Hagrid was a follower for a certain someone and wasn't close to the girl, she suspected Dumbledore's hand in it. She attended the meeting suspiciously and at first, she was shocked, suspecting she was there to watch Hagrid and Madame Maxime's... date? Then the dragons roared and she knew... She had returned to the castle and reviewed all her plans to accommodate dragons.

Since Madame Maxime was there, she was sure Fleur would know about the dragons as well and she was sure Karkaroff would not play by the rules, so Markus was bound to know about the beasts as well.

She was nervous.

She wasn't sure she would be able to hold the food in her stomach for long so she only ate a bit, playing more with the food than actually eating it, trying not to think of a horrible death by burning. Or being eaten alive. She tried to focus on the conversations around her but was unable to, since they all led to the task. She shook her head and turned to Fleur, sat among her school mates, looking as nervous as she was. On another hand, Markus was looking calm.

In the morning there were normal classes as usual and it was during lunch that the grounds started to fill. The quidditch stadium had been turned into a pit, with several stands for the students and the public, stands which had sold out in a matter of hours.

The first surprise came shortly after lunch. Hadriana received new robes from her housemates, black, green and silver, depicting Hogwarts black and Slytherin colours. They were made of dragon hide and fitted perfectly, making her wonder how they manage to get her measurements without her noticing. Her second surprise, however was when she met Dorea Potter, née Black, accompanied by Lord and Lady Black, Lord and Lady Malfoy and Andromeda and Ted Tonks.

"Hadriana." the older woman said, hugging her granddaughter. Much to Hadriana's concern, her grandmother looked spent, wasted and like she had aged years in a matter of weeks.

"What's wrong?" she asked and the older woman shook her head, her meaning clear.

"Hadriana, how are you?" asked Bellatrix, hugging the girl, followed by Narcissa and Andromeda, Sirius and Ted. Lucius only nodded.

"Dora wishes to extend her best wishes for the task but she is unable to attend due to work." Andromeda said.

"I understand." Hadriana replied "I won't hold it against her."

"Do you know what the task is?" asked Sirius and Hadriana nodded.

"I will have to pass by a dragon." everyone gasped.

"What kind of a foolishness is that?" hissed Bellatrix "Most wizards are unable to stand before a dragon, least of all a student."

"Your faith in me is astonishing, auntie." Hadriana drawled, making Sirius snicker.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it, girl."

"I know." Hadriana replied with a sigh "I'm nervous. Terrified, even. I have checked and double checked all my plans, I know them by heart and I am sure any of them will work... but I am scared."

"Good." replied Ted with a nod "Overconfidence can bring the most powerful down. Keep your mind focus and don't go easy. If you see an advantage, don't press on it at once, wait for it for a maximum effect." Hadriana nodded, accepting the advice "But for Merlin's sake, do not let it trap you."

"I do believe several protection measures have been placed around the pit, to avoid unpleasant accidents." Lucius supplied. He might not be delighted to be in the presence of his mudblood brother-in-law and blood-traitor sister-in-law, but he knew he had to keep up appearances. His wife would let him know of her displeasure if he didn't. Besides, he appreciated the good qualities of the Potter girl.

"Even the better security measures can fail, Lucius." Sirius supplied, turning to Hadriana "Anyway, we decided to come and see your first win in the tournament. The children wanted to come too but they weren't allowed by the age rules."

"Send them my love." requested Hadriana and Sirius nodded.

"In another topic, how have you been for these past weeks?" Sirius asked and Hadriana knew at once what he meant.

"I'm... fine, I guess. Apart all the trouble I had to validate my memories, my sudden fame and all fan mail, good and bad, not to mention requests for interviews, the stress of NEWTS and the tournament... I've been fine."

"What about your brother?" asked Dorea in a whisper "Has he disturbed you for any reason?"

"No, ever since that day, he left me alone. All he does is glare at me when he sees me. It's ridiculous but I expected nothing better from him." Dorea just sighed while the Black sisters snickered.

"Ms. Potter?" the voice of Severus Snape sounded behind her, revealing her head of house in his normal surly and stoic mood "Lady Potter, Lord and lady Black, Lord and Lady Malfoy, Mr. and Mrs Tonks." he extended a greeting, receiving one in reply from them "With your forgiveness, I am here to accompany Ms. Potter to the champion's tent."

"Already?" asked Narcissa and Snape only nodded.

"The task is to start at half past two."

"Very well, master Snape." Dorea replied, caressing Hadriana's cheek "Don't do anything stupid and win."

"I'm not a gryffindor, grandmother." she replied and Dorea smiled.

"Thank all that is holy." was the older woman's half hearted reply. Hadriana left with her head of house and for some moments, no words were said.

"Are you prepared? Do you know what to expect?" Snape asked and Hadriana nodded "Good." They walked to the tent next to the quidditch pit and Snape turned to her once again "Good luck, Ms. Potter. I would be most displeased with the loss of your talent. Do try to be safe."

With that, he left, leaving a surprised Hadriana behind. Snape was fair to her, she believed it was because she was a Slytherin and a good student but she was still surprised. She entered through the flap, shaking her head to vanish her surprise and looked around, noticing that Fleur and Markus were already there. Fleur, who was sitting on a bench, messing with her hair, nodded to Hadriana and the raven haired girl nodded back.

Markus was sat on the ground with his eyes closed and Hadriana rose an eyebrow, wondering to Fleur with a wave about Markus. The blonde shrugged.

"E waz alrready like zhat when j'arrivé" she replied.

"And you didn't even say hello." replied Markus, attracting both girls attention, although he didn't open his eyes "I'm hurt."

Fleur blushed slightly and Hadriana snickered, sitting on the closest bench.

"Are you meditating?" asked Hadriana and Markus shook his head.

"No, I was bored and started to play mind chess..." he replied, suppressing a yawn "Since lovely Ms. Delacour didn't say anything, I kept my silence."

"You coulz 'ave." the french champion replied and Markus shrugged.

"I was in the middle of a complicated move." he replied, ignoring the outraged look Fleur gave him "Are you ready for the task?"

"As good as I can be." replied Hadriana with a smirk.

"Oui." replied Fleur "And you?"

"Excited." Markus replied with a chuckle and both girls paled.

"HADRIANA!" a hated voice sound at the flap and Hadriana sneered the moment she heard it, turning around immediately, pointing her wand at her mother.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the girl hissed, seeing her mother widen her eyes.

"Lower you wand, Hadriana." ordered James Potter with a disapproving look "Is that how you greet your mother?"

"I can think of worse ways." she replied with a glare "What are you doing here?"

"Please, Hadriana." Lilly sobbed as James scowled "We came here to see you. I wanted to see you."

"Despite your behaviour, you're still our daughter." James replied "And we're here to show you our support and show everyone there are no hard feelings between us."

"What?" she asked, shocked with what she had herd "Have you finally gone insane with all your stupid antics? There are hard feelings. I despise you."

"Watch your tone girl, I am your father and the head of the house." James replied angrily.

"Did Charlus die?" Hadriana asked surprised.

"He passed the lordship to me days after your "revelation"." James sneered "Your grandfather went down after it and just gave me the ring before disappearing for Merlin knows where."

"Your point being?" Hadriana demanded.

"I will not tolerate this behaviour from you." James replied in anger "You will stop with this foolishness and you will make peace with your mother."

Hadriana glared at the two and felt her temper boil.

"Hadriana..." Lilly started, only to be interrupted mid sentence.

"Hadriana, either you get rid of them or I will." Markus said in a cold tone, glaring gold against the two adults "Your daughter has no wish to speak to you and you are trespassing. Leave now before I make you."

James huffed but Lilly saw the small smirk in Hadriana's lips.

"How dare you, boy? Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Yes, I do know you are, James and Lilly Potter, the two idiots who abandoned their magical son in a house with magic hating muggles because an old man told them to and who are now reaping what they sowed. I have to say, so far, not impressed with the cream of british society."

"You insolent whelp, I am Lord Potter and Lord Gryffindor."

"British and their need to flaunt their lines." Markus shrugged "So what? Am I supposed to be impressed because you are a member of a house with a few centuries of existence and can trace back your lineage to another supposedly famous house?" he asked, his eyes glowing "What good is a noble house when you lack the power to prevent it from falling apart?" Markus asked "What good is a lord who allows another to rule in his stead?" James didn't reply, feeling distressed by the intense golden eyes that were glaring at him.

"Leave, NOW." Hadriana demanded and Lilly was the one who took the initiative. With one last look to Hadriana, she grabbed James by the arm and left the tent. Markus turned to Hadriana and saw her looking at him.

"Sorry about that..." Markus said "They were getting on my nerves."

Hadriana said nothing and Fleur just looked bored, although she was looking from one of them to the other, noticing how Hadriana's gaze fell upon Markus, who was once again with his eyes closed.

They didn't have to wait long until someone showed up. The three headmasters, accompanied by Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch entered the tent, Bagman sporting a huge smile.

"Ah, you are all here, wonderful. Welcome to the first task of the tournament. I bet you are all anxious to start, hey?" he asked with a laugh as Mr. Crouch showed them two bags.

"In this bag" he started, showing them the bag on his left hand "there are three figurines, showing exactly what creature you will face in your task. In this one" he showed them the other bag "There are three papers, with entry positions. You will draw one item of each now."

"Ladies first." Bagman said with a smile and Fleur stepped forward, drawing one of the entry positions, a small tile with the number two on it.

"Well done, Ms. Delacour, you shall be second. Now, your opponent?" Fleur paled and gulped, putting her hand on the bag, feeling something moving inside. She drew something and to her shock, it was a small figurine of a moving dragon. A Common Welsh Green.

Hadriana gulped, knowing it was her turn. She put both hand in both bags at the same time and took out a Swedish Short-Snout figurine and a tile with the number one.

 _Joy._ she thought.

"Well done, Ms. Potter, you shall open the task. Now, Mr. Ragnos... something wrong?" asked Bagman and everyone noticed Markus glaring at Karkaroff, who gulped.

 _"Dragons? DRAGONS?!"_ he demanded in anger in norwegian, clenching his teeth, his hands balling into fists _"For your sake, Igor, the filthy beast better not be one of THEM."_

Hadriana widened her eyes as she saw Karkaroff looking away just as Markus grabbed the figurine bag.

 _"Curses upon you, Loki you damned trickster."_ Markus cursed as he took a figurine of a Norwegian Ridgeback _"We will speak about this, Igor."_

Karkaroff just nodded and left, ignoring the looks everyone gave him.

"Well, yes, you shall be the last one, then." Bagman said, recovering his cheerful mood "Now, your task is simple. All you have to do is recover the golden egg that will be among the dragon's eggs in the nest." Hadriana and Fleur paled, Markus glared. You will have half hour to do it and you will be scored on your performance after the task. Also, the egg is a clue for the second task, so, do try to get it. That's it. Good luck."

The adults left the tent, leaving the three champions looking at the figurines in their hands.

 _"Snake Tonged shits"_ Markus spat, clapping his hands violently with the figurine on them. They all heard a hiss and a flash in his hands. When he let go, ash fell from between his hands that did nothing to ease his anger.

"Markus... are you all right?" asked Hadriana and Markus glared at her, making her gulp "You... You did know it was dragons, right?"

"I had no idea." Markus replied and Hadriana suddenly felt a squeeze on her heart.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the first task of the TriWizard Tournament on this beautiful day. With me are the elements of the jury, our very own Headmaster Dumbledore, Madame Maxime from Beauxbatons, Highmaster Karkaroff from Durmstrang and Bartemius Crouch. I am Lugo Bagman and I will be your commentator. "

Everyone cheered.

"Now, let's start the first task, in which our champions will have to pass a DRAGON and collect a golden egg from among the dragon's nest. Bring out the first dragon."

Everyone cheered but among the Durmstrang students, three didn't.

"Dragons?" asked Viktor.

"Shit." replied Katia. Kris only laughed.

"How? Why? Why didn't you know?" Hadriana asked frantic and Markus rose an eyebrow.

"I told Karkaroff I didn't want to know. To keep the surprise." he replied and Hadriana widened her eyes, wondering if Markus was crazy. Fleur scoffed "Is there a problem, Ms. Delacour?"

"Your arrogance." she replied. Markus just scoffed, ignoring her.

"Of all the damn creatures, it had to be a freaking dragon..." he spat "A RIDGEBACK, of all of those..." he kept cursing and Hadriana didn't know what to think, becoming very concerned for Markus.

"LET'S START WITH OUR FIRST CHAMPION, HOGWARTS OWN, HADRIANA POTTER!" she heard Bagman calling, as well as everyone cheering for her. She looked at Markus, who looked angry, furious even.

"It'z time, Mademoiselle. Potter." Fleur warned her and Hadriana had no choice but leave the tent. She entered the pit and saw herself in a circular area, surrounded by stands with cheering people and in front of her, a Swedish Short-Snout dragon, watching everyone that moved and keeping an eye at the eggs. Hadriana looked closer and was able to identify the golden reflection.

 _OK, let's do this..._ she thought to herself, breathing hard, going through her plans. Plan A was the simplest one and if she as to be honest, it was the one she was most curious if it would work.With a quick sonorus cast on her throat, she stepped forward.

 _"I mean you no harm!"_ she shouted in parseltongue at the dragon. The fact that it had turned to her was a good sign. Everyone shut up at once, some in awe, others in fear that Hadriana had used parseltongue.

 _"A hairless monkey that speaks dragon?"_ the dragon wondered, looking at Hadriana, who was able to understand it _"It reeks of snake."_ it realized. Apparently, the dragon was able to understand parseltonge and both creatures spoke it. Just as Hadriana had read in an obscure tome by Salazar Slytherin.

 _"Yes, I speak and I mean you no harm."_ Hadriana said again, lowering her wand.

 _"Still, other monkeys stand around us."_ the dragon replied _"Why am I here?"_

 _"You were brought here to stop me from getting the fake egg in your nest."_ Hadriana supplied and the dragon turned to its nest. It growled as it found the fake one.

 _"And why do you want it?"_

 _"It's my task."_ she replied and the dragon snorted, a small gust of smoke leaving its nose.

 _"So, what now?"_ the dragon asked " _I have your egg and you have nothing I want."_

 _"What do you want?"_ asked Hadriana, who was ready to curse her luck.

 _"Food for me and for my unborn young."_ the dragon replied and Hadriana actually thought her luck might be changing.

 _Uh, I guess plan B will also be useful._ she realized, turning to a rock and transfigurating it into a cow.

 _"Will it be enough?"_ Hadriana asked as she made the cow advance towards the dragon, who caught the animal in its jaws and snapped it in half, gorging upon the meat for some moments. Hadriana, like many others, felt slightly disgusted.

 _"Another two and I shall give you the fake, meaningless egg."_ the dragon required and Hadriana did it. As soon as the dragon had the two cows dead at its feet, it picked the golden egg and threw it at Hadriana, going back to its feeding. Not wasting time, Hadriana picked the egg and left, acknowledging the cheers starting in the Slytherin stand and from a group of seven adults, two of them men cheering as loudly as the students. Most surprising was that their wives did not admonished them.

"That... That was impressive!" Bagman shouted "A fantastic display of magic. Who knew dragons spoke parseltongue? I certainly didn't." cheers roared through the stands, with the gryffindors only clapping politely, some of them expressing their disgust, Richard Potter being chief among them "It was certainly suitable from a member of the house of Slytherin. Now, for the score."

Crouch gave Hadriana a ten, Madame Maxime gave her a nine, Dumbledore looked disappointed but gave her an eight and Karkaroff gave her a eight. Dumbledore was booed by the students of Hogwarts for giving their champion as much as Karkaroff.

"Thirty-five points." Bagman cheered "Well done, Ms. Potter. You may get to the infirmary tent and then to the observers platform to watch the rest of the task."

"Well done, Ms. Potter." said Madame Pomfrey, waving her wand over her "You're fine. Please, accept my congratulations for a job well done."

"Thank you, madame Pomfrey." she replied, picking the egg and getting to the observers platform, a small section next to the jury's. She just dropped the egg on one of the chairs and leaned over the railing, watching as the dragon trainers changed dragons, bringing in the welsh green after taking the Swedish Short-Snout away.

"IT'S NOW TIME FOR OUR SECOND CHAMPION, BEAUXBATONS' FLEUR DELACOUR!" Bagman announced and Fleur made her appearance, being cheered by everyone. The french champion walked forward and cast a sonorus charm on herself, starting to sing. The music was melodic and beautiful, Hadriana could feel it and noticed how many were entranced, most of all the dragon, who started to blink and laying on the ground, in a protective stance around the nest.

Hadriana chuckled as she realized Fleur's strategy. Much like her who used her parseltongue, she was using her own Veela powers to hypnotise the dragon and making it fall asleep. And it worked after some ten minutes, making Fleur the fastest champion to finish the task.

Although there was a small setback with the dragon snorting a flame and burn Fleur's skirt before she got the egg, creating some laughs and some ogling by the male spectators. Still, she was fine and performed an outstanding task. She was quickly dismissed from the infirmary and joined Hadriana in the observer's stand, to receive her scores.

"Good job." Hadriana complimented with a smile as soon as Fleur joined her.

"Merci." the blonde replied, dropping her egg in the other chair.

"They could score you more for the free show." Hadriana joked and Fleur blushed, mush to the raven head's amusement.

Crouch gave Fleur a ten, Madame Maxime gave her a ten, Dumbledore gave her an eight and Karkaroff gave her a seven, tying both girls.

"How do you think Markus will do?" asked Hadriana and Fleur smirled.

"You seem to care a lot abut 'im, non?"

"He's my friend." Hadriana replied as the trainers managed to wake the dragon and guided him away from the pit, bringing in the Norwegian Ridgeback, who roared as soon as it found itself chained, showing its displeasure.

 _"Filthy mongrels, unchain me now!"_ the dragon roared, perfectly understood by Hadriana (and Richard Potter, not that he would admit it).

"THAT ONE IS A NASTY ONE, HEY?" asked Bagman with a chuckle as the dragon roared "LET'S BRING OUT OUR FINAL CHAMPION, DURMSTRANG'S MARKUS RAGNOS!" the chants by the Durmstrang students started, chanting "Ragnos" over and over.

Markus appeared in sight of everyone and Hadriana leaned in the rail. Markus had had no idea of the dragons and had no plan to deal with them... and she was concerned. For his part, Markus walked forward, looking at the dragon with a scowl.

 _"You mongrel! What are you, my opponent in a fight? My dinner?"_ the dragon roared, breathing flame to the air and many were concerned for Markus' safety, who didn't react to the dragon _"I am Torranaz, from the line of Vorredkraz of Claw Peaks and I demand to be released right now!"_

That got a reaction out of Markus, who just smirked.

 _"Wrong in all accounts, you overgrown lizard!"_ he hissed in parseltongue and everyone gasped. Hadriana gaped the moment she understood Markus hissing.

"No way... Markus is a parselmouth?" she mumbled, her hands trembling in the rail as she saw Markus task.

 _"You dare insulting me? Who do you think you are, you monkey?"_ the dragon roared again but Markus did something that left everyone speechless. He stretch his right arm and started to focus magic on it, resulting in lightning around his arm. Even the dragon stopped as she looked at the human before him, noticing the golden eyes and the magic, recalling the stories the elders used to tell when she was a young hatchling, stories about the monkey of the golden eyes and his mate, the dragon speaker. The ones Vorredkraz's clutch betrayed. The clutch she belonged to.

 _"I AM YOUR DEATH!"_ Markus roared, unleashing the powerful spell, a lightning spear that pierced the dragon's sternum, from one side to the other. The dragon roared in agony and pain, falling on its belly and feeling difficulties in breathing.

 _"You... demon..."_ the dragon hissed in gasps _"Magnus... Ragnarsson."_ the dragon tried to articulate, only to be interrupted by a scowl from Markus.

 _"I AM MARKUS MAGNUSSON RAGNOS!"_ the human shouted, his words echoing in the stands with only two understanding them, one terrified, another in awe _"The MAN Magnus Ragnarsson was MY FATHER! His wife, Frida the Wanderer, Frida the Dragon Speaker, was MY MOTHER, YOUR ALLY! And YOUR KIND betrayed them."_ Markus raised his hand in the air, letting it fall pointing at the dragon. Out of nowhere, lightning fell from the cloudy sky on the dragon's skull, smashing it and making the beast spasm, fluids and blood flowing from what remained of its head holes. The dragon was dead.

No sound was heard. Not even from the Durmstrang stands, as everyone was shocked with the display they had just seen. That was, of course, until Kristoff started to laugh and rose from his seat.

"RAGNOS!" he cheered, his fist held high, being followed by Katia, Viktor and everyone else from Durmstrang.

"RAGNOS! RAGNOS! RAGNOS!" they chanted as Markus walked to the dead body of the dragon and kicked it in the snout with a glare.

"Mon Dieu." Fleur whispered and Hadriana shared her fellow champion's thought, gulping in dry. Although she also admitted it, it had been amazing.

 _"Frey!"_ Markus summoned his house elf, this time in norwegian _"Take that thing home and cut it to pieces."_ he ordered as soon as the house elf appeared _"Hide to craft and sell, blood for potions and the meet for eating. In fact..."_ he wondered, turning to the Durmstrang students _"TONIGHT WE DINE THE DRAGON'S MEAT!"_

 _"PARTY!"_ someone shouted, the chanting of Ragnos increasing. Markus walked to the nest and picked the golden egg, controlling himself not to crush the real eggs, despite his whole being wanting it. Frey disappeared with the dragon carcass and Markus walked to the jury who were still gaping, even Karkaroff, the one who should know Markus the better.

"Now what?" Markus asked with a glare, showing them the golden egg.

"Now... scores." mumbled Bagman. Crouch quickly presented Markus a ten, as did Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, that's how impressed they were. Dumbledore gaped at the young man, before giving him a three, resulting in loud boos being heard against him. Markus just scoffed and left the pit by the same way he entered. Unknow to him, Hadriana had picked her egg from the chair and started to run towards him, finding him in the champion's tent, alone and cursing a bench into dust.

"That was amazing." she told him the moment she was in range and he glared at her with his golden eyes, making her flinch "What were those spells?"

"Family magic." Markus replied "The first one was _Gungnir_ , named after the magical spear the All-Father Odin carried with him and the second is called _Mjolnir_ , after the hammer the god Thor wielded."

"What about... Magnus Ragnarsson and Frida the Wanderer?" she asked and Markus widened his eyes.

"How do you know those names?" he demanded, his eyes flaring and scaring Hadriana.

 _"You spoke about them."_ she replied in parseltongue, making him widen his eyes in surprise _"I am a parselmouth too."_

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." he replied with a sigh, passing a hand through his hair.

"Markus, are you all right?" Hadriana asked concerned and he nodded.

"I wasn't supposed to blow up like that, nor reveal the true extent of my power but I hate dragons, especially Norwegian Ridgebacks. If you are a parselmouth, then you know why." Hadriana nodded.

"When you told me about your mother being betrayed, I thought it had been people, not dragons." Hadriana replied and Markus sighed.

"Not many know how my parents really died." Markus replied, looking at her "Please don't..."

"I won't." she replied promptly and Markus nodded grateful.

"I got my parseltongue from her." Markus added after some moments "The woman who stood at her husband's side in battle against her own son." he chuckled.

"Do you hold it against her?" asked Hadriana thoughtfully "That she died instead of surviving to raise you?"

"No." Markus chuckled "I admire them. All I ever wanted to do was to be like them... and find someone like her." the last part was said in a whisper but Hadriana heard it, noticing his gaze on her for a moment, blushing slightly.

 _"MARKUS! Come out already!"_ they heard the voice of Kris calling for him.

"You better go." Hadriana told him "By the way, I think Dumbledore giving you only a four was unfair."

"Thanks." he replied, thinking for a moment in another thing " If you want, come to the ship tonight and bring your friends. We'll be having a party with the dragon meat. I'll invite Fleur and her friends as well."

Hadriana blushed slightly with a smile.

"Sure, thanks. See you later."

"You too."

Hadriana stood there, watching Markus leaving the tent, being received by his friends like a hero, reminding her she had to meet her friends as well. She left the tent, noticing the Durmstrang group all around Markus and a much bigger one from Hogwarts with adults among them waiting for her.

"Hadriana!" they cheered, many running to her.

"You were amazing." Ursula declared, hugging her.

"Amazing? She was beyond amazing." Eliza replied, both hugging Hadriana by her sides "You're tied in first with Delacour."

"If I may, young lady." Dorea Potter spoke "I would like to congratulate my grand-daughter."

"Of course, Lady Potter, my apologies." Eliza replied with a short bow as Dorea hugged Hadriana.

"You were fantastic, dear." the older woman said "I was trembling in fear for you and you... you were amazing, my dear child."

"Thank you, grandmother." she replied as she saw Sirius and Ted grinning, showing marks of being slapped.

"Your wives ordered you to behave?" Hadriana asked and both laughed as their wives snorted, even if Bellatrix seemed slightly distressed, grabbing Hadriana for a hug, not saying anything. Lucius Malfoy smirked at their predicament and Narcissa appreciated the fact her husband was a Slytherin and took care with his emotions.

"We have to celebrate!" someone said and many agreed.

"How so?" asked Hadriana, interested "By the way, we have been invited for a party at Durmstrang ship. The menu is dragon meat." everyone flinched at that.

"Ragnos was..." Daphne started, missing the word she wanted.

"Impressive? Amazing?" suggested Hadriana with a smirk.

"I was going with terrifying and devastating but sure..." replied Daphne "If you want... I just never thought he was capable of... that."

"I learned some things about the real Markus these past weeks." replied Hadriana but before she could develop, Andromeda intervened.

"Markus?" she asked and Hadriana nodded.

"It's his name." she replied and Andromeda shared a look with his sisters. Could it be?

"He's secretive, powerful, has the loyalty of everyone in Durmstrang and has no problems in mocking you. The interview he gave Skeeter, it was most bollocks because according with him, she didn't even bothered to do some proper research on him. And let's not forget how Flitwick reacted when he met him, Markus IS a duelling champion."

"And those spells today? He did those wandless." Hermione stated and Hadriana nodded.

"He told me about those. Family magic, he said." Hadriana revealed "And I knew about his wandless magic. I had seen it before although with what I saw today, I wonder why he uses a wand at all..."

"Did he tell you anything else?" asked Ursula, raising an eyebrow.

"He did but I won't break his trust." she replied with a sigh "So stop trying."

"Sounds to me..." Sirius started, only to be silenced by Bellatrix's elbow.

"What?" Hadriana asked, turning to him.

"That it's time for us adults to leave and let you kids have your party." he replied promptly in a serious face "I happen to have a couple of business still to attend and would thank some help. I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Well, thank you for coming. By the way, where's Remus?" To that, Sirius snarled.

"The werewolf decided he was better off with your parents and Dumbledore." he replied with disgust. Hadriana nodded, no more words needed to be said.

"Before you leave, can I have a talk with my grandmother?" everyone agreed and Hadriana guided Dorea back into the tent.

"What?" Sirius asked the moment he saw his wife and cousins glare at him.

"It was a nice save but you almost blurted out the fact that Hadriana likes a boy." she hissed "You will not ruin this with a joke before she realizes it herself."

"Honey, I may be insanely handsome but I'm not that crazy." Sirius replied, kissing Bellatrix's cheek, who nodded in appreciation.

"How does that even makes sense?" wondered Ted to his wife.

"It's probably one of their things." replied Andromeda, leaning into her husband.

Inside the tent, Dorea sat in a bench.

"What's wrong?" the younger girl asked.

"It's your grandfather." Dorea replied and Hadriana scoffed.

"What now?" she asked "I mean, besides passing on the lordship to James."

"He vanished. Completely." Dorea replied and Hadriana noticed the older woman's distress "I can't reach him or find him anywhere. I have been trying to contact him for weeks, demanding an explanation from his lips and nothing."

"What do you mean an explanation from his lips?" Hadriana asked "He knew where my brother was dumped."

"Yes, he may have known but I know him better than you, Hadriana. I don't believe your grandfather did it blindly." Dorea replied "I want to know why. Charlus may be many things but a blood traitor, he is not. His only crime is being an idiot but that's a thing not even I could change in our decades together."

Hadriana listened to her grandmother and felt the older woman's emotions in her words.

"That's why you're... like this?"

"I'm worried that he'll do something stupid... and I miss him."

Before Hadriana could reply, they heard noise outside. Both witches left the tent, only to find Sirius and James shouting at each other, with the students and the Black/Malfoy/Tonks family watching in the sidelines.

Dorea was the one who stopped the fight with a concussive spell.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded as soon as she had the attention of the two men "Lilly, care to explain?"

The red head felt intimidated by the presence of her mother-in-law but defended her husband.

"We just came here wanting to speak to Hadriana about her performance."

"Your husband implied that we had no reason to be here or to speak with your daughter."

"And you don't, Black." James sneered against his former best friend, earning a glare from Sirius.

"Enough." Dorea shouted "You seem to have forgotten that we are all family."

Hadriana snorted silently to herself. It wouldn't do to attract her grandmother's rage.

"I remember that, mother." James replied "Yet, some people tend not to realize that."

"Was I to ignore that you abandoned MY magical godson with magic hating muggles?" demanded Sirius.

"The boy was a squib, Dumbledore said so." James replied in anger "Don't tell me you believe in the girl's story."

"WHAT?" shouted Hadriana in anger that her word was so easily discarded.

"Dumbledore said!" parroted Sirius with a sneer "As if that's an excuse. There are more specialized people to do those tests and you know it. Dumbledore's word means shit."

"It's worth more than yours, Black."

"Speak for yourself, cousin." Sirius drawled and before wands were drawn, Dorea stood between the two.

"Enough. Hasn't there been enough fighting?" she asked "We are all here today for Hadriana and we will all celebrate her achievement as a family or Merlin help me, I will spank you two."

Sirius took a breath in and nodded.

"You're right, auntie." Sirius replied, turning to Hadriana "Today should be all about Hadriana. Have fun in those parties and don't do anything..." he hesitated, looking to Bellatrix "that Bella wouldn't do."

Bellatrix looked surprised to her husband and Hadriana chuckled.

"What? I'm hardly a role model for a young lady." he replied and there were some chuckles around.

"Hardly a role model for anyone." snickered Narcissa. James only huffed left with Lilly without further remarks, after the red head direct a longing gaze to her daughter.

"James, do you know anything about your father?" Dorea asked hopefully and Hadriana noticed her grandmother's despair in her voice.

"No, he vanished the day after he made me the head of the family." James replied and Dorea only nodded, shedding a tear unseen to almost everyone. Hadriana felt her heart squeeze.


	10. Chapter 10

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 10**

The celebration at the Slytherin common room was a success, going through until dinner time. By then, Hadriana went for a shower and change, intent on showing up at the party by the lakeside, taking her friends with her. Much to their surprise, Snape came into the common room and despite raising an eyebrow to a ravenclaw's presence in the snake's common room, he extended his congratulations to Hadriana for a job well done and communicated the entire house the Durmstrang students were inviting Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students for a party at the lakeside, something to do with the amount of food they had available.

Once again, everyone flinched, not sure if they were interested in the party.

"Of course, after what we saw today, the headmaster was reticent in allowing our students to attend but he decided to allow the seventh years only to attend."

Some of the younger years complained, quickly silenced by their head of house's glare.

"This is not up to debate." Snape informed them with a scowl "You should also know that the only reason the seventh years are being allowed to attend is because they are all adults. Do not bring shame upon our school or our house."

"Understood, professor Snape." Hadriana replied, not hiding her satisfaction.

She dressed herself with jeans and a triple layer of sweaters, the outermost being black, covering herself with a black casual robe. Her hair was loose in her back and she took some time staring at her reflection.

She was a pretty girl, no one denied it but she had never cared much about her looks beyond a certain point. That evening, however, she was quite self conscious about her hair, her makeup, clothes or even zits.

"Are you're trying to look hot for Ragnos?" asked Ursula and Hadriana flinched.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's just a friend." Hadriana replied.

"An impressive and amazing friend?" Eliza taunted with a chuckle.

"I never meant it like that." she replied, feeling a slight blush.

"Then why?" Ursula decided to add "You certainly spend time with Ragnos and it wouldn't be beyond anyone to think you two are becoming closer."

"We are becoming good friends, that's it." Hadriana replied, leaving the mirror behind and sitting on her bed "There's nothing else between us."

"Do you want there's something between you?" asked Eliza in a taunt.

"I don't know." replied Hadriana, much to the two girl's surprise, who expected a denial from their friend.

Hadriana, guided the several seventh years who decided to attend the party through the corridors, leaving the gate of the castle after being told by a sneering Filch to respect the curfew.

"Unpleasant squib." Warrington complained, walking forward to Hadriana "Tell me, Hadriana, would you like to be my date for this so called party?"

"No." was her dry reply, ignoring him the rest of the way, walking towards the orange glow that was seen from the gates of the castle.

When they reached the lakeshore, they saw a huge fire pit with gratings over it, flames burning the metal. Next to the fire pit, there was a huge table with several piles of steaks and several wooden barrels and bottles. Around it, there were several people talking and having fun and they were able to realize the Beauxbatons students had all come.

"Well, it definitively doesn't seem much." Warrington commented with a sneer but Hadriana was already walking towards them.

"Viktor!" Hadriana called the moment she noticed the Bulgarian, who was on his way to a group of Beauxbatons students.

"Hadriana." he replied, waving around "Velcome. Fire iz almozt redy for meat. Haf a drink and haf fun. That'z butterbeer, mead, beer, vodka and everyone can cast spell for vater. " Viktor explained, pointing at each casket "Katia and Kris are around."

"Thank you." she replied "Wait, what about Markus?"

"Hez at lakeshore." Viktor replied "There vas problem vith highmaster."

"What kind of problem?" she asked, rising an eyebrow.

"The kind Markus was really angry at him." Karia replied, joining the conversation "Nothing serious. Good evening. What are you all standing around for? I trust Viktor told you where you can find drinks?"

"Yes, but what about food?" asked Eliza and Katia pointed to the piles of steaks.

"Pick one and grill it." some of the English purebloods were shocked at the notion they had to cook for themselves but others took it with amusement.

"Come with me." Katia asked Hadriana, guiding her to one of the barrels, filling two cups with a golden liquid, handling one to the raven haired girl "A toast to your performance. You have an extraordinary skill. Not one we see very often."

"You saw it on Markus, though." Hadriana replied, drinking the cup as Katia did, finding it sweet and warm at the throat.

"True, and that's it." Katia replied with a smile "He doesn't use it very often."

"I can imagine."

"Can you?" the blonde asked.

"He told me about his parents..." Katia rose an eyebrow "How they died. And he pretty much told it again to the dragon."

"Then you know why he reacted like that against the dragon..." Katia nodded, taking another swig.

"Was it the first time?" asked Hadriana "That he... slaughtered a dragon?"

"That I know of..."

"And his wandless magic?"

"Not my place to explain." Katia replied, looking at the raven haired girl "He probably likes you." Hadriana choked on the drink and almost spitted it out, coughing to recover, much to Katia's amusement.

"What do you mean?" Katia shrugged.

"Small things, like how much he told you about himself." Katia replied thoughtful "Look, I know Markus doesn't need anyone taking care of him but he's my brother and I love him... I don't know about your own feelings about him but don't lead him into deeper things if you don't want it yourself."

"You lost me." Hadriana replied, confused.

"Don't make him like you if all you want is sex." Katia replied bluntly and Hadriana blushed.

"What? No. Not that's any of your business, but I'm still virgin."

"Oh..." Katia whispered "Well, my warning remains."

"We're friends." Hadriana blurted and Katia only nodded.

"So were me and Kris." replied Katia with a loving smile "Look at us, now."

"I heard my name." Kris spoke, hugging Katia from behind.

"We were bad mouthing you." Katia replied with a smile before kissing his cheek.

"As usual." he taunted with a smirk "Good evening, Hadriana."

"Good evening."

"How is he?" asked Katia.

"He's fine." Kris chuckled and Hadriana rose an eyebrow at that "Blowing up against Karkaroff eased his mind on his problem."

"Markus?"Hadriana asked.

"Yes." Kris replied with a smirk "I went to check on him by the lakeside."

"What was his problem?" Hadriana asked genuinely concerned and Kris hid a chuckle.

"Nothing serious, don't worry." he replied, turning to his wife "I won't tell you."

"Can you at least tell me why he blew up against Karkaroff?" asked Hadriana.

"Because Karkaroff knew about the dragons."

"Markus told me he had asked Karkaroff not to tell him anything about the task."

"Dragons are the exception with Markus." Kris replied "I know him for what, ten years now and if there is something he hates more than kin slayers and blood traitors, it's dragons."

"I can imagine." Hadriana replied, looking thoughtful.

"I suspect you might, after your task. Congratulations, by the way." Kris extended.

"Thanks but I thought it was unfair for Dumbledore to score Markus like that." Hadriana replied.

"Definitively but Markus can still recover and the last task is all that counts, right?" replied Katia and Hadriana nodded. According with the rules, the first two tasks provided points to be used as an advantage on the third task.

"Still, what he did was amazing and not many people alive would be able to pull those spells to kill a dragon."

"Old magic is far more powerful than today's." Kris replied, leaving Katia and filling a cup with the same liquid the girls were drinking.

"What's this, by the way?" Hadriana asked, appreciating the sweetness in her mouth.

"Mead from Ragnos-Drumyozov Brewery. One of our finest brews, if I may say so myself." Katia laughed and Hadriana took another sip with a smile. She liked it.

"Good evening." Markus said as he arrived near Hadriana.

"Where have you been?" she demanded promptly, catching Markus of guard. Only then did she looked at him, dressed casual with a simple black sweater and jeans... if they didn't know any better, they would thing they had matched in purpose. Markus gaze took some time more in Hadriana as well, appreciating her looks.

"By the lake..." he replied "Why?"

Hadriana just grunted something and filled a cup with a jug from the table, extending it to Markus, who rose an eyebrow.

"You can have a drink with me and keep me company." she replied, a bit forcefully "It's mead."

"Ah, the good stuff. I guess you like it." he chuckled, accepting the cup.

"True. How do you say cheers back in Norway?" Hadriana asked, presenting her cup.

" Skål." he replied, presenting his.

" Skål." she repeated and both drank "Now, why were you at the lake? May I remind you that you invited me to this party?"

"What, aren't you having fun?" he teased and she snorted.

"In the fifteen minutes I've been here, I was asked by three Beauxbatons students if you and I were related because of the parseltongue, I was stalked by one of my own schoolmates who did nothing but complain about how he needed to cook his own food, I've been giggled at by Fleur and her friends for some reason I'm not sure yet, everyone not Durmstrang seems nervous and Katia and Kris seem to be strangely amused about something. The good thing is that Alistair and Ursula seem closer, playing with each other while cooking the meat with Brian and Eliza."

Markus listened attentively to her rant, holding a sigh concerning Katia and Kris.

"How much have you drank?" he asked and Hadriana looked at him, surprised and confused with his question.

"Not much, why?"

"You're ranting." he replied and Hadriana huffed "And no, we're not related."

"That's what I told them but they started with distant relations..." she replied "Anyway, Kris and Katia told me you had a fallout with Karkaroff?" Markus nodded.

"Nothing serious and I did ask him not to tell me anything about the task. He did as I asked and I know he wanted to tell me but..." he shrugged "dragons."

"Not to mention powerful wandless magic." Hadriana replied and Markus snorted.

"Yes, I can do wandless magic. Don't tell me you only realized that today." he replied with a taunt and she snorted.

"AHAH, Ragnos. AHAH." she shot back, remembering very well their first meeting by the lake "Although, if you can cast those spells wandlessly, can you cast everything wandless?"

"Yes." Markus replied, seeing her amazed look "I was used to do wandless before I even got a wand."

"And does anyone know about it?" she asked and he nodded.

"In Durmstrang, everyone knows. It's part of my mystic as the wolf king. Sorry, Durmstrang leader."

"Wolf king?" she asked, nodding "I like it. Why Wolf King?"

"The wolf is both Durmstrang's coat of arms and mine. That and what I told you before about my family."

"Understandable..." she replied "What about..."

"Now just a moment. You asked me two questions about me and I asked you nothing." Hadriana raised an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting playing to twenty questions?"

"Ten would be enough."

"Fine, ask away." Hadriana replied with a smirk, taking another sip from her cup.

"What was that commotion today outside the champion's tent after the task?" Markus asked.

"My grandmother and my uncles came to see me and my "parents" decided to show up as well. My uncle is not satisfied with my parents and James disagrees with their thoughts on him."

"Very well, how did you became the leader of your house?" asked Markus and Hadriana chuckled.

"I proved my worth with grades, leadership skills, parseltongue and power. By my fourth year, I was respected enough to become the leader of the house. The fact that it became known Lilly was a descendant of Slytherin only sweetened the deal, although I knew it for some time already."

"Very well. Your turn, then." Markus nodded, taking a sip.

"You said everyone in Durmstrang knows about your wandless. Doesn't that mean everyone's family know as well?"

"I am known as a prodigy back home... and something of a celebrity in Scandinavian Countries with whom Magical Norway has close ties to. The students know best than speak openly about Durmstrang secrets... and the rest of the Europe believes I am just a prodigy in the junior duelling leagues."

"Not England, though, although I am not surprised with that."

"British arrogance, I believe. Your pureblood policy made you too isolationists."

"True, although we do have close ties with western European countries."

"Have you ever enjoyed the fame? Or have you ever made use of the fame your family gained that night?" Hadriana looked insulted but controlled her feelings.

"Every time anyone speaks about that night, all I think is my brother Harry. What do you think?"

"That you didn't." he replied "Good."

"I know you were European junior champion several times and this summer you became Scandinavian champion. Why didn't you compete in the European championship and did you ever used wandless in your matches?"

"Those are two questions. I didn't compete because I had important business to attend. I barely managed to be at the World Cup and the tournament was after the World Cup. And no, the rules specifically mention the use of wands." he replied and Hadriana chuckled.

"I happen to know that some of Voldemort followers' children are Slytherins. Did you have problems with them?"

"Maybe at first but it became obvious I disliked my family and I was left alone after the first weeks."

"What did they do to you?" he asked, his face becoming cold. Hadriana shrugged.

"They ignored me, abandoned me in the castle, sabotaged me, cursed me once or twice... One day I fought back in the common room and expressed my dislike of the so called saviour and my family. After that, they left me alone and some even became supportive.

"Fine. Your question?"

"I saw you looking at me during the world Cup. Why were you?" Hadriana asked and she almost blushed for asking that.

"I saw a beautiful girl and that spiked my interest. It was a shame we couldn't meet back then." Markus replied after a moment "Don't try to sound innocent, I noticed you looking at us as well. Care to share why?"

"I liked Katia and found her and Kris curious. When you arrived, when I saw how you acted. Then I saw your eyes and... YOUR EYES! Why are your eyes golden?"

"Family magic and that is all I will say about it." Hadriana scoffed but accepted it.

"Your thoughts about me after we truly met, then?"

"We didn't truly met until after we had our conversation on November first but apart arrogant, enigmatic and a wild card, I thought you were interesting. What about you?"

"At first, I believed you to be a beautiful girl, as I suspected. Then, the day after our meeting, I believed you were arrogant with more bark than bite, one of the things I hate in people. In the end, I came to realize there is much more about you, that you are a strong, intelligent, capable, proud and perseverant young woman." Hadriana blushed deep as a tomato, hiding it by taking a sip from her cup.

"Will I ever find out the truth from you? Know the real you without lies or half truths, no matter how amusing the banter is?" she asked and Markus became surprised. He didn't smile, he didn't smirk, he didn't taunt her. He just stared at her.

"I don't know. Do you want to?" Hadriana nodded and Markus looked up to the cloud sky, thinking.

"You don't want to tell me, do you?" Hadriana asked, hurt in her voice, although there was some amusement as well. They were in the middle of the party, everyone was talking, although she could feel everyone's eyes on them but she still felt alone. She looked down and smiled sadly.

"I only share the truth with the people I trust and care about, Hadriana." Markus sighed, speaking in a whisper and Hadriana felt her heart torn with his words "My name is Markus Magnusson Ragnos." he spoke again and she looked wide eyed at him, disbelief clear in her face over what was happening, of what he was doing... after what he had just said "Of the most Legendary and Revered house of Ragnos, which can be traced back nearly two thousand years. I am the Jarl of Ulvengard and The Silver Fjords, current Duellist Grand-Champion of Magical Scandinavia, Junior European Duellist Champion for four years, a close friend of the dwarves of Nidavellir and a member of Allfather Odin's Circle of Runemancers. I am the closest thing to Royalty there is in Magical Norway, I'm the sixtieth person in line for the Norwegian muggle crown, TriWizard Tournament Champion representing Durmstrang Institute, a decent businessman, the most desired bachelor for several years straight, not that's something to be proud of and..." he hesitated, looking to a baffled Hadriana, who was gaping at what she had just heard "I'm the Overlord's direct descendant and heir."

Hadriana said nothing.

"Hadriana, say something, please." Markus asked with a sigh "Now you know and from now on, everything will change, won't it?" he snorted "Pity. I enjoyed your attitude."

"I don't know what to say." she whispered, heard by him "And I'm not sure I understand all you said."

"Go search the answers you need and then let me know of your decisions." Markus replied softly, turning away from her "Enjoy the rest of the party."

Hadriana's legs couldn't move. She was shocked but not in a bad way. She was shocked that Markus chose to reveal the truth to her after what he had just said. _"I only share the truth with the people I trust and care about, Hadriana."_. Then he told her everything. And finally left.

She rose from her stupor and looked around, not seeing Markus anywhere. She ignored everyone else, those looking at her or approaching her. She tried to find him but he had just vanished from sight. She went to the lake shore but he wasn't there either. Dejected, Hadriana went back to the party and ate a sandwich, ignoring everyone, returning to Hogwarts shortly after, carrying a heavy heart. Once in her room, she dressed her pyjamas and laid on her bed, picking Harry's picture from inside the DADA's book, looking at her brother's sad eyes and feeling her own getting wet..

"Harry, I think I like Markus... and I think I screwed up everything."

Markus Ragnos sat under a tree on the opposite side of the lake, having evaded Hadriana just in time. He sat on the ground, watching the orange glow of the fire pit and listening the music on the opposite shore, thinking on what had just happened.

"Why did I tell her? GODS! WHY?" he ranted, massaging his temples after shouting at the skies "Damn that girl, why does she have this effect on me? Why her, of all people?" he grunted "She had to be beautiful, she had to be powerful, she had to be interesting, she had to be all she is... and I had to be an idiot to fall for her, of all people. Of all women in the world, it had to be her." He rose from the ground and threw his arm to the left, casting a cutter that cut three trees.

"What would father say?" he wondered, only to snort the moment after, recalling his father's advice on women _"If by any chance you manage to find a woman you come to like, admire, respect and feel completed when you are with her, there is only one thing you need to do. Marry her as soon as possible."_

 _Thanks, father._ he thought, rolling his eyes but not hiding a small chuckle. His attention turned back to a noise he heard from behind and as he turned back, he saw a acromantula walking out of the forest line towards him. Markus smirked as he rose his hand towards it. Some exercise always helped him to relax.

As Hadriana entered the great hall in the following morning, her attention went to the man sat at the wolf throne. She gulped and walked to him.

"Good morning." she said, attracting the wolves attention "Can we talk?"

"Have a seat." replied Markus and Viktor stepped one seat to his left, allowing Hadriana to sit next to Markus.

"Do you want to talk here or in private?" she asked and Markus only shrugged. Hadriana looked to the three wolves and noticed their questioning look, deciding to ignore them for now.

"About last night..." she started and she noticed she had their attention "What you told me..."

"Do you have your answer?" asked Markus.

"No, but I thought about it after you disappeared."

"And?"

"I'm sorry for forcing you to tell me." she said, looking down "You didn't want to do it, did you?" Markus sighed and the others looked to each other, not understanding what they were talking.

"I didn't want anything to change." he replied "Things change when I become honest with people."

"You still did it." she replied in a whisper.

"And I told you why." he replied and she blushed.

"I don't care, Markus." she replied, looking at him "I don't care you're all you told me... I don't care if you're the earl of ... I don't remember the name..."

"Jarl of Ulvengard and the Silver Fjords." Markus replied with a chuckle.

"Ah." Kris pronounced himself, making the two turn to him "I wasn't sure I understood what you were taking about. Now I know. You told her the truth, right?" Markus and Hadriana both nodded. Katia smirked.

"Please, carry on." she asked and Markus rose an eyebrow at her.

"Anyway." Hadriana said, resuming the conversation "I don't care about any of that. All I care is you're Markus Ragnos and you're my friend." she said, ignoring the amused looks from the three wolves "Well, that's not all true, I am mad at you for dumping me last night instead of giving me a chance to talk. I left the party shortly after that."

"Then where was Markus?" asked Katia to Markus.

"I'm sorry?" asked Hadriana, confused.

"I thought you two were together, somewhere..." she replied and the true meaning of her words was not lost in both of them "If you weren't together, where were you?"

"Brooding by the lakeshore." Markus replied promptly and Katia looked affronted.

"Idiot." was all she said, making Kris snort. Viktor just smirked.

"Really?" Hadriana asked and Markus turned his attention to her.

"Yes, I thought everything would change."

"Some things change for the best, don't they?" Hadriana asked and Markus nodded softly.

"You have to make it up to Hadriana." Katia declared.

"I am suddenly regretting not raising any silence wards or leaving the hall for this conversation." Markus said and Hadriana smirked, interested in Katia's words.

"You must take Hadriana on a date. At least that." the blond replied with a stern look "I do believe a Hogsmeade weekend or whatever it's called is coming and that means the students are allowed to leave the castle." Hadriana blushed and Markus scowled at Katia.

"I'm not about asking Hadriana on a date because you want me to." he replied and Katia glared at him.

 _"Markus, I love you, you know that but you were an idiot and you have to make it right. Besides, I know you like her."_ Katia spoke in norwegian and Markus was surprised, glaring at Kris, who just chuckled. Viktor actually laughed.

"Anything I should know?" Hadriana asked and Markus just shook his head.

"No, but Katia is right." he replied, turning to her "Would you like to go out with me?"

"I think I would." she replied softly and both of them smirked. Their amusement was cut short by the great halls doors opening with a bang and Hagrid entering the hall running, shouting for the headmaster.

"Headmaster, the acromantulas nest..." he shouted, scaring everyone who heard him. The man took a moment to recover his breath and for everyone's surprise, he started crying "It was destroyed. All of them are dead, even the young."

Dumbledore, who had been paying attention to Hadriana Potter since she sat among the Durmstrang students rose immediately from his chair, accompanied by his deputy, who looked rather happy, if not surprised about the news.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't that be good news?" Markus asked thoughtfully, seeing Dumbledore guiding the sobbing giant man out of the hall.

"It is for everyone else." Hadriana replied, somewhat surprised, noticing the talking in the hall "But Hagrid loves dangerous beasts and it is rumoured that the acromantula colony was started by one of his pets. Personally, I think good riddance."

The rustle of feathers was heard and the owls entered the hall, bringing the mail and the Daily Prophet. One landed in front of Hadriana and the girl drew a couple of knuts, putting them in the small money pouch at the owl's leg. The owl gave her the paper and left, leaving Hadriana to read it.

 _ **TriWizard Tournament**_

 _ **The First Task**_

 _ **by Rita Skeeter**_

 _ **(for a detailed account of the task by each champion, check page 3)**_

 _We all expected an outstanding performance, especially by Hogwarts Champion, Hadriana Potter. What he got instead surpassed ourexpectations._

 _We saw Hadriana Potter tame a dragon using parseltongue, a trait of the Slytherin family we all are aware Lilly Potter being a descendent of and an outstanding command of transfiguration magic. The Hogwarts champion provided no insight on the conversation with the dragon so we can only speculate on what happened in the ring. Nonetheless, Ms. Hadriana Potter proved to be very well prepared, earning the expectations everyone has placed in her._

 _The Beauxbatons champion, Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour proved herself not least impressive, making use of her inherent bloodline abilities as a Veela to charm and make the dragon fall asleep (More on Veela on page five). While not least impressive, concerned parents have made known their opinions on the effect a Veela's allure on young and impressionable children._

 _Finally, Markus Ragnos. We all read the interview with the young champion and I myself will admit it, I didn't believe much of the Durmstrang champion. That's why I was baffled with his performance at the first task. Young Mr. Ragnos proved me and everyone else wrong, as he proved to be a parselmouth, having a short and what seemed to be an angry conversation with the dragon assigned to him, proceeding to kill the dragon. Yes, you read right, kill the dragon. No one actually understood what happened, the only thing seen was Mr. Ragnos performing an outstanding display of wandless magic, casting one single spell that brought down an enraged Dragon. Then, after trading some more words with the beast, Mr. Ragnos cast one second spell, smashing the dragon's head and killing it._

 _One has to ask, who exactly is Markus Ragnos? What is he hiding? How dark is he if he knows spells that can cause this type of devastation? Is it safe for our young children to be around him?_

 _I, for one, don't know but rest assured that truth will always be my objective._

Hadriana frown as Rita Skeeter displayed Markus but she gasped as she saw the following headline:

 _ **Markus Ragnos - The real him.**_

 _ **by Rita Skeeter**_

 _After the first task, we can wonder who exactly is Markus Ragnos? Well, after being fortunate enough to have access to some private information, I have now some answers to that question._

 _Markus Ragnos, full name Markus Magnusson Ragnos is the head of House Ragnos, a Norwegian very ancient family, predating even the founders themselves. According with the same information, Lord Ragnos title is that of the Jarl, which would be the equivalent of an Earl, of a Norwegian Region called Ulvengard and The Silver Fjords. Not much is known about this region because there has been no reply from Norwegian ministry and media._

 _Jarl Ragnos is also the_ _current_ _Duellist Grand-Champion of Magical Scandinavia, a Junior European Duellist Champion for four years in ICW sponsored events, a runemancer and get ready for this, all single ladies out there, he is considered Royalty in Magical Norway, having being named the most desired bachelor for several years straight_

 _Among these informations, another was also made known, one that raises several questions but having heard it, I wonder what it means: Jarl Ragnos is the Overlord's direct descendant and heir. Who is this Overlord? Is it some kind of a dark lord? How meaningful is this information and what does it mean?_

 _He is also a parselmouth and one must wonder is he is related with the Slytherin family._

 _I don't have answers for all this questions but rest assured I will investigate._

Hadriana gasped and refused to believe what she read. She paled and looked to Markus, who was reading a newspaper of his own.

"Ingrid went overboard with my performance again. I wonder if she was around yesterday..."

"You know she likes to go around incognito to see the reactions of the people." Katia replied "She was probably among the audience in the stands."

"Or ar'ou sad she didn't zay 'ello?" Viktor taunted and Markus scoffed, making the others laugh.

"Is there anything wrong, Hadriana?" asked Markus, noticing her scared looks.

Hadriana looked to him and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Markus. It wasn't me." she mumbled and Markus checked the paper, her eyes widening on the article.

"Well, it's not that bad..." he replied and Hadriana rose an eyebrow "Offensive and an attack to my integrity, but not that bad."

"Really?" she asked "Rita Skeeter must have heard you, somehow..."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, pointing at one of the articles in the page. Hadriana widened her eyes in surprise:

 _ **Romance at the TriWizard Tournament?**_

 _ **by Rita Skeeter**_

 _It is known who the champions of the three schools are. What it isn't known is the interactions between the Hogwarts Champion and the Durmstrang Champion._

 _In truth, one could almost miss it but for the trained eye of a reporter, such is not the case. Small interactions, small gestures, a lost gaze, a concern over the other... that's what has been seen between Hadriana Potter and Markus Ragnos._

 _We do, however, wonder if it is real of a plot from the Durmstrang Champion to emotionally destabilize Ms. Potter and achieve the win, or an attempt to seduce the daughter of an ancient and noble house, his intentions unknown._

 _It could also be that the young Jarl finally met his equal and intends to make Ms. Potter his bride? Opinions diverge on this, although some claim that in the celebratory party offered by Durmstrang students the night after the first task, both young champions were seen together and having fun until the both of them disappeared for parts unknown. Rumours also have it that Markus Ragnos jumped to Ms. Potter's defence against her family, when her parents invaded the champions tent and antagonized her._

 _Whatever it is, we will know soon, for sure._

Hadriana gaped, widening her eyes and feeling herself blushing, trying to mumble something unsuccessfully. She couldn't believe Rita Skeeter had gone to such lengths... the audacity of the woman. How dared her?

She recovered her control over her emotions, although she was unable to look at Markus, pointing to the other article.

"I meant this one." she replied, pointing to the article she had meant and Markus, who was previously amused with her reaction, read the article, his amusement slowly disappearing, giving place to anger and frustration.

"I hate reporters." he whispered, clenching his fist in anger. Hadriana placed her hand on his fist and Markus turned to her.

"It wasn't me, Markus. I would never betray your trust like that." she whispered and he nodded.

"I know." he replied softly, noticing the other three wolves looking at them "It's on the paper. From now on, everyone who reads this will know my titles."

"Any idea how they found out?" asked Kris, picking the paper.

"Markus told me last night... someone must have heard it." she looked to Markus "We didn't raise wards or silencing spells to prevent others from hearing it."

"True, and this is the price." Markus scowled himself for such a basic mistake.

"I'm sorry." Hadriana insisted "If I hadn't pressured you..."

"The good thing in all this..." Markus replied, looking at Hadriana "Is that you know the truth."

Hadriana couldn't help a small smile, eating an apple.

"How do you think people will react to know you're nobility and rich?" she asked and Markus glared at her.

"I retract my statement." he replied, looking at her and she widened her eyes with Markus's sudden change "You're responsible for this so you'll help me. Your job is to keep fan girls away. Do that and I'll forgive you."

First, Hadriana was shocked, then surprised and finally amused. She laughed, accompanied by the three wolves.

"Fine, you big baby. I'll protect you from the mean fan girls." she laughed, pleased how everything was fine.

Throughout the day Hadriana noticed several girls glaring at her or sighing lovingly at Markus. She also noticed some boys glaring at him but those didn't have the courage to do it in his face, especially after his performance in the first task. Hadriana simply ignored everyone, choosing to focus on her classes. The fact she sat with Markus in most of those classes had no underlying meaning as many wanted to believe, feeling rather disgusted as McGonagall chose to single out Markus and reprimand him for his actions in the task. Markus ignored the woman's rant and it pleased Hadriana when the old gryffindork almost popped a vein for the disrespect.

On Ancient Runes class, professor Babbling decided to single out Markus and test his so called knowledge. The two went back and forward with their knowledge of Runes and the professor was impressed with the knowledge the young man possessed, even if most of it was on the Norse Runes. However, what the boy lacked in variety, he had in insight, understanding and innovation. Such was his knowledge that he didn't need other runic alphabet to compensate the holes in his works. He only worked with Norse Runes and he was damned good at it. Professor Babbling couldn't help but to feel jealous and impressed. She had worked most of her life to gain a mastery in each of the runic alphabets she taught and the young man knew more about one of them than she would know in her life. So, naturally, she put Markus teaching the class and took his seat, taking diligent notes of Markus' every word.

"And that's about offensive wards." Markus said within five minutes of ending the lesson "Any questions?"

"Are you willing to take apprentices?" asked professor Babbling and everyone turned to her in surprise.

"I apologize, professor, not at this time. I can arrange for some information to be sent your way."

"I would be delighted." the woman replied.

"Any more questions?" asked Markus.

"Are you related to the Slytherin line?" one of the Gryffindor seventh years asked and Hadriana scowled as Markus sighed.

"At one time, our families were probably connected somehow but no, I am not related to the Slytherin line."

"How can you be so sure?" the same Gryffindor asked arrogantly.

"How is that relevant for the class?" rose Hadriana with a scowl.

"Do you believe Slytherin is the only family that can produce parselmouths?" asked Markus in a cold tone, ignoring Hadriana's outburst "Are you that arrogant, girl, to think only British can produce someone with that trait?" the girl flinched and many believed they felt the temperature go down "You people will never let go of this, will you? Will some proof convince you that we're not related? A blood test, for example?"

"You can do that?" Hadriana asked, surprised "I know the goblins can but... dwarves?" Markus nodded as Hadriana reached her conclusions. Everyone was amazed "What do you need?"

"Some drops of your blood, some drops of mine, a runic array and some minutes."

"Any requirements for the array?" Hadriana asked, trying to hide the fact she was curious. Even the Kris, the only other wolf who took runes, was curious with the results.

"None. I can use parchment and ink. It's for one use only, after all."

Not even the professor said anything as Hadriana extended a piece of scroll to Markus. With one wave of his hand, three quills flew to his hands and went into the inkwell, starting to draw patterns in the parchment. Everyone leaned in, wanting to see something. Hadriana and professor Babbling were next to Markus.

"I'm going to make it in a way that it will tell us if we're related in, I don't know, the last five centuries?"

"Can you make it ten? Five centuries proves nothing and Slytherin started his family one thousand years ago. And how do you do that?" Hadriana asked and Kris took the opportunity to start to explain the use of runic time arrays into a runic construction. When he was done, Hadriana was amazed to know Markus could do it "That's impressive."

"Are you a runemancer was well, Mr. Drumyozov?" asked the professor and Kriss nodded.

"I dabble..."

"He joined my classes when we met." Markus felt the need to intervene, feeling his friend's gaze upon his shoulder, ignoring the whispers "All done." he replied, attracting everyone's baffled attention.

"Already?" asked Hadriana,

"Master Runemancer?" joked Kris.

"Master Runemancer." Markus replied with a grin, waving at his finger and drawing blood. He let a drip of blood fall on the array and it glowed golden "Hadriana, please drop a drip of blood on the array." Hadriana did it, waving her wand to her finger and mimicking Markus. The array glowed golden again and this time, the glow remained.

"Now we wait." Markus replied "Should there be any relation between the two families in the past ten centuries, we will know."

"That's impossible, it requires too much magic." a ravenclaw boy replied with a hollier than though attitude.

Markus and Kris both looked at him and scoffed.

"Ye of little faith." both young men replied at the same time, sharing a laugh. Hadriana raised an eyebrow, not understanding the joke. Clearly a private one. Everyone stayed put, waiting for the glow to vanish.

"How long will it take?" asked Hadriana and Markus frowned.

"Between five minutes to an hour." he replied and everyone gasped.

"That long?" someone asked.

"Markus, Master Thorgrim was a special case." Kris said and Markus nodded.

"True and it was the longest it ever took."

"Or it could be done." professor Babbling remarked and everyone noticed that the glow had vanished. In the array, a second parchment had appeared, with writing on it.

"Kris, care to tell us what it says?" Markus requested and Kris picked the scroll, reading it attentively.

"Nothing." he announced, showing them the parchment "There is no connection between the two of you in the past one thousand years."

"Does that ease everyone's mind about the two of us being related?" no one remarked.

"With your permission, I would like to study the array." the professor remarked and Markus nodded "Fantastic. In that case, off you go. We are already late for lunch."

Kris noticed how Markus seemed happier after that class.


	11. Chapter 11

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 11**

Three days after the first task, Hadriana was summoned to the Headmaster's office shortly before dinner.

"Ah, Hadriana, my dear girl, please, come in." Dumbledore said from inside his office before Hadriana even knocked the door. The girl just sighed. No matter how many times she insisted on being called Ms. Potter by the headmaster, he kept calling her by her name... Not that he liked the surname, it was simply a matter of decorum. She wasn't her damned bratty brother.

Hadriana entered the office and much to her surprise, James and Lilly were there, one scowling at her and another looking concerned. McGonagall was also there, scowling as well and Snape, who stood next to the deputy, looked bored, hiding his thoughts under his mask. With them was madam Pomfrey, looking concerned.

"Is there a reason why my presence was requested?" Hadriana asked. In seven years, it was the first time she entered the Hogwarts Headmaster's office.

"Hadriana, my dear girl" she scowled again "we are all concerned with you and would like to offer our help."

"What?" she asked.

"For Merlin sake, check her for spells or potions." demanded Lilly almost in tears.

"Allow me to explain." Dumbledore intervened, seeing Hadriana's scowl towards the red head "It has come to our attention you are growing close to Mr. Ragnos."

"Merlin..." Hadriana mumbled "Why the hell does everyone feel the need to interfere with my life?" she blurted out, glaring at everyone.

"Hadriana, please..." Lilly blurted.

"SHUT UP!" her daughter shouted with a scowl "It's none of your business who I choose to be friends with."

"Mr. Ragnos is dangerous, Ms. Potter." McGonagall said with reproving look.

"Yes, he is." Hadriana replied, glaring at the older woman "Your point?"

"Hadriana, my dear girl, please, you must understand, Mr, Ragnos is dark. Very dark indeed."

"He's my friend." Hadriana replied with a sneer "Many of my friends were banded dark by you and your sycophants. Why should I care? Hell, by your standards alone, I myself am dark."

Everyone except Snape gasped and James rose from his seat with a sneer.

"I heard enough." he replied "No daughter of mine would act like this or be dark. Cast the spells on her. Make sure she is free of all compulsions and potions."

"Don't you dare to point your wand at me." Hadriana replied, drawing her wand and pointing it at Madam Pomfrey. James and Dumbledore's wand pointed at the girl immediately.

"Let go of your wand and let Madam Pomfrey do her work. You will be free of your of him soon and all will be fine, we will be a family again." Lilly begged and Hadriana scoffed.

"I am not under anyone's influence!" Hadriana replied in anger.

"Hadriana, please." Dumbledore asked, trying to placate the hostilities "Mr. Ragnos is dangerous, very dangerous. According with our investigations and the centaurs who met him, he was the one who destroyed the acromantulas' nest."

"What?" Hadriana blurted in surprise, widening her eyes. Dumbledore believed to have a chance and continued this line of thought "Yes, we talked with the centaurs and they told us they met a young man that fits Mr. Ragnos description battling acromantulas. Some of the more blood thirsty centaurs banded with him and they attacked the nest, destroying it all."

"That's impossible. There were hundreds of acromantulas in there." Hadriana scoffed.

"Hagrid may have exaggerated when he mentioned they were all dead but the nest was destroyed and many acromantulas were killed by magic and centaur weapons. The centaurs are still celebrating the bloodshed." Dumbledore replied with a scowl. Hadriana hid her amusement and awe.

 _I'll have to confront Markus about this._ she thought to herself.

"That's not all. Tell me, Hadriana, what do you know of him?" Hadriana glared at the old man.

"I know enough." she replied and James scoffed, as did McGonagall.

"Allow me to share some light on him, then." Dumbledore replied "As you saw in the newspaper, Mr. Ragnos is indeed an accomplished young man. However, there is one point where he claims to be a direct descendant of the Overlord." Dumbledore looked at her with twinkling eyes and Hadriana strengthened her mental defences "Do you know who that was?"

"No." she replied.

"The Overlord, whose real name is not known to me, was a wizard that lived in Northern Europe around the time of Merlin. He was both powerful and dark and it is said that he made an empire to himself, using dark magic to force the warring tribes into submission." Hadriana held a scowl and Dumbledore believed it was in distaste for all he was telling her "When he died, his empire collapsed by infighting but his legacy remained, if Mr. Ragnos existence is any indication."

"So what?" Hadriana asked and everyone gasped "Markus is a descendant of the Merlin equivalent of his people... it certainly explains how he is that powerful."

"Have you heard nothing, girl?" demanded James in anger "He's dark scum."

"I don't care." Hadriana replied.

"Expeliarmus!" Dumbledore chanted and Hadriana was ripped from her hand.

"Petrificus Totalis." James chanted immediately and Hadriana fell on the ground, trapped by the spell.

"You bastard, let me go." she demanded to no avail. Dumbledore ordered Madam Pomfrey to check Hadriana for spells or potions and the healer did, despite unwillingly. When she finished, everyone gaped.

"There is nothing." Madam Pomfrey stated with a smug look "Ms. Potter is not under any sort of compulsion, potion or mind altering magic."

"That's impossible." Lilly replied almost in tears. She refused to believe Hadriana's anger toward her was justified.

"This is most unexpected." Dumbledore whispered.

"Now can we wend this foolishness and get back to our lives?" Snape demanded for the first time, showing his scowl "You dragged me here, to discuss a teenager love life? Don't you think that if any of my snakes was potioned or started to act different I would know about it?"

"Shut up, Snivellus. Why are you even here?" demanded James with a sneer, earning another in reply.

"ENOUGH." Dumbledore demanded and both men stopped their squabbling.

"If she's not under spells, then I suggest we put her under one." James suggested and while Hadriana, McGonagall, Snape and Madam Pomfrey looked affronted, the others actually considered it "I will not have my daughter becoming chummy with a dark bastard scum."

"James, you can't possibly be serious." McGonagall replied.

"You bastard." Hadriana shouted, hiding her fear "I swear to all that exists if you don't release me now, you will regret it. "

"Shut it, girl, you shamed this family enough." James sneered, pointing her wand at Hadriana, who for the first time in a long time was scared.

"No, she didn't." a disembodied voice said, sounding tired, angry and disappointed "Unlike you."

"Who's..." bedore Dumbledore could finish his question, an explosion of light occurred in the office and the last thing anyone saw was a blur. All became black as everyone went unconscious.

When Hadriana woke up, she was already free from her bonds and much to her surprise, she saw a concerned Markus looking at her.

"Easy..." he whispered as Hadriana got up.

"Markus? How?" she asked, looking around and widening her eyes as she saw the fallen bodies of everyone who was in the office "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could explain..." the young man replied, helping the girl to get up "I was in my room at the ship and I felt something... a distress... I realized it was you and whatever was happening to you, you needed help. I just followed your call and void walked here."

"Void walked?" she wondered and Markus shrugged.

"It's a type of apparition. Quite old and somewhat of a family trait."

"Oh... but... how did you know?" she asked again "You felt my distress?"

"Yes, I heard you screaming in my mind. I just needed some time to get my bearings and came here straight away."

Hadriana thought about what just happened and her eyes got wet. Markus held her tightly and she hugged him, hiding her tears from him.

"He wanted to curse me. Put me under a spell to control me..." she whispered and she felt Markus' body stiffen.

"The old man?" he asked in anger.

"My father." she replied and Markus got angry.

"That's even worse." he replied and she felt his entire body crackling with magic.

"I heard a voice... The voice stopped him before the flash. Was it you?" Hadriana asked and Markus frowned.

"I didn't say a word."

"Then, who did?" she asked, thinking about the voice. It looked like it was familiar and that whoever it was, wanted to defend her. She looked around the room and saw no one else besides those she had seen in there "I need my wand." she said and Markus promptly rose his hand, making two wands flying toward him, one of them Hadriana's wand.

"That's Dumbledore's wand." Hadriana said after recognizing it "What did you do?"

"I just summoned your wand. This one came as well, although I don't know why." Markus replied, holding the wand in his hand and feeling a surge of magic "Interesting."

"What is?" Hadriana asked, curious, holding her own wand.

"It looks like this wand just chose me..." Markus replied.

"In that case, you should keep it, boy." a painting added and only then did the two realized they were being watched by the paintings.

"Are you alright girl?" asked the painting of a headmistress with a scowl but not at Hadriana.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"Your friend came just in time, then." the same woman replied "I'm abhorred to see how the noble line of the Potters has fallen."

"Are you a Potter?" Hadriana asked and the woman nodded.

"Selene Potter, Headmistress from 1685 to 1704." the headmistress replied "Young man, my thanks for protecting my many great granddaughter. Are you by any chance her betrothed?" Both teen blushed.

"No, he's my friend."

"My name is Markus Ragnos." he introduced himself and the headmistress eyes widened.

"I see." she replied, noticing the whisper of the paintings "You certainly are much more than what we believed, young master Ragnos." Selene Potter replied with a chuckle.

"What does that mean?" he asked and Hadriana told him everything that had happened and all she had learned "I want the truth, Markus. Did you have anything to do with the destruction of the acromantulas' nest?" he sighed.

"Fine, yes, I did. I was angry and a bit down after what happened between us, an acromantula charged at me when I was at the lakeside and I killed it. More showed up and I killed them all. Centaurs found me among the bodies and we talked a bit. Their leader, Bane, told me about the nest and about how many spiders there were. Then one spider jumped out of the shadows and attacked Bane, only to die at my hand. I asked where the nest was, Bane and a few of the centaurs followed me out of curiosity and we fought a couple of them..." Markus shrugged "I set the nest on fire the nest, killed a few spiders while my allies protected me and I made part of the cave collapse on the others... Then I was taken to the centaur village and we drank until I had to leave."

Hadriana snorted.

"You could have said something..." she pouted "And why did you do it? Do you hate spiders to?"

"No, I needed a distraction and acromantulas were there." he replied and Hadriana accepted the answer while some of the paintings looked at him as if he was crazy.

"One more thing, about the Overlord?" Hadriana asked and Markus stiffened.

"You know something about it, then?" he asked and Hadriana nodded.

"Dumbledore told me but I take everything he says with suspicion." Hadriana replied, looking at Markus "Was the Overlord really a dark lord during the time of Merlin?"

"I wouldn't know that, Hadriana. I don't know what was the time of your Merlin." Markus replied "My ancestor was a powerful ruler, a fearsome warrior and a outstanding wizard. He did conquer what is now Norway, Sweden and Finland, uniting all the warring tribes under one leadership, his own. He did killed many, with sword and spell but he also brought prosperity for some time. His wife founded Fjolkyngard with his blessing and many magicals were taught there, well beyond their deaths." Markus explained "I don't care if he was dark or light. By the definitions of those words, I myself am dark." Hadriana stopped him and nodded.

"I told you I didn't care about that. You're my friend and that's all that matters." she said and he smirked "Besides, like you, by definition of the words, I am dark too."

Markus chuckled.

"Now, was any of you who spoke while... while James had his wand pointed at me?" Hadriana asked the paintings, her hand finding her way to Markus', who took it. No painting replied and Hadriana cast several revealing charms, having no results but the fallen on the floor.

"Someone spoke, I heard it." she said, her frustration growing.

"Clearly there is no one else here." Markus replied, sat at Dumbledore's chair after throwing the old man to the floor, still unconscious and studying the wand with interest.

"What did the voice say, child?" a painting of a man asked and Hadriana thought about it.

"James accused me of shamming the family and the voice claimed I didn't... unlike him."

"Mh, try to summon for an invisibility cloak." Selene Potter suggested and everyone looked at her "Trust me, child of Potter."

"Nonsense, the revellio charm would reveal anyone under an invisibility cloak." a painting of another man replied but Hadriana tried it anyway. Much to her surprise, a cloak floated to her and attached to it, came the unconscious body of Charlus Potter.

"Grandfather?" Hadriana wondered and Selene Potter appreciated the silence of her fellow paintings.

"Potter invisibility cloak." she replies smugly.

"Why did he..." wondered Hadriana, looking at the unconscious form of the older man. He looked thinner, with eye marks and looking tired. She noticed Markus kneeling at her side.

"I can wake him up, if you need answers." he suggested and Hadriana almost agreed, suddenly remembering her grandmother's distress on the day of the task.

"I think I'll just take him to my grandmother's." Hadriana replied, looking thoughtfully "She said he had disappeared, that she knew nothing of him and now he is here."

"And there is no fury like a woman scorned." he replied with a chuckle, earning a scowl from Hadriana "How do you want to send him to her?"

"Floo." Hadriana replied, pointing at the fireplace "Do you mind helping me? I will go first, warn my grandmother, prepare the floo for you, call you back and you go in with him?" she asked, ignoring the thought she could just carry her grandfather with her for the trip, burying it deep in her mind.

"Sure, no problem." he replied and she smiled softly. She went to the floo and threw a pinch of powder "Black Refuge Cottage." Hadriana was engulfed by the flames, appearing at a decorated living room, with a lone woman sat at a chair.

"Hadriana?" Dorea asked, surprised by her granddaughter's appearance "What are you doing here?"

"I have some news for you." the younger witch said "I found Charlus."

"What? Where?" Dorea asked, nervous.

"Calm down." Hadriana asked "Markus has him and I need you to set the floo to accept his passage with Charlus." Dorea did it immediately and Hadriana quickly made a call to the headmaster's floo. Within a few seconds, Markus appeared in the living room, carrying an unconscious Charlus Potter in one shoulder and the invisibility cloak under the arm.

"I thought you might need this." he said, handling the cloak to Hadriana while placing the unconscious man on one of the chairs.

"Charlus..." Dorea whispered, seeing the state of the man she loved "What's with him? Why is he unconscious?"

"I stunned him, nothing serious." Markus replied, earning a raised eyebrow from the elder witch "Maybe Hadriana should explain what happened."

"Yes, she should." Dorea explained coldly and Hadriana did, since the moment she was summoned to the headmaster's office until the moment she had arrived by floo to her grandmothers. To say that Dorea was shocked was an understatement, willing to go after her son and curse him.

"You did mention your grandfather saying something defending you." she asked and Hadriana nodded, looking at the still unconscious form of Charlus Potter in his chair next to Dorea's. Hadriana sat next to Markus and Dorea had found extremely bizarre when Markus explained the feeling he had of Hadriana calling for help but she found it amusing how Hadriana played with Markus' hand when he told her exactly what he felt at the time "I want to hear it from his mouth." the older woman said and Markus shared a look with Hadriana.

"If you insist, I'll remove the spell." he said, being interrupted by Dorea.

"Not so fast, young man." she said, choosing to ignore the protocol "I want you two to go under the cloak and make no sound. I want Charlus to think he's alone with me."

"Why?" asked Hadriana.

"Because he'll be honest with me and me alone." the older witch replied and both Markus and Hadriana wrapped themselves in the cloak at a corner, to make sure Charlus didn't suspect anything. Only then did Markus removed the spell, causing Charlus to wake up with a gasp.

"Hello, Charlus." Dorea said, attracting the man's attention. Charlus gasped, especially when he recognized his wand in his wife's hand.

"How am I here?" he asked, looking around "Where are we?"

"That doesn't matter." Dorea replied coldly "Where have you been since November first?"

"Away." he replied, not looking to his wife.

"Where?" she asked again.

"What does it matter?" he asked "You were the one who left first."

"I went back and you were gone." she replied "I've been worried about you every moment since you vanished."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"How can you say that, Charlus?" the older witch replied, tears falling. Charlus turned to her.

"Do you remember that time when the twins were four, one of the last times we had them in the manor before Halloween..." Charlus started reminiscing, Dorea looking at him, wondering "When I sat them in my legs at the study and told them about family duty?"

"I remember Harry listening to every word you spoke, especially when you told him he would one day be the lord of the house. I remember Hadriana asking what would become of her and you telling her fate was her own, she was free to do anything she would like. She replied she would stay with her brother because it was her family duty. I remember we were proud of them and you spoke of nothing else for days.

Charlus had a small smile, before changing to sorrow.

"And yet, after all I taught them, I failed to apply that lesson myself. I betrayed my own grandson."

"Why?" asked Dorea in sorrow.

"I don't have an explanation... I just trusted my son..." he replied in sorrow and Dorea widened her eyes "What man wouldn't trust his own child?"

"Tell me, Charlus. What happened? What really happened?"

"James told me Dumbledore had Harry tested while at the healers and discovered he was a squib." Charlus replied, looking down "I found hard to believe that because I knew my grandson was no squib. Then I went to see him and found him unconscious, with an ugly scar in his chest and his magic was weak." he continued "We know of dark and powerful curses that may damage one's magic and in my fears I believed Voldemort could have used such a thing in our boy. In my stupidity, I never asked a new test. And I let them start the lie that he had died because... he was a squib, there was no place to him in this world, he wouldn't inherit, he couldn't live as a wizard." Dorea saw Charlus eyes becoming wet and tears started to fall "What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to tell me." Dorea demanded "You were supposed to care for our grandson."

"I did, or I thought I did." Charlus admitted "I went to the muggles the day after, only to find out James and Lilly had abandoned the child in the doorstep with a letter saying the boy wasn't magical and to take care of him. The muggles were angry at that but they accepted the ten thousand galleons I gave them in their money. It should be enough to raise the child and send him to a proper school, making sure he had a proper education. I even gave them an extra to tell him we had all died, to ease his mind and try to move on... He was still unconscious and for a long moment, I wanted to take him with me, everything be damned but I couldn't... I couldn't do that to him, forcing him to be part of a world he couldn't be a part of... or so I foolishly believed."

"You went there, you paid them to take care of him, to have a life and a proper muggle education..." Dorea repeated, crying "Yet, he died."

"Yes." he hissed through his teeth "I never went back, I never knew. When Hadriana went to me and James, I believed it was only longing and that she missed him... had I trusted her, had I listened to my granddaughter I could have prevented all this..." he sighed "I trusted James but I should have known James had his head up in Dumbledore's ass and Dumbledore was obsessed with his prophecy."

"Language..." Dorea half heartedly admonished him.

"I should have requested a second test." Charlus continued "I should have checked on Harry while he was there, I should never have left him there...I betrayed my grandson, I betrayed all I believed in when I abandoned him there... I allowed another to rule my family when I trusted James and Dumbledore."

"But why? Why have you left, then?" Dorea asked.

"I was ashamed." Charlus replied, looking at Dorea "Ashamed of myself and of what I had done. To know Hadriana knew all this time, what she had endured... that moment I knew all her hate for me was entirely justified. Besides, you left first. I thought you abandoned me as well."

"I was just angry." she replied, ashamed of her own actions.

"I gave up the lordship because I felt I had no right to it. I betrayed my own blood, allowed another to rule my family... I betrayed the fundamental tenets my family and I believed in." he snorted "Not to mention I failed with my son, if he follows Dumbledore so blindly."

Dorea looked sadly at the sorrowful man.

"Why were you wearing the cloak in Dumbledore's office, then?" asked Dorea and Charlus looked even more defeated.

"I wore the cloak every day since the day I passed on the lordship... I've being following James closely and I am not impressed. When he attempted to curse Hadriana at Dumbledore's office, that was the line. I'm not sure what happened but I was not going to let that happen. I was going to take Hadriana away, but..." he sighed "James is the lord Potter now and Richard is no better than his father, unfortunately." Charlus added "Hadriana, though, despite her hate for me and the family, she is the only Potter who is going to be great, I can feel it." Dorea widened her eyes as Charlus smirked "That girl is more like you than her mother and if I could, I'd make her my heir." he chuckled and Dorea was baffled "However, that's meaningless now. I only feel this way because she forced me to see the truth."

"Hadriana can forgive you, if you tell her what you just told me." Dorea told him and Charlus chuckled.

"I doubt that." he replied, still chuckling "Besides, it's not her forgiveness I need."

"Whose, then?" Dorea asked.

"Harry's". he replied with a sigh and Dorea gaped, looking at her husband "I'm tired, Dorea. I've made such stupid mistakes."

"You... You can't..." she replied, holding his arm "Please."

"Everyone dies eventually, my love." he said, holding her tightly "I have much to atone for."

"Stop thinking such stupid thoughts, you moronic Gryffindor." she ordered with wet eyes "You're not going anywhere anymore. I won't let you."

"I ..."

"You shouldn't have left him there." Hadriana's sad voice spoke. Charlus turned to the corner and saw his granddaughter coming under the invisibility cloak and with her, none other than Markus Ragnos "You know I can't forgive you for that."

"If you were there all this time, then you know it's not your forgiveness I need." Hadriana nodded and tears fell. Markus put his hand on her shoulder "Although I am sorry for everything, Hadriana" Charlus said and Hadriana nodded, walking to her grandfather.

"I won't forgive you... but thank you for what you tried to do for him." she said, giving her grandfather a small hug.

Markus watched the scene carefully, as Dorea joined in the hug. Finding it to be a family moment, he chose to leave the room, giving them time for themselves. With one last look at them, he left.

The family stood in silence for some time.

"I found the records of the payment." Hadriana said, attracting Charlus and Dorea's attention "This summer, I checked the old ledgers and I found it. That's how I discovered where he was left." the grandparents nodded, looking sad "I hired the goblins to find them and tracked them to number four, Private Drive in Surrey but they travelled to the continent several years ago."

"Where did you get the money to hire them?" asked Dorea, surprised.

"I created a personal vault and every year I transferred the money from the trust vault to it. I also made several investments and managed to gain a trust vault from the Slytherin line when I discovered it to be Lilly's." she revealed "I am not without resources."

"My granddaughter, a real Slytherin." Dorea joked and Charlus chuckled.

"What now?" he asked.

"The goblins are still looking for the Dursleys." Hadriana replied.

"Hadriana, what happened at Dumbledore's office?" asked Charlus and Hadriana started to tell him everything, starting with what he already knew.

"When you spoke, Markus... MARKUS!" she shouted, raising from her seat and looking around "Where is he, MARKUS!"

"Markus?" asked Charlus as Hadriana left the room searching for her friend. The girl ran through the cottage, shouting his name while trying to find him "MARKUS!"

"Yes?" he asked, appearing from a door. Hadriana widened her eyes as she saw him wearing a dirty apron and cleaning his dirty hands in a cloth. Hadriana snorted and started laughing at the sight, confusing the young man.

"You know, Mipsy..." Markus said to the house elf in the kitchen while watching Hadriana laughing "Sometimes I wonder about your family's sanity."

The house elf nodded in agreement before going back to the kidney pie.

"Fine, I admit, you are an outstanding cook. Happy?" Hadriana said, taking another cookie from the small paper bag Markus carried in his hand.

"I told you." he chuckled as the both of them passed Hogwarts gates. After finding Markus in the kitchen helping Mipsy, the house elf, Dorea invited them for dinner and Markus cooked the dessert. Chocolate Chips cookies, the same Hadriana was still eating. The dinner was pleasant and they spoke about the tournament, the first task and the two champion's performances which were, as Charlus put it, nothing short of amazing. None of the two grandparents spoke of the news of their so called romance and both appreciated it.

As Charlus had suggested it, instead of flooing back to the Headmaster's office, they apparated in front of Hogwarts gates and walked to the castle, Markus carrying the paper bag with the chocolate chips and Hadriana carrying the Potter Invisibility Cloak in her pocket, charmed to be smaller, a present from her grandfather and a small meaningless token for an old man stupid mistakes.

"This is it, I guess." Hadriana spoke as they reached the Hogwarts doors "It's late, I suppose you'll want to get to the ship."

"I can escort you to your common room, if you'd like." Markus suggested as Hadriana took another cookie from the bag "Are you sure you don't want the whole bag?"

"No, thank you." she replied with a smile. Markus chuckled and opened the door with a wave of his hand and the two entered the castle "You know, after tonight, that date of ours to Hogsmeade will be rather boring." Hadriana said with a chuckle and Markus snorted.

"Now that you mention it, a dashing rescue of a defenceless maiden from evil wizards, a quest to take a runaway back home, meeting the family and share in a lovely homemade dinner as a reward for a successful quest? It will hard to top that."

Hadriana snorted at the defenceless part but made no comments, as she recognized that at the time, it had been true.

"I want you to know that I will sent out a letter to a friend tomorrow... speaking of what happened between us. He may have an explanation as for why I sensed your distress." Hadriana nodded and the two of them reached the entrance of her common room.

"This is it." she said and Markus just stared at the wall.

"Rather... bland, isn't it?" he asked.

"It's discrete." she replied defensively and Markus chuckled, taking a cookie from the bag and handling the rest to Hadriana.

"Here, you can have the rest, I know you want them" he said with a chuckle and Hadriana took it gladly "Have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow." as he turned away, Hadriana stopped him and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Markus." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him "Thank you for having my back and helping me."

"Don't worry about it, Hadriana." he replied, caressing her back and hair.

"Join me for breakfast tomorrow, with the rest of the snakes." she invited him "Instead of having a snake among wolves."

"Gladly." he replied and Hadriana just smiled.

"Well, I guess this is it, then?" she wondered and he nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Markus replied softly and left her at the wall, sighing, with her heart beating faster.

 _Damn it, why am I so nervous?_ she wondered, missing completely the desire of being in Markus' arms.

Half a day had passed before professor Flitwick went to the Headmaster's office, finding Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Madam Pomfrey, James and Lilly Potter unconscious. When they were released from the curse they had been put under, which came out being a sort of a stunner, they were confused and had no idea of what happened. Markus confided to Hadriana he had cast several confusion charms on them before he left by the floo. No one had tried anything against Hadriana again.

The breakfast of the wolf among the snakes was taken with curious looks but not that many. Everyone knew Hadriana and Markus were friends and were simply amazed to see the snake queen laughing or having fun. They continued to study together, sit together at classes and even shared ideas and tips on the clue of the egg for the second task of the tournament. By the second week of December, a few days after their so called date to Hogsmeade, they still had nothing.

Their date went well and rather fun, actually. They went out late, made some shopping, had lunch together, shared stories and adventures, Hadriana told him about the time she saved Hermione from the Troll, the time she entered the Chamber of Secrets before whole mess with the heir, which resulted in the sealing of the Chamber and pillaging all treasures it contained and the Dementors on the previous year. For his part, Markus had no intense stories of his school years, having to regal Hadriana with stories of his holidays, such as the time he and the wolves went camping in the forests of Bulgaria and their camp was overrun by bawling sheep in the early hours of the morning, the one time they went exploring in Sweden and found a cave with trolls and ended up trading goods with them and the time when he and Kris were seven, shortly after they met, when they started to learn runemancy directly from the dwarves, having to live for six months with them to learn the basics of the art and being forced to live as dwarven children, which was a great experience. The story helped Hadriana understand why Markus was so fond of Dwarves.

The sharing took a great part of their afternoon and they laughed and drank together and more importantly, they had fun. Their date even featured the Daily Prophet but none of them cared about it. They seemed to be growing closer but to the frustration of their friends, none of them took the next step.

Honestly, how hard was to kiss the other person?

There was also the strange link between them. It had not manifested again and they both tried to do establish a connection but achieved nothing. According to Markus, his contact, a dwarf named Thorgrim, an old runemancer and sage had been unable to provide answers.

Hadriana ignored the whispers around her as she waited for her head of house to speak after he had ordered them to wait before leaving NEWT Potions class.

"As you know, we at Hogwarts are being the hosts to the TriWizard tournament and one of the duties of the host is to organize a Yule Ball." Snape spoke and many were interested "The ball is open for everyone fourth year up, although third years will be allowed to attend if they are invited and presence is mandatory for the champions." he spoke directly to Hadriana, who nodded "You can take a date or attend alone, naturally but the champions will require a date as they need to open the ball. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded and Snape was pleased.

"Good. I expect our visitors will receive the same message from their headmasters before the formal announcement. You may leave."

They left the room and Hadriana walked between Ursula and Katia, who had Viktor at her side.

"Katia..." Hadriana asked, having the blonde's attention "Where did Markus and Kris decided to spend their time today?"

"I believe they went to work on the egg for the second task. No idea where, though."

"They vill be at lunch." Viktor replied and Katia nodded.

"Why?" she asked and Hadriana blushed slightly, enough to denounce her intentions to the two girls. Viktor simply ignored them, already thinking on who to ask to the ball. He had met her at the party after the first task and she was beautiful, interesting and fun.

The group met Markus and Kris at the door to the great hall and the first thing that happened was Kris kissing his wife.

 _"Karkaroff told us about a Yule ball."_ he whispered in her ear, producing a red rose from the air with wandless magic _"Are you interested to go and if yes, would you be my date, oh sweet mistress of my heart?"_

 _"Of course I will, my dearest husband and slayer of my nightmares."_ she replied with another kiss.

"Hadriana..."

"Markus..." both said but instead of developing the idea they just stared at each other, gaping.

"Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" they both blurted out at the same time, both of them widening their eyes, slowly chuckling to what just happened.

"Considering I asked you the same question, if you are willing to have me, I will be delighted to be your date." Markus replied, he too summoning a white rose from the air and offering it to Hadriana, who took it.

"Then it's a date." Hadriana remarked with a smile, both of them staring at each other for a moment before going into the great hall for lunch, ignoring the smug looks of their friends.


	12. Chapter 12

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 12**

The day of the ball, the same day of the winter Solstice had arrived and everyone was hectic with their preparations. Hadriana, Ursula and Eliza didn't escape the rule, having closed themselves in their room to get ready shortly after noon.

Eliza would be attending with Brian, Ursula would attend with Alistair, with whom something seemed to have happened in the days following the champion's choosing, since they seemed closer and Hadriana would attend with Markus.

Eliza's dress was dark blue, Ursula's was spring forest green and Hadriana's was black with silver and for the first time ever, she wondered if it wouldn't be better to wear something with a stronger colour. She decided against it, choosing to wear the dress she had chosen in the beginning of the year, with some urgent advice from her friends and her aunts, the Black Sisters and grandmother.

The three girls helped each other with their makeup and hair styles and around half past five, they were ready with half an hour to spare.

"I'm nervous." Ursula confessed.

"Have you and Alistair get back together?" asked Hadriana and Ursula nodded.

"Sort of." Ursula replied with a shy smile "We have no idea what we are going to do after school is over, but for now, we make use of the time together." she admitted "It began in the night of the champion's choosing. He invited me to use his bed for the evening, I refused to let him sleep on the floor and... things happened."

"I'm happy for you." Eliza replied with a smile "What about you, Hadriana? Are you finally going to take the next step?"

 _Yes_ she thought but in the real world, she just shrugged.

"Is Markus picking you up here at the common room or will you meet him at the entrance?" asked Ursula, checking her hair once again.

"We'll meet at the entrance." Hadriana replied, looking to her reflection in the mirror "Do I look good?"

"You look beautiful, Hadriana." Eliza replied "Markus won't know what hit him when he'll see you."

"Actually, I think many boys will drool for you." Ursula replied with a giggle and Hadriana sighed.

 _I don't care about them, I only want the one._ she thought. As usual, for the past days, Hadriana found herself no longer unsure of her feelings for Markus. She liked Markus. Sure, she saw him as a close friend and they were good together for the past days, she had become sure of her feelings. She wanted more from him and decided to use the Yule Ball to try and take what she wanted. She believed Markus reciprocated her feelings...or maybe she wanted to believe what everyone and the newspapers said... if not, at least she had fought for what she wanted.

"It's time." Eliza said, giving her final adjustments to her dress. She left the room first, followed by Ursula and finally Hadriana, who was the most nervous of them all. Eliza and Ursula met their dates at the Common Room and many were baffled when they saw Hadriana wearing a beautiful black and silver dress, her hair falling through her back and with a pearl necklace on her neck.

"Ready?" she asked. They had agreed the two couples would act as Hadriana's "honour guard", accompanying her until she met Markus at the entrance.

The group left the common room, accompanied by several other couples and made their way to the entrance hall. It was at the top of the stairwell that Hadriana saw Markus, his arms crossed in his chest as he waited, his gaze upon the stairwell, his golden eyes glowing intensely and a nervous look. She felt his gaze upon her, studying her looks as she was studying his. Markus wore black robes, dark trousers and high boots, with a closed black jacket on top, a formal attire that for some reason made her think of nobility. At his shoulder and falling to his back was a cloak but not a normal one. It was a cloak made with a wolf pelt, whose muzzle fell over his chest. Hadriana hid her jitters and climbed down the stairs, her eyes never leaving Markus who walked to her, meeting at the second to last step of the stairs.

"Hadriana." he said, taking her hand and kissing it softly "Even among beautiful ladies, you are the most beautiful woman in the room." she smiled, managing to resist a blush.

"Thank you, Markus." she replied "You look very dashing yourself. That cloak of yours adds a special touch."

"I didn't want to look bad next to you, my dear and the cloak is a special reminder ." he replied, making Hadriana smile "Ladies, gentlemen. How are you this fine evening? May I say, you ladies look lovely." Markus extended a greeting "McGonagall told me all champions are to rally in that room." he added, waving at a door.

"Then we should get in there." Hadriana replied softly, taking Markus' offered arm.

"Have fun, you two." said Eliza and Hadriana smiled as they separated and Hadriana and Markus walked to the champion's room.

"What does the cloak reminds you of?" asked Hadriana in Markus' arm.

"The pelt was a fearsome she-wolf." Markus told her with a soft smile "I was five, nearly six and I was having a stroll by my lands when I found a wolf fighting a bear, injured and loosing. I don't know why I did it but I cast a reducto on the bear and I killed him. The she-wolf growled at me but fell on the ground, weakened by her wounds and two cubs came from behind a rock to her."

"Two cubs?" asked Hadriana surprised and Markus nodded.

"I decided to help them and I summoned my elves, who took them home. The she-wolf died before she was safe and I kept the two cubs. I fed them, trained them and they became my friends and pets." Markus replied, caressing the pelt's muzzle "I wanted to remember the she-wolf who fought to death for her cubs and Freya made me this cloak." Hadriana smiled at Markus, who smirked.

"I had no idea."

"What can I say?" he wondered "I like strong females." Hadriana chuckled approvingly at that and Markus opened the door of the room. Much to their surprise, Fleur Delacour was already there with their date, none other than Viktor Krum.

"Now I get why the secrecy." Markus chuckled when he saw the two already in the room. Viktor smiled, offering his arm to Fleur, who took it, looking at the newly arrived couple.

"Markus, Hadriana, I beliefe you met Fleur." Viktor said as Markus kissed the Beauxbatons champion's hand.

"It's always a pleasure, Fleur." Markus said.

"You look beautiful." added Hadriana with a smile "And you look handsome yourself, Viktor."

"Merci, 'adriana but you are glowing yourzelf." Fleur replied and Hadriana smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us you had invited Fleur?" asked Markus and Viktor smirked.

"Ve din't vant to make it publik becauze of reporters." Viktor replied.

"Et I deedn't want Viktor to have problemz with vous, Markus. We are oponentz in the turnament after all."

"Viktor knows I don't care." Markus replied with a smile "Why should I? In the task, we are opponents. Outside, we are friends. Especially today, such a special day."

"Eet iz very nize of vous, Markus." Fleur added and Markus chuckled.

"Viktor is my brother." he said "All I want is to see my family happy. Just have fun, you two."

Fleur and Viktor looked at each other and smiled.

"Ve vill." Viktor said and Fleur smiled.

Their conversation was further interrupted by McGonagall entering in the room.

"We are now ready for the champions." she announced, only to narrow her eyes as she noticed the number of people in the room "Ms. Potter, Mr. Ragnos, where are your dates?" she asked in a stern, no nonsense tone and Hadriana glared at the older woman. How could she be so thick? For his part, Markus rose an eyebrow, offering Hadriana his arm once again, which she accepted gladly and with a huge smile.

"Is there an entrance order you'll want to respect?" Markus asked, ignoring McGonagall's gasp of surprise as she realized what was happening. Hadriana shook her head. It looked like McGonagall didn't keep up with the rumours of Hogwarts grapevine.

Luckily for McGonagall's embarrassment, Ludo Bagman entered the room then, followed by Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and for Hadriana's surprise, Percy Weasley, who actually scowled at Markus when he saw him.

"Ah, good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you are ready for tonight's grand festivities... wait a minute, where are the other two?" he asked and Hadriana rolled her eyes, muttering something that made Markus smirk.

"I actually believed it would be known." Hadriana mumbled to Markus, revealing their entwined arms. Karkaroff rose his eyebrow in amusement. He already suspected about the identity of Markus' date but seeing Viktor Krum with the Beauxbatons champion in his arm and knowing that two of his star students would be sitting in the main table put him in a very good mood.

"But... But each champion was supposed to bring a date..." babbled Ludo Bagman, gaping at to the two champions.

"I don't understand what the problem is, Mr. Bagman." replied Markus in a bored tone, attracting the attention of everyone and making Hadriana smirk "As you can see, our lovely Fleur brought Mr. Krum as her date, our lovelier Hadriana brought me and I brought Hadriana. Each of us brought a date to the ball." Hadriana and Fleur both snorted at Markus' logic and Viktor just chuckled.

"Quite..." Mr. Bagman replied, being force to shrug "Very well, this is a surprise. I thought Ms. Skeeter was exaggerating her stories as usual but I see this time it was true." he grinned "Now, your order of entrance in the great hall would be accordingly with your points in the tournament, however, because our lady champions are tied in first, we talked about it and decided that Ms. Potter should enter first and Ms. Delacour in second..."

"No." Hadriana said and everyone turned to her.

"I'm sorry?" asked Bagman.

"Me entering first would show bias from the school and the ministry." Hadriana replied "I propose, if Fleur is willing, that she would enter first with Viktor and Markus and I would be last."

Fleur didn't object and Viktor offered her his arm, both of them walking to the door, followed by Markus and Hadriana.

"I think that's a great idea, if I may." Markus said, passing by the adults "Coming from you, it also shows sport."

"It's just simple logic, Markus." Hadriana replied with a shrug "Besides, I don't mind." _As long as you're with me._ the thought, looking at Markus.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her gaze and she coughed, trying to disguise the embarrassment of being caught.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." he whispered and she smirked.

"I was thinking about something." she replied "And no, I won't tell you what."

"Mh... fine but if you're going to stare, I am entitled to do the same."

 _Stare at me, then._ she wanted to demand but only smirked.

"Among all the girls in the great hall, there should be a couple of them pretty enough for you to stare." she replied and Markus scoffed.

"Why would I care with them when I have the most beautiful of them all in my arm?" he asked, staring at Hadriana and she smiled.

"You're being quite forward today, aren't you?" she asked, loving every moment of it.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"I had no intentions to, either way." he replied with a smug smirk and Hadriana smiled.

The champions waited for the ministry representatives and their respective headmasters by the entrance to the great hall, having been delayed for some reason. When they finally joined them, the champions were ready.

"I'm nervous." Hadriana whispered and Markus looked at her with a soft smile.

"Me too." he replied softly, looking at the girl "It's just a ball, yet... well, it doesn't matter. Shall we?" he asked and Hadriana nodded, gripping his arm tighter "Let's enjoy ourselves."

 _Oh, I plan to_ thought Hadriana, stealing another glance from her date. His smile was gone, replaced by a pensieve look.

"You mean a lot to me, Hadriana." he said out of nowhere and Hadriana gasped at the revelation, looking at him wide eyed "More than I ever thought somebody would."

"Markus, I..." she started.

"Alright, let's go in." Bagman chose the worst possible moment to speak.

 _Son of a bitch._ Hadriana thought and Markus frowned.

The doors opened and the champions entered the great hall, feeling everyone's eyes on them. The usual house and staff tables had been taken away, replaced by several round tables with centrepieces made with Yule and Christmas motifs, like mistletoe, animated snow men and bells. Magical snow fell from the ceiling until two and a half meters from the ground, giving a beautiful and kind of romantic set to the Yule Ball.

It was not unexpected to see who Hadriana's date was but some still gasped in surprise when they saw her in the arm of her opponent in the tournament, not to mention some jealous looks. In the past weeks, Markus had gained quite the fandom. Unfortunately for them, he was never alone and almost always accompanied by either Hadriana or Katia.

The champions were applauded and Hadriana happened to see the scowl on Richard's face, who stood at the youngest Weasley male side, both of them escorting the Patil twins. _Poor girls_. Much to her chagrin, she widened her eyes when she identified some of the special guests, who were looking surprised at her, although the surprise on James Potter's face was slowly turning to anger.

"What are THEY doing here?" she hissed to herself but Markus noticed it and realized where she was looking at. He too widened his eyes.

"By the gods, Ingrid Karensen is here."

"Who?" asked Hadriana, forgetting her parents.

"The reporter." he replied with a sigh "We can say she's the equivalent to your Rita Skeeter, only she's better." Hadriana chuckled "And your parents as well..." he continued, hissing lowly "If they try to do anything again..."

"Don't." she ordered "You won't do anything because this evening is for us, not them. We will ignore them and we will have a good time."

"Fine." he replied as they reached the champion's table "Still, they being here isn't a good thing."

"I agree." Hadriana mumbled as Markus pulled the chair for her "Thank you, Markus." she said with a smile, noticing that Viktor had acted the same way to Fleur. With them sat Madame Maxime and her date, none other than Hagrid, Karkaroff, who had gone alone, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Ludo Bagman and Percy Weasley, who was replacing Mr. Crouch.

Dumbledore made a small speech, welcoming everyone to Hogwarts and the ball, complimenting the good work and effort made in managing the tournament so far. He extended a special greeting to the special guests, among them representatives of the media and the families of the champions. He alluded as well to the spirit of cooperation and unity and with a clap of hands, dinner started with the appearance of menus upon the plates.

"Mr. Ragnos, we apologize but Highmaster Karkaroff indicated you were an orphan and for that reason, chose not to tell you anything about special guests." said Bagman and Markus looked to the man.

"Mr. Bagman, just because I'm an orphan, that does not mean I don't have a family." he said, having everyone's attention "Luckily for all of us, my family or most of them are already in Hogwarts."

"Care to elaborate, Mr. Ragnos?" asked Dumbledore and Markus waved at Viktor, who sat at Fleur's left side while he himself sat at the Beauxbatons champion's right, with Hadriana at his right.

"Viktor Krum, he's like a brother to me." Viktor nodded to Markus "Somewhere in this hall is a young couple, Kristoff Drumyozov and Katia Drumyozov. They too are my brother and sister and we are one happy family. Their presence is enough and I don't think you would want to invite house elves and two wolves to sit at the guests table."

Viktor chuckled and the others believed Markus was joking, choosing to go back to the menus, choosing their meals.

"I must say, I am surprised with your choice of a date, Ms. Potter." started Percy Weasley, attracting the attention of everyone during dinner. Before he could elaborate, however, Hadriana replied bluntly.

"I didn't realize there was a problem with MY choice for MY date?" she asked in a cold tone, making Percy gap. Markus looked coldly to the young man, waiting for him to explain his words.

"I just meant that you came to the ball with your opponent. Shouldn't you have brought another person, like a Hogwarts student to show strength and school support?" Weasley replied and four snorts were heard at the same time, from the three champions and Viktor.

"With that drivel you just spewed, I am going to take a risk and say that what you truly mean is that I should have invited you, because for some reason, you think I am going to accept your advances and the marriage agreement my family wanted to impose on me." Hadriana glared at the red head, who blushed. Hadriana noticed the surprised look Markus gave her and felt her own heart beat faster as she realized his scowl directed to the red head and his fist closing on the table "Let's make one thing clear, Weasley. Whatever plan your family had with mine, I will have no part in it. If you want a marriage so much, have your sister seduce the brat she's so fond of and leave me alone.

"Did they force this upon you?" Markus asked coldly and Hadriana shook her head.

"There was a plan to have him escort me to the World Cup. My grandmother prevented it from happening and no further attempts were tried." Hadriana replied "My so called family is too light to force it on me." she replied with a smile, putting her hand on Markus'.

"But Hadriana, my dear girl, your family wants nothing but the best for you..." Dumbledore argued, earning a glare from the girl and her date.

"Let me guess, you are a Slytherin and you didn't comply with their standards, despite your own grandmother being one. Therefore, in fear you would do something to shame their family and their so precious boy-who-lived, they wanted to have you controlled and their reasoning was to marry you with someone trustworthy?"

"Probably." Hadriana shrugged "Although, after all Charlus told us and what Dumbledore just said, I'd wager he has something to do with it as well."

Markus looked at the older man, who widened his eyes.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Markus replied with a glare to the older man "It is well known among ICW delegates that Dumbledore likes to meddle and try to persuade the members to agree with his way of thinking."

Among the remaining occupants of the table, the foreigners and Hadriana chuckled while the British were appalled at the blatant disrespect.

"How dare you to speak that way of the great Albus Dumbledore?" declared Percy Weasley with outrage, completely ignoring the outraged look on Hadriana's face and the anger in Viktor's "Who do you think you are, you disrespectful..."

"Sit down, Viktor." Markus ordered, interrupting both the rant from Percy and Viktor, who had raised from his seat and had his wand on his hand, pointed at the red head "This is a formal setting and you have a date standing next to you. Behave."

"Aye." Viktor sat down slowly, glaring hatefully at the red head and addressed some words to Fleur in french, to which the girl nodded with a smile. Hadriana looked affronted as well and the only reason she didn't get up was because Markus squeezed her hand. Had it not been for that, she would have snapped against the red head.

"I don't need to think, Weasel." Markus replied in anger and no one corrected his error over the red head's name "I know exactly who I am and in this country of yours, who love so much to revere the old families, I should be the equivalent to an heir of your Merlin or have you not read the articles your "oh so famous" Rita Skeeter wrote?" Percy's glare disappeared, replaced by shock as he realized what the other young man meant "Now sit down and be a good puppet representing your minister. That means shut up and don't speak until your betters address you or your masters have words for you to repeat in verbatim." Markus finished and Hadriana grinned as Weasley sat down in defeat, looking ashamed. Everyone else not british looked like snickering.

"Mr. Ragnos, I can not allow you to..."

"Was anything of what I said a lie?" Markus asked promptly and Dumbledore gaped "I thought not." Dumbledore paled, his eyes losing their twinkle.

Karkaroff and Madame Maxime both rose their cup in salute to Markus, hiding the gesture and their grins as going for a drink.

"I merely try to provide advice for the greater good." Dumbledore replied and Viktor's head turned to him in a snap.

"VHAT?" the bulgarian hissed, snapping at Dumbledore.

"What my brother means Dumbledore, is why would you use that phrase, made famous by none other than your old friend Grindwald?" Markus asked, glaring at the older man while Viktor hissed and everyone else looked both appalled and curious at the two young men's reaction.

"I do not mean it like Gellert did." Dumbledore defended himself after a moment.

"Some people I care about lost family at the hands of that mad man." Markus hissed with a glare and even Hadriana was surprised "One of them sits right here with us." he added, waving to Viktor, who glared at the older man in the table "So, my free advice to you, if you choose to take it, naturally, it is to mind your words." No one said anything else.

 _"Are you all right?"_ Markus asked Viktor and the Bulgarian nodded.

 _"I was just surprised that the old man would use Grindelwald's motto."_ Viktor replied.

"A few years ago, there was situation in Durmstrang." Karkaroff started, having the attention of everyone "A few idiots decided to start using Grindewald's mark and many students took offense. There was a violent battle against those students and Mr. Krum, who was by then a first year, was in the middle of it. The students wearing the mark were expelled and the ones who fought received a commendation."

"And Viktor joined our trio, me, Kris and Katia." Markus chuckled as Hadriana and Fleur looked surprised to a blushing Bulgarian.

"What about your part in the event, Mr. Ragnos?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I watched, although I sympathised with the ones who lost family to Grindewald. "

"You didn't interfere?" asked McGonagall with a frown.

"It was not my battle." Markus replied.

"That's a very Slytherin mindset." replied Dumbledore. It was clear that he didn't mean it as a compliment and Hadriana noticed it, glaring at the old man.

"Why thank you, headmaster. As Hadriana and I have recently discussed, there is no doubt that I would be a Slytherin had I studied at Hogwarts."

"I can see why." whispered Bagman, taking the cup to his lips.

"Perhaps you could indulge an old man's curiosity as I have found your interview for the Daily Prophet very short and lacking any information about yourself."asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, wearing his best grandfather mask. Hadriana chuckled, amused with the back and forward banter.

"Quite the opposite, headmaster. There was quite the trove of information and one lie."

"Oh?" asked Dumbledore, greatly interested but noticing the smirk from Hadriana, Markus and Viktor, who was trying quite hard not to laugh "Care to explain?"

"Markus is an outstanding cook." she replied and the three laughed at the baffled looks the others gave them "I know, I know, it's your joke but their face was priceless."

Markus only chuckled, looking at the older man with a mocking look.

"Indeed, although I would like to focus on the other points?" suggested Dumbledore, who looked a bit annoyed.

"If my interview lacked any more details, that would be because Ms. Skeeter did a very lousy job preparing herself for the interview. It was painfully obvious that she had hopes the Durmstrang champion would be Viktor, since she insisted in directing the interview to my relationship with my schoolmates. Alas, the cup chose me and she didn't try to get proper information, either with the Norwegian Ministry of Magic or Durmstrang Institute, unlike other reporters I can name, who managed to provide a suitable biography on each champion after contacting the suitable channels." Markus replied "My belief is that she considered me a nobody."

"And we know how that turned out." Hadriana replied with a smirk "In retrospective, we should have suspected something about you in the night of the choosing. There's no way a bunch of surly looking people celebrate that much without a good reason."

"Surly looking people?" asked Markus, half in indignation, half amused.

"You know what I mean." Hadriana replied with a shrug "You, Katia, Kris and Viktor are the most lively ones but still, you have your moments." Fleur giggled and Viktor snorted.

"Academically, I can assure you that Markus grades are nothing short of outstanding since his first year." said Karkaroff with a grin, able to boast his best student.

"All of them?" asked a very surprised Madame Maxime.

"And now they will start talking about me like I'm not here..." whispered Markus, heard by everyone and making Hadriana smirk.

"Truth be told, it is a very interesting subject." admitted Hadriana, earning a raised eyebrow from McGonagall, a chuckle from Fleur and a laugh from Viktor. All others widened their eyes in surprise.

"Are you flirting with me, Ms. Potter?" asked Markus with a somewhat shocked expression, making Hadriana raise an eyebrow to his reaction "Because if you are, please, carry on."

"Prat." was her reply, not hiding a soft smile.

"Yes, well, if you could answer some questions..." Dumbledore tried again, feeling very uncomfortable with the developing situation.

"By all means, headmaster, ask away." replied Markus in what Hadriana could describe as a taunting tone "What would you like to know?"

"For starters, why do you hide your title?" he asked and almost everyone was interested in Markus' reply.

"Which one?" he asked back and both Viktor and Hadriana snorted. Fleur shook her head in amusement, she had read the paper and talked about it with Viktor.

"I mean your lordship." Dumbledore replied annoyed, hiding a sigh.

"I'm not a lord, Dumbledore. I'm a jarl. It's different and to answer to your question, I don't feel the need to flaunt myself, unless when it is extremely necessary." was Markus' cold reply. Hadriana held a laugh when she noticed Weasley pale and trying his best to look even more insignificant. "However, if you insist in more information, and I am sure you do, go ahead and request my details to the Norwegian ministry. Or better yet, there's a reporter in this hall called Ingrid Karensen. Ask her, she loves to talk about me." Markus replied with a snort and Viktor grinned, as did Hadriana.

"Poor you." she sighed, caressing his arm "There there, I'll protect you, I remember my promise about the fan girls."

"Suddenly, I feel sorry for Ingrid." he chuckled.

"Are you really a descendant of the Overlord from the myth?" asked Dumbledore, trying to focus the conversation again and Markus, looking annoyed at the older man, nodded.

"Direct descendant." he replied, adding nothing else. Dumbledore sighed. He wasn't liking it at all. Not only his fears were being confirmed, he wasn't getting any new information. It was bad enough that the boy was a descendant of the Overlord and was ridiculously powerful, he had become too close with Hadriana Potter.

"Who is this Overlord?" asked Madame Maxime, curious.

"A powerful dark lord who lived nearly two thousand years ago." Dumbledore replied ominously and while some paled and looked at Markus wide eyed, the young man with golden eyes just snorted.

"That's your opinion. If you care for more information, he was the chieftain of a tribe, a great warrior and a greater wizard. Yes, he killed, yes he pillaged and yes he destroyed but those were different times. He conquered other tribes and in ten years his armies conquered most of the Scandinavian north, starting to expand south. He conquered the entire peninsula and despite not as sophisticated as the Romans, he built himself an empire in the north, where he made sure all, magicals and mundane lived together. Of course, he died and the empire crumbled shortly after, having no strong leadership." Markus explained, leaving a lot of things out "He was a great man and to this day, he is revered by my people as much as you revere your Merlin."

"What was his name?" asked Fleur and even Hadriana was curious.

"Magnus." Markus replied in a definitive tone. For a moment, no one said anything.

"Why did you kill the dragon?" asked Dumbledore again, narrowing his eyes. Markus glared at the man.

"Didn't the highmaster tell you?" Markus asked and Karkaroff nodded, he too glaring at the older man.

"He did, but I wanted to hear it from you." Dumbledore replied and Markus seethed.

"I believed we talked enough about me." Markus replied, going back to his dinner.

"Nonsense, I'm quite interested in knowing that myself." Percy taunted, earning a glare from Viktor, Karkaroff, Hadriana and above all, Markus. However, for his sake, it wasn't Markus who replied but Hadriana.

"Markus' mother was a dragon tamer and a parselmouth who was friends with a colony of Norwegian Ridgebacks. When Markus' parents needed help, the dragons betrayed her and killed her. Happy?" she demanded in anger, looking at Dumbledore.

"Ms. Potter, you knew of this?" asked McGonagall in surprise and Hadriana glared at the Scot.

"I understood everything when Markus spoke with the beast." Hadriana replied, her anger raging inside of her against them. She looked to Markus, who looked curiously at her.

"I'm sorry, Markus. I know how much you hate to talk about it and I just wanted to spare you..."

"Thank you, Hadriana." he whispered with a smile, squeezing her hand on the table, not caring who saw it and the raven head girl felt her heart fluster "I really hate those overgrown lizards." Markus added in a natural tone, as if it was the most simple thing in the world "I suggest you don't use them in the other tasks or else, I'll kill them again."

"Yes, I see..." replied Dumbledore, thoughtfully "What about..."

"Yes, I'm dark. Yes, I am powerful. Yes, I am a threat. No, I don't intend to hurt anyone unless they come against me and yes, I will kill if I am forced to. No, you will not recruit me to anything, least of all have my support and no, I don't intend to hurt the people I love and care about." Markus replied with a vicious smile, anger still clear "Now enough about me."

Markus went back to his dinner. Hadriana shook her head in amusement and did the same, ignoring everyone gaping at Markus.

"So, Fleur, how did you and Viktor meet?" she asked and the blond girl smiled, starting to tell her fellow champion about the night of the party by the lakeside. When the dinner ended, it was time to start the ball. Offering his hand to Hadriana, the two champions followed Fleur and Viktor to the center of the great hall, where they stood before music started. Hadriana looked around and noticed her friends looking at her with supportive smiles and not far from them, Kris hugging Katia from behind, both smiling.

"Ready?" asked Markus and Hadriana nodded as both started to get ready. As the music started, Hadriana and Markus started to move in the circle while following the music. Their eyes matched, golden with green and both smiled as they continued to move. Soon, other couples joined them and the music reached its end. For Hadriana, the time she spent in Markus arms was a bliss and she wanted more. So much more.

"Markus?" she asked "Before we came in, you said I mean a lot to you..." she started and Markus nodded.

"More than I ever thought somebody would." he concluded the though as they got ready to another dance.

"How so?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked her.

"I'm very dense." she replied in a whisper.

"No, you're not." he smiled "You know very well what I mean."

"Say it, Markus." she nearly begged "I need to hear you say it."

"I can't." he replied and she looked at him, feeling betrayed.

"What, why? " Markus just sighed.

"I do care for you Hadriana." Markus replied and Hadriana was confused "I want you, I need you but..." for the first time in the time she knew him, Hadriana saw Markus hesitate in something. It was not natural.

"Markus, what's wrong?" she asked, looking at him, who had his eyes closed. Having no reply, she decided to be honest "I care a lot for you too, it's not a secret. Everyone seems to know it and they also knew it before I did." she admitted, feeling her eyes getting wet "I feel fine with you, I feel safe... I feel more than friendship for you, Markus. I feel something between us, there is no denying it..."

"I feel the same." he replied, oppening his eyes and looking at her, making Hadriana's eyes widen.

"Then why?" she asked him.

"I never lied to you, Hadriana, all I said was truth..." he explained with a sigh but he was nervous, she could see it "I thought it wouldn't make a difference but it is..."

"What is? What could possibly be so awful?" she asked, a tear falling from her right eye, which he cleaned softly with his thumb.

"Not awful, quite the opposite..." he answered, caressing Hadriana's temple and face, looking at her seriously with glowing eyes "It's the fact that against all odds, against everything I believed in and all I felt, I came to fall in love with you." Markus whispered and Hadriana widened her eyes.

"You... you love me?" she mumbled and he nodded in a serious demeanour.

"I can't find myself with heart to deceive you, not after accepting that truth." Markus replied as Hadriana was slowly starting to smile.

"Deceive?" she asked, confused and her smile vanished "Deceive me in what?"

Markus closed his eyes and reopened them, revealing two sapphire blue eyes, making Hadriana gasp in surprise.

"I do love you, Hadriana." he said in a whisper "I want you, that's certain. I want more from you but I fell I need to be fully honest with you as well. That's why I need to do this. I want you to learn the truth."

"The truth about what?" Hadriana asked, feeling her heart beating faster inside her chest.

"The truth about me." he said and her eyes widened in surprise "Only two elves and a dwarf know what I want to show you... and that's because I had no choice." he replied "Please don't hate me after this."

"I could never hate you, Markus." she replied, leaning in "I love you too."

"Then, look into my eyes, my love..." he said, holding her tighter to him "and learn my greatest secret."


	13. Chapter 13

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 13**

 _"Then, look into my eyes, my love..." he said, holding her tighter to him "and learn my greatest secret."_

Hadriana saw herself in a swirl of magic, emerging in a room that seemed to be the entrance of a small house.

"Markus?" she asked, looking around and not seeing him with her.

"BOY!" a booming voice shouted, making her jump in fright. Hadriana turned to the direction of the voice and saw a large man entering the same room she was in, looking to be angry. He walked to the cupboard under the stairs and unlocked it, opening it violently.

"Why isn't breakfast done, freak?" the large man demanded and Hadriana widened her eyes, realizing he was speaking to a child.

"Markus?" she asked herself again, not understanding what she was seeing. She walked forward and was able to see the man whacking violently whoever was inside the cupboard, something that disgusted her. If she could, she would curse the man, Unfortunately, it was only a memory.

"Start cooking breakfast, you freak!" the fat man shouted again, dragging whoever was inside the cupboard out. Hadriana widened her eyes as she saw a small child fall on the floor, shrunken in fear and pain, only to be picked violently from the ground and shook by the fat man.

Hadriana wanted to curse the man for how he was treating the poor child however, when she saw the child's face, she widened her eyes, gaped and her eyes became tear-filled. She had seen that face every day for the past months. She had confided to a picture of that boy every night and she would never forget that face.

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry whispered in tears. Hadriana walked forward to him and the memory of Harry passed by her, making the girl shiver, adding to her tears.

"HARRY!" Hadriana cried and the memory swirled again, showing her brother standing on a bench, in order to reach the stove, where he was frying eggs under the supervision of a horse faced woman who was paying more attention to the fat toddler in her arms than the boy in the stove. Hadriana approached her brother in shock and watched him and his sad eyes as he put the eggs on a plate and took it to the table, next to a plate of bacon and another of beans. Only then did the woman pay the child attention and only to throw him a piece of bread with a glare.

"That's your breakfast, freak." the woman said and Hadriana could only seethe in anger towards her as she saw behind tears her loving brother picking the piece of bread with his two hands and eat it in the corner, looking down.

The memory swirled again and she saw herself in what seemed to be a living room. Harry was also there, cleaning it as the woman, who Hadriana was now convinced to be Petunia Dursley, sat in the couch with her fat son and her husband, all watching television. Hadriana paid them no attention, watching only her brother. She passed her hand by his face, only to see her hand pass by him, forcing her to whimper and bite her lip in pain.

"Harry..." she cried with a sob. Her brother continued cleaning pictures frames but was unable to reach one of them. To her surprise, Hadriana saw Harry raising his hand and after some moments, the picture frame started to float to him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, BOY?" the fat man shouted, jumping from his chair and slapping Harry hard. The shouts made the baby wail in his mother's lap and Petunia tried to calm him.

"Jus... magic..." Harry sobbed, holding his face.

"Don't say that word in my house." Vernon slapped Harry again and that time he fell on the floor, sobbing. Vernon seethed and removed his belt from his waist "You'll learn, freak. I will make you learn."

Hadriana was horrified as she saw her brother crying in pain each time the leather of the belt hit his back. The clothes he was wearing didn't save him of the pain such was the blow that she saw blood soaking the shirt.

"STOP THAT!" Hadriana screamed in tears over Harry's painful screams and the baby's wails. The memory swirled again and this time, Hadriana was outside, next to Petunia, Vernon and a third fat woman with the likes of Vernon. The baby was on the fat woman's lap and the three were laughing at something behind her. She turned around and paled as she saw a bulldog chasing her brother, who was running as fast as possible in panic from the dog trying to bite him. Hadriana felt a surge of anger going through her body and her magic started to flare in reply.

"YOU ANIMALS!" she shouted in tears, with hate in her eyes directed at the three adults. The memory swirled once again and this time, Hadriana was in the living room once again. Only Harry and Vernon were there as well and Vernon seemed to be drunk.

"Your freak parents abandoned you in our house, boy. They said you were normal like us but they lied, didn't they? You're just a freak. That just tells me that you're a freak worse than them and that even them didn't want you." Vernon spat at him and Harry looked wide eyed at him.

"No, they wouldn't abandon me..." Harry replied, his eyes tearing.

"Looks like they already did, boy." Vernon replied in laughter as Harry fled from the living room. Hadriana felt her heart been wrenched from her body and it ran after Harry, hearing his tiny sobs. Harry closed himself in the cupboard but luckily for Hadriana, she could pass by the obstacles. Unfortunately for her, the memory swirled into darkness once again.

"NO!" she screamed, falling on her knees. Curiously, despite not seeing anything in the darkness, she could hear the sobs.

"I hate them..." she heard Harry's voice say with a sob " I hate them, all of them. " Hadriana held a sob of her own at Harry's words and could swear she was hearing anger and hate in them, something she never believed possible "They will pay for what they did to me." this time there was no sob, only anger "I will make them pay." Harry said again, this time more convict of his words and Hadriana could feel the conviction in the little boy' words "I hate them. Mummy, daddy, Richie, grampa, nana, unca Paddie, unca Moony, unca Wormy... and Hadria, most of all, I hate you Hadria. I hate you for abandoning me."

Hadriana gasped but said nothing, her vision becoming even more misty. She tried to reach him but her hand passed through everything.

"No, please, don't hate me." she sobbed.

"I hate them all. I hate you, Hadria." Harry said again "I hate you all and I don't want to be a Potter anymore. I'd rather die than be a Potter." Harry confessed "I hate all of them more than I hate the monsters they abandoned me with." Hadriana gasped and cried even more, especially when Harry lost the hateful edge in his voice because of a sob.

"I want to go away." he cried with a whimper "I want another home." Hadriana only wanted the torture to end.

Then, as of fulfilling the wish, Hadriana saw the blackness twirl again only this time it wasn't a memory change. Whatever it was, it made the small room glow with a golden light, attracting both Hadriana's and memory Harry's attention. The glow vanished and suddenly, everything distorted into blurs.

Hadriana looked around and saw she was in a dimly lit cave, standing next to Harry, who was looking around as well.

"What happened?" Harry asked and the magical torches with blue fire flamed more, filling the cave with an arcane blue glow. It was a large cave with torches in the walls and two places didn't have them. One was what seemed to be a black hole, probably the entrance of the cave and the other was what seemed to be a small platform with a stone throne on it. Hadriana saw Harry approach the stone throne and followed him, her concerns replaced by curiosity. As Harry approached the platform, the throne glowed and on it, a human shade appeared from the nothing.

Hadriana widened her eyes. Not because the man sat at the throne was a spectre or because he was wearing ancient armour, mostly skins. It wasn't that he had a long beard or hair. No, what shocked Hadriana the most was the fact that the human ghost that had just appeared had golden glowing eyes and looked much like Markus.

"Uhm, hello?" Harry asked the ghost and the shade spoke words that Hadriana didn't understand. Harry didn't either, and he made sure he told the apparition that. The man rose from his throne and walked to Harry. That was strange, as ghosts floated, didn't walk. Then, much to Hadriana's horror, the man stretched his hand to Harry's head and she heard her brother's screams of pain.

"Do you understand me now, boy?" the ghost asked in a powerful voice, seeming annoyed, looking at the fallen boy in the ground.

"Y-yes." Harry replied, looking up with tearful eyes. The shade looked down at the child and scowled.

"You are the one, then." he mumbled with a snort "I am not impressed."

"Who are you and where am I?" Harry asked and Hadriana wanted to know as much. In fact, know she was having a moment to think without being emotional, Markus had a lot to explain.

"That's a long story, boy. One I won't answer with you for now." the shade replied with a scowl "For now, I know your name is Hadrian, you were betrayed by your family, in more ways than one, you cut ties with all your family and most important, you have a lot of potential. For those reasons, the enchantment I cast brought you to me."

Harry and Hadriana widened their eyes.

"H-How..."

"I'm a spirit, boy." the shade replied "Mind magic is easy in this form." the shade replied, offering no more answers "You are a weak and pathetic, boy." the shade said, glaring at Harry, who felt more offended than scared "You had the power to fight back your uncle but you didn't. Why? Are you a coward?"

"No..."

"Then why did you allowed him to beat you?" asked the shade again "You stood against that other wizard but you were unable to stand against the fat one. Why?"

"I...I..."

"Why, boy?" the shade demanded, clearly losing patience.

"I wanted to..." Harry whispered, looking down, shedding a tear "But I wasn't able to do it and I was afraid he would beat me more if I failed to hurt him."

The shade scowled, looking disgusted.

"Magic is all about will." the shade told him bluntly "If your will is weak, of course you will fail. However, if you train your will, you will be able to wield power unimaginable to the others."

"I can?" Harry asked hopefully and the shade almost smirked.

"I can teach you how to become powerful and strong." the shade said and despite being scared, Harry gave his attention to the spirit "I'll make a deal with you, boy. Help me and in return, I will help you. I will teach you everything I know, give you everything that is mine and I will help you become all you can become. I won't care what you do, as long as you fulfil my demands."

Both Hadriana and Harry widened their eyes. Hadriana frowned at the offer, smelling a catch in there and her heart rejoiced when her brother asked the same thing she was wondering.

"What do you want?"

This time, the shade almost snorted in amusement.

"I want revenge from my enemies and the restoration of my legacy." the shade replied. Harry widened his little eyes and gulped.

"If you help me, I will help you." Harry said, trying to look strong, amusing the shade greatly.

"Are you sure, little boy?" the shade demanded and Harry nodded.

"Who are you and what do you want me to do?" Harry asked.

"My name is Magnus Ragnarsson and in life, I was the Overlord." the shade said and Harry just looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about. Hadriana, however, widened her eyes, both shocked and surprised. Magnus Ragnarsson was Markus' father's name. Yet... She was starting to have a feeling she wasn't liking.

"I don't know what that means." Harry replied and the shade snorted, glaring at the boy.

"It means that once, a long time ago, I ruled these lands and all bowed to me." the shade replied.

"Like a king?" Harry asked and the shade, Magnus, nodded.

"Like a king of kings, aye." Magnus replied, much to Harry's awe "And one day, I was betrayed. My sons and daughters were murdered, my wife was murdered and I died after I killed the traitor, who was one of my own sons."

Harry widened his eyes but Hadriana only gaped. That was the story Markus had told her. The story about his family...

"My family died that day. Everything I had was gone because of my stupid son's ambition." Magnus' snorted, clenching his fist "He betrayed and killed his family only to die in the end."

"Do you want me to find your descendants?" Harry asked after a moment and Magnus' looked at him, thoughtfully.

"No, I know they are all dead." Magnus' replied in a whisper "I will show you later but rest assured, they are all dead."

"Then, what do you want?" Harry asked, not understanding.

"I want you to be the be the rebirth of my line." Magnus' replied, looking at the boy before him with his golden eyes "I want you to become my last son."

Hadriana gasped, missing Harry's reply. She cried in desperation, knowing very well what would happen. The memory started to swirl again and she saw herself in the same place, only this time, some time seemed to have passed since the last memory.

Harry was wearing clothes made with linen and fur and looked healthier. He was sat on the ground before the stone throne and the shade of the Overlord was sat on it, looking at the boy before him.

"It's time, boy." the shade said and Harry nodded, getting up from the ground with a steel look. A pop sound was heard and three house elves, two familiar and an old one appeared, standing in the shadows without a word to the shade or the child.

"How will you claim me as your son?" Hadriana heard Harry ask.

"You will drink a potion made with mine and my wife's blood." Magnus' replied.

"How? Did you make the potion before your deaths?" asked Harry "Why?"

"No, we didn't but Frida knew blood magic and she asked me for a vial of my blood to store in a special vault here in our cave, in case we needed it." Magnus' replied with a snort "I wonder if she was also a seer."

None spoke for some moments. Hadriana looked to her brother and noticed he was patiently looking at Magnus', as if he was used to it.

"Njord, come forward." Magnus' demanded and the old elf walked forward, offering Harry a vial of a blood red liquid.

"Master." the old elf called Njord whispered in reverence and Harry took the vial. Hadriana saw the nervous in his demeanour.

"It will hurt, won't it?" Harry asked and Magnus' nodded.

"Probably." he replied, not managing to ease the child's concerns. He wasn't trying either. Harry just gulped.

"What if it fails?" Harry asked the shade and Magnus' only took a pensieve posture.

"I don't know." he replied. Harry gulped again. With his trembling hand, he uncorked the vial.

"I will drink, because I am strong. It will work because I WANT it to work." he whispered, heard by a shocked Hadriana and an amused Magnus'. Harry looked at the shade "I will either become your son or I will die." he said before taking the vial to his lips and drink everything. Magnus' rose an ethereal eyebrow as Harry drank everything. The vial fell on the floor and Harry fell on his knees, starting to grit his teeth. He held his belly, feeling a horrible pain coming from there. Harry tried to hold it but failed, screaming in horrible pain, crying and writhe in the ground. Neither the shade or the elves did anything, standing aside as the potion worked. The shade seemed to be watching Harry carefully and Hadriana was horrified, watching her brother in agony on the ground, agony he had accepted willingly. To become... Magnus' son... Tears fell from Hadriana's eyes but she was unable to look away from Harry.

To everyone's horror, a loud scream was heard and a green mist left Harry's chest, making him scream even more in pain. The mist vanished as soon as it emerged from Harry but no one cared about it, since Harry was still in agony. After some more moments that looked like an eternity, Harry finally stopped crying in pain, laying on the ground on the fetal position. It also seemed that the potion had done its work. Harry didn't say anything, the only thing that was heard from him was his breathe sounds and the sobs.

"Boy?" the shade of Magnus' demanded after some moments, hearing only a sad chuckle in reply.

"Did... did it work?" the elf Njord asked as Harry started to abandon the position he was in, standing in his knees.

"It hurt." Harry spoke, only it didn't sound like Harry anymore. The voice was different, the hair was even darker and longer and he was taller and not looking so thin anymore. Hadriana shed a tear, recognizing him immediately, not bothering with denying what was in front of her.

The boy probably noticed his voice because he rose his head to the shade at once, not bothering to hide his happiness. Magnus widened his eyes in surprise, looking at a familiar shade of blue eyes: his own.

"It worked... my son." Magnus' spoke solemnly. Harry gaped at his words and shed tears again, only this time, it were tears of joy.

"You will not regret it, master." "Harry" said "I will make you proud."

"Stop calling me master." Magnus ordered, confusing the child "From this moment forward, I am your father as you are my son."

"Yes, father." the boy spoke, tasting the words on his tongue.

"Now my son, your name. What should be your name?" Magnus' asked "I thought about naming you after my father or..."

"I thought in one..." the boy said embarrassed, having his father's full attention "It's modern enough and its close to yours as well."

"Speak, then." Magnus' replied.

"Markus Magnusson Ragnos." the boy said and Hadriana sobbed when he heard it. Just as she believed "Magnusson after you, traditionally and Ragnos for the family name, after your father and your last name." the shade thought about if for some moments.

"It's not something I am used to..." the shade frowned "But it's fine. From this moment on, you shall be known as Markus Magnusson Ragnos."

Hadriana clenched her fists and closed her eyes, tears falling freely. She missed the memory freezing at that moment.

"Why?" she whispered to herself "Why? WHY?" she cried, falling on her knees, hiding her face on her hands and sobbing.

"Because you had to know." the voice she knew so well, the voice of the man she believed she loved, the voice of the man who lied to her, the voice of her BROTHER!

"You're HARRY!" Hadriana cried in angry tears, seeing Markus standing next to the shade of Magnus, both so alike, apart the glowing golden eyes. For some reason, Markus' were still blue "YOU'RE MY BROTHER."

"No, Hadriana." Markus replied with a sigh "Once I was but after the potion, Hadrian Potter ceased to exist. He died and his place, I was born. From that moment forward, I became Markus Ragnos."

"You lied to me." Hadriana cried, gritting her teeth.

"Everything I told you was the truth." replied Markus.

"You lied about your family." Hadriana replied promptly.

"No, I misled you about my conception." Markus replied "My mother was murdered by the dragons. My brothers and sisters were murdered and Harald betrayed our family. Everything happened as I told you except my birth. My mother didn't die hours after of giving birth to me, she died nearly two thousand years ago, as did my father, who is the Overlord of the legend and not a descendent of his..."

"Then you lied about yourself." Hadriana shot back.

"What was I supposed to say?" asked an annoyed Markus "My parents died two thousand years ago and I am their son thanks to a magical potion? Or that I'm your former brother who hates you and is back for your blood?" that made Hadriana flinch.

"You... you hate me?" she asked in tears and Markus sighed.

"No, not anymore." he admitted, looking to his younger self "At first I did. I hid it from everyone except my father during those first weeks. Then I started my life as Markus Ragnos and I ignored what I felt for the Potters until the time was right. The only thing I knew about you were the international news and I thought you were growing spoiled and arrogant... I actually believed that when I saw you with your family at the world cup."

"That's why you were looking at us?" Hadriana glared at him in anger, her tears not stopping.

"I was looking at you." Markus corrected her with a snort "The one I hated the most, who as it turns out, was the one who never abandoned her brother."

"I WOULD NEVER ABANDON YOU!" Hadriana shouted, grabbing Markus by the shirt, screaming in his face "I LOVED YOU! YOU WERE MY BROTHER! MY TWIN BROTHER, THE ONE I LOVED THE MOST!" Markus looked into Hadriana's green eyes and saw them filled with tears. He did the only thing he could think to calm her. He hugged her.

Hadriana flinched, feeling Markus' arms around her.

"I know that since Halloween." Markus whispered "I'm sorry for hating you all this time." Hadriana sobbed and cried into Markus neck, hugging him by the neck. Markus heard the sobs, the cries, the whispers of Harry and Markus and didn't moved. He hugged Hadriana tighter and made sure she felt safe.

When she finally stopped crying, Hadriana let go of the hug and Markus did the same. Hadriana looked at Markus for several moments and for all she wanted to see, there was nothing in him that made her remember her brother.

"Now you know." Markus told her with a sigh, attracting her attention once again "Alive, only Frey, Freya and one dwarf of Nidavellir know this."

"Why?" Hadriana asked "Why did you show me? Why tell me?" Markus didn't answer "I was fine with the deception." she demanded, forcefully "I was fine, I was happy, I loved you." she snarled "What about now? What am I supposed to do know after learning the man I loved is my former brother, blood adopted or similar into another family?"

"Now you follow your heart." Markus shrug, making Hadriana glare at him but his face was saddened "I won't impose on you, Hadriana. I wanted to tell you the truth because... I believed you should know once and for all... to have peace."

"You told me you loved me." she shot back, this time with a tinge of desperation and sadness.

"I do." he replied.

"But like my brother." she replied and he snorted in amusement.

"Nothing like your brother, believe me. Besides, I told you I am not your brother, I showed you I'm not your brother and we did a blood test in Runes class that proved we aren't related in one thousand years. Your brother is gone, Hadriana. Hadrian Potter is dead."

Hadriana had no idea what to think of the first part of Markus reply. She just blushed.

"I look at you and I know you were my brother once." Hadriana said, more in a whisper to trying to convince herself than to him.

"Then you made your choice, Hadriana." Markus sighed in disappointment with a soft smile "If I can't convince you of the truth, I will leave you with your lie."

"How am I supposed to accept this as nothing?" demanded Hadriana, fighting her own emotions with a glare directed at Markus.

"Like I said, you do as your heart tells you to." Markus replied, looking at her "I will take us back into the real world. It took only some moments of real time and we're starting to dance again. Just for you to know." Markus looked at Hadriana and she felt a stab on her heart "Things won't be the same from now on, will they?" he asked and Hadriana only shook her head, shedding a tear "I feared as much. Still, I stand by my decision to show you the truth..." he said, looking sad. With a sigh, the memory around them vanished into blackness, leaving only the two of them in darkness.

"Goodbye, Hadriana." Markus said and somehow, Hadriana knew it would be the end of whatever they had together "I do love you... and it is not like the brother I once was to you."

Hadriana saw herself in the great hall once again, in the arms of Markus, starting the dance.

"One last dance?" whispered Markus, attracting Hadriana's attention and she nodded, looking at him. His eyes were golden once again, his demeanor was regal and stoic but there was a certain sadness in him. She understood it well.

Markus was Harry. Markus was her brother. Or had once been her brother, until he was blood-adopted into another family. She had no idea what to think. In one hand, she believed she was in love with Markus. On another, Markus was her brother. Or had been, once...

It was confusing.

She looked at Markus and saw him looking at her. They didn't spoke, they just danced looking at each other. Their last dance together. Their last moment together. Hadriana remembered all the good moments they spent together. All the laughs, all the times she relied on him, all the help he gave her, her feelings for him, their friendship... everything. A tear fell from her eyes and she closed the distance between them, not daring to look at him.

Markus had been the best friend she ever had, more than Ursula, more than Eliza... More than Harry, perhaps?

"I don't want you to leave me." she whispered and he heard her.

"I'm not." Markus replied "I'll be around, I'll just..."

"Don't..." she begged.

"What about what we spoke?" Markus asked softly. Hadriana looked at him and saw the questions in his golden eyes. His beautiful arcane golden eyes that hid the blue ones. Not green. Markus eyes were blue. Harry's were green like hers and Harry was gone. Harry was dead. Harry had ceased to exist in Halloween nineteen eighty-one. Harry was gone.

Markus was not Harry.

What if he was?

"I don't care." she whispered, leaning into him.

Despite the surprise, Markus didn't oppose Hadriana's advances. The moment their lips touched, both lost themselves in the bliss. Both of them felt their magic flare but ignored it, lost in each other as they were. Hadriana embraced Markus by the neck and Markus held her tighter to him, their lips crushed against each other and their tongues dueling in their mouths. Adding to that, they heard loud thunders before they heard panicked screams, not that it distraught them, since their attention was only on each other.

When they finally broke the kiss, they also broke whatever enchantment was on them, realizing what was happening. Everyone around them was in panic, they were glowing gold and green and most extraordinary of all, they were floating a couple of feet from the ground. Luckily, both of them fell on their feet, uninjured.

"Markus?" Hadriana asked and realized he was as surprised as she was.

"MARKUS!" called Kris, running to him with Katia, as did Viktor and Fleur.

"HADRIANA!" shouted Ursula, followed by their friends. Hermione and Daphne were the first to arrive.

"HADRIANA!" Lilly Potter showed her concerned, running to her daughter, who ignored her.

 _"What by the eye was that?"_ Kris asked. Hadriana looked around and saw that everyone was looking wide eyed at the two of them.

"Ms. Potter, Mr. Ragnos, what is the meaning of such actions?" demanded Dumbledore at once, coming forward, followed by McGonagall, the other headmasters and the remaining members of the jury.

"Extraordinary." mumbled Flitwick, despite his curiosity.

"Let go of my daughter, you bastard." James Potter roared, drawing his wand and pointing it at Markus. James saw himself at the wrong end of many wands and without his wand in his hand. He widened his eyes as he realized his wand was hovering in front of Markus Ragnos.

"Shut up." Markus seethed and James wand snapped in three pieces with wandless magic, leaving all flabbergasted.

"My... my wand..." James mumbled.

Hadriana leaned in Markus, trying to find some comfort and trying to understand what happened.

"What happened?" she asked and it was Hermione who answered.

"We were all dancing and suddenly, you two started glowing golden and green. We saw you kissing and starting to float, with some magical lightning around you." Hadriana looked at Markus but he had no answer to offer.

"Ms. Potter, Mr. Ragnos, I demand to know what happened." Dumbledore said and both Hadriana and Markus glared at the older man.

"No." both of them said at the same time, shocking everyone. The two looked at each other and rose an eyebrow in surprise. Hadriana felt more powerful and more confidant in herself, although she had a lot of questions. One thing was also sure, she didn't regret what she had just done with Markus.

Markus had absolutely no problems with Hadriana or the kiss. He was however, concerned with what happened. If Hermione's report was any indication, he had no answer and that concerned him. Everyone started making questions at the same time and both frowned.

"Markus, let us go outside, for a minute. I need some fresh air." Hadriana told him and he just nodded.

"Hadriana!" Lilly called again in desperation and Hadriana just looked annoyed at the red head.

"What?" the raven hair girl asked "What can you possibly want now?" Lilly just gapped and Hadriana huffed, entangling her arm with Markus, who shared some words with Kris, Katia and Viktor before the two of them leave the great hall in silence, under the gaze of everyone.

They walked to the courtyard in silence and Hadriana flinched because of the cold of the night. Markus noticed it and took his cloak, putting it on her shoulders.

"Better?" he asked in a soft tone and she smiled at him.

"Much." she replied, feeling the enchantments of the cloak on her. A warming charm was only one of the many "We should talk."

"Yes, we should." Markus replied, taking a small tile from his pocket. The stone had several runes etched on it and looked freshly made. Hadriana rose an eyebrow at it and Markus smiled.

"I made preparations, should I decide to tell you everything." he answered "I need a drop of your blood to finish the wards array and then we will be able to speak freely. No one will hear us." Hadriana smiled at Markus cunning and trusting him even more, she offered him her hand from under the wolf cloak. He took it and felt her soft skin on his fingers, not lowering his gaze. Hadriana barely felt the pick on her finger, gazing at Markus' golden eyes. He lowered her hand and did the same to himself, dropping the drop of blood on the tile. There was a surge of magic and that was it.

"We can talk now." he said but instead, Hadriana only hugged him by the neck. He hugged her back.

"I don't know how to feel about all this but I don't care. I love you." she whispered.

"You know I love you too." he replied.

"Markus... what was your life like? You hated me, you said it yourself." she asked, feeling his caress in her hair.

"I did until the choosing." he replied with a chuckle "That night was an eye opener for me."

"How could you think I had betrayed you?" she asked with a tinge of fury in her words, not acting on them.

"I didn't know any better." he answered and Hadriana chuckled, hiding a soft sob.

"You were gone, now you're here, not my brother but someone else entirely... and I love you. How can this be?"

"The gods are both wise and mysterious." Markus answered.

"The gods?" she asked amused.

"Is it any different than to attribute every little magic thing to Merlin, Morgana or Maeve or consider them gods?" he asked back and Hadriana laughed.

"It's not wrong." Hadriana whispered after some moments "You're not my brother, it's not wrong."

"No, I'm not and no, it's not." Markus replied. Hadriana looked at him.

"Kiss me, Markus." she said and he was happy to oblige with a smile. Once again, had they paid attention, they would have seen a soft glow emanating from them, this time weaker than the one in the great hall.

"My life was fairly good." he told her after the kiss "I learned from my father all he could teach me and I grew fairly powerful. I claimed my family's riches and rebuild my estate, a consuming task, considering the estate was destroyed by sword, magic, fires and the wrath of the elements for two thousand years." he said with a chuckle "I had help, though. When I was seven, I met Kris in the streets of Trondheim, a city in the north of Norway... he tried to steal from me..." Markus chuckled and Hadriana looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Steal from you?" she asked and Markus nodded.

"Kris was an orphan just as me but while I had my father's shade and the elves, he had no one. He stole from the muggles and magical alike. One day, he tried to steal from me and I caught him. I felt his potential and made him an offer he wouldn't refuse... and he became my first human friend, my best friend and my brother in all but blood."

"But... he's a lord." Hadriana replied and Markus nodded.

"He's my thane." he replied "A lordship is assured with that title."

"Thane?" Hadriana asked, not understanding.

"Think of it like this, he sworn his allegiance to me and I made him a minor noble." Markus replied thinking how to explain in terms Hadriana could understand "So are Katia and Viktor."

"I know Katia is a muggleborn... is Kris too, then?"

"Technically, yes." Markus replied "His mother was a muggleborn witch and his father a muggle, we discovered after some investigations on his family. That was how we found Katia. We went to St. Petersburg when we were nine after discovering Kris' father worked for a local mobster. They had discovered Katia to be magical and were trying to exploit her as a was a slave to their organization." Hadriana looked horrified "We killed many that day and rescued Katia. She never let us after that day and became my thane as well, our friend, my sister and eventually they fell in love and married, taking the name of Kris' mother as their own."

"I understand." Hadriana replied and couldn't help but feel the respect she felt for her friends growing.

"We went to Durmstrang when we were eleven and I conquered Durmstrang when I stepped into its grounds... the old wards of Fjolkyngard accepted me as the heir and I was already fairly known by then. Kris and Katia went with me, obviously and we met Viktor there, who joined us, like you heard during dinner. The rest, as they say, is history. I gained my fame, they gained theirs and not only because of their association with me, we grew up together at my estate and I bonded them last summer."

"You bonded them?" asked Hadriana, surprised with a chuckle.

"They insisted they wanted me to do it." he replied, amused "I was happy to do it. Then we came here, I put my name in the cup because of them but mostly because I knew you had put yours and I wanted to destroy you..." Hadriana rose an eyebrow in shock "And then you showed everyone the truth and I felt lost, I had no idea what to do. That was also why I approached you the next day, I wanted to understand you."

"Did you?" she asked him and he smiled.

"I like to think I understand you enough." he replied and Hadriana chuckled.

"Then, you entered the tournament because you wanted to compete against me?" she asked, taunting him "How's that working out?"

"You have the points but who was more impressive?" he taunted back and she laughed, amused.

"You said Kris, Katia and Viktor didn't know about..."

"They don't. They believe the story I told you originally to be correct." Markus replied "Whenever I had lessons with my father, they knew I was to be alone and not to be disturbed. The elves made sure they didn't disturb us."

"And your father and that old elf?" Hadriana asked and Markus smiled sadly.

"Njord died years ago from old age. My father finally found peace this past summer, at my hand."

"What, why?" she asked surprised and he looked down.

"According with him, it was more than time to test my skills. Should I survive, I would be worthy of the name... Should I not, I would die." he replied, sadly "We fought and I vanquished him. His last words to me was that he was not surprised with me and that he was proud of the man I had become. I was exhausted and injured and needed to rest. That was why I arrived late at the World Cup."

Hadriana caressed his face, noticing his sorrows.

"And here you are." she whispered to him "With me."

"And here I am... not wanting to leave." he whispered back and both of them shared another kiss. Hadriana leaned into Markus and let herself be in his embrace, enjoying every moment of it.

"What now, Markus?" she asked "I don't care who you were anymore. All I care is who you are. What does that make of us?"

"What do you want from me?" he asked her, caressing her face and she leaned into his hand.

"I want you..." she replied and he nodded.

"And I want you." he replied back with a smile "I see no reason not to pursue a relationship if we both want it and who knows where it will take us."

"Then, we're together?" she asked, smiling happily "As boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I certainly won't oppose to it." he replied with a happy smile of his own "Do you?"

"Don't be an idiot." she replied, grabbing his head by the hair and pulling him to a kiss. Markus just chuckled, happy to oblige.

After some time, they stood still in each other's arms, enjoying the silence and each other's company.

"We're being watched." Markus whispered after some moments and Hadriana became alert, although she didn't leave the position she was in.

"By whom?" she asked as Markus showed her the tile and waved over it, making the runes glow.

"Come out, Ingrid." Markus ordered and Hadriana noticed how he held her against him, protectively. "You're interrupting our privacy."

A woman came out of the shadows, with long blonde hair and a blue dress. She didn't seem young but neither did she seem old, smiling pleasantly at the two of them.

"I remind you we have company, Ingrid." Markus spoke in english before she could speak.

"Of course, jarl Ragnos." the woman replied with a small bow and a huge smile.

"How long have you been there and what did you see?" Hadriana asked, crossing her arms, making the woman look at her in surprise and smile.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she, my jarl?" Ingrid chuckled "Oh, I can see the headlines." Markus groaned and Hadriana rose an eyebrow and Ingrid's giggles "So many heartbroken girls, though."

"A shame." Hadriana replied coldly, making Ingrid chuckle "Ingrid Karensen, I presume."

"I see my fame precedes me." the woman replied with a small bow "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Potter and I must compliment you on both your performance in the tournament and for snatch jarl Ragnos heart." Hadriana glared at the woman and Markus decided to lean back and watched the show.

"Well, thank you. It wasn't hard, you know. I just needed to be myself and not stalking him like a horny bitch for it." if possible, the woman grinned even more.

"Well, I am sure the female youth of our country will enjoy that piece of knowledge for the future." Ingrid replied "That is, should you let jarl Ragnos go, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on it, I'm quite attached to jarl Ragnos." Hadriana replied "I think I want to keep him around as much as possible." Ingrid laughed.

"I like her." the older woman admitted with a huge grin to Hadriana "The British Princess and the Jarl of Norway." she was almost salivating "Would you mind a moment of your time and share your thoughts on what happened inside? I happened to notice whatever it was, it happened when you two kissed. Was it your first kiss? With fireworks and magical? What did happen to you? Why..."

"We do mind, thank you for your interest." Hadriana replied coldly and Ingrid just looked at her, smiling pleasantly "If you want and interview, schedule a meeting with Jarl Ragnos and me. For now, we want some privacy and enjoy the rest of the ball."

"Of course, Ms. Potter." Ingrid replied happily with a huge smile, turning to Markus "I shall contact you soon, my jarl. With your permission."

She bowed to them and left the two alone. Hadriana glared at the retreating form of the woman and looked at Markus only after he started clapping.

"That was impressive, to say the least..." he mumbled with a huge smile "She now either loves you or hates you but damn, it was impressive."

"What do you mean? She wasn't as bad as you made me believe." Hadriana replied and Markus only smiled.

 _Give it time._ he though to himself.

"Let's go back inside." Hadriana suggested "I heard the Weird Sisters would play at the ball."

"That's a good thing?" he wondered and she smiled with a shrug.

"I don't know but it's a party." she replied to him "I want to have fun with you and you have that other party to compensate me."

"I thought the Hogsmeade date did that." he replied and she chuckled.

"You thought wrong." she replied back with a grin.

"My, my, keep this up and I will make sure to ask you to marry me in no time." he replied and Hadriana blushed.

"Markus!" she replied back in embarrassment "You shouldn't say those things." she said, pushing him with her back to the great hall.

"It's true, though." he whispered with a grin, noticing Hadriana's embarrassed smile as she led the way.

The ball was a success.

If anyone wanted to speak with the two of them because of what happened, they simply ignored them. Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Potters tried to approach them several times, only to be completely ignored.

They joined their friends and the reactions to their change in status were of amazement and happiness, with a lot of celebration, amusement and fun.

When the Weird Sisters started to play, Hadriana dragged Markus to the dance floor and the two of them danced together for a good while, never changing partners and always close together, sharing several kisses and those paying attention to them noticed the soft glow slowly vanishing with each kiss.

When the ball ended, Markus accompanied Hadriana to her common room, both with intertwined arms, leaning on each other.

"I had a lot of fun, Markus." she said with a huge smile, leaning in and softly kissing him on his lips "Thank you for an amazing evening."

"I barely did anything." he replied and she chuckled.

"Still, thank you." she replied and he kissed her softly "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, where would I go?" he joked and she smiled.

"Ten in the morning in the great hall for breakfast?" Hadriana asked again and Markus nodded.

"I'll see you then." she said and with one last kiss, she hissed at the wall, opening the way to the common room.

"I still have your cloak." said Hadriana, starting to remove the wolf cloak that Markus had insisted she wore in her way back to the common room, after the great hall.

"Keep it." Markus replied with a smile "It make you look like one of the queens of old." Hadriana smiled to his answer.

"I will. Good night, Markus." Hadriana said with a samile.

"Good night, Hadriana." he replied and the wall closed. Markus smiled and instead of walking all the way to the outside, he void walked back to the ship.

In their cabin, Kris was slowly removing Katia's dress while she moaned, feeling his tongue in her neck when they heard it.

"WHAT?!" the shout echoed through the entire ship, alerting everyone. Kris and Katia separated immediately and looked wide eyed at each other for a moment. Ignoring that he was bare chested, Kris ran out of the room with his wand on his hand to the cabin one next to theirs, having recognized Markus' voice.

"MARKUS!" he shouted, waving his wand. He knew some wandless magic but not enough to finite something from Markus. The door opened and Kris entered the room, noticing it his friend was gone.

Katia entered the room moments later and widened her eyes to her husband, being followed by several others of their school mates.

"Where's Markus?" someone asked.

"I don't know." Kris replied.


	14. Chapter 14

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 14**

For Hadriana, the night was horrible.

It began with a meeting between her and all her friends in the common room, where the girls demanded more details. They had fun and she even laughed. It looked to be impossible to take the huge grin and the happiness from her.

Then, they separated to go to bed and that's when her problems began. After the lights were out, Hadriana started to roll on her bed, unable to fall asleep. At first, she thought it was because of the excitement of the ball but soon the time passed and she was still awake, feeling some sort of anxiety.

When she finally fell asleep, she kept waking up due to strange dreams and nightmares that made no sense for her. At first it was only blurs. Then, she dreamt with a dark cave, a fiery cave and a golden cave. She dreamt with blurs that seemed to be people talking to her and she talked back to those people. She barely counted half an hour between falling asleep and waking up and she was getting tired. In one of the times she woke up, she felt really concerned and after calming down, she fell asleep once again, only to wake up feeling a great absence.

She honestly tried to fall asleep again after that but for some reason, her heart decided to beat up faster in anxiety and the absence turned into a sense of loss, not knowing why. Then, the sense of loss vanished, being replaced by normality, her tears stopped and she managed to go back to sleep, this time for some time more than half an hour.

The pattern continued some times more but after that one event, she still felt agitated but strangely comforted. She had no idea of what to think and that was why she went to see madam Pomfrey around seven in the morning, forcing the older woman from her bed.

The matron scanned her several times and found nothing wrong with her, neither physical nor magical.

"But I feel something odd with me." Hadriana complained "I barely slept."

"Were you excited about something?" madam Pomfrey asked and Hadriana nodded.

"At first, I was but that passed when I became tired."

"Sometimes, that might be enough to keep you from rest." madam Pomfrey replied, giving Hadriana a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion "If it happens again tonight, take the potion and come to me tomorrow morning."

Hadriana accepted the diagnostic and went back to her bedroom, tucking herself back into bed. She had agreed with Markus they would meet at ten in the great hall so she could try to get some more sleep. Yet, once again, she barely managed it.

It was half past eight when she gave up from bed and went to have a long warm shower. She stood a long time under the water, her mind a complete blank, mostly because of being tired. When she decided enough was enough, she left the bathroom and went back to her room, where she dressed herself for the day in warm casual clothes. Then, after using magic to make sure her hair was dry, she laid in bed a bit longer, wondering about what happened the previous night at the ball.

Markus.

The thought of the man she loved took a smile to her lips, no matter he had once been her brother. He no longer was and that was all that mattered. A brother had been taken from her and ceased to exist, becoming the man she was in love with, sharing no blood relations with her. Markus was not Harry.

And she was happy for it.

Hadriana picked the picture of her brother and smiled at him.

"I love you, big brother... But I love Markus as well." she caressed the picture and held it tighter to her with a small smile "Thank you Merlin, Morgana, Maeve and all the gods from this land and from Scandinavia, thank you for my brother and thank you for giving me Markus." she whispered with a smile and a tear. She remained on the bed, thinking of the past evening and soon her room mates began to wake up.

It would be another hour before Hadriana left the house of the snakes for breakfast but she had enough to occupy her mind.

"She's in love, no doubt about that." Eliza taunted her, seeing Hadriana's grin and Ursula snickered.

"I'm so proud, our little Hadriana, who had no interest in anyone, who refused to date... and is now big girl in love." Ursula replied, mockingly cleaning a fake tear.

"Oh, shut up, you two." Hadriana ordered with a smile and got up from the bed, realizing everyone was ready "Let's go for breakfast."

* * *

In a small cottage, Dorea Black and Charlus Potter were enjoying breakfast together when an owl brought them the Daily Prophet, Charlus took it by paying to the owl and opened it as the owl left.

"Anything interesting, dear?" by anything interesting, Charlus knew Dorea meant the Yule Ball and Hadriana. Charlus simply chocked when he saw the front page, Markus and Hadriana kissing in the great hall, surrounded by scared people and enveloped in light. Dorea rose concerned and helped him, only to look wide eyed at the paper before giggling.

 _Hadriana and Markus Ragnos?_ Charlus thought with a small smirk _Britain isn't prepared for it._

Dorea snatched the paper to herself and started to read it.

* * *

"TED!" Andromeda Tonks gasped, calling her husband who sat at her side.

"Yes, dear?" he asked and Andromeda grinned, showing him the paper. Ted chuckled but felt bad for Hadriana's future at the hands of his wife.

* * *

"Narcissa, dear, it seems that the front page has an article of your interest." Lucius mentioned, offering the paper to his wife with a smirk. Narcissa took it and widened her eyes, gaping at it. A grin started to take shape in her lips as she read Rita Skeeter's words, with an occasional giggle. Lucius frowned. He didn't know Narcissa giggled.

* * *

"I knew it, I knew it." Bellatrix Black announced, the paper in her hands.

"Is mummy crazy?" asked Pollux and Cassie shrugged.

"We are all a little crazy, son." Sirius replied, getting up and grabbing Bella by the shoulders "Bella, care to calm down and explain why you're so ecstatic?"

Bella only extended him the paper and Sirius took it, ignoring his wife's huge grin as she sat again on the table with their children.

"Maybe we should have a party for Christmas." Bella announced, having the children's attention "We could invite all the family, especially Hadriana, what do you say?"

"Yes!" both children announced at the same time, for different reasons. Cassie saw Hadriana as her new heroine and Pollux wanted to know more about the dragon. Bella smilled.

"What do you say, Sirius?"

Sirius sat down at the table, looking thoughtful.

"Since my god-daughter's father is an..." Sirius noticed his children and his wife looking at him "...inferior father figure, I think we should at least invite Hadriana to spend some time with us, of course. Besides, I have a feeling I need to speak with a certain young man."

"What young man?" asked Cassie and her brother noticed the paper.

"Cassie, look. It's Hadriana and she's kissing a guy. Yuck." Pollux replied.

"Is Hadriana getting married?" the girl asked promptly after seeing the picture. Bella laughed but Sirius felt the urge to strangle a certain boy... he couldn't wait til his daughter get to the dating age...

* * *

James Potter glared at the paper and started to spat, going to the fireplace to contact Dumbledore. Whatever he had done, it wasn't enough as Hadriana and the Ragnos boy were in the paper. Lilly looked at it and remember what it had been the previous night. The magic glowing around them, exploding and the two of them in the center, kissing... it had been an amazing thing to witness. Sure, she was terrified but it had been amazing. She was sure her daughter was in love with the Durmstrang's champion. He was dark and dangerous, at least according with Dumbledore but still... Lilly lost herself looking at the picture, her daughter in the arms of Markus Ragnos, both kissing each other.

* * *

Hadriana entered the great hall with her friends and walked directly to the table of the snakes, noticing that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were already at the head table, Dumbledore looking concerned at her.

She frowned when she saw that the Durmstrang students weren't there but understood it was still early. As she and her group sat, Hermione joined the snakes with a huge smile, carrying the paper.

 _Oh no..._ Hadriana thought to herself as Hermione sat.

"Good morning." the ravenclaw said, sitting next to Daphne and offering the newspaper to her friend "There's a front page article that I think you should see."

Daphne opened the paper and widened her eyes. At her side, one by one, the Slytherind either chuckled or laughed.

"Well..." Eliza said before giving the paper to Hadriana "You're in the front page again." Hadriana picked it and nearly scowled as she saw the picture of her and Markus, embraced and kissing, floating in the air, surrounded by a golden and green aura and with scared people around them.

 _ **Magical Romance at the Yule Ball**_

 _ **by Rita Skeeter**_

 _After all the reports about Ms. Potter, Hogwarts champion and Jarl Ragnos, Durmstrang champion, growing romance, it seems that the two champions finally acted upon their feelings in the most magical night of the Yule Ball._

 _It was the beginning of the ball and both champions were each other's date, while Ms. Delacour was escorted by none other than Mr. Viktor Krum himself. The dance started, opened by the champions and while all champions were exquisite, it was by the start of the second dance that something that caught all of us unprepared that got the attention of everyone in the evening._

 _I can say that I saw what happened._

 _After a romantic first dance, in which none of them took their eyes of each other and some traded words, Ms. Potter leaned in Jarl Ragnos and both of them kissed. The results were nothing short of unexpected. A golden and green aura surrounded both champions, who levitated in the air and for some reason, the two of them seemed undeterred with the panicked shouts of the remaining attendants of the ball, especially when the aura surrounding them lashed out against the surroundings, luckily not hurting anyone._

 _This was a never seen event and I wonder if the proper authorities were called in to investigate what happened between the two young champions. It can also be said that since it was the first kiss of their relationship, it was a was truly magical kiss with fireworks._

 _However, the question remains, what happened between both champions? Why did their magic reacted as such to each other? Are they safe with each other? Are they safe to others?_

 _(For more information on the Yule Ball, check page two. )_

Hadriana groaned and noticed everyone smirking.

"I don't understand why my life needs to be in the newspaper." she complained, glaring at the paper "So what of something happened?" she ranted and everyone heard her "We are fine, we are safe. So what? Are they going to tell me that it's not safe for me to associate with Markus because my magic may react strangely because of it?"

"Well, as far as we know, that was the only time magic reacted violently." Ursula commented "All other times you two kissed, the glow appeared but was weaker every time."

"See?" Hadriana replied, appreciating her friend's reply.

"Do you really think anyone would try and stop you to see Ragnos?" asked Eliza with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't believe anything is beyond my so called parents and the old meddler, not to mention ministry officials with interests that diverge from mine." she replied and Brian agreed with her.

"Oh well, no need to concern yourself over it." Ursula replied, starting her breakfast "Aren't you eating?"

"I'm waiting for Markus to join me. We agreed to meet here at ten."

"Not much left to, anyway." Alistair mumbled next to Ursula. As if on queue, the Durmstrang students started to enter the hall and at once, Hadriana knew there was something wrong. Karkaroff was the first to enter and he looked distressed. He walked to the head table and sat there, not making small talk but looking at the doors as if expecting someone to enter through them. The remaining students looked to be concerned and curious over something.

Yet, that didn't matter, since she was trying to find the one man she wanted to see. When Katia and Kris entered the hall, she beamed, thinking Markus wound enter next. When Viktor entered but Markus didn't, she knew something was up.

"Hadriana, we need to talk to you." Katia asked, reaching the raven head girl.

"What about?" Hadriana asked and Kris had no time to lose in pleasantries.

"Markus. Did he tell you anything unusual last night?" he asked and Hadriana had to resist the urge to snort.

 _Everything he told me last night was unusual._

"No, not really, why?" Kris spat and Viktor looked concerned.

"Not normal." Viktor mumbled.

"Has anything happened to Markus?" Hadriana asked promptly, fear clear in her voice.

"We don't know, Hadriana." Katia replied and Hadriana narrowed her eyes.

"How can you not know? It's either yes or no." she demanded, feeling her heart beating faster and all her concerns growing in her chest and heart.

"Markus vanished last night." Katia replied, ignoring the tone of Hadriana's words, dismissing them as concern. Hadriana widened her eyes in surprise "We were in our cabins and suddenly, Markus shouted loud enough to be heard in the entire ship. When we got to his cabin, he had vanished completely. Not even Frey and Freya answer our calls."

"But... but..." Hadriana mumbled, unsure of what to say "How?"

"We don't know." Katia replied, clearly agitated "He probably apparated but I thought it would be impossible in here."

"Maybe he void walked?" Kris, Katia and Viktor turned to her in amazement.

"He told you about that?" Kris asked her and Hadriana nodded, surprising the three wolves.

"He helped me once with it." Hadriana revealed and Katia chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised..."

 _"Where is he, damn it?"_ Kris swore, attracting Hadriana's interest, who rose an eyebrow.

"He's just concerned. We all are. Markus isn't the sort of guy to just disappear without saying anything to anyone." Katia answered her doubts.

"Da." Viktor said, his arms behind his back, looking thoughtful.

"Maybe we should get breakfast." Katia said, grabbing Kris' arm "He'll be fine..."

"Not after I re-arrange his face." Kris replied and while Viktor chuckled, Katia rose an eyebrow, looking at Kris as if he had said something really stupid "Fine, I'm sorry."

Hadriana hugged herself, feeling something weird in her magic.

 _Markus, where are you?_ she thought to herself "You have us all worried."

"Hadriana, he'll be fine." Katia said, her hand on Hadriana's shoulder.

"I know he will but..." the raven head girl replied, thoughtful "I'm worried about him. He had agreed to meet me here at ten for breakfast and..." Hadriana sighed "Besides, you yourself said it's not normal."

Hadriana sat near at her place with her friends while she waited and everyone noticed she was concerned.

"What happened?" Ursula asked and Hadriana sighed.

"Markus vanished last night." she replied and everyone was shocked.

"Vanished? How? Why?" Eliza asked but Hadriana had no idea of what to answer.

 _Where are you Markus?_ she wondered, thinking about him and somehow, she had the strangest feeling of surprise and distress.

 _That's odd..._ she thought, ignoring the unusual feeling. She picked some toast only to drop it on the basket the moment she felt something very familiar.

"MARKUS!" she shouted and everyone in the great hall looked at her as if she was crazy. Following her eyes, everyone gasped as they witnessed Markus Ragnos materializing into the great hall, still wearing the dress robes from the previous night minus the wolf cloak.

"MARKUS!" Kris, Katia and Viktor shouted as well before leaving their seats and go to their friend, followed by pretty much everyone from Durmstrang. Hadriana was not to be left behind, she had in fact been the first to rise.

Dumbledore was appalled for what he had just witnessed, as was McGonagall. Snape, looking curious, rose an eyebrow, which for him was a big deal. He approached Karkaroff and spoke to the highmaster, who looked relieved.

 _"Where the hell were you?"_ shouted Kris right before Hadriana grabbed Markus by the shirt and kissed him. Markus held her tight and kissed her back as if he hadn't done it in days. Not that Hadriana cared, she was just happy he was fine and with her again.

"Uh, Markus? Hadriana?" asked Katia after some moments of kissing after which none of them broke the kiss.

"Markus?" asked Kris again, his anger replaced with amusement. Markus didn't break the kiss, he just rose a hand, telling them to wait "Fine, I'll just let Hadriana kiss the life of you before I have words with you." Kris chuckled and embraced his wife by the shoulders, guiding her back to the table, who just rose an eyebrow. Viktor joined them after some moments.

"Ms. Potter. Mr. Ragnos!" Dumbledore called, only to be ignored.

"Hello, beautiful." Markus said in a whisper to Hadriana after breaking the kiss.

"Hey, you." Hadriana smiled "You're late."

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry." he replied with a sigh "Did you, by any chance, thouht about me moments before I came back?"

Hadriana widened her eyes with surprise and Markus nodded, understanding.

"Where were you?" she asked and Markus smile vanished.

"Mr. Ragnos, Ms. Potter, one week detention for unaccepted behaviour." ordered the headmaster, tired of being ignored "Three more days for ignoring your teachers."

Hadriana glared at the older man but didn't speak.

"Do you mean you don't know?" he asked surprised and Hadriana rose her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Haven't you received any mail? Any letters from the goblins?" Markus asked and Hadriana just shook her head.

"Markus, what's wrong?" Markus sighed and even scowled.

"Hadriana, I've been up all night, I'm tired and hungry. Can I have a seat first?" Markus sat at his wolf throne and Hadriana sat at his side, ignoring the whispers from everyone around them and from the other houses, not to mention the recent arrivals to the great hall.

"Ms. Potter, please go back to your seat." ordered Dumbledore.

"What?" she asked back "No, I'll stay with my boyfriend." no one realized Markus flinch.

"Ms. Potter, I will not ask again. Mr. Ragnos is a dangerous dark wizard..." started Dumbledore but unfortunate for him, Markus was not about to hear his rhetoric.

"Hadriana, we need to talk. Please, sit down " Markus said, heard by everyone in the great hall. Everyone gasped at the blatant disrespect, McGonagall fumed and Dumbledore glared at the younger man who dared defy him. Back in the Gryffindor table, Richard Potter and Ron Weasley, who had just arrived, fumed at the dark bastard for the disrespect.

"I said..." Dumbledore started again.

"Igor!" called Markus and everyone looked at him "Shut him up before I'm accused of kidnapping Hadriana or worse. "

"Yes, I would certainly like to know what you have against my student." Karkaroff asked and Dumbledore widened his eyes in surprise.

"I see... I'm disappointed on you Igor, you traded one master for another?" he asked with the mask of a disappointed grandfather but Karkaroff only laughed.

"You finally got it, Dumbledore?" Karkaroff asked with a sneer "Yes, I forsook Voldemort a long time ago." everyone from Hogwarts gasped but Karkaroff didn't care, choosing to push back his sleeves, revealing unmarked skin that made Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall gasp in shock.

"I serve no snake, Dumbledore. I serve the wolf." Karkaroff shot back "And I want to know what you have against Jarl Ragnos."

"Shouldn't it be your master?" demanded McGonagall, forgetting where she was.

"And my employer as well." Karkaroff replied with a sneer "Yet, proper protocol doesn't hurt, does it?"

Hadriana turned to Markus, who finished a piece of toast and asked her to seat once again.

"Hadriana, this is about last night..."

"Ms. Potter, return to your place at once." ordered Dumbledore and everyone noticed the desperation in his voice "Or else I will give you detention..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" roared Hadriana and everyone in the great hall shut up at once. Not one sound was heard, even from the teachers. Everyone looked to a fuming Hadriana who was glaring at Dumbledore "I don't care what you want or what you think. No, shut up." ordered Hadriana once again as Dumbledore was about to speak "I am not my blood traitor father, my mudblood mother or the brat to accept what you want without question. I don't care what you have to say and I won't turn my back to the people I care about, least of all my boyfriend because you want me to." she roared while seething "And you!" she turned to Markus, who lost a smirk and actually gulped. Hadriana noticed it and found it amusing but calmed down only by looking at him "Where were you, Markus?"

"Last night, Frey and Freya came to me when I entered my cabin..." he explained and everyone heard him "They told me something I needed to investigate and I couldn't lose any time."

"You could still have said something." replied Kris, annoyed and Markus agreed with him.

"I could but it was urgent and it involved me..." Markus turned to Hadriana "and you, Hadriana."

"Me?" Hadriana asked, ignoring the whispers. Markus just removed a piece of parchment from his pocket and presented it to Hadriana with a serious face.

"This is no joke, Hadriana." he said as Hadriana picked the scroll "It's a very serious thing and it affects the both of us."

She opened the scroll and frowned.

"Markus, I can't read this..." she told him after some moments analyzing the words in the parchment. It was written in norwegian.

"What? Why?" he asked and when he saw the contents of the scroll, he face palmed himself.

"I brought the wrong one." he said in anger "I asked for a translation in english and in my hurries, I picked the wrong one from the table."

"I can translate it, if you want." offered Katia and Hadriana accepted the offer, giving her the parchment.

"Let's see... To... From... BY THE GODS!" she shouted, starting to gap as she read the parchment.

"Katia, are you all right?" asked Kris but the blonde girl fell on her seat, still reading. Kris was curious and looked at the parchment in Katia's hands. He gaped, looking wide eyes at Markus and Hadriana.

"You... You... her... you..."

"Yes Kris, very eloquent." Markus snorted and Kris gulped.

"By the gods indeed." he whispered and everyone was surprised.

"No way..." Katia finally spoke.

"Vill you read?" Viktor asked annoyed and Katia nodded, gulping. Hadriana held Markus' hand and felt him squeeze hers in support.

 _To Jarl Markus Magnusson Ragnos, Lord of Ulvengard and the Silver Fjordes, Dwarven Friend_

 _From Senior Account Manager Hrolgar, Captain of the Steelguard_

 _Dear Master Ragnos_

 _An update in your family status has come to our attention, a bonding between you and one Ms. Hadriana Potter. We of Nidavellir realm would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you on your recent nuptials and would like to remember you to bring the new Jarlessa to our realm in order to deal with all the necessary paperwork and key her to your vaults and files._

 _Once again, in the name of Nidavellir and all Dwarven People, I extend our congratulations._

 _Signed:_

 _Senior Account Manager Hrolgar Goldforge, Captain of the Steelguard_

 _PS: What have you done, you brat? Got yourself married with your opponent in the tournament and didn't invite me?_

Hadriana gaped, as did everyone who heard Katia's reading. In other words, everyone in the great hall.

"Married?" asked Ursula.

"But...but..." Eliza added, flabbergasted.

"How?" Hadriana asked, shocked to her core and there was nothing Markus could say.

"I don't know..." he replied, his golden eyes locked in Hadriana's green "If I was to take a bet, it would be the explosion of light and magic when we kissed but... it doesn't make sense. " Markus sighed "I have the utmost trust in Manager Hrolgar and the dwarves of Nidavellir and if they say it happened, then until being proved wrong, I will believe them however, why haven't you been contacted by the goblins?"

"I don't know." Hadriana replied in a whisper, still holding Markus' hand.

"It's clearly a trick!" McGonagall made her opinion known "Albus, do something."

"Yes, I can not allow this deception to continue." Dumbledore spoke, drawing his wand.

"What deception?" asked Markus, raising his eyebrow. However, the moment Dumbledore pointed his wand to Markus, Viktor's, Kris' and Katia's, not to mention the wands of every Durmstrang student and their Highmaster was pointed at the headmaster, which led to many Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and some Ravenclaw students to draw their wands and pointing them at the Durmstrang students, which led to the remaining from Ravenclaw and the entire Slytherin house to drew theirs as well. The Beauxbatons student in the hall chose wisely to stay away from the conflict.

Sides were taken in mere moments.

"Think carefully on your next move, old man." Markus spoke coldly and sneering at Dumbledore, who just glared at the young man.

"Don't you talk at the headmaster like that, you dark scum!" Richard Potter shouted, earning a glare from Markus.

"I will not allow you to continue with your ploy towards Ms. Potter."

"Markus..." Hadriana whispered, attracting his attention "Swear to me this is true."

"I swear, for all I am, all I was and all I will ever be, by my magic, my soul and my family's, as far as I know, what Katia read is the truth." Kris, Katia, Viktor and some of Durmstrang students looked in awe to Markus, understanding the implications of such an oath. Hadriana did not but Markus' word was far more valuable to her.

"Then, we... are married?" Markus just nodded, holding Hadriana's hands again.

"I know it's sudden." he replied, looking at her "Probably not what you were expecting last night." Hadriana snorted at the understatement "It certainly was not in my immediate plans but for now, I think we need to understand what happened and then decide what to do about it."

"Y-Yes... we should..." Hadriana mumbled, looking down.

"Minerva, please, summon the Potters." Dumbledore ordered and McGonagall nodded, rising from her seat and starting to walk away. The doors closing with a bang showed her she was not going anywhere.

"Do as the headmaster tells you, bitch." Richard Potter chose that moment to address his sister "You're probably under a spell or a potion..." a sound passed by him and a small explosion sounded behind him. Those who looked saw a small hole of crushed stone in the wall and looking to the other side, they saw Markus Ragnos with a raised finger.

"I won't miss the next one." he warned with a golden glare from his eyes.

"You bastard!" Ron Weasley shouted, casting a stunner at Markus. He was immediately hit by a curse and an all out battle started between the students in the great hall.

"STUDENTS, STOP THIS MADNESS!" ordered Dumbledore in panic, casting a shield protecting the ones not fighting. Hadriana drew her wand, only to see Markus slap away a few curses before stepping forward into the confusion.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted and the wands of every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were ripped from their hands, floating several feet in the air out of their reach. Everyone widened their eyes and turned to Markus, who looked angry, furious even, with his magic flaring cowering many of the students into submission.

"Mr. Ragnos, I order you to stop this instance." Dumbledore ordered but Markus stepped forward, ignoring him once again.

"Does anyone in this hall have a problem with me or my wife?" he demanded in anger and many flinched. Hadriana gulped at the scene and was unimpressed when Richard Potter spoke.

"Yeah, I have a problem with you, you bloody..." his words died in his throat as Markus rose his hand and Richard was thrown against the wall behind him and held there, silenced and wide eyed looking at the golden eyed wizard at least fifteen meters from him.

"Mr. Ragnos!" shouted Dumbledore raising his wand and casting a stunner at Markus, who rose a hand in front of him, raising a shield against which Dumbledore's stunner splashed.

"Let's make one thing clear, you worthless excuse for a boy." Markus snarled at Richard, ignoring Dumbledore and everyone's looks of surprise "I don't care who you are, I don't care who you claim to be and most of all, I don't care whose ass you kiss, you will learn your place or else you will have a problem with me, are we clear?" Richard felt a pressure around his throat and gasped, unable to breathe and nodded only to Markus, who let go of the magic, allowing Richard to slide to the ground with a gasp "Do we have a problem, Dumbledore?"

"We do when you attack my charges! You will be assigned detention and you will report to the aurors for attacking a student." he ordered but Markus scoffed.

"No, he won't." Kris replied promptly with a glare, earning another from Dumbledore "First of all, it was your student who attacked first, Markus stopped the fighting when you did nothing. Then it was Potter who insulted him first and according with this lands' laws, Markus has the right to defend himself. Lastly, Markus has diplomatic immunity as being one of the champions, not to mention his statute as Jarl Ragnos."

Dumbledore was annoyed but recognized there was nothing he could do.

"Ms. Potter, please, I urge to step aside." Dumbledore said again, only this time sounded more as an order than a request.

Hadriana was looking at Markus, who walked to her side once again, looking at her.

"Hadriana..."

"Markus..." she replied with a gulp, not sure what to say.

"Like I was saying, we should investigate this further." he said "I already started but so far, nothing." Hadriana nodded "Maybe if we work together, we can find out something."

"What do you suggest..." she asked, crossing her arms "...husband?" she tasted the word and was unsure how to feel.

"I'm leaving again soon." Markus revealed and Hadriana widened her eyes, as did some of the others.

"When?" asked Kris promptly "We need time to pack..."

"Just me." replied Markus and Hadriana saw the confused look from Katia, Kris and Viktor.

"But Markus..." Katia spoke.

"This is my task and there is nothing you three can help me with, my friends. Only Hadriana, if she is willing." Markus replied, looking at her "I am going back to Nidavellir and most certainly stay there for some time. "

"Ah..." Viktor mumbled and Katia nodded. Kris looked annoyed but after trading a glance to his wife, who wasn't very fond of spending long periods in Nidavellir, he nodded.

"You should enjoy your holidays and explore this land a bit." Markus said with a smile, turning to Hadriana "Like I said, I'm leaving soon. Would you like to accompany me and try to get answers or would you like to stay here?"

"I..." she mumbled, still in shock with the revelations, not sure of what to say "Apparently, I'm your wife. Aren't you going to make me accompany you?"

"Of course not." he replied shocked "What do you take me for? It's your choice to accompany me or not, although I would enjoy your company and your help. We do need to decide what to do with our situation."

"About the bond? Break it or leave it?" Hadriana asked, looking defiantly to Markus, wanting to hear his thoughts on it.

"Yes... You have proven yourself time and again as an amazing woman and an impressive witch and I admit, you are the only woman I have considered so far for a serious commitment... but this was too fast and too sudden... I need answers on exactly how and what happened."

"R-Really?" Hadriana asked, shocked with his reply and Markus nodded "Would... Would you break the bond, given the chance?"

Markus thought about it for some moments.

"Right now?" he asked her, looking at her green eyes "No, even if I'm annoyed with how it happened." he sighed "But that's not a decision for me to make alone. Would you?"

Hadriana widened her eyes and looked at him.

"No..." she whispered, feeling her heart and magic warming her body and soul, as if telling her she had done the right choice. Markus smiled softly, ignoring the chuckles and smiles around them.

"Then, what do you say? Will you join me in Nidavellir for answers?" he asked again.

"I will... husband." she replied with a smile and Markus actually blushed, much to Hadriana's amusement, who laughed, hugging him and kissing him.

"No, I forbid it!" Dumbledore chose that moment to speak and Hadriana glared at the old man.

"You have no say in this, Dumbledore." Hadriana replied with a glare "My husband intends to leave due to family business and I will accompany him, or are you denying that right to the head of the house Ragnos?"

"Heads." Markus replied.

"What?" asked Hadriana, confused.

"Heads. If I'm Jarl Ragnos, you're the Jarlessa Ragnos, aren't you? If I'm the head of the house, patriarch or whatever, so are you..." Hadriana was baffled, having not considered it.

"Hadriana Ragnos?" Hadriana asked herself and Markus nodded with a smile.

"I like it." he confessed.

"Which reminds me..." Kris said with a smile, kneeling before Hadriana, who looked even more surprised "Jarlessa, I, Kristoff Drumyozov, Thane of Ulvengard and The Silver Fjords, loyal servant of your husband, Jarl Ragnos, swear my life and my magic to your service, from this moment until my dying breath."

"I..." Hadriana mumbled and everyone was surprised, starting to comment and whisper to themselves.

"Jarlessa, I, Katia Drumyozov, Thane of Ulvengard and The Silver Fjords, loyal servant of your husband, Jarl Ragnos, swear my life and my magic to your service, from this moment until my dying breath." Katia mimicked her husband and Viktor knelt beside her.

"Jarlessa, I, Viktor Krum, Thane ov Ulvengard and De Silver Fjards, loyal servant ov vour husband, Jarl Ragnos, svear my live and my magic to vour service, vrom dis moment 'til my dying bread."

Hadriana had no idea what to say. Luckily, Markus came to her aid.

"Repeat after me. I, Jarlessa Hadriana Ragnos, accept your oath and take you into my household."

"I, Jarlessa Hadriana Ragnos, accept your oath and take you into my household." Hadriana replied, noticing the approving looks on the three wolves and the awed looks of everyone else.

"You need to pack, I suppose?" Markus asked and she nodded "Freya."

The female house elf appeared before them and bowed to her master, looking wide eyed to Hadriana.

 _"Mistress?"_ the female house elf asked hopefully but Hadriana didn't understand her.

 _"Yes, she is, Freya. I want you to serve her."_ Markus replied, turning to Hadriana "Freya is one of our elves and she is going to be your personal house elf, if you want her, just as Frey is mine." Hadriana nodded, still amazed with all that had happened.

"What do I need to do?" she asked.

"First, you need to give her your hand for her to bond with you. Then you must take her to your dorms for her to pack your things." Markus replied and Hadriana offered the elf her hand, who took it with a bow. A small flash happened and Hadriana felt a small bond forming between her and the elf.

 _"What does the mistress wishes from Freya?"_ Freya asked.

"I want you to pack my trunk. Do you need me to take you to my dorm?" ordered Hadriana after Markus translated, promptly translating again to the elf.

 _"Freya knows where the mistress' chamber is."_ Freya replied, popping away.

"Uh... Those little buggers always surprise me." Markus replied and Hadriana chuckled, as did Kris, Katia and Viktor.

"When do we leave?" asked Hadriana.

"As soon as you finish your goodbyes and I finish my breakfast." Markus replied and Hadriana nodded, kissing Markus softly and going to her friends, who were still amazed.

"What the hell is a jarlessa?" asked Brian and Hadriana shrugged.

"I suppose it's the female form of Jarl..." she replied.

"Forget that, how are you married?" demanded Ursula.

"I'd say what happened last night has something to do with it." Alistair replied.

"Markus agrees with that possibility." Hadriana replied.

"But... are you leaving?" asked Daphne and Hadriana nodded.

"Yes, I will leave with Markus for now. We both want answers and... I'm not sure I oppose what happened, whatever it was. " Hadriana replied with a small blush and smile, leaving her friends gaping and smirking.

"But where will you go?" asked Ursula.

"A place called Nidavellir, although I have no idea what or where it is, although I think it's a Dwarven land." Hadriana replied, noticing Karkaroff approaching Markus, both speaking for some moments.

With all the goodbyes said, Hadriana joined Markus again, only to have her path bared by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Ms. Potter, I will not allow you to..."

"It's Ragnos now, headmaster." she replied with a glare "Remember it. Mrs. Ragnos."

"Is Dumbledore raising problems again?" asked Markus, approaching Hadriana and hugging her from the side, giving her a kiss in front of the two teachers.

"You will not take Ms. Potter..." McGonagall fumed.

"Mrs. Ragnos." corrected Hadriana with a glare.

"Jarlessa Ragnos." further corrected Markus, noticing Hadriana's look "It's your title and with them, I don't oppose you to flaunt it around." Hadriana chuckled and leaned into Markus, both walking away.

"At least return the students wands." demanded McGonagall and Markus laughed.

"Isn't your headmaster the most powerful wizard alive or so you claim? Have him do it." he laughed, leaving a flabbergasted audience behind.

"Markus, Hadriana." called Kris, making both turn back "If you need us, we'll come."

"I don't doubt that, brother." Markus replied and Hadriana leaned into Markus as Katia leaned into Kris and Viktor stood next to them, his arms crossed and smiling.

"Do you want to pass by the goblins and demand justifications why you received no messages?" Markus asked as he waved the great hall doors open and both of them left.

"I do." Hadriana replied "I want to know and it will provide us with more proof." As the two of them left the castle gates, Markus summoned both Frey and Freya.

 _"Freya, did you pack Hadriana's trunk and took it home? Frey, pack my things and take them home."_

 _"Yes, master."_ Frey replied, as did Freya.

 _"Good. See you in at home."_ As they entered the grounds, an owl flew in front of Hadriana, delivering her an envelope.

"Apparently Gringots did their job." Hadriana said, reading the letter from her account manager, saying the same thing as the one Markus had brought "Even if it's extremely late."

"Does this mean there is no need to go to the goblins?" asked Markus in a taunting tone and Hadriana chuckled.

"Are we going to Nidavellir, then?" Hadriana asked.

"Would you like to visit Ulvengard?" Markus asked "I should change clothes and have a shower."

"I think I would like that" she replied "Maybe you should rest a bit as well."

"We'll see."

"How are we leaving?" asked Hadriana.

"I never void walked with company before and it's too far away to apparate. I will take us by portkey but we will have to cross the wards, unless you want something from the village."

"No, I don't." she replied "Let's go to Ulvengard. If we decide to keep our bond, it will be my home, won't it?"

"Only if you really want it..." Markus replied, looking at her "But yes."

"Let's go home, then."

Markus smiled and as soon as they crossed the wards, he looked to Hadriana, holding her tight.

"Let's go home. To the Wolf Hall at Ulvengard."

The two vanished in a swirl of magic.

 **Greetings and welcome to the end of the first part of "The Power of Ragnos", a small idea I had a couple of years ago that should be familiar for all those who read "Sly and Griff" and the third chapter of "A Vault of Unexplored Ideas".**

 **The Second part will be updated in bundle in the future, as will be the third part. If you managed to reach this place, I hope you liked it and I appreciate your support.**

 **If you have commentaries, you can contact me by PM or in a review.**

 **I recognize it may be rushed but I have my reasons. Still, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **With my best wishes**

 **zaterra02**


	15. Chapter 15

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 15**

Hadriana saw herself appearing in an entrance hall in the arm of Markus. It wasn't a big hall and wasn't very decorated, only with a couple of paintings and wall paper.

"Welcome to the Wolf Hall." Markus opened his arms "This is the entrance hall, true, nothing much." started Markus, guiding Hadriana "This is the living room. The fireplace is connected to floo but only Viktor, Katia and Kris have the address." Hadriana looked around the large room, noticing the large carpet in the ground, the various comfortable chairs covered with furs, a large table with chairs, a small one with a board of chess and some shelves with pictures, mementos from trips and other things. The walls were dark green, a colour that Hadriana appreciated and she noticed several paintings in the walls, none that she inspected close. Markus guided her to the opposite room and showed her the great hall, for balls and great meetings, a room never used for anything but duelling and physical training, according to Markus. They passed by a staircase taking to an upper floor and went into a smaller room, which Markus called the dining room, right next to the kitchens. All meals were to be taken in that room. In the back, they would be able to access to the gardens and to the gym, interior pool and the sauna. Hadriana was surprised as she was an equipped gym and the sauna but not so much as she saw the heated pool.

"You can go in, if you want." Markus told her playfully.

"Maybe later." she replied, paying attention to the rest of the visit. Markus took Hadriana to a glass door, where she was able to see the darkness of the night, which she found curious, considering it wasn't even noon, the gardens outside and one large greenhouse. They didn't need to go outside, accessing them by a small door that connected to a glass corridor, accessing directly to the greenhouse. As Hadriana was not a big fan of herbology, she didn't find it so interesting, although she did notice the snowed garden outside.

"Géri and Fréki are usually loose in here but sometimes they go hunting to the woods, which seems to be the case today. Do you want to go outside or continue?"

"Let's continue." Hadriana replied and Markus looked apprehensive for a moment, deciding to guide Hadriana to a smaller staircase that led to the basement.

"The basement is forbidden to all but me. " he told Hadriana with a serious demeanour "But you're my wife so those rules don't apply to you." Hadriana was curious as Markus guided her down the stairs and showed her an iron door with several runes etched into it. He placed his hand on the iron and focused his magic, opening the door wide "In here, you will find the cavern I showed you in the memory, a small vault with some artefacts, mostly family ones and a dungeon."

"A dungeon?" asked Hadriana and Markus nodded.

"There are five guests in the dungeon, as well." Hadriana widened her eyes and Markus turned to her "I want you to meet them."

"Meet... Meet them?" Hadriana asked shocked and Markus nodded.

"It's important, Hadriana." Markus replied and Hadriana gulped but nodded. Markus guided her through a small tunnel, passing through two smaller doors and to a third more distant one. Hadriana also had the impression they climbed deeper in the cave.

Hadriana found herself in a smaller room, illuminated by blue magical fire. In it there was only three doors, adding to the one they had come in.

"The one in front of us is empty." Markus said "I want you to see the one on your right first."

"What will I find there?" Hadriana asked, crossing her arms.

"A gift." he replied enigmatically, snapping his fingers in front of Hadriana, who felt a spell cast on her. Hadriana nodded, trusting Markus and went for the door, finding it lock.

"Markus?" she asked, turning to him and raising an eyebrow "Will a simple Alohomora charm work?"

"Yes, it will." he replied and Hadriana did just that. The door unlocked and she entered. For her surprise a faint blue fire started over the door, illuminating the small dungeon and revealing four terrified people chained to the walls, two women, one man and one teenager, all skinny and malnourished as if they hadn't been fed properly in months, dressed in rags and scarred, laying on their own filth which, thanks to the charm Markus had cast on her, she was unable to smell.

Hadriana noticed how all of them tried to hide in the shadows, not to mention the terrified looks they gave her.

"No, please. No more." one of the women begged, confusing Hadriana.

"Don't worry, Marge." Markus said coldly from behind Hadriana, making her turn to him "Géri and Fréki aren't here today."

"Markus, who are these people?" Hadriana asked as Markus came in, putting his arm around her waist. She heard the other woman whimper but she saw how every single one of them tried to hide even more from Markus.

"Didn't you introduce yourselves, filth?" asked Markus with a snarl that made the four prisoners flinch "Meet my wife, Hadriana Ragnos... she's actually your niece, Petunia."

Hadriana widened her eyes at Markus' revelation, gaping at him and widening her eyes at the four in front of her.

"Hadriana, meet the filth, your aunt Petunia Dursley, your uncle Vernon Dursley, your cousin Dudley Dursley and Vernon's sister Marge Dursley." Hadriana felt her whole body tremble as Markus introduced them one by one.

"Dursley?" she whispered in disgust and anger as Markus rose his hand and lightning was cast from it, hitting the four Dursleys and making them scream in pain and agony.

"I believed your words were that you would find them and repay them in triple all they did to your brother?" Markus asked, looking at her and seeing her seething "This room is enchanted and no matter what you do here, you will not be able to kill them. Whenever you need to lose some steam, test a new spell or simply feel like it, you can come here."

"You..." Hadriana drew her wand and promptly cast a bone breaker curse on Vernon's knees, repeating for the legs and the arms as he screamed in pain "You bastard! Harry was just a little boy! He didn't deserve any of it." she turned to Petunia and cast several cutting curses, making her bleed profusely while paling "You made him a slave. You ignored him when he was hurt and you didn't do anything for him." she cast an incendio spell on her, letting the woman burn. With one twist, she cast a arrow spell against Marge, piercing the woman's throat "You and your dogs... you're nothing but a bitch, aren't you?" and finally a reducto against the teenager, blowing his head, not caring with him.

Hadriana seethed, lowering her wand to the ground. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes closed. She screamed in anger and blast Mage's body against the wall, breaking several bones, cast several cutting curses against Dudley's body and cast a spear of purple light against Petunia's, piercing her from one end to the other against the stone wall.

Then she sobbed.

Markus held her tightly from behind as her leg strength failed her, supporting her before she fell on the filthy ground as she cried and sobbed.

"It's fine, Hadriana. All will be fine." Markus whispered in her ear.

"I HATE THEM!" Hadriana cried in anger "For all they did to my brother, for all they did to you... I HATE THEM!"

"I know." Markus whispered again "I hate them too. That's why they're here." They heard a moan and Hadriana noticed Vernon was moving as was Petunia, while still stuck to the wall. Marge was still unmoving, as was Dudley.

"How?" she asked wide eyed, seeing the supposed dead bodies moving again.

"I cursed them." Markus replied, caressing Hadriana's hair, trying to comfort her further "I used a dark ritual with blood runes on them and on this room to anchor their souls to the stones in the cell. No matter what happens to them, no matters what we do to them, they just can't die, unless they leave the room. It's based on an ancient torture method that I found as a suitable punishment."

"Amazing." Hadriana whispered.

"Shall we move on?" Markus asked "In a couple of hours, they will be fine, if you want to come back."

"Yes." Hadriana replied, looking at the four bodies, two starting to move. Markus supported her to the outside, holding her tightly. He closed the door with a wave of his hand and made sure Hadriana was fine before even thinking of moving on to the next cell.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Markus asked and Hadriana nodded.

"I'm sorry for blowing up like that." Hadriana replied and Markus snorted.

"Don't be silly, you were impressive." Markus complimented her "Powerful spells, ingenuity, ruthlessness..." he chuckled, making her blush "You have a dark streak in you, don't you?"

"I told you I am dark." she mumbled and he chuckled "How are they here?"

"More or less five years ago, I deceived Vernon with a job offer to earn a lot of money. Needless to say, being the greedy bastard he was, I didn't even need to cast compulsions on him. When they arrived in Norway, I captured them and stuck them here after curse them, as I told you. My father helped me, obviously and they have been here ever since."

"I knew they had left for the continent..." Hadriana mumbled "What's in the next cell?" Markus eyes darkened.

"Come." he asked her, offering her his hand. Hadriana took it and Markus opened the cell door. Much to Hadriana's surprise, there was only one figure in the cell, attached to the wall through half ethereal chains. It was a shade similar to the one of Markus' father, wearing furs, sat on the floor with his arms up.

 _"The little wolf is coming back, just like he promised. Is he coming to visit his older pack brother for knowledge or is he here for more vengeance?"_ the shade spoke but Hadriana didn't understand what was said. She turned to Markus and saw him glaring at the shade, who looked with crazed eyes to Markus and herself.

 _"I dreamed with the sun and the moon. I dreamed I was under a stared sky, at the shores of a wine lake with golden rocks and gems. Then came Fenrir and Jormungandr and took it all away."_

"Hadriana, meet the traitor, my brother Harald." Markus said, waving at the shade, surprising Hadriana "Before killing him, my father trapped his spirit into this chamber and trapped him here forever, never to achieve peace and to suffer for all eternity. According to my father, he has been mad for many centuries."

"I won't even ask how this can be done." Hadriana whispered, amazed as Harald kept ranting about something, being ignored by Markus.

 _"Fenrir attacked me and defeated me, dragging me to the lake. I was then dragged down by Jormungandr and discovered it was no wine but blood and I drown in the blood, fighting for air. All the while I heard the laugh of the trickster in my ears, taunting me for my failure and weakness. I saw myself surrounded by mist and I knew I was bound to meet Hel."_

"I wanted you to meet him because there is one think I want you to understand." Markus spoke coldly, looking at the still ranting shade.

"That this is the fate of traitors?" asked Hadriana, looking at the shade "An eternity of suffering and madness?" scowled Hadriana "Do you really think I would betray you?"

Markus rose an eyebrow.

"That's not a bad idea, actually." he said with a chuckle "However, what I meant was I want you to understand that family means a lot to me and if something happens to my family, I will do as my father did and punish the responsible, whoever they may be, kin or enemy alike." he looked at Hadriana "You're part of the family now and you're on top of the list... Kris, Katia, Viktor, Frey, Freya, Géri and Fréki are the rest of the list."

Hadriana smiled.

 _"I want you to meet my wife, traitor."_ Markus spoke coldly to the shade " _Our family is rising again. Father and Mother's legacy will endure through me and I will make sure the name Ragnos, the descendants of the Overlord, will be known. My wife will help me in it and we will both become as powerful as Father and Mother were."_

 _"Will you drink from the well, little one? Will you make the sacrifice required?"_ the shade asked.

 _"That depends of the sacrifice."_ Markus spat, one arm in Hadriana's waist, guiding her outside.

"What was all that?" asked Hadriana when Markus closed the cell door again.

"I told him you were my wife and that we would make our family rise and become as powerful as my parents were." Markus replied and Hadriana held a blush, hiding it with a proud smirk "He asked me if I was prepared to make sacrifices."

"And you?" she asked.

"That will depends of the sacrifice but I will NOT sacrifice my family for power." he replied "I'm not him. I will not do it."

Hadriana held his hand and looked at him.

"Explain." she ordered and he sighed.

"His motivation to betray the family was power." Markus replied in a whisper "I can't understand why someone would do that and I won't accept it. I would die before I would betray my family like that... like he did." Hadriana caressed his hand and smiled, understanding all too well.

"How about you show me the rest of the basement?" she asked and Markus nodded, guiding her out of the dungeons and into one of the other two doors. When Hadriana entered the vault door, she widened as she saw the many ancient weapons and shields in the wall, perfectly preserved, as well as several staves, wands, necklaces and rings. There were also several scrolls in shelves and even some books. It was a small trove of artefacts and also a rich one.

"These artefacts were made and conquered by my parents and siblings when they were alive. Made by them, conquered by fighting against wizards, witches, muggles, armies, cities... It's our personal vault. All our family riches were here before I came around...Now all riches are in Nidavellir being invested. What you see here are only the magical artefacts and others with sentimental value."

Hadriana looked around and her eyes fell on a damaged staff, placed in a place of honour in the wall, next to another and both surrounded by five others, some of which had weapons crossed with them.

"What happened to this one?" she asked, somehow feeling that staff that was crossed with a sword was important to Markus.

"That staff was used to carve my wand." Markus explained, caressing the ancient wood with his fingers "When I was young, I was taught to cast spells wandlessly but like the ones before me, I would have a staff available to help me with particular hard spells, or to help me cast with a focus, should I be unable to do it wandlessly. I used this staff for learning. Eventually I outgrew the need for it but it always held a special meaning to me and because it worked for me, I decided to use it to carve a wand. I took it to Gregorovitch and he did as I asked."

"Was it your father's or your mother's?" asked Hadriana after some moments and Markus chuckled.

"Father. You're brilliant, did you know that?" he asked and she smiled.

"It wasn't that hard." she replied "I would guess these belonged to your brothers and sisters..."

"Yes." Markus replied "These are the staves and weapons they used throughout their lives." he pointed at the one staff next to his father's, with no weapon "This one was my mother's. She was a powerful witch and kept using her staff as a weapon and as a wandering help, even after she settle down. She was a scholar an possessed a great knowledge about many subjects. My father only surpassed her in raw power." He them pointed to the one in the extreme left, where there was a staff and a greataxe "That one was Gunnar's. According to father, he was hot-headed and more proficient to use his axe than his magic. He outgrew the staff at age eleven." Markus pointed at the one next to it, with no weapon "That one's Brinhild's. She used it until she was eight and then started to use only magic. Of my siblings, she was the one most like mother, curious and a scholar." Markus pointed to the one next to it, crossed with a smaller axe "This was Bjorn's. Father told me he barely used the axe but always carried it with him, just to be safe. He enjoyed sailing through the fjords and elemental magic. He was the best magic duellist of them all, after my parents and stopped using the staff at age ten." Finally, he pointed at one crossed with a dagger "This was Helgi's. She was more discrete and like you say, more Slytherin, more politically minded but by no means that means she was weaker, quite the opposite. She was cunning, powerful and able to cast wandlessy by age nine." Markus chuckled, his arm around Hadriana, who felt quite comfortable, learning about Markus' family "Of course, Harald is no longer counted as a member of the family and his staff was destroyed."

"How old were you when you managed to cast wandlessly?" Hadriana asked curiously.

"I was able to do some of it when eight but I became fully skilled when I was nine." Markus replied sheepishly "I had a couple of control problems." Hadriana found Markus's look amusing.

"Will you one day place your wand in this wall?" she asked curiously and Markus nodded.

"If you choose to remain as my wife, so will you." Markus replied and Hadriana gaped at him "I will teach you how to cast wandlessly, my secrets and my family magic. All of it."

"You... You will?" she mumbled, taken by surprise.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You're my wife and the Jarlessa, you should know all the family secrets." Hadriana smiled widely and leaned her head to Markus' shoulder. After some moments, they left the vault and Markus took her to the cave she had seen in the memory he had showed her.

"This is where I would learn and train with my father. His spirit was bound to this cave and he couldn't leave it for long." Markus told her and she nodded. The cave was much the same as she had seen in the memory. She understood it was special place to Markus but for her it was an unremarkable place.

Markus guided her away from the cave and back to the main floor, guiding her to the great stairwell.

"Upstairs are the bedrooms, toilets, bathrooms and the library." Markus told her as they started to climb the stairs "The guests rooms are to the right wing..." Markus pointed "While the master bedroom is on the left. The library takes the whole central wing and while most of it is empty, I am trying to make a proper and diverse collection."

"I have my own that we can add to the library, not to mention my copies from the Slytherin library." Hadriana mumbled and Markus grinned.

"Does that mean you want to keep our bond?" Markus asked and Hadriana blushed.

"So far." she whispered "Where am I staying?"

"Freya!" Markus called and the elf popped before them _"Where have you placed Hadriana's trunk?"_

Freya looked wide eyed at her master, as if he had made a stupid question.

 _"In the Master Bedroom. Where else would Mistress Ragnos sleep?"_ Markus gapped at that and Hadriana noticed it.

"Markus, what did she say?" Hadriana asked, noticing Markus' distress.

"She, hum, she said..." he hesitated and Hadriana could swear he was nervous.

"Markus?" she insisted.

"She placed your things in the master bedroom." Markus replied in almost a whisper, enough for Hadriana to hear. She widened her eyes in surprise and gaped, turning wide eyed to the elf still in front of them, looking surprised at the two humans.

"Oh..." was the only thing she could say.

"Yeah..."

They looked at each other for some moments. Then they both snorted, starting to laugh. Hadriana even giggled under the hand she used to cover her laughter.

"Well, what about you showed me the library first, then think what to do about the master bedroom." Hadriana asked and Markus nodded with a chuckle, guiding her to the library.

The room was big but as Markus had said, most of it was still empty. Hadriana walked along the shelves and saw tittles in diverse languages and diverse themes, grouped by shelves. She saw DADA books, Transfiguration books, Charms books, Ritual Books, many books and scrolls about runes, several about duelling and battle magic, some of history and even some about potions, astronomy, herbology and Magical Creatures.

"Even if it's incomplete, it's still impressive." Hadriana said, gaining a great interest in the duelling and DADA books, seeing several in latin, greek, old norse, english, french and even russian "Do you know all these languages?"

"Most of them." he replied "I'm kind of rubbish in greek." Hadriana laughed "If you want to read the books or study the languages, there are dictionaries as well."

"Do I have access to the whole library?" asked Hadriana and Markus nodded.

"Obviously." he replied. Hadriana beamed and kissed him.

"So far, you're being very successful in convincing me to maintain the bond."

"Good to know." he replied with a smile, signalling to her to follow him. She did and saw Markus waving at a great door in the library, which opened wide. Both of crossed it and Hadriana saw herself in a wide balcony, overlooking a large estate. It was a starry night, which she found odd, considering it was only eleven o'clock in the morning, at most and there was a green aurora borealis in the sky, which took most of her attention, illuminating the estate. She saw the mountains in the distance, great plains filled with what seemed to be trees in the dark, covered with snow. She also believed that in the west, in a distance equivalent to the distance from where she was to the mountains, she could see water or the reflection of the stars, at least.

"It's beautiful." she whispered, being guided by Markus to the edge of the balcony "Why is it dark, though?"

"It's the Northern Winter." Markus replied, taking in the sight and the air of his land, missing that Hadriana had to cast a warming charm on herself and still had to cross her arms "Here in the north, most of the winter is an endless night as most of the summer is an endless day..." he turned to her and frowned, seeing her shivering. He immediately cast another warming charm on her, guiding her back inside "Why didn't you say you were cold?" Hadriana didn't reply, allowing Markus to guide her to a fireplace in the library, near four working tables. He waved at it and the fire started immediately, after which Markus told Hadriana to warm herself.

"It's not that bad." she complained but Markus ignored her, summoning Freya and ordering something to her that Hadriana didn't understand.

"Hadriana, I'm used to live here and I love it. You aren't used to it. If it's cold, say it. All right?" he told her with a frown and she nodded. Freya popped back into the library and much to Hadriana's surprise, the elf brought a large cloak made from furs with her.

"Here, try this on." Markus told her, putting the cloak on her back. She felt the magic of the warming charms acting upon her almost immediately "Better?"

"I'm warm enough." she replied and he nodded.

"Then we can go back outside, if you want." Hadriana nodded and they went back to the balcony. This time, she wasn't cold and appreciated the sights.

"It's beautiful." she repeated herself.

"I agree." Markus replied, feeling Hadriana place her hand on his on the ledge of the balcony "This is all Ulvengard. We have reindeer, rabbits, wolves, bears and many sorts of animals and plants. To the west, you'll see a bit of water. Those are the Silver Fjords. The woods are, very imaginative called I am sure, the Wolf Woods." he joked and Hadriana chuckled "Those mountains to the south are..."

"The Wolf Mountains?" she asked and he snorted.

"No, but good try. Silver Stream Mountains. There are still several rich and unexplored silver veins on them." Hadriana nodded, taking sight of the region "I can show you several places in the woods, ancient clearings and groves, streams of ice cold crystalline water, old altars that are now ruins, complex caves systems in the mountains and introduce you to a clan of trolls that leave nearby... but this is pretty much it. What do you think?"

"It's a beautiful land, Markus." she replied, looking at him "It really is."

"I'm glad you like it." he replied with a smile, mimicked by Hadriana. He unsuccessfully fought a yawn and Hadriana remembered he spent the night up.

"You still need to rest." she told him, grabbing him by the arm "I guess this is the perfect time for you to show me the bedroom."

"That or a couple of pepperup potions will do the trick." he replied and Hadriana snorted.

"You will rest a bit properly." she ordered him "Then we will talk about going to Nidavellir."

"Fine." he replied, guiding her back through the library and to the left wing. There were a couple of doors that Markus stated to lead to empty rooms, thinking of the future.

"Wait, what about Viktor, Kris and Katia?" asked Hadriana.

"Like I said, Kris and Katia have a room at the guests wing... but that's recent. Before that, they stayed in these two rooms." Markus pointed to two rooms near them "Then they got married and I had a house built at the Fjords, since they both love it there. They didn't move out yet but they expect to do it this summer. Viktor has a permanent room but he barely uses it since he has a two way and several use portkey from here to his home in Bulgaria, not to mention the international Floo privileges of being a Quidditch superstar."

Hadriana chuckled and Markus opened one of the doors, guiding her inside.

The first thing she saw was not the room. It was a snowy owl flying towards her.

"Hedwig!" Hadriana laughed as the own nibbled her ear and caressed her cheek. Then it turned to a surprised Markus and hooted at the young man, opening her wings in a threatening way before settle down in Hadriana's shoulder again "Hello, girl. Freya brought you here?"

Hedwig hooted, flying to a wooden perch and then to the window.

"Really? You want to go out already?" Hadriana asked and Hedwig hooted in confirmation. The window just opened with one wave from Markus and Hedwig left the room, into Ulvengard.

"Your owl surely is something. Don't worry. I am sure she'll find her way back or into the owlry..." Markus chuckled and Hadriana looked around the bedroom.

The room was big, more or less the size of one of Hogwarts class rooms and had a two people bed in the back, a large window with dark heavy curtains, allowing to go into a balcony, a lighted fireplace, warming the room, a large fluffy carpet on the floor, making it soft and comfortable, an opened wooden door that revealed a complete private bathroom, wall wardrobes and bedroom furniture, with one large mirror by the wardrobe. There was also a desk with all the materials to write and a large shelf with personal books, personal pictures, private mementos and more private memories from Markus he wanted to keep close. Hadriana saw a picture of two grinning young boys, clearly Markus and Kris and a smirking older dwarf or at least Hadriana imagined it was a dwarf, taking in consideration the height and the beard. In another, she saw Markus, a shy smiling Katia and Kris, all together, by a lakeside. There were several with only the three of them but many others displayed Viktor as well. The four of them flying, Markus annoyed showing an arrow with a dead bird on the point while the other three laughed, the four on a beach... With each picture, one could see the growth of the children into the people they were today.

She also saw several cushions on the floor by the bed and was curious about it.

"What are the cushions on the floor for?"

"Géri and Fréki." Markus replied promptly "Sometimes they sleep with me." that was something she could accept but there was something nagging at her.

"Why the large bed?" she asked, frowning "Do you keep other company in your bed as well?"

"No." he replied with a frown at her accusation "Only three females entered this room. Freya, Katia and you."

"Oh..." she blushed slightly, crossing her arms.

"All rooms have a double bed as well." Markus continued.

"It looks nice and comfortable." she said, turning to Markus. Much to her surprise, she saw him going through the wardrobe and the drawers and choosing pieces of clothing.

"I'm just picking some clothes to change... I should also take a shower after we finish the tour..." he pointed to the side of the door, where there were two trunks, one of which was hers "Your trunk is here as well. If you want to stay here, feel free to unpack and place your stuff in the wardrobe. There's enough space for the both of us. If you prefer to stay in another room, I am sure Frey and Freya can clean one in no time." Hadriana nodded and looked uneasy "There isn't nothing else to see, really."

"Take your shower, then." Hadriana replied, going to the window to see the sights "Can I browse your books?"

"Sure." he replied, picking his change of clothes with a smirk. Had Hadriana paid attention, she would see him looking nervous at her.

Hadriana saw several books in the shelf but didn't pick one. She looked at the bed and wanted to slap herself for asking what she asked... she decided to sit on it for a bit and realized it was quite comfortable.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

Hadriana moaned, rolling on herself and hitting something. Her eyes opened wide as she looked around, trying to remember what happened. All she remembered was laying at Markus' bed in Markus' room. She looked at her side and saw Markus sleeping, fully dressed with jeans and a black sweater and socks, over the covers. He rolled to his side, mumbling something on his sleep and snored softly, making Hadriana smile. She then looked to herself and realized her shoes had been taken off, as had the cloak, which was now over the covers. She was inside the covers and she felt both warm and comfortable.

Realizing she had fallen asleep and that Markus had taken care of her, she laid down next to Markus again, who had his back turned to her, wondering how her life had changed and what she should do. In one hand, she was now married. Nor she or her husband had any idea how it had happened but she had to admit, somehow she didn't really oppose to the idea. On another hand, it was too soon and she didn't think she was ready to some of the married life things... She got up from the bed and went back to the window, seeing the snowy estate, the darkness of the Northern Winter and the green of the aurora borealis. Crossing her arms, she wondered what she should do. It was then that her gaze fell upon the wall in front of the work desk. She noticed it was different and approaching it, she saw it was a family tapestry placed at half the height of the wall, much like the one of the Blacks. She studied it for some time and saw several familiar names that Markus had spoken in the vault room. Down at the roots of the tree there were two sets of names connected by a silver line, both names written in runes she was able to read: Magnus Ragnarsson and Frida the Wanderer, Markus's parents, both with a mark that meant death. That meaning was clear. Above those two names there were six others, five of which had the same marking. Gunnar Magnusson, Brinhild Magnusdottir, Bjorn Magnusson, Harald Magnusson and Helgi Magnusdottir. Markus' brothers and sisters. In the same line, there was Markus' name. Markus Magnusson Ragnos and connected to it, by a silver line similar to the one connecting his parents, there was her name. Hadriana Potter.

How? How did it happen? All they did was kiss. There was no bond... then how? Her fingers passed by the tapestry and found it soft to touch, finding their way to the silver line connecting her name to Markus'. She needed answers.

Her stomach complained with the lack of food and Hadriana waved her wand, discovering that it was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon. Choosing to let Markus sleep a little while longer, she thought how she would ask Freya for food if she didn't speak the language.

"Ah, what the hell..." she mumbled "Freya!"

The female house elf popped in front of her and bowed. Hadriana signaled her immediately not to make noise by pointing to Markus and making the international sign of being quiet.

"Me, Markus, food." she said, gesturing from her, to Markus and making signs of eating. Freya looked at Hadriana with wide eyes for some moments until she smiled and nodded her head, flapping her ears and popping away.

 _That was easy._ Hadriana thought surprised. A few minutes later, Freya popped in the bedroom again, bringing a tray with bread, salmon, ham, cheese, tomatoes, biscuits and a jar of juice. To Hadriana's surprise, there was also one book with the tray. A Dictionary of Norwegian to English.

Freya placed the tray over the desk and picked the dictionary, which had one sheet of paper on it. Hadriana only watched the elf in surprise.

"I... hope... all... is... good... master." the elf read and Hadriana widened her eyes before feeling quite amused with the elf attempt to communicate with her. Ordering Freya to wait, Hadriana took the dictonary and searched for what she wanted.

 _"Thank you, Freya."_ Hadriana read and saw how the elf beamed. With a bow, Freya popped away, leaving Hadriana with the dictionary on her hands, starting to read some of the words and phrases as she ate a sandwich.

Who knew house elves could be such smart and cheeky buggers?

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

"You could have awaken me, you know?" Markus asked, eating a small sandwich while Hadriana read the dictionary.

"You were having a much needed rest." she replied and Markus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because I slept so much more." Markus had been forced to wake up nearly ten minutes after Hadriana ordered the food. She was surprised as she heard scratching at the door, even a small whimper. She opened the door of the room and while Géri and Fréki looked at her initially, they ran past her and jumped to the bed and on Markus, who woke up with a huff. Both wolves were wet, dirty and seemed to have bloodied muzzles. She just laughed, seeing Markus being licked before Frey and Freya popped in the room distressed and took the two wolves for cleaning.

"Are we going to Nidavellir, then?" Hadriana asked. It was barely half past two.

"Yes, no need in delay it any further." Markus replied "I just need to change... again."

Hadriana chuckled as Markus waved his hand and a shirt came out of the closet, as well as a dark travelling cloak.

"Do you need to change? Do you want another cloak or is the one I gave you before enough?" Markus asked, looking at her "Personally, I think it makes you look regal."

That made Hadriana blush a little.

"The cloak is fine." she replied, looking at her outfit "I don't know about changing. What do you think?" Markus looked at her, dark jeans, a long sleeved white sweater with a black one on top.

"I think you look beautiful but I don't want you to be cold." he replied.

"I have a scarf and woollen sweaters." she replied and he nodded.

"Get them out then. I'll see you in a bit."

Ten minutes later, Markus was out of the bathroom, still wearing jeans but wearing a white shirt. On it he dressed a woollen sweater and his dark travelling cloak with a depicted wolf howling.

"Ready?" he asked as he saw Hadriana, she had added a sweater and was already wearing the cloak he had provided. On her neck she was wearing her Slytherin scarf and had gloves.

"Ready." she replied and both of them left the room. They would be taking the floo.


	16. Chapter 16

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 16**

Hadriana exited the floo into a lavishly decorated room, with gold, wood and stone, with several tapestries in strong colours. Markus followed her moments later.

"Welcome to the Floo Entrance of Nidavellir." Markus told her, guiding her to a desk where there was a bearded creature wearing a suit with two others wearing sturdy looking armour, spears and shields, standing by. Markus was a tall man, so was she and the three creatures, the Dwarves, reached half their chest height. Their beards were thick and properly taken care of, unlike the rats nests one would imagine and all three looked up to Markus, offering a bow which he reciprocated.

 _"Jarl Ragnos, we welcome you back to our realm."_ the dwarf in the suit said.

 _"Thank you, gatekeeper Thorgan."_ Markus replied _"I wish to resume my meeting with Account Manager Hrolgar, Captain of the Steelguard."_

 _"He expects you, Jarl Ragnos."_ the dwarf replied _"As always, you have passage."_ he nodded and the two armoured guards opened the doors _"I require the name of your friend and I expect you to be responsible for her?"_

 _"Of course. This beautiful lady is my wife, Hadriana."_ Markus replied with a smirk and Hadriana noticed the shock in the three dwarfs.

 _"Do you mean the Hadriana Potter, your opponent in the tournament with whom strange things happened last night at the Yule ball, as reported by Ingrid Karensen?"_ Hadriana only understood the names.

 _"The very same."_ Markus replied _"For some unknown reason we find ourselves bonded and come here in search for answers."_ The dwarf nodded and turned to Hadriana.

"Jarlessa Hadriana Ragnos, I am gatekeeper Thorgan Ironblood. In the name of High-King Thoren Warhammer, I welcome you to Nidavellir. May fortune smile upon you and may your enemies be crushed upon your might."

"Thank you, gatekeeper Thorgan Ironblood." she replied and all three dwarves bowed to them as they passed.

"Already more welcoming than the goblins." Hadriana whispered, heard by Markus "At least I didn't feel like being appraised as a piece of meat."

"These are a sturdy and headstrong folk but quite likable." Markus replied as both of them passed through a corridor that led them to a great overlook that made Hadriana widen her eyes in amazement and making Markus chuckle.

"They are also a bit of show offs, as well." The overlook showed a massive cavern, with several stone constructions on the walls. There was a river roaring bellow, with several bridges making the connection from one way to the other, strongly guarded by armoured dwarves and gate fortifications. The opposite side where Hadriana and Markus were was clearly the richest and largest side and Hadriana could see movement and hear the noise of a fully functional city. She could see steel machinery and wheels moving with the help of the river current, steam rising from several buildings and even smoks, safely disposed by a venting system. The light of the cave was magical as there was a great ball of light in the ceiling, probably an enchantment.

"Welcome to Nidavellir." Markus told her "That side is for dwarves and dwarven friends only. This side is the bank and the connection to the outside world."

"It's amazing." Hadriana whispered.

"Dwarves found a way to mix magic and electricity a long time ago." Markus told her, pointing to the light in the ceiling "That's a massive crystal constantly being powered with their version of electricity, allowing them to have light and the illusion of day and night."

Hadriana nodded, taking the sights in. Her friends would find it hard to believe her. She paid attention to one of the bridges, seeing several floating carriages going the way of the dwarven city. On the river, she saw several platforms with dwarves fishing with rods, clearly in a leisurely way.

"Would you like to continue?" Markus asked and Hadriana nodded. The both of them walked into the building again, by a different passage this time and arrived to a great hall that reminded Hadriana of Gringotts. There were several counters with suit dressed dwarven men and women behind it, several dwarven men and women wearing armour and weapons guarding the hall and several humans waiting their turn. She also saw another small corridor, which Markus told her it led to the outside, to the magical district in Oslo, called Vanirsted.

Markus guided Hadriana to a teller in the middle of the room and Hadriana noticed the recognition and awed looks the humans gave Markus when he passed by them. She even saw some young women flustering, while others widened their eyes, glaring at her when they thought they weren't been seen.

 _"Greetings, master teller."_ Markus spoke to the dwarf on the counter, looking surprised when he saw him _"Gorek?"_

 _"Markus, my friend."_ the young dwarf replied and both men shook their arms.

 _"How have you been, my friend?"_ Markus asked.

 _"Making a career for myself."_ the dwarf replied with a smile _"Which reminds me, I've been instructed to send you to Hrolgar the moment you arrived."_

 _"Thank you, my friend."_ Markus replied, noticing Hadriana's interested look "Gorek, I want to introduce you to..."

"Hadriana Potter." the dwarf replied with wide eyes, turning to Markus "Something happen last night, didn't it?"

Hadriana looked baffled to the young dwarf.

"How do you know?" Hadriana asked.

"First, it's on the paper. Ingrid Karensen did a detailed report of you two." Gorek replied "I don't have a copy with me, sorry." he said, predicting the next question "Then you're here. Both of you are here and Hrolgar hinted it was urgent to send you to him the moment you arrived."

"Sharp as ever Gorek. It's true." Markus replied "Somehow, after that kiss and whatever it was, Hadriana and I saw ourselves bonded." Gorek widened his eyes and nodded.

"Don't waste more time, then." he said alarmed "It is a pleasure to meet you, Jarlessa Ragnos." he said, kissing Hadriana's hand and nodding to a guard _"Take the Jarl and the Jarlessa to Account Manager Hrolgar's office. "_

The guard nodded and guided the two through the hall and into a corridor. Once again, Hadriana saw the looks everyone gave them and mostly her. They arrived to a door and the guard knocked, hearing a reply from the inside. A short reply later, Markus and Hadriana were entering the office.

 _"What took you so long, boy?"_ the older dwarf behind the desk shouted the moment he saw Markus, scaring even Hadriana, who rose an eyebrow in surprise to the short grey haired dwarf with a braided beard, wearing a business suit. Hadriana believed she had seen him in one of the pictures Markus and Kris had taken with several dwarves. The dwarf noticed her standing with Markus and snorted _"I see, already enjoying the wedding, were we?"_

"No."Markus replied bluntly, glaring at the older male "Hadriana, meet Account Manager Hrolgar, Captain of the Steelguard, my... our account manager and a good friend of mine." Hrolgar rose an eyebrow at Markus' chosen words.

"It's a pleasure, Account Manager Hrolgar. I hope you can forgive me should I insult you in any way as this is still all new to me." Hadriana replied with a small bow, as she had seen Markus do.

"Fear not, girl. I'm a dwarf, not a damned grobi. Now, how do I address you? Jarlessa? Mrs. Ragnos? Miss Potter?"

"How do you usually address Markus?" asked Hadriana and Hrolgar grinned.

"Brat." both males replied at the same time and while Hrolgar laughed, Markus frowned amused. Hadriana only looked surprised.

"Have a seat, the both of you." the dwarf told them, searching for a couple of pages in his desk "Now brat, all the testing we did last night provided us with no answers at all." Hrolgar said and Markus frowned.

"What kind of testing did you do?" asked Hadriana curiously.

"Complete physical test, which reported nothing strange and unusual, an identification of all magical effects that could be active on him and a complete purge of the same, which weakened him for a couple of hours." stated Hrolgar "Apart that, we went for his file and tried to backtrack the magic, to try and identify how the bond could have occurred. It's an ancient magic and few can do it. The one who can, Runemaster Thorgrim, our most revered mage, is unreachable."

"That name sounds familiar." Hadriana mumbled.

"He's the one who taught runes to me and Kris. Kris mentioned his name in Runes class when I did the array to prove we had no blood connections." Markus clarified "What happened to him?"

"Reports by the Runemancer's college state he left to Nilgard-Karol two weeks ago." Markus frowned.

"What's that? A city, a fortress...?" asked Markus and Hadriana looked interested.

"It's a ruin. No one knows details of his quest." the dwarf replied "Yet, to know more, we need to wait until he gets back."

"Or go and meet him there." Markus replied "Who knows how long he will take to return?"

Hrolgar snorted, turning to Hadriana.

"Jarlessa..." he called, taunting Markus "Did you consult any specialist before coming here?"

"No, we were supposed to visit Gringotts and confront the goblins for not sending any message when an owl arrived around the time we were leaving." the dwarf spat something akin "grobi" and scowled "Markus explained to me he had already started investigating with people of his trust and I trusted him."

"They probably took their time to investigate who Markus Ragnos was and how they could benefit of your bond, filthy traitors." Markus shared an amused look with Hadriana.

"Then there is a problem." Hrolgar replied, crossing his hands on his desk and supporting his chin on them "If we don't know what happened, the grobi won't either. They would probably come out with a stupid theory like a soul bond like in those fairy tales and forge some kind of proof just to benefit from your riches."

 _That's a little harsh._ Hadriana thought.

"That leaves us only Master Thorgrim." Hrolgar continued "Unreachable and there is no idea when he is to return."

Markus sighed.

"When does the term starts? January fifth, right?" he asked Hadriana and she nodded "That leaves us with thirteen days..."

"What are you thinking, brat?" Hrolgar asked with a frown "You know you won't be allowed to follow Master Thorgrim."

"What choice do we have, old man?" Markus asked back.

"You can accept the bond, learn to live with it and wait to Thorgim to return." Hrolgar replied with a huff "You have a pretty little wife that has a lot to learn about you, your legacy or our countries. Maybe you should start with that." Hadriana frowned, feeling a bit insulted of being spoken about as such.

"And you really see no problems with this bond?" asked Markus and Hadriana looked at him surprised, hearing a tone of displeasure on his voice "Whatever it happened, it changed our lives forever. Hadriana could have had plans for her life, she could want a career and suddenly, somehow, she finds herself married to me, a man she knows for barely two months, a Jarl of a foreign country to hers, we are strangely bound in a way that we can feel each other in our minds, if this morning's event was any indication and she wasn't given a choice."

"Are you talking about your wife or are you talking about yourself?" asked Hrolgar and Hadriana wondered the same, even if she loved Markus' words defending her.

"I'm fine with it. More than fine, actually." Markus replied, shocking both Hadriana and Hrolgar. Markus sighed and looked at Hadriana "Don't ask me how or why but... whatever happened... I feel perfectly fine about it. I accept it and... somehow, for some reason... I love the idea... and the fact that it was you."

"You... you do?" she asked, touched and he nodded "But you're so insistent in giving me a choice, in wanting answers..."

"I do. I want answers. I want to know what happened but I want you to have a choice in it. I'm not going to force you to accept our situation if you don't want it, even if I want you to accept it. I'm not that kind of a man." Hadriana smiled softly and held Markus' hand in her lap.

"I want answers, Markus." she replied, looking at him with a steely look "I want answers as much as you."

"Then what do you want to do?" asked Markus, holding her hand tighter in support, telling her he would support her either way "Wait for Thorgrim or going after him?"

"I believe..." she started, having Markus and Hrolgar's full attention "That my husband is more experienced to make that decision." Markus chuckled and Hrolgar widened his eyes. A female trusting a male's judgement without question after being given full power to make the decision? Who was this girl?

"Are you sure?" Hrolgar heard Markus ask and Hadriana nodded "Account Manager Hrolgar, I want your help to gain permission for me and my wife to access the low roads and follow Runemaster Thorgrim to Nilgard-Karol. I am willing to pay for the privilege." Markus said, looking to Hadriana, who nodded at him "I also want to buy your best equipment for my wife. Stories tell us of unfortunate events in the low roads and I want to be prepared."

"I'll see what I can do." Hrolgar sighed.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

"It's too much." said Hadriana, watching her reflection. She was wearing a full body dragon hide armour reinforced with chainmail, enchanted to feel weightless to the wearer and with several layers of protective enchantments. Her concern was the price, nearly seven hundred galleons.

"No, it's not." Markus replied, admiring her figure while the armourer's daughter checked how the armour fitted "The low roads are dangerous. We never know what we may find and I prefer to have you well protected."

"What kind of dangers?" Hadriana asked.

"Giant snakes, basilisks, acromantulas, giant insects, deep hydras, savage trolls, deep bicorns, cockatrices, flesh-eating slugs, lethifolds, dementors..."

"All right, all right, I get it." Hadriana replied with a sigh "I must have been crazy when I told you to decide." Markus chuckled at that "Are you calling Kris, Katia and Viktor?"

"The more, the merrier." Markus replied and Hadriana looked at his reflection with a chuckle "I'll call them as soon as we have permission to go into the low roads."

"If we get permission." she replied "Hrolgar gave the impression we might not get it."

"True." sighed Markus.

"What about supplies?" asked Hadriana.

"Frey and Freya will be available for summoning and provide us with food. I will take portkeys to return but we must make the go trip."

"I understand." Hadriana replied.

"Try... move." the dwarven girl told Hadriana in broken english and she did, noticing there was no problem with her movements.

"Good?" the girl asked and Hadriana nodded.

 _"We'll take it. Charge it to the Ragnos vault."_ Markus replied and the girl nodded. Hadriana got the armour off and dressed again in her clothes and after a quick summon, Freya took Hadriana's new armour back home with orders to prepare Markus' equipment and sword. With nothing more to do but wait for news from Account Manager Hrolgar, the two decided to go explore Vanirsted.

"Why does Hrolgar call you brat?" asked Hadriana as they approached the exit of the bank after a quick farewell to Gorek. Markus chuckled.

"While we were learning runemancy with master Thorgrim, I decided to train swordfighting as well, since it was kind of impossible to train with my father's shade. I wanted to hire a tutor and Hrolgar offered himself... I told him to treat me as if he would treat a dwarf youngling." Hadriana chuckled, as did Markus "I was the brat from day one but I grew fond of the man and encouraged him to keep calling me that."

Hadriana chuckled and they left the bank, into a wide square with several people and several stores opened.

"Welcome to Vanirsted." Markus said "If it's magical, be it light, grey or dark, you'll find it here."

They roamed by several stores, passing by a potion's ingredients emporium, a pet shop, reminding Hadriana to buy some treats to Hedwig, several bookstores, a Gregorovitch wandmaker shop, who happened to be one of the twenty wandmakers of the same family spread throughout Europe, a robe shop, a newspaper stand and a coffee shop where they decided to stop after browsing for nearly one hour and after Markus bought the newspaper.

They sat at one of the tables and once again, everyone noticed them. Hadriana noticed how the waitress addressed Markus with a smile but gave her only a cold glance, bringing them two cups of steamy hot chocolate.

"Typical." Markus scoffed as he opened the newspaper and Hadriana picked the cup in her hands.

"What?"

"We're on the first page." Markus said, showing her the picture of the both of them, kissing and surrounded by magic and lightning, floating several feet in the air.

"What does it say?"

 **Tournaments, Balls, Magic and Romance**

 **by Ingrid Karensen**

 _It was the Yule Ball._

 _Magic surrounded us, young couples danced in passion and for one couple in particular, the night was even more magical._

 _I have brought to my faithful readers a fairly detailed account of the tournament so far. I have detailed the most latest gossip about our own jarl Ragnos, how he seemed close to his rival from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and how she too seemed to reciprocate his feelings._

 _Yet, for all my experience, I find myself unable to properly explain what I witnessed at the Yule Ball._

 _I was having a short conversation with my British counterpart, one Rita Skeeter when the great hall of Hogwarts exploded in a bright golden and green light, with many screaming in shock and terror. Then I notice the two of them, Jarl Ragnos and his date, Ms. Hadriana Potter, floating in the air, hugging and kissing in a very passionate way. When they stopped kissing, they fell once again on the ground, luckily on their feet and with no injuries. Much like myself, many others wanted to know what had happened, chief among us Thane Drumyozov, Jarl Ragnos best friend, as it is known and one Ms. Corwin, Ms. Potter's best friend. There were a few altercations I will not bore my readers with and Ms. Potter suggested Jarl Ragnos to leave the hall, in order to escape the altercations, questioning and discuss the things among themselves. I found the two hugging, kissing and talking under a powerful set of warts, courtesy of Jarl Ragnos, as I saw him dismantle them after some moments, only to call me out for spying._

 _Really, I was merely gathering information about the hottest topic in the evening._

 _This was also the moment I met Ms. Potter._

 _I described her as a powerful young witch, a leader of her circle of influence and we all know about the huge mistake performed by the Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore about the real child who defeated the so called British Dark Lord Voldemort, condemning the real Boy-Who-Lived, her twin brother, to a short life of suffering, who she avenged the night of the champions' choosing._

 _Regal looking, beautiful, with a strong personality and a cold demeanour, Ms. Potter proved several things: she is cold and ruthless, she is jealous and very protective of Jarl Ragnos and she has no intention of ending her relationship with him, having already taken the reigns of the relationship in a short time._

 _Is Ms. Potter a suitable partner to our Jarl Ragnos or is she just a controlling girl who got lucky? Is Jarl Ragnos taken out of the market, then? What of the many heartbroken girls and young women this will cause?_

 _We will need to wait and see._

Hadriana rose an eyebrow in surprise and gaped.

"I'm jealous? I'm a controlling... how dare she?" Hadriana demanded, failing to see Markus' surprise.

"Uh... I think she like you."

"Likes me?" Hadriana gapped "How is that liking me?"

"She does call you a regal looking, beautiful, with a strong personality and a cold demeanour... cold and ruthless... very protective... "

"And jealous, controlling and I don't know what else..." Hadriana replied, huffing.

"Now now, Hadriana. Don't pout. It ruins your cold and ruthless image." Markus joked with a chuckle.

"S-Shut up, Markus." she huffed, going back to her hot chocolate, ignoring Markus chuckles.

An owl entered the shop and landed before Markus, offering him her leg. Markus took the message and read it quickly.

"What is it?" Hadriana asked.

"It's Hrolgar. He wants to see us and we have been given permission to enter the low roads." replied Markus.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

Frey was summoned and charged to take a message to Hogwarts, to the three wolves. They were to meet Markus and Hadriana that evening at Nidavellir's inn, prepared for a trip on the low roads that should take less than a week. Hadriana and Markus went back to Hrolgar's office after ordering Freya to rent a room at the inn and leave their equipment there.

"Any news, master Hrolgar?" asked Markus as he entered the office.

"Your statute as dwarven friend helped." the dwarf replied, scribing some forms "Your fame as well. The High-King was greatly interested in your endeavour and decided to assist you."

"What do you mean?" asked Hadriana, curious.

"Rune master Thorgrim is too important for our realm to lose him and we haven't had any news from him or his retinue since they left." Hrolgar replied, finishing his writing "The king was already considering sending reinforcements but faced opposition in the council and with your need, that offered a window of opportunity." Hrolgar looked at Markus "If you really want to go forward with this, by the price of a company of mercenaries to escort you, the king will supply you with a small regiment of Steelguards." Markus rose an eyebrow "All you have to do is leave them with Thorgrim."

"Sounds to me that Markus is being screwed over." Hadriana replied, earning both men's attention "If the king was considering sending these steelguards anyway, why can't we just joined them for free?"

"The king is offering us a boon." Markus replied and Hadriana rose an eyebrow in surprise, noticing Hrolgar's approving nod "Steelguards are the elite of the dwarven people and one regiment costs much more than a company of mercenaries. More, by doing it, despite the price, the king would be indebted to us because we helped him and Nidavellir in an important task.

"I see..." Hadriana mumbled "What is the High-King's interest in all this and how will Markus benefit from it?"

"Don't let her go, brat. She's a keeper." Hrolgar chuckled, as did Markus "Thorgrim is the High-King's brother and Markus can benefit in several ways. Money, gems, items, business opportunities... whatever Markus might want, the king would be bound by honour to make it happen, not to mention an update on his Dwarven Friend Title. As of right now, Markus is a Dwarven Friend by inheritance. Doing this, he himself would earn that title. As would you."

Hadriana nodded. She understood it was a big thing, although she didn't see it.

"What do I tell the High-King, brat?"

"We want to leave tomorrow at dawn." replied Markus.

"I'll see you then." Hrolgar replied with a nod, dismissing the two humans.

"Wait, you'll see us tomorrow?" asked Markus, realizing what was said.

"I invested too much time and effort in you to see you dead by your own stubbornness." the dwarf replied "I'll be leading the regiment myself. Don't be late."

Markus shared a look with Hadriana. His contagious smile left no doubts of success.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

At dawn, the group of five humans was in route to the predetermined place of meeting. Hadriana was nervous, not sure if what she was about to do was something worthy of a Gryffindor or if she had acted Slytherin enough doing research and preparing.

It had been nearly eight in the evening when Kris, Katia and Viktor entered the inn, looking for them. After a quick greetings moment and after ordering food, Markus put them all up to date. They would be entering the Low Roads, travel to Nilgard-Karol, escorted by a regiment of Steelguards (Kris gaped at this), find Runemaster Thorgrim and speak to him. Then they would return by portkey.

All of them were ready, although Katia seemed a little nervous. They spoke about the two of them and Hadriana's experiences so far and she told them she had seen only the manor, Vanirsted and Nidavellir. Not bad considering they had left Hogwarts only a few hours before. From Hogwarts, Katia told them confusion was installed. Everyone wanted proof of Markus statements, Dumbledore was livid, James Potter was even more and wanted Aurors to be sent for Hadriana. He actually tried to threaten the three of them and failed completely. It was said that Dumbledore had gone to the goblins and came back pale, although they hadn't seen it. They had simply informed Karkaroff they were requested by Markus and the highmaster gave them leave. They went to the manor to get their equipment and went directly to Nidavellir.

Viktor actually informed them that he would like to be back before the new years eve because he had been invited to a party by Fleur and wanted to be there.

Katia actually suggested to go back and bring Fleur with them just for Viktor not feel so lonely. He actually liked the idea, considering they had spoken about Fleur's interests in travelling and work as a curse breaker. It was Viktor himself that discarded the idea, knowing that it would be very complicated for Fleur.

They rented three rooms and Viktor slept alone while Kris and Katia shared one and Markus and Hadriana shared the other. It was an awkward first night together and nothing happened between the two except talking. Hadriana managed to fall sleep after grinding Markus with questions, which he replied to all and rested a good bit. When she woke up, she had Markus' arm over her and she felt happy and rested.

All five of them were dressed in dragon hide armour with dragon hide boots and cloaks. Markus carried his sword with him at his waist as did Kris, with his wand at his arm in a wand holster. Hadriana, Katia and Viktor carried only their wands as weapons.

"My two favourite brats and their friends." Hrolgar saluted them as they arrived. Hrolgar was wearing a full plate armour and the only flesh seen was a bit of his face, his beard and his nose. With him he carried a battleaxe and was ready to battle.

"Master Hrolgar." Kris replied. They saw ten armoured dwarves standing ready next to a what seemed to be a muggle van to Hadriana, only without wheels, floating over the ground and with a cover in the back.

"Get in." Hrolgar ordered, pointing at the contraption "We'll leave in moments. Brat, you're with me at the maps."

"That's you." Kris joked at Markus, who smirked and nodded.

"What's that thing?" Hadriana asked Markus in a whisper.

"A truck for transport in the low roads." Markus replied "It's much like a muggle van or a carriage, only better and faster. You'll also see it's much bigger on the inside, like a wizard's tent."

Indeed it was as Hadriana saw the moment she entered the truck. There was a small hall, a kitchen, toilets, several bunk beds and an isolated table with maps.

 _"Alright, listen up."_ Captain Hrolgar announced when eight of the dwarves were inside the truck _"We're already on the move and the portkey will take the truck to the outskirts of Koravar. From there, we'll have to travel for one day until we reach Nilgard-Karol. Some sections of the roads may be collapsed and we may be delayed by other unforeseen situations. When we leave Koravar, I want everyone alert. There are a lot of foul tunnel critters and I'm not in the mood to lose anyone. Understood?"_

 _"Yes, cap'n."_

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Hadriana when she was alone with Markus, nearly three hours into their trip. She was laying on a bunk bed with the dictionary opened and Markus was at her side. Viktor was asleep and Kris and Katia were talking in their own bunk "Where is Nilgard-Karol?"

"For what I saw in the maps, it seems to be in eastern Finland." Markus replied unsure "Or western Russia, I'm not sure of the actual border."

"Do you have any idea of what there is so important there that Thorgrim would go there?"

"No, Hrolgar doesn't know either." Markus replied.

"Mh." she turned back to the book "God Morgon! Korleis har du det?" she repeated as she read.

"Eg har det bra, takk." Markus replied with a chuckle and Hadriana glared at him, hiding a blush.

"Great, what was that?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." he translated "Why are you reading the dictionary?"

"If Freya can go to the trouble of going through it to make sure I understand her, shouldn't I do the same, considering I have to speak to people?"

"Wait, what?" he asked and Hadriana told him what happened at lunch, her attempts to communicate with sign language and Freya's reply in mangled english with the help of the dictionary. Markus laughed and Hadriana was embarrassed.

"How about I teach you?" he asked and Hadriana looked at him.

"I'd like that." she replied with a smile.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

"I'm bored." Katia complained from her bunk, around five hours into their trip. Kris had risen and was talking with Captain Hrolgar while Viktor was playing chess with one of the steelguards. Hadriana was sitting in her bed with Markus, learning how to speak the language.

 _"Read a book."_ wasHadriana's reply, almost perfect.

 _"Your wife is so funny, my jarl."_ Katia replied with an amused snort.

 _"Another reason why I love her."_ Markus replied with a chuckle.

"You said something about love?" Hadriana asked with a frown.

"You're doing great, Hadriana." Katia said, leaving her bunk for a while and going for the kitchen "Tea?" Katia asked, drawing her wand and filling a pot with water, boiling it with another wave.

"Yes, thank you." Hadriana replied, getting up from the bunk and joining Katia in the kitchen area, where she gave her a filled cup.

"Markus?" asked Katia.

 _"No, thanks."_ he replied, looking at Hadriana.

"No, thanks." she translated and he nodded, laying on the bunk with his arms behind his head.

"You're happy." Katia said and Hadriana smiled.

"Yeah." Hadriana replied in a happy smile "Yesterday was something unusual... I slept awfully, my boyfriend of few hours was missing, only to void walk into the great hall of Hogwarts in front of everyone, he showed me proof we were somehow married, I left with him in search for answers and since then, it has been one amazement after another. His manor, his estate, Nidavellir, Vanirsted... and I loved every single moment."

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Katia "I have no idea how you feel but I bet it's overwhelming. One morning you're a normal girl and suddenly, you're married, Jarlessa, even more famous and are dragged into all this..."

"It's not." Hadriana revealed "I don't know how to explain it but I'm fine. I'm loving it so far."

"Does that means that you'll want to remain the Jarlessa?" Katia asked with a smile.

"I know I want to stay with him." Hadriana replied with a smile, looking at Markus, who had his eyes closed in the bunk.

"How is he treating you?" asked Katia in a whisper "Last night?"

Hadriana shrugged.

"We snuggled and slept together. We didn't even removed our armours." to that, Katia snickered.

"Why, he wanted you to be protected from him?" Katia asked with a grin and Hadriana understood the innuendo.

"Oh, that..." she blushed slightly "No, nothing happened."

"And the question remains, why?" asked Katia.

"Don't you think that's private?" asked Markus and both girls looked at him surprised.

"Just making sure everything is fine with my Jarlessa." Katia replied "And are you really listening in our conversation? Shame on you, Markus."

Markus mumbled something unintelligible to the two of them, Hadriana blushed and Katia snickered again.

"Are you planning on doing it soon?" Katia asked and as much as Hadriana wanted to change the subject, she didn't.

"How do you know when you're ready?" Hadriana asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Katia replied with a thoughtful look "I know girls who wait, I know girls who did it because they didn't want to wait and I know girls who did it because of an intense snog..."

"Which were you?"

"I was sixteen... Kris and I were alone, Markus was studying his family magic..." Hadriana nodded, understanding "We were already dating for years and we were really close. We started to fool around with each other, we started kissing and when we realized it, we were on my bed." she sighed with a fond smile "I remember I was scared. I had heard from other girls that the first time always hurts, that a woman never feels anything but pain... they were wrong."

"Really?" Katia nodded.

"If you know what you like, teach him and ask him what he likes. Sex is about teamwork. Or, at least, is how I see it."

Hadriana looked to Markus and wondered what it would be like to be with him, naked, exploring each other...

"Maybe we should change the subject." Hadriana said and Katia laughed, understanding her reasons.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

 _"Let's make a stop."_ one of the dwarves announced, nearly seven and a half hours into the trip _"There's a fresh lake outside."_

"Did you understand that?" Katia asked and Hadriana nodded her head.

"Something about a stop?" Katia nodded.

"Come. Let's have a walk. You can leave your husband sleeping."

"He needs it." Hadriana defended Markus "He did spend the night fully awake two nights ago."

"I thought you slept last night?" Katia laughed and Hadriana rolled her eyes, both leaving the truck and seeing themselves in a large dark cave, illuminated by the red glowing of crystals on the walls. They were in the middle of a path near one of the cave's walls and the rest of the cave was a large calm lake. Katia waved her wand and discovered the water was good to drink.

"Katia? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." the blonde girl replied.

"Have you always been interested in Kris or have you ever been interested in Markus? Or Viktor?"

Katia smiled.

"Viktor is my friend but I never saw him as anything more than that... I only met him when I was eleven... I had two years with Kris and Markus and I spent a lot of time alone with Kris."

"When Markus left to study family magic?" Katia nodded, sitting by the lakeside and inviting Hadriana to sit at her side "I told you about how I met Markus and Kris..."

"Yes. You were being held as a slave by muggles."

"They took me in, they helped me, they healed me, they fed me... At first, I wanted to see them as my heroes, my white knights, like I was a princess..." Katia revealed with a smile "But with all I had lived, I didn't believe in princesses and knights anymore. I had learned the cold harsh of the world and I didn't want to be a victim anymore. I had seen Kris and Markus sparing and one day Kris was studying alone in the library, I asked his help. I wanted to learn how to fight like they did. We started that same day with physical exercises and with some magical theory afterwards. I ended up spending all my time with Kris... either studying and training with him or the two of us with Markus. Kris told me his story, not so different from mine and we bonded." Katia turned to Hadriana "Markus scared me back then. He was a kid but he was so intense... and Kris was always there, encouraging me, helping me confronting my nightmares and the one with whom I spent more time with... I always felt safe with him." she laughed "Thinking about it, I would either fall in love with him or see him as nothing more than a brother."

"How did you know you cared for him?" asked Hadriana and Katia shrugged.

"I don't know. I think I always knew. However, if you're asking when we started dating, that was when we were thirteen. How did you know you liked Markus?"

"I realized it in the party after the first task." Hadriana replied with a smile, hugging her legs "I believed I only saw him as my friend... I was lying to myself, I see that now."

"Why didn't you act upon that sooner, then?" asked Katia and Hadriana smiled.

"I was afraid he didn't feel the same way." Katia snorted.

"He admitted to Kris he liked to you that same night." Katia replied "Why did you think we were so amused?"

"Yes, well..." Hadriana smiled "I didn't know any better." Katia chuckled.

"Clearly. You two deserve each other." Hadriana rose an eyebrow at Katia's statement, curious "Both powerful, leaders of your own groups and above all else, blind to your hearts."

Hadriana laughed with Katia and none of them noticed the waving in the water. A giant serpent emerged from the lake and promptly attacked the two of girls, who were unprepared. Luckily, both were trained in duelling and had quick reflexes. Their wands were on their hands despite their surprise and each cast a curse against the serpent, who hissed before hitting the ground, bleeding. Katia rolled away and Hadriana rose with a jump. Unfortunately, the serpent's attention fell on Hadriana, coiling itself for a new attack as a nervous Hadriana rose her wand. Golden light left Hadriana's wand and perforated the serpent's body as a huge blast from behind it was heard, making the serpent hiss in pain. Hadriana took the chance and cast a powerful cutting curse at it and for her surprise, the upper part of its head fell off, hitting the stone ground with a wet sound.

"Hadriana!" shouted Katia in fear.

"I'm... I'm fine..." the girl replied as Katia saw her, coming from behind the serpent. Hadriana's breathing was accelerated and she was still nervous.

"Come on, let's get out of here." she said as their travelling companions reached them "That's a Selma, there's probably more at the lake."

Hadriana felt herself being dragged away, only to find herself in Markus arms.

"Vhat happen?" asked Viktor, showing up behind Markus.

"Hadriana killed the Selma." Katia replied and Hadriana felt her own heart slowing down, slowly hugging Markus back.

"Hadriana 'Selma Slayer' Ragnos?" asked Kris with a chuckle "This will not go well with your house at Hogwarts, Hadriana."

Hadriana shared a look with Markus and saw the concern in his eyes.

"You weren't kidding when you said the low roads would be dangerous." she said, leaning her head on his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 17**

"Are you sure you're all right?" Markus asked Hadriana, who was lying on the bunk, her head on his lap.

"Just a little shaken." Hadriana replied and Markus accepted her answer, choosing to stand by her side, playing with her hair for a little while.

"You were fantastic, you know?" Markus replied softly "You were off guard and still needed no help."

"Katia helped." Hadriana replied.

"You killed it." Markus stated with a smirk "You have the instincts of a duellist. Or better, of a warrior."

"Aunt Bella taught and trained me and Dora." Hadriana replied.

"Who?" he asked.

"Aunt Bellatrix Black is Sirius wife." Markus shook his head.

"Sorry."

"Padfoot? A big black shaggy dog?"

"Oh... he was at the entrance of the champion's tent, wasn't he?"

"They all were, except Dora." she replied, getting more comfortable. "Dora is my cousin, Aunt Bella and Sirius niece, the daughter of my aunt Andromeda and uncle Theodore Tonks. She's an auror."

"Bellatrix did a good job, then." Markus replied and Hadriana smiled at the praise "This seems to be a good occasion to talk about another thing..."

"Like?" Hadriana asked.

"Family magic." Markus replied and Hadriana perked up immediately "Something could have happened and that's not acceptable. Besides, so far, you're my wife, I want you to be as safe as possible."

"What are you thinking in teaching me, then?" she asked, sitting next to Markus and with an excited look in her face.

"Two things. One would be the basis of wandless magic and the other would be the eyes..." he explained, pointing at his golden eyes, much to Hadriana's amazement "To fully master the spell of the eyes, you'll need wandless magic but you can still do it with a wand."

"Does this mean you're going to explain me why your eyes are golden?" Markus smiled and with a wave, he rose a ward around them.

"My eyes are golden because I create a magical barrier on them." Markus started to explain "I start by focus magic into my eyes, unmolded magic, and then I start to slowly melding it in a desired way. The two possibilities that exist so far, and with that I mean the applications that my ancestors thought of are a shield to prevent the gaze from beasts, which I came to discover that also acts as a barrier to prevent legilimency and enhanced vision. The only drawbacks that I l know of is that to use legilimency myself I need to stop to channel magic into my eyes, like I did at the ball and if I stop melding the magic, I can damage my eyes."

Hadriana gaped, looking wide eyes to Markus, amazed with what she had just heard.

"But... that's... " she mumbled.

"I don't normally need enhanced vision but I use the barrier to prevent legilimency attacks before they even start. I like to be prepared and it's part of what helped to build the myth of my father, you can say it's a family trait."

"Wow..." Hadriana replied "If you don't mind me asking, how did your father create that spell?"

"He didn't." Markus replied with a smirk "Father was a powerful warrior and wizard but he didn't have the skills to create spells..."

"Then who? Your mother?" Markus shook his head.

"My father's rise to greatness began with a single man. My grandfather Ragnar and no, there is no relation with King Ragnar from the legends, this was much before his time." Hadriana just shrugged, having no idea what he meant "My grandfather was a wizard and a wise and powerful one. He created several spells and taught them to my father before his death, having left a grimoire with all he did and learned. My father told me several times that if t hadn't been for his father, he wouldn't have become half the man he was. Of course, after marrying my mother, my father taught her everything, as did she teach him what she knew."

Hadriana nodded.

"Do you have any questions so far?" Hadriana nodded.

"Many but all about doing it, not about the theory." she replied.

"Then I shall tell you a bit about wandless magic." Markus said "Everyone knows wandless is difficult to achieve and many give up easily. It's only a matter of training and discipline... Once you have the skills, it becomes a part of you and you'll be able to do it unconscious, if you need to."

"Accidental magic is wandless magic." Hadriana offered and Markus nodded.

"Precisely." Markus replied "I have no idea how wand magic with all the somatic components began, although I believe it was invented as a means to teach magic to children. For some reason, it became standard because it was easier. Remember, I learned while using a staff and I didn't waved it around, drawing forms in the air to cast spells." Hadriana chuckled, imagining Markus waving a staff around "Now, control, discipline and will are the three basis of wandless magic. We will start with several exercises, be advised it will be hard but you can do them."

"Sure." Hadriana replied, excited with the prospect.

"When you are proficient enough in wandless, I will teach you the Overlord Secret, also one discovery from my grandfather." Hadriana nodded and Markus smiled "Are you ready to begin with your first lesson in wandless magic?"

"Of course, dear husband of mine." Hadriana replied and Markus smiled.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

Fifteen hours into their trip, Hadriana was sleeping soundly in the bunk. Markus was smiling proudly at her, as she had done outstandingly on her first lesson, managing to control the flow of magic in her body in only four hours. That left her exhausted, hence the reason why she was sleeping. Markus had left her comfortable and had gone for some water, finding the rest of the tea Katia and Hadriana had drank hours before.

"Hey." Kris said, approaching him with Viktor, both having been playing chess "You two have been busy, how is Hadriana?"

"She's fine, she was just a little shaken."

"I'm not surprised, it was a big Selma." Viktor replied, looking at the pot "Tea?"

"It was Hadriana's and Katia's. It's cold." Markus replied, vanishing the tea from the pot and filling it with water again, boiling it with a wave of his hand "How is Katia?"

"You know her, she's bored." Kris chuckled, pointing to the bunks "She's asleep now."

"But the Selma..." asked Markus and Kris shook his head.

"She's fine."

"Good." Markus replied "Do you want tea?" both nodded.

"Hrolgar says that accordingly with the scrying, we should arrive to Nilgard-Karol in less than ten hours." Kris informed them.

"Where is he, I haven't seen him in a while." Markus said and Viktor snorted.

"I should hope not, with all the attention you've been giving your wife." the Bulgarian joked and Kris snickered.

"Don't worry, he has been watching you." Kris said "He's at the front with the driver. He has been there for a while."

"Mh..."

"So..." Viktor started and Markus sighed.

"I knew this was coming, go ahead and ask."

"Have you slept with her yet?" asked Viktor bluntly.

"No, I had a lousy night after the ball, as did she, by the way, and we both fell asleep in my bed. Last night we just talked before we slept." Markus replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you want to?" asked Kris.

"I do." Markus nodded, looking at Hadriana and both Thanes looked at each other. Coming from Markus, that meant a lot "The question is, does she?" he took a sip of the tea "One thing is certain, nothing will happen until she tells me she doesn't want to break the bond."

"Fine by me." Viktor replied, drawing his wand and casting a summoning charm to his pack. From there, he removed a black cover book, which he presented to Markus.

"What's this?" he asked, opening it on the first page "Ah..." The cover had no letters but the first page had. "1001 Tricks To Use In Bed." Markus looked to his two friends with a raised eyebrow "Thank you, I guess..."

"Just give it a try." Kris said and Viktor nodded "You could use some tips."

"I see you mastered the art of the veiled insult, Viktor." Markus chuckled and Kris snorted as Viktor rolled his eyes "Why the interest?"

"It's a big deal, isn't it?" asked Viktor "It's your wife and you never slept together. This isn't only your wedding night, this is your fist time altogether. You want to do it properly."

"This is starting to sound a bit disturbing, you are very interested in my sex life..." Markus said.

"I'm sorry, who was the one who got me the Kama-Sutra? And if I recall correctly, what happened when a certain someone saw it?" asked Viktor and Markus groaned.

"I apologized several times about that, if I recall correctly and I also apologized to Lara. You were the one nervous about it and seemed to need more information."

"Gents, we're going of topic." Kris spoke "All I am going to say is: You don't need heirs yet."

"Agreed." Viktor replied.

"It's unanimous." Markus added his opinion.

"Good." Kris said "What have you been teaching her? She seemed keen on learning it."

"Wandless magic." Markus replied with a soft smile, taking a glance to sleeping Hadriana. He chose to ignore the fact that he started to teach her some family magic as well "She proved to be an amazing student."

"Another reason why she's staying, then." Kris replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Viktor.

"Are you implying she's going to stay because of what I can teach her?" Markus frowned.

"She's the ambitious sort, true and I believe the chance to learn from you will be significant in her decision. However, that is not the main reason I know she's going to stay."

"What is it, then?" asked Markus, curious.

"The way she looks at you..." Kris replied ominously "It's the same way I used to look at Katia before we started dating."

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

"Hadriana..." Markus whispered in her ear.

"Not now." she moaned, still asleep.

"Hadriana, we arrived." Markus replied amused and Hadriana opened her eyes.

"Oh." she replied, stretching herself on the bed "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost seven hours." Markus replied and she widened "I told you you'd need rest."

"Did you sleep?" she asked him and he nodded.

"You were sleeping so deeply that you didn't realize you snuggled with me and didn't want to let me go?" he asked with a smirk, offering her a cup of water and some food for 'breakfast' . She blushed with a smile and took her breakfast.

"Slept well?" asked Katia, stretching a bit.

"I still feel a bit tired." Hadriana replied, watching Markus talking to Hrolgar.

"In luck, we'll return home soon." Katia replied. Hadriana finished her food and both girls joined the three boys in leaving the truck. Hadriana saw herself in a wide cavern with a soft blue glow.

"Even a ruin, it's still impressive." Kris said. Hadriana looked at the same place the others were looking and saw that the cave was much larger, glowing more brightly in the ruins in front of her.

Nilgard-Karol.

It stood in the edge of a cliff, connected to their side by a large bridge, over a chasm. It was unknown it had been a river or something else in the past as now was empty. The fortress stood in ruins, an outer wall and gate crumbled, as were many of the buildings they could see from the outside. In the centre of the ruin, perhaps the most notable mark of the fortress, stood a great tower, overlooking the entire cavern. It stood almost intact, built from strong stone and for their surprise, glowing green at its upper levels.

"It doesn't look like a fortress." Markus whispered.

 _"Nilgard-Karol."_ Hrolgar whispered, heard by Hadriana, who naturally didn't understand him. She turned to Markus, waiting for a translation _"The grand treasury of the eastern lands."_

"What do you mean?" Markus asked, having the captain's attention.

"Nilgard-Karol was more than a fortress, brat." Hrolgar explained "It was built by the high-king Krogath Warhammer over one thousand years ago and it was the great treasury of the east. This was the entry point of every caravan coming from the east into the Dwarven empire. When gold and silver were found in its depths, there were talks to make it a city but the Goblins came first, unleashing something in it... something only known as the Shadow of Nilgard-Karol." Hrolgar sighed "The fortress was destroyed and the growing city razed. The goblins took all the riches they found and left... the city was abandoned by our people, forever a reminder of defeat."

"Then, why would Thorgrim want to come here?" asked Markus, holding Hadriana's hand.

"I don't know." replied Hrolgar.

"Do we know what to expect in there?" asked Katia, gulping "If the goblins unleashed something in there, do we know what it was?"

"Magic, beasts..." Hrolgar shrugged "I have no idea. All I know is that it's a dead and desolate place."

"Well, whatever it was, Master Thorgrim is in there and I didn't come all this way to go back now." Markus replied.

"Still, we shouldn't rush in blindly." Hadriana felt the need to say.

"Also true." Markus replied, paying attention to several large blocks of stone. He focused his magic and waved his hand. Hadriana widened her eyes as she saw several stone blocks be transfigurated into wolves. She recognized the spell as a master level transfiguration spell, the same one that McGonagall was famous to use to turn furniture into a pig when she was visiting muggleborns for the first time. It should be hard and taxing to the caster, yet, Markus used it in a larger scale.

 _What a surprise_. Hadriana thought with a smile as the wolves all started to run into the ruins, as if under an unspoken command from Markus.

"Shall we, captain?" Markus asked, his eyes glowing with power and Hadriana wondered what spell he was using on his eyes.

"Yes. Let's go." Hrolgar replied, signalling the steelguard. Markus drew his own blade and walked with Hrolgar, followed by everyone else. Hadriana fought her fear and followed her husband.

They passed the bridge and entered the ruins, walking slowly and paying attention to every shadow. They walked a main road, which led to a big square and saw several of Markus wolves running around, scouting the surroundings of their path. When they reached that square, Hadriana felt her stomach twist and almost threw up. There was a great hole in the ground and around it there were pools of coagulated blood, rented metal and Hadriana could swear she saw a rotting leg.

 _"By the gods..."_ Katia whispered, looking at the carnage scene with disbelief "What could have done this?"

"Markus. Captain." called Kris, who had entered in a small building in the square. Markus and Hrolgar entered the building and saw Kris kneeling next to the body of a dead dwarf, wearing Steelguard armour. The body was rotten but it was still possible to see the horror of the last moments of the dwarf's life. Worse, there was no sign of injury on it.

"This isn't good." mumbled Markus and Hadriana very confused.

A howl was heard in the distance then a second one and a third, only to be silenced.

"Markus?!" Hadriana asked and saw him stiffen.

 _"BATTLE FORMATIONS!"_ ordered the captain as they heard the sound of a lot of stone crumble.

Everyone heard loud hisses aproaching. Markus and Hadriana heard a loud growl.

 _"FOOD!"_

Hadriana connected the dots quickly. Parseltongue and a dead body with no signs of wounds?

"Basilisk." she said in fear, making everyone who heard her widen their eyes.

 _"Oh no."_ Hrolgar replied in shock.

" _Look down!"_ Markus shouted as a building less than two hundred meters fell, the hisses louder _"STOP!"_

Markus hisses did nothing to stop the beast, who just kept coming against them. Katia conjured a cow and killed it, hoping the smell of the blood would distract the basilisk.

 _"RUN!"_ Markus ordered and no one needed to be said twice. Several buildings were cursed to fall, trying to stop the basilisk's advance but no one saw it as everyone was running as fast as they could.

"MARKUS!" called Hadriana, while running, only to receive a shout back.

"RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Markus ordered.

No one saw the basilisk emerge from ruins of the buildings or turning to them with a hiss, stalking them, focusing on the last one, who happened to be Markus. No one saw Markus transform into his wolf form, dodging back and confusing the serpent, who threw itself against one of the buildings on his pursuit. No one saw several spikes of stone erupt from the ground, several piercing the snake's skin. They only heard the hisses and Hadriana, against her better judgement, turned back momentarily, only to see the basilisk raising and hissing in pain.

She didn't see Markus.

"MARKUS!" she shouted and the terror in her voice was enough to make the others to look back as well, not seeing him.

"FOOD!" the basilisk shouted in anger and its yellow eyes saw something shiny going against it. With a piercing cry of pain, rage and anger, the basilisk writhed against the ruins, crushing several before its yellow gaze fell upon Markus for one mere moment, before feeling pain and then nothing.

All saw the unmistakable magic from Markus, in the shape of lightning, hitting the basilisk head and pierce it, making the basilisk stiffen and fall down, crushing the ruins of the buildings under him.

No one spoke a word, gaping as the dust settled.

"MARKUS!" Hadriana shouted in panic, running all the way back to the basilisk, immediately followed by Katia, Kriss, Viktor and Hrolgar. The remaining dwarves gaped at the scene but followed them, unsure of what to think. Hadriana was the first to arrive to the scene of devastation, only to gap. There was a large pool of dark blood under the basilisk head, growing larger by the moment and it had Markus' sword stuck in its left eye socket. Of Markus, there was no sign.

"Markus!" called Kris, followed by everyone else "Markus!"

"Here." a faint voice called and all ran towards it, Hadriana being the first to arrive. Markus was on the ground, bleeding from his head and not moving.

Hadriana just ran to him and lifted his head, resting him on her lap.

"Hey..." Markus said the moment he saw her, after Hadriana cleaned the blood with her sleeve.

"Shut up, you idiot." Hadriana replied with a sob, fearing the worst while caressing his face "You fool..."

"Brat!"

"Markus!"

"What happened?" asked Viktor full of concern.

"I'm just a bit dizzy." Markus replied, looking to Hadriana, as if trying to comfort her "I think I hit my head in something."

"Don't you dare leaving me, Markus." Hadriana demanded, feeling the grip from Markus' hand.

"Really, Hadria, I'm fine." Markus replied and Hadriana stiffened.

"What... what did you called me?" she asked unsure.

"Hadria..." he replied, unsure, his voice drawling "You don't like it..." he replied in a statement and not a question, before he fainted.

"MARKUS!" Hadriana shouted again in panic, only to feel Katia's hand on her shoulder.

"He's fine, he just fainted." the blonde told her and Hadriana saw the bloodshot eyes of her friend, with tears falling from them "It's not poison, he'll be fine."

With one sob, Hadriana nodded, holding Markus' head on her lap and refusing to move.

Hrolgar rose from his knees besides the humans and turned back to the dead basilisk.

 _"Captain."_ one of the steelguards approached him, a female dwarf, carrying the bloodied sword he knew belonged to the Brat. Dwarven made and enchanted, a thing of beauty.

 _"Is the bo-he going to be fine?"_ another asked and Hrolgar nodded, taking the sword.

 _"Do any of you have potions or do I need to get them from the truck?"_ Hrolgar asked and one of the steelguards stepped forward.

" _I offer to get them._ "

 _"Go."_ Hrolgar replied, looking back to the fallen Markus, surrounded by his friends "I sent for potions."

"Thank you." Hadriana replied, the tears still falling. No one spoke or made a sound until Kris spoke.

"Forgetting that Markus just killed the freaking basilisk behind us, do you think that's the Shadow of Nilgard-Karol?"

"Probably." Viktor replied with a grunt, looking at the fallen Markus. He had never seen Markus fall in anything. Ever.

"He's going to be fine, Hadriana." Katia said again, noticing the raven haired girl was still distressed. Hadriana just nodded, hearing Markus moan.

"Markus, don't move." Hadriana ordered and Markus opened his eyes. Green saw blue and Markus smiled.

"Are you all right?" he asked and Hadriana nodded, caressing his cheek.

"I was terrified about you. Are you all right?"

"My head is throbbing and I'm a little sick." Markus replied "Can I get up?"

"Slowly." ordered Kris, who first helped his friend to sit and then to a standing position. Markus took his hand to his head and blinked several times, supported by Kris and Viktor.

"I'm seeing bright dots all around me." he told them and they all laughed nervously. When he looked up again, his eyes were golden again.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked Hrolgar, who just nodded.

"All thanks to you, brat." the dwarf replied with a smile and handed him the sword "I thought I taught you not to abandon your weapon around."

"True." Markus replied with a chuckle, taking the sword back and putting it back on its scabbard. The dwarf sent for the potions returned and promptly offered them to Markus, who was forced to take them by both Hadriana and Katia.

"As interesting as the dead basilisk is, don't you think we should search for Master Thorgrim?" asked Kris, noticing how Markus was getting uneasy with all the attention. He almost chuckled when Markus mumbled a thank you.

 _"SIR!"_ One of the dwarves called and all looked at the direction he pointed, seeing a steelguard coming in their direction. Hrolgar approached the newly arrival and quickly traded a few words with him.

Hadriana noticed that Hrolgar pointed at Markus and the dwarf looked amazed.

"We're in luck, this one is part of Master Thorgrim's group. He'll take us to him." Hrolgar announced and all looked satisfied with that.

The steelguard took them in the direction of the tower and they saw the tower had a small wall around it. Inside the wall, the slabs that once made the walks were broken and there were signs of recent fight, not to mention two damaged trucks.

"The basilisk started to attack them after they established a base in the tower. The first time was in the square where we found the hole, where it killed most steelguards." Hrolgar translated as the steelguard reported to him. "It came here after some runaways and damaged the trucks beyond recovery."

"How many are there?" asked Katia.

"Eight." Hrolgar replied with a frown " Eight out of twenty people. Thorgrim, three runemancers, our friend and three others."

They were guided into the tower. It was open on the inside, with one ground floor and stairs to go up all the other floors, to the upper levels. All floors had gratings, forming balconies and none looked damaged, unlike the elevators. If they looked up, they would pale with the thought of having to go up all the floors. The survivors were around, two of the three steelguards guarding the door from the inside and the other standing at the centre of the room. Hadriana saw an older dwarf, much older than Hrolgar, speaking to three younger ones. He had white hair and a white braided long beard that for some reason, reminded Hadriana of Dumbledore, although the dwarf transmitted an idea of security and trust that Dumbledore didn't. He was wearing blue robes trimmed with red and round glasses on his nose. He dismissed the other two as he saw the arrivals, scratching his chin with a smile.

 _"When I was informed that the basilisk was raising trouble, I hoped it was reinforcements prepared to deal with it... I never in my wildest dreams imagined it was_ _you."_ the dwarf smiled, opening his arms to Markus, who kneeled and hugged the man _"It's good to see you again, Markus."_

 _"Master Thorgrim."_

 _"And Kristoff, congratulations on your bonding. I am saddened I couldn't attend but I hope you at least received my gift."_ he said, hugging Kris as well.

 _"We did, master. Thank you."_ Kris answered, waving to Katia _"You recall my wife, Katia Drumyozov."_ Katia smiled and bowed to Thorgrim.

 _"Master Thorgrim, it is a pleasure to see you again."_ Katia replied and the older dwarf smiled.

 _"The pleasure is all mine, my dear. Congratulations on your bonding with young Kristoff. May you have a long and happy future together."_

 _"Thank you, sir."_ Katia beamed and Kris smiled.

 _"Mr. Krum, it is a pleasure to see you again, I heard thanks to you, your home country won the Quidditch World Cup."_

 _"Thank you, sir. It's a pleasure to see you again."_ Viktor replied.

 _"I know Account Manager Hrolgar, Captain of the Steelguard and I have an idea why you are here, although I have no idea why you of all people are here."_ Thorgrim asked _"I thought you retired from the Steelguard."_

 _"Long story short, I came to escort these two and find you."_ Hrolgar replied, waving at Markus and Hadriana and Markus stepped forward.

"It's true, Master Thorgrim." Markus replied in english, making sure Hadriana understood it "Something happened and we are unsure what it was and how to explain it. We decided to come to you for answers."

"Oh?"

"Master, this is my wife, Hadriana Ragnos." Hadriana squeezed his hand approvingly, not missing the surprise in the older dwarf's face "Long story short, we kissed, there were some magical flashes and explosions and we were bonded. We have no idea how and why."

If Thorgrim's face was any indication, neither did he.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

"You just kissed? Are you absolutely sure?" asked Thorgrim to both Markus and Hadriana as the three were alone in one of the upper floor chambers.

"Absolutely." Markus replied.

"How interesting." Thorgrim replied, scratching his chin "Again, you kissed and as others said, there was a flash, an eruption of magic from you and you floated in the air?!"

"Yes." Hadriana confirmed for the fifth time.

"Very interesting. Do you share any blood relation?"

"None." replied Hadriana.

"What about in your family, my dear girl? Are there any special abilities?"

Hadriana shook her head.

"Apart the parseltongue from my... mother's line, none."

"How extraordinarily bizarre." Thorgrim mumbled again and Hadriana was getting a little exasperated.

"What is your family, by the way? Markus introduced you as Hadriana Ragnos but never mentioned your birth family."

"The Potters from Britain." hearing that, Thorgrim's head snapped to Markus, widening his eyes.

"She knows." Markus added, noticing the dwarf's reaction "Everything. I explained to her moments before we kissed." Thorgrim looked at a surprised Hadriana and Markus, this time scratching his chin and nothing else.

"He knows?" asked Hadriana and Markus nodded.

"He's the dwarf that knows, like I told you."

"This is very unexpected, then." Thorgrim replied, resuming his passing "However... Please, recall me, before you were blood adopted, what was your bond?"

"We were twins." Hadriana replied "Is it relevant?"

"Perhaps." Thorgrim replied in his passing "Perhaps not. You see, it is theorized that there is a magical bond between twins. Some believe they can sense their brother, sense their emotions or even find them easily than everyone else. I myself have studied twin bonds and found them remarkable and truly magical."

"When my brother was taken..." Hadriana told him "I could sense him. Every night. Then when he came to Ulvengard, I could only feel him if I tried hard... and on Halloween when he became Markus."

"Remarkable." Thorgrim said "A most powerful bond and helps with my little hypothesis."

"Which is?" asked Markus.

"Tell me, what is the first law of nature?" asked Thorgrim. Hadriana had no idea.

"Survival of the fittest?" she asked and Thorgrim shook his head.

"Nothing is created, nothing is destroyed...?" wondered Markus and Thorgrim nodded.

"Everything is transformed." Thorgrim concluded "It may sound unreal but it is true, even with magic. When you cast a spell, you force your magic to change something into another thing or imbue energy into an object..."

"How does that relate with us?" asked Hadriana.

"Do I have your permission to cast a spell upon you, to see your auras?" both nodded and Thorgrim did it. After some moments, he waved his hand again, focused on something between the two of them.

"Amazing." Thorgrim replied.

"What? What did you find?" asked Hadriana, curious and excited, hoping for answers.

"Absolutely nothing." Thorgrim replied and both gaped "Oh, I'm sorry, I found no traces of your former twin bond. And it should be there."

"Excuse me?" asked Markus, feeling confused. Hadriana was happy that it wasn't only her.

"When I examined you all those years ago, I saw a broken bond. I said nothing because I didn't know it was important... and it is gone. There is no trace of it in you. Any of you."

"So..." Hadriana tried again.

"So, my dear girl, whatever broken bond existed between the both of you, it is gone, replaced by the bond you now possess. In fact, I believe that the bond between the both of you was originated because of that same broken bond."

"We're married because we were once twins?" asked Hadriana "That doesn't make sense."

"No, child. You are bonded because one day, your twin bond was broken. Had you remained twins, contact between your magic would repair the bond. But Markus was blood adopted, breaking your bond forever, leaving you with the pointless ends of a broken bond. Tell me, have you ever felt anything about each other since you met?"

"Yes..." Markus replied, widening his eyes.

"Then your bond began repairing by mere proximity of your magic..." Thorgrim announced "But it couldn't repair to a twin bond, you are no longer twins... so it repaired to another sort of bond, a bond uniting the two of you and one that is most similar to a wedding bond. That's why you were married. Your magic recognized the repair of your bond as the formation of a wedding bond or something much like it." the conviction of the dwarf was such that Hadriana had no idea if he was still hypothesising of stating facts "Amazing. I must say, congratulations are in order. For all purposes, your experience matches what is believed to be a soul bond."

They had their explanation and Thorgrim could provide proof.

They gaped at each other. They were married because once, a long time ago, they had been twins. Thorgrim kept ranting about bonds and his research but they kept their eyes on each other.

"Soul-Bond..." Markus mumbled.

"The only known in existence, I say." Thorgrim replied.

Slowly, Hadriana started to smile, as did Markus. Both of them chuckled and both started to laugh in joy, amazement, surprise and most of all, irony.

"We have a soul bond." Markus laughed.

"We are blessed by magic." Hadriana laughed.

"By the gods themselves." Markus added.

"By Merlin, Morgana and all the others." Hadriana replied with a huge grin as Markus twirled her around the room "You know what? I'm going to tell you something I should have told you already." Markus rose an eyebrow "This bond will not be broken."

Markus beamed and kissed Hadriana with all he had to give her, who accepted and gave everything she had back to him.

"Of course it won't... it is no mere wedding bond. This bond of yours is unbreakable." Thorgrim said in confusion and both Markus and Hadriana had to stop the kiss because they needed to laugh even more.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Hrolgar asked and Kris, Katia and Viktor were wide eyed and in awe.

"We are soul-bonded." Hadriana repeated with a grin.

"That's impossible, soul bonds are just stories." Hrolgar stated.

"Not anymore." Markus grinned, his arm around Hadriana's shoulders, who leaned into her husband.

"Are you sure about this?" Hrolgar asked Thorgrim and the older dwarf nodded with a smile.

"What does that mean, exactly?" asked Katia with a frown an Kris shook his head.

"No, sorry but I can't accept it." Kris replied with a scowl "I can't. I just can't."

"Why?" asked Hadriana, not understanding.

"If I am to accept your soul bond explanation, I would be forced to accept by association that somewhere, in this world, there is a person who is my soul mate, my one true love, whom I will recognize by the explosion of light and magic when we kiss and I just refuse to believe that." Kris replied in anger "Because that would imply Katia is not that person and that what I feel for my wife is meaningless. I will not accept that."

Kris passionate words took tears to Katia's eyes. Kris caressed Katia's face and both touched their foreheads, Katia not losing the huge teary smile.

"Markus, you're my brother, my Jarl and my master, I owe you my life and all that I am but please, don't make me believe that." Kris begged and Markus looked to Hadriana. With one sigh, he saw the shocked looks from Viktor and Hrolgar. Thorgrim looked apprehensive. He wanted to explain the truth but he also believed Markus and Hadriana had the right to keep the information in secret.

"Katia, can I?" Markus stepped forward as Katia stepped away from her husband, noticing how Kris looked exasperated to Markus, begging for hope. Markus put his hands on Kris shoulders and looked at his friend.

"I would never imply that, you know it." Markus spoke softly and Kris nodded "Also, who was it that always encouraged you when you needed?"

"Katia."

"Who came to you when in need?"

"Katia."

"Who stood at your side when you were in hospital for two days?"

"Katia."

"Who cursed half a class year because they were stalking you?"

"Katia and it was the whole year after you begged her to help you too." both laughed, as did the others. Katia blushed with every word.

"Good times." Markus chuckled "Who accepted your proposal and who did you marry?"

"Katia."

"Then, with all you just said, how can you believe you didn't already find your one and only soul mate?" Markus looked seriously at Kris, who looked to Katia, who smiled at him "I never lied to you, brother. I am not starting now either." Kris rose an eyebrow "This is not a legend, this is not a story. This is the real world. Hadriana's and my bonding isn't made in heaven like the legends say and was the result of a series of consequences that we were unaware but magic played a vital part on it and it happened, causing a soul bond. We were bonded because of it but never in your life believe that your bond or your feelings are inferior just because we made a light show." Hadriana heard Markus words of encouragement to Kris and realized how awful it could be for someone hearing the news for the first time, especially how they told them.

"I'm sorry, Kris, Katia... " Hadriana spoke "we didn't think about it and I admit that the way we told you about it sounded arrogant, self-centred and demeaning to your own bond."

"I don't mind, Hadriana." Katia replied with a smile and a nod of appreciation "I don't care about soul bonds... I know that what I have is real." she turned to Kris "That certainty is more than enough for me. Even if there would be another person for me in the world, I would never leave my husband." Markus stepped back and Katia hugged her husband.

"It's vake soul bond, den?" asked Viktor, confused.

"No, it's a real soul bond." Markus replied "But you can say it's an artificial one."

"But people don't need to know that." Kris replied, kissing Katia in her lips. He smirked as Markus nodded.

"It's one way to put it." Markus replied and Kris nodded.

"In that case, brother... Congratulations for your soul bond. May your bond be long and prosperous." Kris smiled and Markus hugged Hadriana by the waist, who smiled "Although I feel cheated of a wedding party."

"My thoughts exactly." Katia replied with a grin and Viktor laughed, as did the two dwarves "I'm sure Hadriana feels cheated of her perfect wedding too."

Hadriana blushed at the idea but only smiled as she leaned into Markus again.

"I never even imagined my wedding..." she admitted in a whisper.

"That's something we can discuss later." Markus replied with a soft kiss to Hadriana's head "Now, completely changing the subject, I am curious about one thing." Markus said, turning to Thorgrim " Nilgard-Karol is a ruin. A dead ruin and haunted by the basilisk and defeat for the dwarven people... Why did you come here of all places, knowing that there was nothing but death?"

"Says who?" asked Thorgrim with a smile, confusing everyone.

"Everyone." Hrolgar replied with a frown "The legends, history... Are you saying that's all wrong?"

"No, I'm not but there is much more about it than what is known." Thorgrim answered, waving for them to follow him. Thorgrim walked to the centre of the room and showed them a hidden staircase, starting to go down "Story says Nilgard-Karol was built by the high-king Krogath Warhammer, my ancestor and it was the great treasury of the east." Hrolgar nodded as the group started to walk through a small stone wall corridor with magic torches in the walls that ignited as they passed by them "Then the goblins came and sacked everything they could find."

"Yes..." Hrolgar replied.

"Yet, legends also mention the true treasure of Nilgard-Karol." Thorgrim replied with a smile, reaching a strong looking and wide gate made of metal. Hadriana saw the runes on it and knew it was heavily enchanted "A treasure hidden to all except those who knew about it and where to find it." Thorgrim put his hand on the gate and it opened slowly, with a loud creak due to centuries of rust. The older dwarf guided them into the opened room as lights started to light up, revealing a deep round cave, descending into the deep. They were at the top of it and widened their eyes as they realized all they were seeing. The walls were golden and white, lavishly decorated with paintings, tapestries and statues of dwarves and beasts. There were several elevators around the platform where they were and saw the dozens more platforms descending into the deep of the cave, which they saw it was a long way down. In the centre, from the ground floor of the room to even above them, a giant statue of a dwarven king stood in full armour, as if welcoming the newly arrivals to the room.

"I found the real secret of Nilgard-Karol and had to see it for myself." Thorgrim announced, tears in his eyes "I needed to give back this treasure to my people but I am deeply saddened by the loss of lives I caused with my quest. Their sacrifice will never be forgotten, I will make sure of that."

No one spoke, as they all looked around themselves and below, amazed with what they saw. A treasure more valuable than gold, silver and gems. The walls had shelves, filled with books, scrolls and large tomes from ages past and from all around the world. It was a giant library that made all others in the world pale in insignificance.

"Welcome to the grand library of Nilgard-Karol." Thorgrim announced with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 18**

They stayed half a day in the library, looking, searching for knowledge and just learning what they could find, going through the knowledge already deemed safe by the runemancers, before leaving. That meant make sure the books and tomes were not trapped or cursed, not censure the books because of their contents.

The five humans wanted to stay, wanting to discover new magics and powers lost to time but understood there was much work to be done by the runemancers before the library could be perused safely.

After their farewells, taking several letters with themselves and leaving the steelguards with Runemaster Thorgrim and the survivors, the humans and Hrolgar joined together and reached the return portkey, which would take them directly to Nidavellir, to the portkey's arrival room, promising to send more reinforcements.

Feeling the tug on her navel, Hadriana saw her world twirl and saw herself in Nidavellir, still holding the portkey and Markus's hand.

"We're back." Hrolgar said, turning to Markus "I will report back to the High-King immediately. What about you five?"

"Leaving for some rest seems to be a better choice." Markus replied and Hrolgar didn't oppose "However, the high king may want to speak to us and better to do it now than wait."

"Considering it's nearly evening, I don't think the King will attend court today... but be assured, you will be summoned to attend court tomorrow. Be ready by then."

"Of course, captain." Markus replied with a small nod.

"See you then, brat. And all of you too." Hrolgar replied with a small respectful bow, leaving them in the room.

"Let's go home." Katia smiled, holding Kris tight.

"Let's." replied Markus, holding Hadriana "To the Wolf Hall at Ulvengard." once again, Hadriana saw her world turn finding herself in no time in the already familiar entrance hall.

 _"I'm going to the pool!"_ Viktor made it known with a loud announcement.

 _"Have a shower first!"_ demanded Katia with a scowl, as she and Kris followed Viktor out of the hall _"The water is supposed to be clean."_

"What now?" Hadriana asked, looking to Markus.

"Now we rest and wait." Markus replied with a smile and Hadriana nodded, entangling their arms and walking with him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as they reached the stairway to the upper floor.

"Not really." Hadriana replied "I just want to have a nice warm shower."

"You know where the bathroom is." Markus replied, both walking up the stairs.

"Actually, I didn't see it last time." Hadriana replied and Markus frowned.

"You're right..." he replied "Sorry. You have a shower and a bathtub. Use whichever one you like."

"Which one do you use?" asked Hadriana as they turned to the left on the top of the stairs.

"They are both setup together." he replied.

"Hey you two!" Katia called them and they turned to her, seeing a smiling Katia and grinning Kris and Viktor "Remember the charms, will you?" With that, the three laughed and turned their backs on them.

"What charms?" asked Hadriana, starting to walk again with Markus as he shrugged. The two entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"A nice shower and then sleep?" asked Markus and Hadriana nodded with a smile.

"Sounds perfect." she said, kissing him softly "You can go first."

"Are you sure?" he asked and she pushed him into the bathroom, to which he only chuckled. Hadriana was left alone in the bedroom and her amused smile vanished, turning into a very nervous look. She was no fool, she knew very well what Katia meant. She had been thinking about it since after seeing the library, after the excitement eased.

They were married, they would end up sleeping together eventually... she realized she wanted it, there was no more denying and yet, she was nervous. She thought about just do it but realized that was too Gryffindor to her likes. She was simply nervous and afraid.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

Markus was naked under the shower, standing inside the large bathtub, warm water falling on his face as his head was looking up, his eyes closed. He was thinking on everything that had happened in the low roads, the revelations by Thorgrim and his own desires for the beautiful woman he called his wife. His forehead burned as the hot water hit the still damaged skin and he sighed, looking down and feeling the water flowing through his back. Inside a panel of opaque plastic with the length of three quarters of the tub, he couldn't see to the outside and with the water flowing. That was why he was caught off guard when he felt soft hands caressing his skin.

He looked back and saw a very naked and very embarrassed Hadriana, blushing and looking at him, her hand touching the air between them. Drawing her courage, she gulped and moved her hand forward, touching Markus chest, caressing the skin over the right side of his chest, where he had the tattoo. Markus widened his eyes at the sight, soft white skin, curvy firm breasts, fit and strong shaped... and he felt a throbbing sensation. He ignored it, holding Hadriana's hand on his chest and pulling her softly to him. Hadriana didn't dare to look down but both her and Markus hissed at the same time as they felt the rub. She looked at him and he looked at her. Both went for it, holding the other tight and trying to gain the supremacy in the kiss. When they both failed to make the other submit, Hadriana grabbed Markus by the hair and pulled him to herself. The water kept falling on them but it didn't disturbed them in any way. Hadriana paid more attention to Markus lips, his skin rubbing on hers and the tingling of desire growing inside of her.

She didn't complain as his hands roamed from her back to her bottom, she would be a hypocrite if she did but she did gasp as he left her lips and started kissing her neck. She shivered in excitement as his tongue roamed her neck skin and hugged him tighter as if offering her neck to him. He stopped and caressed her face, much to her displeasure. It was short lived, though, as he changed places with her and started to wash her, slowly soaping her skin from behind. Hadriana felt all of herself in desire as Markus's soaped hands rubbed her belly, her breasts, her buttocks, her womb and even further down. She writhed herself and Markus hand was stuck in there, with her feeling the soft touch of his fingers on her tender flesh.

"Markus..." she whispered, biting her own lip "I..." she hesitated.

"Yes?" he asked in a whisper, arousing her even more "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." she moaned "But... I'm afraid."

"Of what?" he asked and much to her displeasure, he stopped.

"That it's being too fast" Hadriana replied, her eyes tearing. Markus released his hand softly and hugged her from behind.

"We can wait, if you want..." he replied softly.

"It'll be my first time, Markus..." she told him, wrapping her arms around his and felt him flinch. Then he kissed her neck once more.

"Mine too."

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

"How did you know where to touch me, then?" Hadriana asked with a frown, dressed in her pyjamas and laying snuggled to Markus, he too wearing his pyjamas. Nothing had happened after their confessions except kissing and finishing their showers, both of them dressing in their pyjamas and snuggling in bed under the sheets.

"Yes, about that..." he started and she saw him blush "In the bed stand on your side, last drawer." Hadriana turned around and opened the drawer, only to snort when she found the contents.

"Pervert." she replied with a chuckle, picking the several male magazines, many with naked women on the cover. She had no idea of the names and what it said since it was all written in norwegian but she knew some of the muggle magazines in Britain to have an idea.

"I was a curious kid going through puberty." he replied "Just because I didn't have someone with whom to explore, that didn't mean I had to be in the dark."

"Then, you learned though this stuff?" Hadriana asked, going through one of them, seeing the pictures and noticing the several articles.

"There are a couple more books in the shelves." Markus replied and Hadriana dropped the magazine on the pile.

"Well..." she blushed "You learned your lessons very well."

"That's good to hear." Markus sighed, not knowing he was holding it as Hadriana snuggled to him and sighed.

"Now I feel bad." she said, hiding her eyes from Markus "You gave me pleasure, I won't deny it and I didn't give you anything in return... it was supposed to be teamwork."

"You have been talking to Katia." Markus chuckled and Hadriana blushed at being caught.

"I may have asked her some questions about it." Markus just chuckled "I was curious and she was willing to answer my questions."

"It's fine, Hadriana. You don't have to justify yourself" he replied, amused, feeling her playing with his shirt.

"Markus?"

"Mh?"

"Show me how you pleasure yourself." she blurted out.

"Wha-What?" he asked and she repeated herself "Hum, why?"

"I'm curious." she replied with a blush he didn't see.

"If you really want to..."

"I do..." she replied, pushing the sheets away from them as Markus lowered his trousers. She was immediately surprised with what she saw.

"I'm pretty sure that's not normal." she said embarrassed when she saw his stiffness and size.

"Yes, well, beautiful girl standing next to me wanting to see me jerking of... I'd say that's not normal either."

"Point taken." she replied with an embarrassed chuckle.

She paid attention, making questions when she had doubts and Markus answered every one of them. She watched as Markus stroked himself, and at one point she replaced Markus on doing it, watching as he reached his climax, watching the spill on her hand. She didn't let go of him and turned her head to his, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Thank you." she said and he smiled.

"How about you?" Markus asked as she snuggled with him again, surprising her.

"You want to see me?" she asked in an embarrassed tone.

"Yes..."

"A-All right." she replied, blushing embarrassed, lowering her pyjamas. As Markus did with her, she answered his questions and was very surprised when he started to help her with his fingers. Then, to her further surprise, Markus went down on her and she nearly gasped as she felt his tongue on her, making her spasm in delight.

"That's enough, Markus..." Hadriana said with a gasp, Markus head still there "I reached an orgasm twice..." Markus' head left her thighs and went back to her side, where she kissed him again, tasting a different flavour she knew immediately to be hers. That excited her and with one look, she saw Markus had risen again.

She decided she wanted more.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

Markus and Hadriana only left their room around ten o'clock in the next morning, for breakfast. Hadriana dressed with one of Markus' grey robes over her pyjamas while Markus walked around in pyjamas bottoms and a t-shirt. They went down to the dining room, and saw only Kris and Katia together.

"Good Morning." Markus said before feeling a barrier before him "What the..."

"Look up." Kris chuckled and both Markus and Hadriana did it, noticing the mistletoe.

"Also, do you know what day is today?" asked Katia with a smile after Markus and Hadriana kissed with a smile, breaking the barrier "It's Christmas day."

"What?" Hadriana and Markus both asked, widening their eyes in surprise.

"Don't be so surprised." Kris scoffed "The ball was on the twenty-first, you came here one the twenty-second, we travelled the twenty-third and reached Nilgard-Karol, did everything and came back on the twenty-fourth, which was yesterday."

Hadriana looked to Markus with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas." he replied with a smile, kissing her softly.

"You also received several letters, Hadriana." Katia said as she barred butter on a toast "Freya didn't want to disturb you last night about them. They're there on that table." Hadriana looked at the table and saw a small pile. She nodded Katia a thanks.

"Viktor left to home when he realized what day it was, around half an hour ago..." Kris laughed "He promised to return in the afternoon. Also, we all received a summons from Nidavellir for a dinner feast today. Viktor already knows. Be prepared. "

"Dinner feast?" Hadriana asked Markus.

"Probably about yesterday." he replied and Hadriana nodded, eating some fruit while Markus drank some juice.

"You slept together, didn't you?" asked Kris and Markus chocked on the juice, Hadriana blushed and Katia face palmed herself.

"Kristoff, it's obvious they did. Hadriana is glowing and Markus has a shit-eating grin on his face since they arrived."

Markus glared at Kris and Hadriana couldn't help it to chuckle, continuing her breakfast as the conversation started to flow as to preparations to the feast at Nidavellir. Katia insisted Hadriana and her had to go shopping for a suitable dress and Hadriana argued she could use the ball's dress. Katia relented at that, already making some plans. Hadriana then got up and picked the several letters on the pile, starting to go through them.

"So that you know, the wards disable all kind of enchantments and portkeys those could have had." Markus said as Hadriana sat again at his side.

At the first, Hadriana frowned. It was a letter from Dumbledore, begging her to come back. She dropped it on the floor. The second was from Lilly, pretty much saying the same thing. A third, from James Potter was more demanding she came back or else be disowned. She laughed and dropped it.

"Anything interesting at all?" asked Markus.

"This one might, it's from my aunt Bellatrix." Hadriana replied.

 _Dear Hadriana_

 _I would like to invite you for a small get together at Christmas day. You can bring your friend Markus Ragnos, if you'd like, in fact, I insist on it._

 _The children say hi and hope to see you soon._

 _With my love_

 _Bellatrix Black_

"Ups..." Hadriana mumbled, putting the letter at her side and looking at the next.

 _Hadriana_

 _Rumours has it you eloped with the Ragnos boy? What were you thinking? Where are you?_

 _Write back_

 _Sirius Black_

"Well..." Markus mumbled "Eloping is so common..." Hadriana chuckled at Markus joke.

 _Hadriana_

 _Where are you? Why don't you write?_

 _Please tell us something. Anything._

 _With love and concern_

 _Dorea and Charlus_

 _Dear cousin Hadriana_

 _The adults are saying you ran away to marry but and I'm starting to believe you did, to escape mummy and aunties' teasing. How are you? When are you coming back?_

 _I miss you. Are you coming for Christmas?_

 _With love_

 _Cassiopeia Black._

 _PS: Pollux says hi._

"Maybe you should write them a letter, explaining everything..." Markus said and Hadriana agreed, actually feeling guilty for all the concern she caused to her family "Freya can take the letter directly."

"Or Freya can take Hedwig with her and leave her in the vicinities of the house." Hadriana replied with a thought "Hedwig is known and Freya is not."

Markus only nodded as Frey popped in at his command. Quickly after, he came back with parchment and ink.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

It was a sullen day at the Black family house.

Hadriana had vanished three days before and hadn't replied to their letters. They feared the worse and Sirius wanted to strangle a certain Norwegian boy. The entire Black family, Sirius, Bellatrix, their children Cassiopeia and Pollux, Andromeda, Ted and their daughter Nymphadora, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and surprisingly, Dorea and Charlus Potter were in the living room, all together speaking about the disapearence of Hadriana and what to do. Sirius wanted to go to Norway and find Markus Ragnos, Ted and Charlus agreed, although Charlus believed something more had happened, as did Dorea.

A familiar snowy owl came into the room, flying over them and landing on Cassie's lap.

"Hedwig!" the girl shouted and those who hadn't realised it did then "Daddy, Hedwig has a letter."

"Give it to me, dear." Bellatrix said, snatching the letter from her daughter and starting to read it loud and clear for all to hear.

 _To my dearest family (the Blacks, the Tonks, the Malfoys, Dorea Potter and even Charlus (Yes, grandfather, even you.))_

 _I have only seen your letters today, as the past days were rich with wonder and excitement. I will try to explain the most by letter and leave the rest to explain personally at a later date. Rest assured, I am fine, I am safe and most important, I am happy._

 _Everything began at the Yule ball, as you probably have seen in the paper. What it isn't known is that same night, Markus was contacted by his elves, saying his family tapestry had been updated. He had become bonded to me. Needless to say, it was a shock and he left immediately in search of answers with the dwarves of Nidavellir._

 _When he returned the following morning at ten, we were all concerned. That's when he told me what had happened, wondering why I hadn't been contacted yet by the goblins. I was in disbelief, of course but he swore to me it was truth and I believed him. He suggested me to leave with him in search of answers and I agreed, as he had already started several inquiries during the past night._

 _Despite the opposition I faced in Hogwarts, I came with Markus and we found a possible lead to find answers on the twenty-second... We needed to travel for an entire day to find the one who could help us, a master runemancer who taught Markus on his childhood and despite several problems, we found him and he did have answers for us._

 _Long story short, I am now soul bonded with Markus and this bond is unbreakable._

Everyone gaped as Bellatrix reached that point of the letter. They were in complete disbelief.

 _Right now, you are either in denial or wandering if it's possible. I assure you it is true and I am willing to swear a vow on it. Please, this doesn't mean that our match is one made in heaven, chosen by the gods to love each other. It means only that our magic bonded us together and that we are deeply in love with each other._

 _Markus agrees with this statement wholeheartedly, as do I._

 _Now, there are only two paths we can take from this point._

 _One, you accept my bond and my husband and we will continue to be a happy family._

 _Two, you refuse to accept my bond, you reject me and Markus. It's up to you but be assured, if you try to use force to separate us, you will lose. Remember, you will be antagonizing the man we saw effortlessly killing a dragon at the first task, the same man I saw killing a centuries old basilisk just yesterday, my husband, Markus Ragnos, he who has a list of tittles greater than Dumbledore but who actually deserves it._

 _I thank you for the invitation, aunt Bellatrix but I will be unable to attend. I am currently in our estate and we have a feast at Nidavellir, with the High-King of the Dwarves and must prepare for it. Markus' thanes, our thanes, as he just said and our dear friends, Katia and Kristoff Drumyozov and Viktor Krum will be with us._

 _Markus asks you to keep these informations to yourselves for now. There is no way of predicting how the goblins will react to these news, as they are in war with the dwarves._

 _For now, I must say my farewells. Katia is insisting we should fix my dress for the feast. We are going to be the only humans in the room and as her Jarlessa and therefore the most powerful human female on the room, I must look the part._

 _I will enter in contact with you soon._

 _I wish you all a Merry Christmas._

 _With all my love_

 _Hadriana Ragnos,_ _Of the most Legendary and Revered house of Ragnos_

 _Jarlessa of_ _Ulvengard and The Silver Fjords_

 _Selma Slayer_

 _TriWizard Tournament Champion representing Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _(My dearest husband insisted I should write all my tittles so far.)_

Everyone gaped as Bellatrix finished her reading of the letter. Charlus was the only one who laughed.

"I knew it. I knew it." he repeated in amazement and joy.

His granddaughter was already rising to become great.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

Around five in the afternoon, Viktor returned to the manor by floo, already dressed in formal black robes. The remaining inhabitants were ready as well, Kris wearing similar black robes, Katia wearing a dark blue dress with loose hair and a golden necklace, Markus wore robes similar to the ones he wore in the Yule Ball, minus the wolf cloak, choosing to wear another fur cloak and Hadriana wore the dress she had wore to the Yule Ball, with the wolf cloak on her shoulders, not as a proper cloak but as an accessory.

Katia had insisted on it and Hadriana relented. The wolf cloak fell through her back, the she wolf muzzle over her chest and she wore a diamond necklace Markus had provided from the vault in the basement. Atop everything, she had an extra fur cloak, just to be safe from the cold.

As the dwarves were a warrior race, they would be permitted to carry their wands. Markus, being a special case for not needing a wand, was requested by the king himself to take the sword he had wielded and with which he had injured the Shadow of Nilgard-Karol.

The five humans took the floo and soon they were escorted to Account Manager Hrolgar, who wore a business suit with a fur cloak and after greeting them, escorted them to the palace in a lavish carriage.

"Before anything else, this is for the Jarlessa." Hrolgar said, showing them a small necklace, easily hidden under the diamond one Hadriana was wearing "It will permit you to understand the language as no english will be spoken tonight."

"Thank you, master Hrolgar." Hadriana said with a soft smile, placing the necklace at her neck and immediately understanding the words spoken by Markus.

"Thorgrim returned to attend the event, after making sure a proper line of communication is set between Nidavellir and Nilgard-Karol and that he can leave soon. Many Runemancers were already sent there and there is a great excitement in the air. Be prepared, as the king will want to know more and I have offered my own memories of the event. I have no doubts the king will want to display them for all to see." Hrolgar advised, turning to Markus "Tonight is all about you, brat. There will be many dwarves there in awe and envy of you."

"Nothing new, then." Markus replied in a whisper.

"When you meet the king, bow down." Hrolgar continued, choosing to ignore Markus cheek "He will address you and as you are the guests of honour, after that, he will give order to start the feast. You, brat, will be given the seat at the right of the king, as it was you who freed Nilgard-Karol. Thorgrim will be at the queen consort left as will be the royal family. You will all seat besides the brat." everyone nodded.

They arrived at a great courtyard and were allowed to enter the palace, passing by rows of armoured soldiers, several paintings depicting moments of dwarven history and Hadriana widened her eyes seeing a particular painting, one depicting a man with golden eyes, followed by many men and women, shaking hands with an armoured dwarf, he too followed by many dwarven soldiers.

"Markus." she pointed and Markus saw the painting.

"The Overlord and Snorren Warhammer." Markus replied with a smile "The forging of a great alliance that withstood time itself."

"You look like the Overlord." Hadriana replied as a joke and Markus laughed.

"I should hope so." he replied as they continued to the throne hall. When the guards saw them, they widened their eyes and quickly opened the doors. They bowed as they past and Hadriana, who had a crash course in dwarven culture, knew they respected them for all they achieved.

As they walked into the hall, they saw several dwarves, male and female, all slowly turning to him, dressing suits and robes of different colours. Then, one older looking dwarf, sat in a throne in a platform, wearing a suit, a fur cloak on his back and a golden crown on his forehead, looking older than Thorgrim, who coincidentally was at the old dwarf's side, rose.

"My king Thoren Warhammer, it is my honour to introduce you to Jarl Markus Ragnos, Slayer of the Shadow of Nilgard-Karol and his companions, Jarlessa Hadriana Ragnos, Thane Kristoff Drumyozov, Thane Katia Drumyozov and Thane Viktor Krum." Hrolgar announced.

"Jarl Ragnos, Jarlessa and honoured thanes. It is an honour to welcome you to the halls of my ancestors." as the high king spoke, the remaining dwarves clapped and cheered for them before the High-King rose a hand "Jarl Ragnos, in the name of my people and as thanks for your and yours actions, who not only resulted in saving my brother's life and the restitution of Nilgard-Karol and its treasures to Dwarven domain, I hereby name you, your wife and your thanes Dwarven Friends."

A new cheer echoed through the hall and Hrolgar applauded, smiling.

"I was told that your blade tasted the blood of the basilisk before you finished it with your magic." the king said and Markus nodded.

"It is true, great king." Markus replied "Using my magic, I was able to throw my sword towards of the serpent's head. I expected it to be enough. That was not the case, despite destroying one of its eyes, it lived. I had to use my magic to finally end its threat."

"Would you allow an old man to handle this blade of yours, Jarl Ragnos?" the high king asked and Markus nodded, drawing the blade and presenting it to the king. The king rose it in front of his eyes and studied the blade, its weight and its balance.

"A great weapon, indeed. I recognize this blade manufacturer's work, how could I not, he's my cousin Barrad." many whispered and Hadriana widened her eyes slightly. She was no expert but she knew if the manufacturer's standing was high, the value of his work would be as well "And it is now drenched in basilisk blood, making it a even more deadly and phenomenal weapon, powering the runes and poisoning the edge. A weapon worthy of a king." the king said "I offer you the weight of the basilisk you slew in gold and gems for it."

Many gasped, Hadriana and the wolves not being an exception.

Markus frowned.

"Great king, while I thank you your offer, I must reject it." Markus replied and Hadriana actually widened her eyes.

"A hard bargainer, hey?" the high king replied "Very well, twice the weight of the basilisk."

Hadriana had no idea what to think or feel.

"It matters not how much you offer, great king." Markus replied in a low tone "You may offer all the gold, silver and gems from Nidavellir and I will say no. You may offer me your crown and I will say no. You may offer me the contents of Nilgard-Karol and I will say no. You may offer me the lives of your subjects as slaves and I will say no. You may offer me all that together and I will still say no." Markus replied, shocking everyone. Even the wolves were shocked at Markus' refusal "This sword was commissioned by my father, for me. I have many heirlooms and relics from my parents and siblings but this is personal. This is something he, for all purposes, gave me. This is the only legacy my father gave me besides my life." Markus said passionately and everyone heard his words, enthralled, Hadriana most of all, understanding Markus even more at that moment, ashamed of ever thinking Markus should accept "There is nothing you can offer me that would make me give up a heirloom that means this much for me, great King."

No words were spoken and no sounds were heard, waiting for the king's reply.

"In truth, young Markus, I would be disappointed in you if you had accepted any of my offers." the High King spoke with an approving smile "No man or woman should trade his heirlooms, his legacy, for gold, least of all a dwarf. Now, I truly am proud of calling you a Dwarven Friend." the king replied, offering the hilt of the sword to Markus as everyone cheered again. It seemed Markus had passed the king's test "A weapon such as this still requires a name, friend Markus. A fitting name that we may include in the legacy, one of the two weapons used by the reconqueror of Nilgard-Karol, steel and magic."

Markus thought about it for a moment.

"Skygedod" he whispered and the king nodded.

"Forever the name Markus Ragnos, wielder of magic and the blade Skygedod, shall be remembered by the legacy of Nidavellir as the reconqueror of Nilgard-Karol and the slayer of its Shadow. May fortune smile upon him and may his enemies be crushed upon his might." the king announced "Now, let us feast!"

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

Being used to pureblood events in Britain, the loud, brash, fun loving dwarves were strange to Hadriana. Yet, she sit through the feast and she ate, drank and laughed with her friends and at the dinner shows provided, comedies, plays and songs.

As the feast reached the end, she spoke to master Thorgrim, who had questions about Britain's most recent history, particularly about the movement of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord Voldemort. Hadriana replied to all questions Thorgrim placed and found herself speaking with disgust about the blood discrimination that haunted Britain. Sadly, it was not only Britain that suffered it, as in many countries the muggleborn entered the wizarding world with revolutionary and many times destructive ideas that threatened the existence of the wizarding way of life, leading to the formation of discrimination laws, outright hate for muggleborns and many times, violence.

What would happen, she wondered, if the hate was discarded? How far would the magical folk rise?

She also spoke at length with the queen consort, an old but witty and wise dwarf woman who grew interested in the young Jarlessa and wanted to know her better. The queen didn't miss the fact that Hadriana was Jarlessa for less than a few days and had little idea of the duties of her new position. When Hadriana asked her about it, the queen's answer was simple.

"A strong realm must have a strong leader but who will support him not to fall?" the queen asked "Your duty is simple: you must lead. No one leads alone and it's your duty to lead your house and your realm with your husband and make it glorious."

At that moment, Hadriana remembered the words spoken by her grandfather at the night of the dinner she attended with Markus at her grandmother's cottage. She remembered as well many lessons from her grandmother and some lessons of pureblood etiquette she had discarded, intended not to be a trophy wife. She still didn't agree with those lessons but she recalled something very important, something that many seemed to forget or misinterpret.

The strength of a house is measured by the strength of its leaders.

When the feast ended and all the farewells were said, Markus, Hadriana, Kris, Katia and Viktor returned home. It wasn't long before they separated for the night. Markus and Hadriana remained at the living room for some time more, at request from Hadriana.

"I noticed you spoke at length with the queen and master Thorgrim." Markus said as the both of them were alone, making conversation as he noticed Hadriana's pensieve look.

"Yes, the queen was kind enough to share her thoughts about my new position and offer some guidance she thought I needed. Master Thorgrim had questions about Britain."

"I see." Markus replied "And what are your thoughts you wanted to speak about?"

Hadriana rose from her chair and walked to the fireplace, watching a framed picture of Markus when he was a boy, Géri and Fréki at his side as cubs.

"I want to talk about our marriage, Markus." she replied and Markus rose a brow. Hadriana turned to him and stood seriously "I love you, you know I do. I know I have a lot to learn about being the Jarlessa Ragnos and I swear to you I will do my best to bring glory to this house but I will NOT be a submissive wife, staying at home while you are out. I will NOT obey your every command and I will not be disrespected by you."

"Have I did any of those things tonight?" he asked unsure, after some hesitance.

"No, Markus. You didn't." she smiled and he sighed in relief "You were a perfect husband in many ways and I am grateful to you."

"Then..."

"Today I saw Katia and Kris, the dwarves and more importantly, you and me interact with each other and I felt equality, unlike much that I see in Britain, where the wife is more times than not a pretty thing used to satisfy her husband, take care of the house and throw some smiles to dazzle the males... It doesn't matter how, many fall in that complacency and live for it, revelling on it..." Hadriana spoke with disgust "I don't want that. I never did and I will never want to be that. I want us to be equals in this. More, if I am the Jarlessa Ragnos, I want my house to grow powerful, I demand my house to be all it can be. Blame my Slytherin side but I am the ambitious sort and I want the very best." Markus nodded with a growing smile, encouraging Hadriana to continue "A strong house needs a strong leadership and while I consider myself a powerful witch, I will not compare myself to a man who killed a basilisk and a dragon almost effortless." Hadriana chuckled with a loving smile at Markus frown "I will, however, compare myself with women like Katia and the other ladies and Jarlessas and whatnot. I need to learn, Markus. I need to learn all I can to make this house, our house, great-er." she corrected herself, recalling their house was already great because of Markus. She stood watching Markus, who looked at her.

"You are a great woman, Hadriana." Markus said from his seat "It's true there is much for you to learn but you are already wise and powerful. I believe in you and rest assured I will teach you everything I know if you ask me to and if you apply yourself to it, which I know you will... But there is so much I can help you with. What do you think you need to learn?" Markus asked her.

"Everything." she replied "Language, customs, laws, families, people..." Markus nodded "I want our family to be strong and powerful and not just because of you and your fame. I want to contribute to it." Markus rose from his seat and walked slowly to Hadriana.

"Promise me you will always be like this..." he asked her in a whisper, caressing her face.

"Like what?" she asked in a whisper, holding his hand to her face and leaning to it.

"Strong willed, unbreakable, perseverant... never grovel for anyone unlike so many who disgust me, never betray yourself or what you believe in, never give up... be all you were and become all you can be. Become Hadriana Ragnos."

"That... is what being a real Slytherin is all about... unlike so many misguided idiots like to think." she whispered back.

"Will you, then?" he asked.

"I will, with all my heart." she replied.

"Then, my love, let us do it. Let us become all we can become, together."

 **Skygedod - skygge + dod (shadow + death according with google translator)**


	19. Chapter 19

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 19**

Markus and Hadriana woke up entangled on Boxing Day. They were fully clothed in their pyjamas as they spent a long part of the evening organizing and planning Hadriana's introduction to the magical communities of Norway and Scandinavia. The fact she was already Dwarven Friend would help a lot.

"Good morning." Hadriana whispered with a smile as she saw Markus in front of her.

"Good morning, beautiful." he replied with a soft kiss "Are you ready for a huge day?"

"With you, always." she replied and he kissed her again before rising from the bed. They went down for breakfast and met Kris, Katia and Viktor already there.

"You certainly wake up early." Hadriana said after the morning greetings.

"We have plans." Katia replied with a huge smile "We're going furniture shopping."

"For the house at the Silver Fjords?" asked Hadriana and Katia beamed.

"You know?" she asked and Hadriana nodded "Perhaps we could show the house later, what do you think?"

"I would like that." Hadriana replied "I haven't visited the Fjords either, it would be the perfect opportunity."

"It's settled, then." Katia beamed "You'll love it. The house has a magnificent view of the fjords and we have nice beach for summer and hot pool for winter in the basement..."

 _"Markus..."_ Viktor asked as the two girls were enthralled in their conversation _"I wish to return home for the day and after that, return to Hogwarts, as we talked before."_

 _"Of course, Viktor."_ Markus replied promptly _"Is there any reason in particular besides a lovely Mademoiselle?"_

 _"My father is sick."_ Viktor replied _"Spattergroit. In his age..."_

 _"I see... please, extend him my best wishes and if you need anything, let me know."_

 _"Thank you, Markus."_ Viktor replied.

 _"Mine as well."_ Kris said with a nod, having heard the conversation and Viktor nodded.

After breakfast, Viktor waited some more time for Hadriana to write a letter to her friends in Hogwarts and said his farewells, promising to be in Hogwarts waiting for them when they arrived. Kris and Katia left for their room to get ready for the day and Markus went to play for a bit with Géri and Fréki. Hadriana wore a heavy cloak and watched with a smile as Markus ran around in his wolf form, followed by the two wolves in pursuit, carrying a steamy cup of tea to fight the cold of the northern winter night.

When she grew tired of watching, she went back inside and started to get ready for the day. After a hot shower to fight the cold, she went through her clothes and dressed up comfortably. Katia had insisted they should go clothes shopping and maybe they should. While having warm clothes, Hadriana's possessions were more suitable to the British winter than the Norwegian one.

Markus came back while she was dressing in her usual way, with one of her Hogwarts black robes at her side.

"Do you think this outfit is suitable?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Hum, why?" he asked, confused "You look beautiful, not that you have to try hard for that..."

"Flatterer..." she replied with a smile "I'm asking if it's suitable for a Jarlessa to go out like this in this country."

"Hadriana, are you comfortable?" asked Markus with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes..." she replied.

"Then you're fine and let the others go to Hel. Just be yourself." he replied, kissing her softly "Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be ready."

"Sure." she replied and sat at the desk reading while Markus took his shower and got ready. In less than ten minutes, he was ready. Much like Hadriana, he chose a casual attire, trousers and a warm sweater on top of a shirt. With his cloak on top, he was ready.

"Shall we?" he asked and Hadriana closed the book.

 _"Of course?"_ she asked hesitantly, unsure of the right pronunciation and he nodded with a chuckle, offering her his arm. They met Kris and Katia in the living room, the two ready to leave to Vanirsted and waiting for them.

"What are you going to do in Vanirsted?" asked Katia to Hadriana.

"We're shopping for books and Markus will teach me all he deems important about this country and community." Hadriana replied "Perhaps some clothes as well. If you'd like, you can join us after you're done with your shopping."

"Perhaps." replied Katia with a smile before going through the floo with Kris. Markus and Hadriana followed and found themselves in a floo point at what seemed to be a pub.

"Welcome to the Old Wanderer. It's a pub/restaurant making the bridge between the magical and the muggle world." Markus told her and Hadriana nodded and saw several people around, having hot beverages and talking among themselves. Someone must have recognized them because suddenly, the conversations changed to whispers and many looked at the four newly arrived young people.

"You have a knack to gain people's attention, don't you?" joked Hadriana and Markus chuckled, nodding curtly to some of the people before they joined Katia and Kris at the entrance to Vanirsted, a white wall devoided of decoration at all.

"There is no password of code to open the way. All you have to do is push your magic against the doorway ant it will open." Kris told her, tapping the wall with one finger. The wall started to move in a similar way to the archway to Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron and opened into a gateway large enough for three people.

The four walked in and the doorway closed, leaving many patrons of the bar talking excitedly among themselves.

"I'd bet you have less than one hour before Ingrid starts snooping around for you two." Kris joked.

"Mh, half an hour." Katia replied.

"Standard bet?" asked Kris and Katia wiggled her eyebrows in a taunting look "You're on, gorgeous." Kris said with a laugh, holding his wife by the waist "You do realize that we'll have to accompany these two for at least one hour, now?"

"There are worse things in life." Katia replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, very funny." Markus replied as Hadriana smiled "Now, what's first?"

"Let's get the books out of the way first." Hadriana replied and Markus guided her to a bookshop, followed by a snickering Katia and amused Kris. The store was as large as Flourish and Blotts, having shelves stacked to the ceiling with books in several areas of expertise.

"I want something to learn the language before anything else..." Hadriana spoke and Markus guided her to a section for foreigners, with books and brochures about the magical community of Norway, or at least it was what Markus told her. Her eyes found several books in english to learn Norwegian, packed with the same books in french, german, russian and others. Picking a copy, she looked into it and deemed it good enough. She also picked books in english about the culture, the magical community and the need to know informations of a magical traveller arriving in Norway. Kris and Katia excused themselves for a moment, as Katia wanted to check on one book in particular on the other end of the store.

"I think these might be enough..." Hadriana replied, looking thoughtful at the five books she had picked.

"Me too..." Markus replied thoughtfully, looking at the titles "Bring this one as well." he said, picking a tourist booklet in english.

"What for?" Hadriana asked.

"After this, I'll give you a tour through Oslo... unless you want to do something else?" he asked and she smiled.

"I will be delighted." she replied and Markus hugged her by the shoulder with a smile and a kiss on her head as the both of them walked to the counter, carrying the six books.

Behind the counter, a young blonde girl widened her eyes as she recognized Markus, frowning as she saw his interaction with the girl he was with.

 _"Hello, Markus."_ the girl smiled lovingly and Hadriana scowled immediately _"It's is so good to see you again."_

To Hadriana's delight, she heard the annoyance in Markus voice. Clearly, the girl didn't.

 _"Hello Magda. How is the graduated life?"_

 _"Stressful."_ she replied _"I never thought I'd say this but I miss school and all the good moments. Perhaps you'd like to meet me today for a drink and talk a bit?"_

Hadriana was able to understand some words, although not all. Yet, she immediately disliked the girl.

"Is there a problem, Markus?" she asked while inconspicuously checking some magazines at the counter. Markus smirked as he looked at her.

"Not at all, my love." Markus replied and Hadriana saw the girl behind the counter gap in disbelief, paling dramatically "Just some pleasantries being traded with a former schoolmate."

"Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't I introduce you?" asked Markus with what Hadriana knew to be a vicious smile "Hadriana, meet Magda, a former schoolmate of mine and one of my most loyal fans." Hadriana noticed the disgust in Markus words and almost felt bad for the girl. Almost.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hadriana replied with a very fake smile "I am Hadriana Ragnos, Markus' wife."

The girl widened her eyes and fell unconscious on the floor with a loud thump.

Markus laughed.

"Care to explain?" Hadriana asked, crossing her arms and looking at Markus.

"Fangirl, one of those that always threw themselves at me, to my annoyance." Markus replied "She even asked me out before you intervened..." he rolled his eyes, hitting the bell at the counter, to call for someone to make their bill.

"Bitch..." Hadriana mumbled and Markus kissed her softly.

"You were magnificent, by the way." he said with a huge grin and she smiled softly at him. An older man appeared and widened his eyes as he saw Magda on the floor, passed out. When he saw who stood behind the counter, he gaped.

 _"Jarl Ragnos, it's a pleasure to have you in my store. How can I be of service?"_ the man asked with a small bow.

 _"Mr. Fretheim."_ Markus nodded, waving to the books on the counter _"We need the bill, if you will."_

 _"Of course."_ the man replied, starting to scribble in a parchment the name of the books and the prices _"Would you know what happened to the girl?"_

 _"Not really. She fainted when my wife introduced herself."_ Markus replied with a smirk and the man broke the point of the quill, looking wide eyed to Markus and Hadriana.

 _"Wi-wi-wi-wife?"_ he asked and Markus smirked while Hadriana rose an eyebrow.

 _"Indeed. Allow me to introduce you to my beloved wife, Hadriana Ragnos."_ Markus said and Hadriana nodded to the man with a smile "Hadriana, this is Mr. Fretheim, the owner of the bookshop."

 _"A plasure, Mr. Fretheim."_ Hadriana tried in broken Norwegian, being corrected by Markus.

"The pleasure is mine, Jarlessa." the man replied in english and with a bow to Hadriana "Please, allow me to offer you my congratulations." he offered, finishing the bill, which Markus paid full "I am sure there's a good story behind this, isn't there?"

"Thank you, Mr. Fretheim." Markus replied "And yes, there is. Very soon we intend to make a public statement."

"I will look forward to it, my Jarl." the man replied, packing the books together. Markus shrunk the books and put them in his pocket and both he and Hadriana said their goodbyes, meeting Kris and Katia by the entrance.

"What happened?" asked Kris.

"Magda happened." Markus replied as Katia snorted "Luckily, Hadriana put her in her place."

"Oh, I've got to hear this." Katia said and Hadriana obliged as they left the bookstore. Katia laughed, as did Kris and some people looked at the group of four, becoming very surprised as they recognized them, especially Hadriana, Markus and their closeness. Many whispers began.

Everyone had read the paper but not many believed the Jarl and the British girl would date and if they would, that it wouldn't be anything serious. Seeing the two together convinced many of the opposite.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

"It's so wonderful to see you four again." Ingrid Karensen made herself known nearly forty-five minutes after their arrival in Vanirsted, wrapped in a heavy blue cloak.

"It would be nicer if you had arrived fifteen minutes ago." Katia mumbled and Kris kissed her cheek with a laugh. The blonde girl smiled and Ingrid looked confused.

"Hello, Ingrid." Markus chuckled, turning to the woman with a smile, who didn't miss the affectionate way Markus and Hadriana stood with each other.

"My Jarl, my thanes..." Ingrid saluted before turning to Hadriana with a huge smile "Ms. Potter, or are the rumours true and its Jarlessa Ragnos, now?"

"Well, there goes the surprise." Hadriana mumbled, smiling "How much is it known?"

"My counterpart Rita Skeeter sent me an owl on the twenty third, asking what I knew about the rumour of your marriage." Ingrid replied "According to her, the rumour had started in your Hogwarts the morning after the ball and it was quickly spreading. I admit, I knew nothing at the time and the dwarves were very secretive about it, as well."

"Did you divulge anything?" asked Markus and Ingrid actually looked affronted.

"Without confirming the facts?" she asked "Your lack of trust in my integrity hurts me, my Jarl."

"Well, clearly this is a matter you three could use some privacy to deal with. Ms. Karensen, I hope you don't feel offended but my wife and I have business to attend to and we were just accompanying our friends for a bit."

"We'll see you back home." Katia replied as she and Kris decided to leave.

"Sure." Hadriana replied with a smile and Ingrid, took note of Hadriana's interactions with the thanes Drumyozov "Now, the three of us. Do any of you suggest a comfortable place where we can have a private conversation?"

"Well, there is Madam Jakobson Tea House Parlour." Ingrid suggested, by then very interested in whatever Hadriana and Markus could tell her. She would not squander an opportunity like that, especially regarding such a big story and an exclusive interview.

"Lead the way, then." Hadriana asked and Ingrid saw the amused look Markus gave Hadriana as he put his arm around her shoulder, as well as Hadriana's comfortable smile.

Ingrid led them to a building with a great window, showing many tables and many people sat having hot beverages. Some recognized the three who entered and followed them with their eyes as the three sat in one of the more private booths.

They made polite conversation as they waited for their orders and the moment they arrived, Markus just snapped his fingers and powerful charms rose around the booth, preventing other people to see and hear them.

"I am sure you have several questions." Markus spoke first, sat next to Hadriana and in front of Ingrid "We seek to make a statement and how better to do it than with the help of most reputed reporter of our nation has to offer?"

"You flatter me, my Jarl." Ingrid replied "And have my interest as well."

"Good." Markus replied "I can assure you, this will be well worth your time."

"My Jarl, coming from you, it is always worth my time." she flirted and Hadriana rose an eyebrow "I can't wait to hear the details of your marriage. How, Why, When? Whose idea was it? How did it happen? What are Ms... pardon, the Jarlessa's thoughts on that?"

"Let us begin, then." Hadriana stated, waiting for Ingrid to remove her data-quill and her parchment from her bag "Everything began at the Yule Ball..."

For nearly one hour, Hadriana and Markus told Ingrid what had had happened to them since the Yule Ball. How Markus discovered it, how he departed Hogwarts to find answers, how he found none among the dwarves and how he felt the sudden need to depart once again to Hogwarts, feeling Hadriana's distress. Hadriana explained she was concerned about Markus and somehow, she felt him even before he appeared in the great hall, in front of everyone. They told her about the revelation and all the opposition they faced from Dumbledore and how they departed to Ulvengard, having received notification from the goblins moments before.

Ingrid chose that moment to ask why Ulvengard instead of Nidavellir and Hadriana explained Markus needed to rest and change from the ball's robes. The giggle from Ingrid told them she didn't believe them but refrained from comments. Hadriana told her about the tour Markus had given her and how they departed later to Nidavellir and received no answers. There was only one possible way of finding answers and that was to locate Runemaster Thorgrim. Ingrid rose an eyebrow at that, Runemaster Thorgrim was a famous mage and very respected.

They told her they had travelled the Low Roads with Steelguards but refrained to name Nilgard-Karol. Markus insisted in telling Ingrid about the Selma, making Hadriana blush and Ingrid register every word about it and as revenge, Hadriana spoke about the basilisk, making Ingrid gap... Once again, Hadriana refrained to name Nilgard-Karol and spoke about being attacked by a basilisk. It had been Markus to defeat it, alone and at great risk to his life. She even spoke how she had found him, injured and almost unconscious. The way she flinched and how she retracted herself to Markus spoke volumes to Ingrid, who was both amazed and touched with the story. Then they spoke about reaching Runemaster Thorgrim and being tested, only for the wise old dwarf to determine what had happened to them.

"It was a soul bond." Hadriana spoke with a huge loving smile and kissed Markus as Ingrid gapped. All of her was trembling in excitement and nerves with the fantastic story.

"Like... like the stories?" Ingrid asked.

"No, it wasn't the gods that bonded us with one kiss... but it was our magic." Markus replied and Ingrid accepted it.

"The moment I knew what happened, how deeply connected we are, I accepted the bond and my new role as the Jarlessa Ragnos... I knew I was in love with Markus and to know we were bonded by magic... I accepted it immediately, only to discover the bond is unbreakable." she chuckled with Markus.

"Amazing..." Ingrid mumbled "It's amazing."

"Feel free to check the facts with Account Manager Hrolgar, Captain of the Steelguard or with Runemaster Thorgrim himself." Markus added and Ingrid only nodded "They will tell you that he story we just told you is all true and that thanks to our efforts, me, Hadriana, our friends Kristoff, Katia and Viktor were named Dwarven Friends by High-King Thoren Warhammer himself."

Once again, Ingrid gapped.

"Do you have any questions that you would like to ask, Ms. Karensen?" asked Hadriana and the woman glared at the Jarlessa. What kind of a question was that? Of course she had questions...

"Why?" Ingrid asked after some moments "Why are you telling me all this?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hadriana.

"Don't take me for a fool, Jarlessa." Ingrid said with a smile "You're plotting something, I can feel it. Why else would you announce your bonding like this?"

"True." Markus replied seriously, and Hadriana nodded.

"We want to make a statement because we want it to be known." Hadriana replied "We want people to know that I came to stay and I'm not leaving Markus for anything or anyone, no matter what people may want or think. I want people to know I'm not a week and scared little girl in a foreign land, who they can make fun of or manipulate to get into my husband's graces and above all else, I want people to know that I am Hadriana Ragnos, Of the most Legendary and Revered house of Ragnos, Jarlessa of Ulvengard and The Silver Fjords, Selma Slayer, Dwarven Friend and TriWizard Tournament Champion representing Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will not stand in my husband's shadow, I will stand by his side and I WILL have my house rising far beyond its current greatness."

Ingrid smiled but inwardly, she gulped at the girl's... no, the Jarlessa's intensity and power. She noticed Markus grin and realized why Markus Ragnos never cared for dating the many girls who often threw themselves to him.

 _He wanted someone with ambition, someone who wouldn't be lost among his greatness. Someone to stand at his side... And she will be the one to do it._

"I am very sure you two will achieve your goals..." Ingrid replied with a smile "And, may I admit that you two will be present at the Ministerial New Years Eve Ball, to present the Jarlessa?"

"We are considering it." Markus replied, noticing how Ingrid's quill scribbled. He had mentioned the ball to Hadriana the previous night but they hadn't made a decision yet.

"Very well. If you'll allow me, I have a couple questions more."

"Please." Hadriana replied.

"What could possibly have possessed you to face a basilisk alone?" Ingrid asked and both Markus and Hadriana rose an eyebrow.

"My family was in danger and I had knowledge to do it." Markus replied.

"Your family?" asked Ingrid and Markus nodded.

"My brothers Kristoff and Viktor, my sister Katia, the man who taught me how to wield a sword when I asked, my account Manager Hrolgar, who's like an uncle to me..." he grinned, as did Hadriana "And my wife, Hadriana."

"Yes..." Ingrid replied, accepting the answer "How about you, Jarlessa? What are your thoughts so far?"

"I'm learning." Hadriana replied "I need to learn a lot to become the Jarlessa Markus deserves at his side but I will do it. I have already began to learn the language and customs of this country but I have been at it for only three days."

"It shows your dedication." Ingrid replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Hadriana replied.

"What about your family and home country? What do they say about your situation?"

"The only people whose opinion I care are my friends and family, namely my grandparents, the Blacks, the Tonks and the Malfoys."

"Your grandparents?" asked Ingrid "I believed you had a fallout with your entire family..."

"Not true." Hadriana replied, raising a hand to stop her "I had a fallout with my parents and brother, all Dumbledore's lackeys. My grandmother had nothing to do with what they did to my brother Harry, or Hadrian, and I discovered my grandfather did everything to make sure my brother would have a good life as a squib. He was a fool and an idiot and I won't forgive him that... but I don't hate him. Not anymore."

"I understand, Jarlessa. Please, accept my condolences for your brother."

"Thank you." she said with a small smile "You know, in truth, it was because of my brother that I met Markus."

"Oh?"

"Markus and I were not on friendly terms until November the first..." Ingrid rose an eyebrow "I saw him playing with Géri and Fréki one morning and I believed they would attack me... and tried to defend myself. Needless to say, Markus didn't like I raised my wand towards them. Adding to my stupidity that I pointed my wand at him, I think Markus had enough reasons to hate me."

"I'm sorry, who are Géri and Fréki?" asked Ingrid.

"My wolf pets and my companions since I was five years old, when I found them as cubs."

"Something it wasn't known, my Jarl..." Ingrid replied with a smile "Please, Jarlessa, continue."

"On November first, those same wolves came to me when I was hurting by the lakeside and that time, I didn't raise my wand. I caressed them and Markus sat at my side... He asked me how I was and revealed to me that he knew what it was like to lose someone we love... because he has lost his entire family. From then on, we became friendlier and ... things happened." Hadriana smiled lovingly at Markus "Thank the gods, thank Merlin, thank everyone for that chance I was given."

"A very romantic story, Jarlessa." Ingrid smiled, turning to Markus "Technically, Hadrian Potter would be your brother-in-law, my Jarl. What do you think of his tragedy?"

"It's an outrage." Markus replied coldly "The fact that his parents chose to believe the word of an old man, no matter who he was, instead of taking their child to healers... bah. I will refrain from comment further out of respect to my wife."

"No, please do." taunted Hadriana with a smile.

"Imbeciles, idiots and the perfect representation of the famous British arrogance, narrow-mindedness and sheep mentality based around the personality cult of so called heroes. If Albus Dumbledore says so, It's got to be true." Markus replied annoyed and Hadriana caressed his arm, leaning on him "I grew up alone until I was seven but I can relate with Hadrian." Markus confessed "Having had everything we loved taken from us because of other people... he at least had his sister who loved him for the majority of his life." Markus sighed.

"Forgive me if I sound rude, but... have his remains been located?" asked Ingrid and Hadriana shook her head.

"The family he was placed with disappeared and until we find them, there's nothing we can do." Hadriana replied, looking down and saddened "I hired the goblins to find them but so far, they have provided me with no answers."

"Have you considered to hire the dwarves as well?" asked Ingrid and Hadriana looked at her, surprised.

"No, I did not and I thank you for your suggestion." Hadriana replied with a smile.

"Well, as of right now, I can't think of anything else." Ingrid said, looking at her already long parchment of notes "I hope you forgive me but I want to start working on this gem in time for tomorrow's edition."

"Of course, Ingrid." Markus replied and Ingrid packed her stuff quickly "This will be huge but we trust you to present the facts in a reliable way."

"Of course, my Jarl. By your leave, my Jarl, Jarlessa..."

Ingrid left them and they saw her leave the tea house in a hurry.

"You were magnificent." Markus told Hadriana, who leaned into him with a smile.

"So were you." she replied "Although the Selma story wasn't needed."

"Neither was the basilisk... I suppose we're even." Markus replied amused and Hadriana laughed "You know, I was thinking..."

"Dangerous..." Hadriana laughed, using Markus joke against him.

"Very funny, my dear wife." he replied, quieting her with a kiss on her lips "As I was saying, I was thinking on completing Hadrian's chapter for good."

"How?" she asked him.

"There is no body, there will never be a body and the Dursleys will never be found..." Markus said and Hadriana nodded "Then why don't we pretend to find a body, give Harry a proper burial in Ulvengard and you make your peace with that chapter of your life?"

"I already did, Markus." Hadriana replied with a tear "I did my peace with my brother's death the moment I kissed you."

"Good to know." he replied, kissing her again.

"But you're right." she replied after the kiss "Even if it's not for me, we can do it... my brother certainly deserves peace."

"Then we shall talk about it later." Markus replied, getting up and offering her his hand "For now, let us continue with our lives. I believe I still have a lot to show you."

Hadriana happily agreed with her husband.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

They spent some time in Vanirsted, browsing the stores and introducing Hadriana to several businesses, one of them being a clothes shop where Hadriana left an order for a new and complete wardrobe and a new formal dress, should they decide to attend the ball at the ministry.

After that, they left to the muggle world, where they had lunch in a restaurant with a nice water view. Having no idea what she would order, Hadriana paid attention to Markus' explanation what each dish was, deciding to choose the same as him, Pinnekjøtt, which apparently was lamb's ribs steamed and served with sausages, mashed potatoes and swedish turnip. Not only it was a Christmas dish, it was also one of Markus' favourites.

After lunch, Markus took her to Vigeland Sculpture Park, where they lost some time and to the Norwegian Folk Museum. It was nearly five o'clock when they decided to leave and make their way home, but not before stopping for a snack.

They took the floo from the Old Wanderer back to the Wolf Hall and noticed that Katia and Kris hadn't arrived yet. With time on their hands, Markus continued with the family magic and wandless magic lessons and Hadriana absorbed everything she could for nearly two hours, when Kris and Katia returned, quite happy.

"Our house is ready." Katia announced with a huge and proud smile.

"Can we see it, then?" asked Hadriana, dragged immediately by Katia to the floo.

"Wolf Thane's Hall!" Katia announced and the two girls vanished in green flames.

"This house will become a bit lonely without you two." Markus said to Kris, who just smiled.

"It's not like we are a floo travel away." Kris replied "Or a one a hour walk. Besides, you have a wife now."

"Still... You and I lived here for ten years and eight with Katia." Markus mumbled "I'll miss you two and your antics."

Both laughed.

"Have I ever properly thanked you for all you did for me, Markus?" Markus shrugged.

"You are my brother and my best friend. You're my family, as is Katia. That's all the thanks I need."

"Still, all those years ago, you could have just left me to my fate in Trondheim."

"We were both lonely and you were magical." Markus replied.

"You gave me a life, a chance and a future."

"You gave me a family."

Kris smiled. He knew Markus well enough to know that was most important to him.

"You were willing to help me search for answers and thanks to you, we found Katia. We brought her with us, we helped her, you helped her, you gave her a life, a chance and a future. Had it not been for you, we would have died before we reached puberty... How can we repay you all you did for us?"

"Be my family." he replied stubbornly and Kris laughed.

"You ass. I'm trying to have an emotional moment away from the girls to keep my manliness intact and you're being a stubborn bastard..." he punched Markus' shoulder and both laughed.

"The last time you rant this much, you asked me to be your bonder." Markus chuckled "What happened?"

"I think Katia's pregnant." Kris replied bluntly and Markus widened his eyes in shock "If she is, will you accept to be the child's godfather?"

Markus mumbled in shock before he recovered.

"You know I do." he replied with a laugh "So much to be careful with having heirs...oh the irony."

"Yeah..."

"How did it happen?" Markus asked "I thought you two always took precautions."

"So did I..."

"Have you considered she may just be late?"

"Yeah, that's why I said I think..." Markus chuckled.

"If she is, I accept to be the child's godfather." Markus repeated himself "But relax, it might be nothing."

"As much as I would like to be a father, I hope it's nothing." Kris replied. The two of them approached the fireplace and went together.

On the other side, Markus saw himself in a living room very similar to his. Made sense, since Katia had helped decorating his as well. There were sofas for six people, a large green carpet on the floor and a coffee table in the middle, as well as a large dinner table with chairs for six people as well. On the walls, large pictures were framed, pictures of their childhood together, since the beginning when their numbers counted two, then three and then four. Kris accompanied Markus, showing him the equipped magical kitchen and the office for two, with a small library (Markus had offered full access to the library at the manor). The basement had the hot pool and gym, known to Markus and both decided to go to the upper floor, where Markus knew there were four bedrooms and two toilets, one private to the master bedroom and one common to the other three rooms. Kris and Katia had decided that three was the ideal number mixing guests and the eventual expansion of their family.

The last visit was the master bedroom, where they expected to find the girls. They found only the large bed, the empty wardrobes and the door to the toilet opened. The door to the small balcony was also opened and they went there, finding both Katia and Hadriana by the ledge, wrapped on their cloaks and watching the beauty of the Silver Fjords.

"Kris wants to build a hatchery for fish down at there." Markus heard Katia explain "I heard Markus and Kris speaking about starting a new expansion for the business. Fish from the Silver Fjords."

"Isn't it going to ruin the sights?" asked Hadriana and Katia shook her head.

"It shouldn't." Katia replied with a grin "As long as it doesn't take too much space to the beach, I'm fine with it."

"Katia's priorities." Markus replied with a chuckle, scaring both girls.

"What took you so long?" Katia asked, calling Kris to her side.

"We were just talking." Kris replied, holding her in his arms.

"What do you think?" Markus asked, hugging Hadriana from behind.

"It's a beautiful house and the view is wonderful." Hadriana replied with a smile, leaning into Markus, whispering "But I still prefer ours." Markus chuckled.

"Did you hired a house elf, yet?" asked Markus.

"Tyr!" called Kris and a young house elf popped before the four of them, bowing.

 _"Tea for four in the living room, Tyr."_ ordered Katia and Tyr nodded, popping away "Come on down, our tea will be ready soon."

"Tyr?" asked Markus, not hiding his amusement.

"After ten years living with a guy whose family names their house elves after the norse gods, I grew used to it." Kris replied and all laughed as they entered the room and Kris close the door behind them.

"When are you planning to move in?" asked Hadriana and both Kris and Katia looked at each other.

"Originally, next Summer but because we sped up things when we returned from the Low Roads..." Katia said and Markus nodded.

"New Year?" he asked and Kris nodded.

"The house welcoming party will only be in the Summer, though, since Viktor will be unavailable." Katia added with a smirk "Maybe we'll count with a veela in our number very soon."

"Who knows?" Hadriana replied as the four left the upper floor and into the living room of her new brother and sister-in-law.

 **A. N. - I have never been to Norway and I have never tried Norwegian food. I made a google search and I really liked the look of Pinnekjøtt and some of the attractions in the city. If I made some error, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be offensive.**


	20. Chapter 20

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 20**

On the morning of the twenty-seventh of December, the entire population of magical Norway and wizarding Scandinavia stopped in shock and awe to read and reread the newspaper.

Many had difficulties to accept what they read, most of them young girls with a hero crush. Many were from rich families and in their tantrums, they demanded their parents to force the tispe away to where she had come from and set a marriage with the Jarl Ragnos immediately, to make sure no other tried to steal him away. A small group believed the tispe had potioned their Jarl and somehow deceived him and the dwarves to make them believe they were married. Finally, there were some that looked at the article and accepted it, crying their hearts out for losing their one true love to another before they even had a chance with him.

Among the adults, all wondered about the Jarlessa and how she would tip the field. All had trouble to accept the words of the article concerning the soul bond but the Dwarves' expertise and Runemaster Thorgrim's name carried a lot of power. No matter how reluctantly, it was accepted as true until proven wrong.

It wasn't hard to believe was that the girl had killed a Selma. She was the champion of Hogwarts in the TriWizard Tournament, after all. Ragnos killing a basilisk in the Low Roads, however, while nearly dying in the process, was something that shocked many people for several reasons. The fact that the Dwarves recognized his feats and had declared him, his wife and his thanes as Dwarven Friends made it impossible for anyone to doubt it.

Ragnos had taken their world by storm since he was seven, showing up out of nowhere, the last descendant of the most Legendary and Revered house of Ragnos, an obscure house with blood ties to the Overlord himself, as stated and proven by the Dwarves. He was rich, powerful, skilled, cunning, intelligent and absolutely uncontrollable, rallying his thanes and allies in a close circle that barely anyone could enter. Everyone knew to be wary of him and anyone with a brain knew to fear him. It was no surprise that many threw their daughters at him, wanting to be allied with him.

All for naught, as he had never shown any interest on any of them and had now a wife.

Jarlessa Hadriana Ragnos.

In just a short interview, she had proved to be skilled, as cunning, as intelligent, as ambitious and as uncontrollable as her husband, if not more. Her loyalty was to her husband, her new house, her close family and her friends alone.

Those who cared to learn more about her went back to the former articles by Ingrid Karensen and reread everything, not learning anything new. They could request more information about the girl from their international contacts but it would take too much time.

After reading the article with a length of three pages, there was one great certainty for everyone. Somehow, Hadriana Ragnos had won the friendship and the loyalty of Ingrid Karensen. That alone made the girl very dangerous.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

 **Shocking Revelations**

 **Soul Bonds, True Love, Soul Mates and Magic**

 **An Exclusive Interview**

 **by Ingrid Karensen**

 _"Everything began at the Yule Ball..."_

 _Those were the words that started one of the most amazing moments I have ever experienced in my life. A tale of powerful magic, true love and believe it or not, two soul mates and their soul bond._

 _I found myself in Vanirsted when I got word that Jarl Markus Ragnos, his girlfriend Hadriana Potter and his thanes Kristoff and Katia Drumyozov were shopping. Wanting to confront Jarl Ragnos and Ms. Potter concerning certain rumours, I searched for them and found the four in what could be considered a romantic outing, accompanied by their friends. Then, much to my surprise, Jarl Ragnos and Ms. Potter invited me for tea at Madam Jakobson Tea House Parlour, as they wished to speak with me concerning a very important and very sensitive piece of information._

 _As it turns out, the rumours I had heard were true. It's not Ms. Potter anymore. As of December Twenty-First, the day of the Yule Ball that took place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, in accordance with the TriWizard Tournament's traditions, its Hadriana Ragnos, Of the most Legendary and Revered house of Ragnos, Jarlessa of Ulvengard and The Silver Fjords, among her other titles._

 _I was baffled. How was it possible? How did it happen? Why weren't we informed?_

 _"Everything began at the Yule Ball..." the Jarlessa began her story and I was completely enthralled._

 _At the end of the Yule Ball, Jarl Ragnos was approached by his most loyal house elves, who informed him of a most strange event. His family tapestry had been updated, indicating him to be bonded with one Hadriana Potter. How could this happen, one may wonder? Jarl Ragnos asked himself the same and immediately left Hogwarts in Britain, to return home and see it for himself. He approached the Dwarves of Nidavellir that same night and not even them were able to provide him with answers, even with the several tests Jarl Ragnos subjected himself to. In the morning, Jarl Ragnos claimed to have felt distress in his mind, as well as the need to be with his girlfriend or by then, already wife. The truth was that the Jarlessa was worried about the Jarl and in her concern, she tap in a bond none of them knew they had. Jarl Ragnos lost no time and immediately informed the Jarlessa of his findings, only to discover she had not been informed at all by the competent institutions, in Britain's case, the Goblins of Gringotts._

 _It was a shock for the Jarlessa. She had troubles to accept it but the proof provided by Jarl Ragnos convinced her into accepting to search for answers with him, despite all the opposition raised by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, going to the point of forbidding the Jarlessa of interacting with Jarl Ragnos. One wonders who he thinks he is to order people around as his slaves._

 _Regardless, the Jarl and the Jarlessa left Hogwarts, only to receive a notification from the goblins, informing the Jarlessa of the same information her husband had already informed her. The two departed for Nidavellir in their search of answers and were, once again, frustrated at every corner, as no answers could be found. Only one solution presented himself, to address Runemaster Thorgrim Warhammer's wisdom. Only, Runemaster Thorgrim Warhammer was on a trip and at a considerable distance from Nidavellir by the Low Roads._

 _Considering their quest for answers outweighed the dangers of the trip, Jarl Ragnos summoned his Thanes and all five of them, Jarl Markus Ragnos, Jarlessa Hadriana Ragnos, Thanes Kristoff and Katia Drumyozov and Thane Viktor Krum, accompanied by Steelguards led by Account Manager Hrolgar, captain of the Steelguard, departed in their quest to find Runemaster Thorgrim Warhammer._

 _Their trip took one full day and it led to one obstacle, an attack by a Selma during one stop. Jarlessa Ragnos was alone with Thane Katia Drumyozov and both were attacked. Bring fierce warriors, both young women resisted the attack and it was the Jarlessa who killed the beast with one cutter curse, earning the title Selma Slayer from her companions._

 _This was not to be the only problem they faced as when they reached_ _Runemaster Thorgrim Warhammer's known location, the party was attacked by a centuries old basilisk. Having no possible escape, Jarl Ragnos ordered the retreat and faced the beast himself. The Jarlessa described those moments as panicked ones, as the Jarl had ordered a full retreat but he himself had fallen behind. When she realized it, she saw spikes erupting from the ground, piercing the beast's hide and heard the angered and maddened hisses of the basilisk in pain. Then, she reported a powerful spell, the same one she had seen Jarl Ragnos use against the dragon at the first task of the tournament at Hogwarts, bringing the basilisk low. Yet, no sign of the Jarl was seen._

 _Stricken by grief, the Jarlessa ran towards the basilisk with her wand in her hand, more than ready to battle the beast, only to find the basilisk dead in a pool of its own poisonous blood, her husband's sword stuck on the beast's eye but no sign of him. Calling him in terror and grief, she heard the Jarl call back, finding her husband fallen, injured, his magic weakened and on the brink of unconsciousness. She stood by him and didn't leave his side until he recovered and rose once again._

 _They finally found Runemaster Thorgrim Warhammer and the revered runemaster was the one who found the answers they had sought and fought for._

 _The two of them had formed a soul bond, forged by their magic and their deep feelings for each other._

 _ **Jarlessa Hadriana Ragnos:**_ _The moment I knew what had happened, how deeply connected we truly are, I accepted the bond and my new role as the Jarlessa Ragnos... I knew I was in love with Markus and to know we were soul bonded by magic... I accepted it immediately, only to discover the bond is unbreakable._

 _I was amazed with the Jarlessa's words and the Jarl offered me a chance to check the facts with Account Manager Hrolgar, Captain of the Steelguard or with Runemaster Thorgrim Warhammer themselves._

 _ **Jarl Markus Ragnos:**_ _They will tell you that he story we just told you is all true and that thanks to our efforts and services to the Dwarven people, I, Hadriana and our friends Kristoff, Katia and Viktor were named Dwarven Friends by High-King Thoren Warhammer himself._

 _Then I was given the chance to ask questions._

 _IK: What could possibly have possessed you to face a basilisk alone?_

 _JMR: My family was in danger and I had knowledge to do it._

 _IK: Your family?_

 _JMR: My brothers Kristoff and Viktor, my sister Katia, the dwarf man who taught me how to wield a sword when I asked, none other than my account Manager Hrolgar, who's like an uncle to me... and my wife, Hadriana._

 _IK: Yes... How about you, Jarlessa? What are your thoughts so far?_

 _JHR: I'm learning. I need to learn a lot to become the Jarlessa Markus deserves at his side but I will do it. I have already began to learn the language and customs of this country but I have been at it for only a few days._

 _IK: It shows your dedication._

 _JHR: Thank you._

 _IK: What about your family and home country? What do they say about your situation?_

 _JHR: The only people whose opinion I care are my friends and family, namely my grandparents, the Blacks, the Tonks and the Malfoys._

 _IK: Your grandparents? I believed you had a fallout with your entire family..._

 _JHR: Not true. I had a fallout with my parents and brother, all Dumbledore's lackeys. My grandmother had nothing to do with what they did to my brother Harry, or Hadrian, and I discovered my grandfather did everything to make sure my brother would have a good life as a squib. He was a fool and an idiot and I won't forgive him that... but I don't hate him. Not anymore._

 _IK: I understand, Jarlessa. Please, accept my condolences for your brother._

 _JHR: Thank you. You know, in truth, it was because of my brother that I met Markus._

 _IK: Oh?_

 _JHR: Markus and I were not on friendly terms until November the first... I saw him playing with Géri and Fréki one morning and I believed they would attack me... and tried to defend myself. Needless to say, Markus didn't like I raised my wand towards them. Adding to my stupidity that I pointed my wand at him, I think Markus had enough reasons to hate me._

 _IK: I'm sorry, who are Géri and Fréki?_

 _JMR: My wolf pets and my companions since I was five years old, when I found them as cubs._

 _IK: Something it wasn't known, my Jarl... Please, Jarlessa, continue._

 _JHR: On November first, those same wolves came to me when I was hurting by the lakeside and that time, I didn't raise my wand. I caressed them and Markus sat at my side... He asked me how I was and revealed to me that he knew what it was like to lose someone we love... because he has lost his entire family. From then on, we became friendlier and ... things happened. Thank the gods, thank Merlin, thank everyone for that chance I was given._

 _IK: A very romantic story, Jarlessa. Technically, Hadrian Potter would be your brother-in-law, my Jarl. What do you think of his tragedy?_

 _JMR: It's an outrage. The fact that his parents chose to believe the word of an old man, no matter who he was, instead of taking their child to healers... bah. I will refrain from comment further out of respect to my wife._

 _JHR: No, please do._

 _JMR: Imbeciles, idiots and the perfect representation of the famous British arrogance, narrow-mindedness and sheep mentality based around the personality cult of so called heroes. If Albus Dumbledore says so, it's got to be true. I grew up mostly alone until I was seven but I can relate with Hadrian. Having had everything we loved taken from us because of other people... he at least had his sister who loved him for the majority of his life._

 _IK: Forgive me if I sound rude, but... have his remains been located?_

 _JHR: The family he was placed with disappeared and until we find them, there's nothing we can do. I hired the goblins to find them but so far, they have provided me with no answers._

 _IK: Have you considered to hire the dwarves as well?_

 _JHR: No, I did not and I thank you for your suggestion._

 _IK: It's a pleasure to be of service, Jarlessa. One thing I would like to know is why are you announcing your bonding like this? Why me, of all people?_

 _JMR: We seek to make a statement and how better to do it than with the help of most reputed reporter of our nation has to offer?_

 _IK: You flatter me, my Jarl. And what is this statement?_

 _JHR: We want people to know that I came to stay and I'm not leaving Markus for anything or anyone, no matter what people may want or think. I want people to know I'm not a week and scared little girl in a foreign land, who they can make fun of or manipulate to get into my husband's graces and above all else, I want people to know that I am Hadriana Ragnos, Of the most Legendary and Revered house of Ragnos, Jarlessa of Ulvengard and The Silver Fjords, Selma Slayer, Dwarven Friend and TriWizard Tournament Champion representing Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will not stand in my husband's shadow, I will stand by his side and I WILL have my house rising far beyond its current greatness._

 _IK: I am very sure you two will achieve your goals... And, may I admit that you will be present at the Ministerial New Years Eve Ball, to present the Jarlessa?_

 _JMR: We are considering it._

 _IK: Well, as of right now, I can't think of anything else I would like to ask._

 _I am sure that we can expect great things from Jarlessa Hadriana Ragnos. I, for one, having met her in several occasions, trust my instinct. She is powerful, skilled, ambitious, deeply devoted to the cause of her family and house and most importantly, her husband. She doesn't wish to be a footnote in her husband's history she wants to carve her own history with her husband's._

 _I admire her._

 _My Jarl Markus Ragnos, my Jarlessa Hadriana Ragnos, I, Ingrid Karensen, most humble reporter and your servant, would like to extend my congratulations on your most hallowed bond and offer you my best wishes for a prosperous future._

 **A Royal proclamation by High-King Thoren Warhammer**

 **King of Nidavellir and High-King of the Dwarven People**

 **as released from His realms**

 _In my name and in the name of the Dwarven People, for services that strongly benefited the Dwarven People and their realms, I, High-King Thoren Warhammer pronounce Jarl Markus Ragnos, Jarlessa Hadriana Ragnos, Thane Kristoff Drumyozov, Thane Katia Drumyozov and Thane Viktor Krum as Dwarven Friends from this day until the end of days._

 _Let it also be known that from this day forward, forever the name Markus Ragnos, wielder of magic and the blade Skygedod, shall be remembered by the legacy of Nidavellir. May fortune smile upon him and may his enemies be crushed upon his might._

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

"I'm pretty sure that is not exactly what I said..." Hadriana mumbled after hearing Markus translating the paper.

"Ingrid is known for embellishing the text while remaining loyal to the truth."

"What about the part where WE invited her for tea?" asked Hadriana "She suggested the place herself..."

"Well, we paid her bill..." Markus replied with a shrug "The thing is, she really likes you. She showed you as a strong and fierce woman, ready to take the beast by its throat to defend the ones you love."

"It's not a lie..." Hadriana mumbled and Markus chuckled.

"Do you think the Dwarves will release an uncensored statement about Nilgard-Karol?" asked Kris with a thoughtful look "Some people may ask questions as what we did to deserve the title."

"Eventually, but not soon." Markus replied "First they need to rebuild Nilgard-Karol, fortify it and make sure it's well defended. Only then they may reveal it..."

"Why?" asked Hadriana with a frown.

"Goblins." Markus replied "They may be away and their strength may have weakened but who knows what those devious little... sorry... would do. They did unleash a basilisk there the first time..."

"Good point..." Hadriana replied "Markus, I have an account with the goblins. Will they betray me if they find out I am a dwarven friend?"

"Possibly..." he replied "What do you want to do with your vault? Keep them or merge them with the Ragnos vaults?"

"I'm not sure... Merge them is a solution..." Hadriana replied "Also, the books I have in my vault will enrich our library."

"I do love it when you say 'us' and 'our'." Markus whispered, kissing her. She grinned, Katia giggled and Kris snorted at the scene.

"When we return to Britain, we can do it." Hadriana said "Frey and Freya will be able to empty the vaults quite fast but the invested money will take some more time."

"If they don't raise problems." Markus replied, looking back to the paper.

"True..." Hadriana replied "So, what's the plan for today? I really want to continue my lessons and I would like to send a letter to Ingrid, extending my appreciation on the article."

"Has Hedwig return yet?" asked Markus and as in cue, the snowy owl entered the living room with a hoot, landing on Hadriana's shoulderm with a letter attached to her feet.

"Hello, beautiful." Hadriana said as Hedwig caressed her cheek "How was your flight back?" Hedwig hooted, stuffing her chest and opening her wings. In other words, _easy for one such as me_.

"I would like to send a letter to a person here in Norway. Can you take it?" Hadriana asked and the owl hooted again "Then rest a bit now and have a nice hearty breakfast, my big brave girl." Hadriana chuckled, taking the letter and noticed everyone looking at her.

"Do you really understand your owl?" asked Katia, surprised.

"Some gestures and some tones, yes." Hadriana replied, offering sausage to Hedwig, who tool it gladly "Is it any different than Markus interacting with Géri and Fréki."

"Point taken." Markus replied as he saw Hedwig looking at his plate and his ham "Oh, all right, take it." he said, pushing the plate to Hedwig, who hooted happily.

"I think she likes you." Hadriana giggled and Markus scratched the owl's feathers. Hadriana turned her attention to the letter.

 _Dear Hadriana_

 _Finally we have some news from you. We were all distressed about you and had no idea of what to think._

 _It is good you are well and happy but that doesn't mean we have no questions or that we will accept this easily. We want answers, Hadriana._

 _You and this husband of yours would do well to visit. I am sure everyone wants to meet him, Sirius and Ted were quite fond of the idea. Your grandfather laughed when I read the letter and has been quite happy. Your grandmother, me, Andy, Cissy and Dora want to know more about what and how it happened and poor Cassie is heartbroken for not having a chance to attend your wedding. Pollux is obsessed with Dragons, Selmas and Basilisks and I have you to thank for that._

 _In a personal note, despite not liking the news you gave us, I want to offer my congratulations. It became clear for me that you'd be great on your own right when I met you all those years ago and despite the circumstances of how things happened, I'm proud of you._

 _I also got the feeling you are embracing the role of the lady of the house. I found this curious, as you were the one always saying you wouldn't become a snob lady or submit to someone's will as everyone wanted you to. Either this Markus Ragnos of yours manipulated your mind or he is indeed a great man worthy of your devotion._

 _Please let it be the last one._

 _With all my love and hope to hear from you soon_

 _Bellatrix Black_

Hadriana smiled softly at the letter.

"International floo travel is tricky..." Markus mumbled, looking at her "But you can make a floo call. If you want to go there, I can manage the portkey..." Hadriana quieted him with a finger on his lips.

"As much as I love that idea right now, we have much to do." she told him "However, I think I will make the floo call."

"Have you ever made an international call?" Markus asked, biting softly her finger.

"Not really." she replied with a smile.

"Name of the country first and then the floo address." he replied and Hadriana nodded, kissing Markus softly and rising from her seat "If you want, I can be there with you." Hadriana smiled and nodded, dragging Markus with her with a smile.

"That was sweet." Katia replied with a sigh.

"We're sweeter." Kris replied, making his wife laugh in amusement.

Hadriana and Markus went to the fireplace and Hadriana made the connection to England, Number Twelve, Grimauld Place. She put her head in and immediately saw the familiar room of Black family home.

"Hello?" she called and Kreacher popped into the room, widening his eyes as he saw Hadriana's head in the flames.

"Ms. Potter. Welcome to the house of Black. Should I call the Master and the Mistress?"

"Please, Kreacher." Hadriana said and Kreacher popped away. She only had to wait for a few moments as she started to hear running steps. In some short moments, Sirius, Bellatrix, Cassie and Pollux were in the room, all talking at the same time to Hadriana, who just smiled and waited.

"Good morning, how are you?" Hadriana replied with a taunting smile. Sirius gaped and Bellatrix rose an eyebrow "Hedwig arrived just now with your letter and I decided to try the international floo call."

"Hadriana where are you? When are you coming back? Why didn't invite us to your wedding?" demanded Cassie and Hadriana looked at her with a smile.

"That's because we didn't plan it, Cassie." Hadriana replied softly "Do you understand what a soul bond is?" Cassie nodded "Then you know it happened when we kissed. It was our first kiss and suddenly, magic, we're married." Cassie nodded "To answer your other questions, I'm at Ulvengard, the Ragnos family estate, in our manor's living room and I intend to return to Hogwarts on the fifth of January. Maybe Markus and I could go one day earlier and spent the fourth with you, since we have some business to attend in Britain as well."

"That would certainly be appreciated." Sirius mumbled with a snort.

"Are you considering threatening my husband, uncle?" Hadriana asked and saw Bellatrix smirk.

"Not at all, I just want to meet the young man." Sirius replied.

"Yeah, did he really kill the dragon in the first task? Did he kill a basilisk? And..."

"Calm down, Pollux and yes, he did. If you behave, I'll ask Markus to show you the sword he used to blind one of the basilisk's eyes."

"Wow... " the boy whispered and Sirius and Bellatrix changed one look.

"Hadriana?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, uncle."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm more than fine, Sirius." Hadriana replied and Bellatrix knew it to be a genuine smile "I'm happy. Markus makes me really happy and as a reply to your question auntie, Markus is indeed a great man and I want to embrace the role I was given. I want to be the Jarlessa Markus deserves to have at his side and I am not going to stand in his shadow. Neither of us want that. I love him, he loves me and we both want to be the very best we can be and lead our house into greatness."

"You really are committed to this Jarlessa thing, aren't you?" asked Bellatrix and Hadriana nodded.

"Put yourself in my shoes. Fall in love with someone who makes you happier than you have ever been. Somehow you find yourself married to him and he shows you a world of wonder, where you realize his real greatness. You refuse to be only a pretty girl on his arm because you have ambitions for your life and he encourages you to fulfil them... how could I not want to give him all that I am and can become, how can I not want to dedicate myself to the greatness of our family and our house?" Hadriana asked, a soft smile in her lips and a tear flowing from his eyes "I want to be the all he deserves, is that so much to understand?"

"No, it's not." Bellatrix replied with a soft smile, wrapping her arm around her husband's. Hadriana story reminded her why she loved Sirius so much.

"Just a moment..." Hadriana said, her head vanishing from the flames for some moments. When she came back, she was not alone, as Markus' head was with hers, both really close and Hadriana had a soft smile.

"Uncle Sirius, Aunt Bellatix, Cassiopeia, Pollux, I want you to meet my husband, Jarl Markus Ragnos." Hadriana said "Markus, meet my uncle Lord Sirius Black, aunt Lady Bellatrix Black and my cousins Cassiopeia Black and Pollux Black."

"My lord, my lady, young miss and mister." Markus replied with a nod "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is ours, Mr. Ragnos." Cassie replied with a courtesy.

"Jarl Ragnos, Cassie." Hadriana replied and Markus smiled.

"What are titles among family, Hadriana?" he asked and Hadriana smiled even more.

At that moment, Bellatrix knew there was no foul play between the two of them. Hadriana's feelings were genuine, as were the Ragnos' boy's.

"When can you visit, then?" asked Sirius, looking at Markus.

"I thought about leaving to Britain on the fourth, deal with our businesses, visit my family and then on the fifth, depart for Hogwarts." Hadriana told Markus and he nodded.

"Of course. I don't see a reason not to." Markus replied and Hadriana smiled.

"Could we ask you for your hospitality for that night?" asked Hadriana.

"Of course, Hadriana. We would be delighted to have you." Bellatrix replied.

"Great. It's settled, then." Hadriana replied "Now we should go. Markus and I have my lessons to attend and I do need to learn the language above everything else... and the family magic."

"Can't forget that." Markus chuckled and the farewells were said.

Hadriana and Markus left the fireplace and Hadriana hugged him.

"Thank you for everything, my love." she whispered and he held her tight.

"For you, always." he replied.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

The days passed between duelling between the four of them, during which Katia and Hadriana finally had their chance and both matched each other on all the duels they made, lessons of language, magic, having fun at the pool or in the outside in the estate, making plans or simply in passionate moments between the two of them, increasing their bond even more.

Hadriana snuggled with Markus in their bed, her head laying on his chest and smiled as she felt her head go up and down with Markus breathing. As she felt the silver around her finger, she smiled, lifting the silver band to her eyes.

Markus had surprised her with a wedding band that same afternoon. He told her he had commissioned the wedding bands on the day they returned to Nidavellir from the low roads and that its forging took some time, as did the runic enchanting.

The rings were simple and yet, very precious. They were made of silver from the Silver Stream Mountains, the same mountains of her new home and were incrusted with blue and green stones on the borders, not gems but still beautiful enough, stones that were found in crystal caves near the Silver Fjords. Markus band had green stones and Hadriana's blue, to remember of each other's eyes. Not only that, the bands had several runes etched into it, carving not an enchantment but a promise.

Protection, Love, Eternity, Unity and the unknown.

The meaning was simple for Hadriana and she accepted the wedding band with a smile and a tear in her eyes. That was what led them to the bed where they were both laying, Markus asleep for some moments and Hadriana snuggled to him, admiring the wedding band.

"I love you, Markus." she whispered, kissing his face softly before getting up and cover her nakedness with a robe. Hadriana walked to the window and saw the aurora in the sky, illuminating the grounds with a beautiful green.

"I will make you proud of me, Markus." Hadriana whispered, looking back to the bed, where her husband was laying asleep "I want to deserve these gifts."

Hadriana wrapped herself in her robe and cast several charms on herself, to keep herself warm, leaving the room in silence, making sure to not wake Markus up.

She walked to the basement door and put her hand on the door. Markus had keyed her magic to the door and she would be able to open it anytime she wanted. It was in there, in the same room he had learned, that Markus taught Hadriana about wandless and the family magic.

Hadriana walked to the cave that had become so familiar for her and sat on the floor, facing the stone throne as Markus had told her he once did.

"I will make this happen." she mumbled to herself. In front of her were the three stones she was supposed to levitate and she focused on them, as she had done since they started the exercise two days before, after she was able to cause the magic to flow through her body, although not leave it.

That was the secret of wandless magic.

Push the magic in a way that it would be able to leave the body.

Which was easier to say than do.

Hadriana caused the flow of magic through her body and she would dare to say she was becoming adept at it but what good was it if she wouldn't be able to unleash it? Then, feeling the magic on the point of her fingers, she just pointed her hand to one of the stones and pushed the magic out to the stone with all the strength she could.

As always, nothing happened.

Once, twice, three times in a row she tried and noting happened.

"Come on, Hadriana Ragnos." she mumbled to herself almost in anger "Pushing your magic out slowly doesn't work, bursts of magic don't work. Let's try pushing it quickly."

She tried again and was wide eyed when not one but the three stones were pushed away violently away from her. Curious, since she was only focusing on one of the stones.

Thinking about it, Hadriana realized one thing.

She was not focusing her magic properly.

Wand magic worked by making the magic flow through the magical user to the wand, which was fairly simple, considering the wand was a magical sensitive device, helping greatly in focusing and the flowing. She was not using a wand, hence why her focusing was horrid, to say the least.

 _How can I focus my magic?_ she wondered, thinking about how she did it with a wand _Visualization of the target, intent of the desired effect and... willpower!_ she realized, widening her eyes in surprise. She decided to try her hypothesis, step by step and with no hurries. Her flow was decent so she just tried to keep it flowing and held visual contact with the target. She held the intent of making the stone float and used all her will to make it happen. She pushed her magic not as she did before, in a hurry or fast but with the desire of making the stone float before her, visualizing it happening.

Then it happened.

The stone floated five inched from the ground.

"I DID IT!" she shouted in joy and laughter.

"Yes, you did." she heard a familiar voice say behind her. She widened her eyes in surprise and turned back, seeing Markus on the entrance of the cave, watching her with a smile on his lips, watching her.

"How long have you been there?" she asked surprised.

"I left the bed shortly after you and I followed you here." he explained with a smile "I wasn't sure of what you would do, so..."

Hadriana smiled before beaming.

"I did it. I actually managed to do it." she laughed.

"Do you think you can do it again and again?" asked Markus with a taunting smile, approaching Hadriana and sitting behind her.

"We won't know until I try it." she taunted back, looking at Markus, who smirked approvingly, nodding at her.

"Then, as I'm sure you won't be returning to bed any time soon, show me what you have just learned."


	21. Chapter 21

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 21**

The last day of the year arrived and Hadriana was ready for her presentation to the magical community by the way of the New Years Ball. Her lessons had paid off. While not fluent by any means, she was able to understand Norwegian, both by herself and thanks to the help of the translator Hrolgar gave her for the feast. When she was able to keep a very simple conversation, they had used Markus' leggilimancy to improve her knowledge of the language, using the mindscape to practice, since Markus had no idea how to transfer knowledge by it.

Her progress in the family magic was by far much more interesting. She had been able to access her magic and cast a few simple spells wandlessly. Nothing much, only the very begin of the first year curriculum but still, it had been wandlessly. Her proudest achievement was the magic eyes, though. While not able to do it for long times, Hadriana was able to maintain small amounts of magic in her eyes for small periods of time. Her longest time had been nearly one hour on the previous day and she was amazed when she saw her green eyes tinged with golden in her reflection in the mirror. Yet, that was nothing as she realized she was able to see wisps of colour from magical people and objects. Markus chuckled at her amazement and told her she had just touched the vision enhancing spell and with time, she would be able to see the auras of people and objects.

She kept the memory of Markus's prideful smile to use as a patronus memory (after experimenting with it and proving it worked) and that night she threw herself at him in passion. It was one of the very best times they had... so far.

"Hadriana, are you ready?" asked Katia, entering the master bedroom while Hadriana was in front of a vanity they had bought.

"Almost." Hadriana replied, combing her dark hair, curled for the occasion. She was wearing a long dark green dress, sleeveless and with a patterned greenish and silver piece connecting the chest and the neck. Around her waist, a band of silver with the same pattern was weaved, making her look more elegant. She also carried a pearl necklace, having found it simple enough for the occasion and that was it. She didn't want to be the jarlessa filled with jewels. She wanted to give an aura of power, not wealth. Her hair was curly and fell loose through her back.

Katia wore a long dark blue and one strap dress, with golden earrings and a golden necklace. Her heir was long and braided, falling though her shoulder instead of her back.

"Markus sent you to check on me for being late?" Hadriana joked and Katia smirked.

"I came of my own volition." her thane replied with amusement, noticing Hadriana's looks "You're beautiful. You're going to cause a sensation."

"You mean besides showing up?" both girls laughed.

"Are you nervous, Hadriana?" asked Katia and she sighed.

"A bit."

"You shouldn't be." Katia replied, combing Hadriana's hair a bit on the back "Everyone else will be there expecting to see you and Markus. You don't need to be concerned, all you need to do is look regal and powerful."

"I don't want to look like one of those ladies who just smile and look pretty at their husband's arms." Hadriana replied.

"Then don't." replied Katia with a smile "Act normally with Markus. Act as if you were just in a date. Markus will tell you the same, just ignore everyone else and be yourself..."

"He did..." Hadriana replied with a soft smile.

"You'll have your husband and us there... and no one will try anything against you. They wouldn't dare."

"I'm not concerned about them..." Hadriana revealed "I'm more concerned about not bringing shame to Markus." Katia smiled, holding her hands on Hadriana's shoulders.

"Don't be silly, Hadriana." Katia replied with a smile, getting her Jarlessa from her seat "Now come on. Your husband waits you."

Hadriana was pushed out of the room, walking besides Katia as they walked down the stairs. Markus and Kris smiled when they saw their wives.

"Beautiful as always, Hadriana." Markus said, offering her the wolf cloak she had used before.

"As you are handsome, Markus." she replied with a smile.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked and she smiled nervously.

"I'm nervous." she replied and Markus kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to be." he said "Whatever your reasons, don't worry and be yourself. I'll be there with you, at your side."

"Good." she replied with a smile. She made her magic flow in her body and drew her wand, using it to tap her eyes, intending to activate the spell of the golden eyes. She felt the magic being melded and closed her eyes for a second. In no time, her eyes became golden green, making Katia and Kris, who hadn't seen it before on her, gasp.

"You truly are the Jarlessa Ragnos." Kris said with a small bow. Katia grinned, predicting a huge surprise for the attendants of the ball.

Kris and Katia were the first to leave by floo, followed by Markus and Hadriana. They came out in a large room where they joined a few other people, all who looked at them with curious looks, recognizing the two thanes. Then Markus and Hadriana came out of the floo and everyone widened their eyes as they saw them, especially Hadriana and her almost golden eyes. She noticed several people looking wide eyed at scowled at a young woman who was actually gaping. The young woman closed her mouth embarrassed as Hadriana snorted and the four of them walked through a corridor with several paintings of wizards and witches looking at them, many interested in Hadriana.

It seemed that even the paintings expected them.

They arrived at a door Markus told her to be the entrance to the ministry ball room, where a small table with several pieces of parchment, a data quill and howlers were in piles.

"Kristoff and Katia Drumyozov, Thanes of Ulvengard and The Silver Fjords." Kris spoke and the data quill wrote his words. The parchment went inside the howler and flew into a small hole to the other side of the door.

"KRISTOFF AND KATIA DRUMYOZOV, THANES OF ULVENGARD AND THE SILVER FJORDS!" was heard from the other side and the door opened, allowing their entrance.

"See you on the other side." whispered Katia with a wink. They passed through the doors and they closed again.

"Our turn." Markus spoke "Are you ready?"

Hadriana looked to Markus and twitched her lips in a smile.

"Let's do this." she replied as Markus activated the data quill "Markus and Hadriana Ragnos, Jarl and Jarlessa of Ulvengard and the Silver Fjords."

Once again, Hadriana paid attention to the writing, the parchment going into the envelope and its flying through the hole, into the room.

"MARKUS AND HADRIANA RAGNOS, JARL AND JARLESSA OF ULVENGARD AND THE SILVER FJORDS!"

The door opened and Hadriana held a breath. Raising herself high, she felt Markus' hand on hers, encouraging her. That was all the support she needed.

As the two entered the ball room, Hadriana was sure there was no other place she'd rather be than at Markus side.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

"KRISTOFF AND KATIA DRUMYOZOV, THANES OF ULVENGARD AND THE SILVER FJORDS!" as the names were spoken, everyone in the room turned to the doors in expectation. The Drumyozovs entered first, both smiling, quickly received by the minister and his attendants, as it was custom. Yet, everyone wanted to know if the Jarl and the Jarlessa would be coming as well. They all felt the expectation, theirs and of their peers.

Then a second howler entered the room.

"MARKUS AND HADRIANA RAGNOS, JARL AND JARLESSA OF ULVENGARD AND THE SILVER FJORDS!"

Everyone watched as the doors opened and the couple came in. One of them they all knew. The other, they knew only from the papers but the moment they looked at her, they knew who she was.

Ingrid Karensen was in the room, watching and registering everything to make her article for the paper. When the Drumyozovs were announced, she paid attention to everyone, making sure she knew their reactions. Then the Ragnos were announced and she saw jealousy, anger, amazement and awe. When she looked at the newly arrived couple, she understood why and couldn't control herself. She too was in awe and amazement. There was no doubt that Hadriana Potter was now Hadriana Ragnos, not with the proof of the eyes.

The two Ragnos entered the room and were immediately surrounded by the minister and his attendants, as well as many others who wanted to see the Jarlessa up-close.

"Jarl Ragnos, welcome." the minister, an older tall man with white hair said.

"Minister Olsen, a pleasure as always." Markus said, shaking the man's hand "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Hadriana Ragnos."

"It is a pleasure, of course, Jarlessa." the minister said, kissing Hadriana's hand.

"Thank you, minister." Hadriana replied in almost perfect Norwegian, despite the accent, surprising everyone who heard her "It's a pleasure."

"You speak our language, Jarlessa? What a surprise and delight. I am sure many people here tonight will want to address you."

Hadriana coughed, having understood only most of what the man said "Of course."

Luckily, Markus came to her aide, although quite amused.

"You'll have to speak a bit slower, minister. My wife knows enough of our language to maintain a conversation but she's not at all fluent. I do have to say I am very impressed by Hadriana's commitment to learn about our country."

"Really?" the minister asked very interested "How have you enjoyed our beautiful homeland, Jarlessa?"

"It's beautiful and it's becoming home." Hadriana replied, noticing the amazed looks the minister and his attendants gave her.

"I spoke right, didn't I?" she asked her husband and Markus nodded.

"You did, my love." he replied.

"My apologies, Jarlessa." the minister asked "I was just surprised that you would consider Norway home..."

"Why?" she asked immediately, not hiding a small glare from her golden green eyes "Because I'm british?"

"I meant no offense, Jarlessa..." the minister replied with a nervous smile, raising his hands in a placating gesture "I was just surprised, that is all. You've been with us for only a few days, it was just surprising that you feel at home."

Hadriana scoffed out of annoyance.

"My husband made me feel at home and I am Ragnos. Where else?"

"Well, minister, it was a pleasure but there are other people to enter and many people to greet. I'm sure you understand." Markus said, ending the conversation, although he was enjoying Hadriana's reactions.

"Oh, of course, Jarl Ragnos. I would like to speak to you later on..."

"Yes, minister, I'll be around." he replied, walking with Hadriana "Well done."

"Thank you." Hadriana replied "He wants something from you, doesn't he?"

"Probably money or a vote, as usual." Markus shrugged as he walked. Hadriana nodded, noticing many people looking at her.

"Jarl Ragnos, it's a pleasure to see you again." a man came to Markus "Amazing show that business in Britain."

"Baron Fredriksen." Markus extended a greeting "My wife, Hadriana Ragnos."

"A pleasure, Jarlessa. Indeed a vision of beauty." the man said, kissing Hadriana's hand. She rose an eyebrow at the man's display "Your opponent as well, if I'm correct."

"Yes, I am." Hadriana spoke, surprising many who heard her speak their language.

"And she's also winning." Markus chose to add.

"Only because of Dumbledore, my love." Hadriana replied with a smile to her husband, making him chuckle.

"Still, you're winning." he replied, holding her by the waist in a much more intimate gesture, making her smile at him.

"You should have said you liked your women with spirit, Jarl Ragnos." another said with traces of a scowl, mimicked by the woman and the younger girl at his side, having Hadriana's full attention "My daughter would have liked to know that."

"I don't like women with spirit, Baron Haugland." Markus replied coldly to the man "I like strong, independent women, ambitious, powerful, fierce and with attitude to match." he said, his coldness becoming a glare that made the three and many others gulp "Is it any wonder I fell in love with Hadriana?" he asked, his glare turning into amusement. Hadriana smiled smugly.

"If your daughter needs to be told to be bold, my lord..." Hadriana started.

"Baron Haugland." Markus added.

"... Baron Haugland, then she would never have had a chance with Markus Ragnos." Hadriana concluded and all three Haugland looked insulted. It seemed that the father wanted to speak out but refrained from it when he felt the glares from a pair of golden eyes and a pair of golden green eyes.

The daughter, though, had no such qualms.

"You bitch, how dare you..." whatever she had to say, it drowned in her throat as she felt Hadriana's glare.

"Let me guess, you're a spoiled princess who thinks she's entitled the world." Hadriana drooled "You met Markus, handsome man, powerful in more ways than magic and you fancied yourself in love, as if you understood the concept of love... of course, your mummy and daddy encouraged you because if you managed to snatch Markus in your little claws, ignoring the fact that better witches then you wanted him as well, they believed they would rise in standing, am I right?" Hadriana chuckled darkly as no reply came "The silence only means I'm right... Did you throw yourself at him on your daddy's orders, little girl? Did you try to seduce him like your mummy taught you? Did you stalk him like you wanted to?" Markus smirked, seeing the shock of the Haugland trio and the others hearing Hadriana while the little Haugland bitch paled. And he thought he loved his wife before...

"I didn't." Hadriana informed her with a taunting smile and glowing eyes, making everyone gulp "And I fell in love with the man, not the Jarl or the legend and we soul bonded." she chuckled, approaching the terrified girl "And I... Am... Not... Leaving."

Hadriana smiled and tapped the terrified girl's face twice, as if reassuring a child and turned her back to her.

"Markus, I'm bored." Hadriana spoke calmly "And thirsty as well."

"Then, my love, let us find refreshments." he replied, noticing Kris and Katia snickering approvingly and several others admiring the show wide eyed. One of them was none other than Hadriana's newest fan, Ingrid Karensen.

"My Jarl, Jarlessa, my thanes it's wonderful to see you again."

"Ms. Karensen. I hope you are well." Hadriana sliled at the older witch.

"I am, Jarlessa. And if I may, thank you for your kind words about the article." Ingrid replied.

"It was my pleasure." Hadriana replied.

"I had the chance to notice your little talk with the baron, the baroness and the heiress Haugland." Ingrid said, a smile growing "It was fantastic."

"I've had a lot of experience in dealing with obnoxious brats." Hadriana replied and Markus snorted amused, as did Katia and Kris "Some of my Hogwarts house first years arrive with a complex of superiority because they think they are the best. We older ones need to make sure they learn their place before something happens."

"After what I saw, I have no doubts of it." Katia whispered with a smirk.

"And your thoughts, Jarl Ragnos? You let your wife defend herself, shame on you." the reporter asked with a taunt, turning to Markus.

"Now now, Ingrid. You know Hadriana is more than capable of defending herself and that she would probably be angry at me had I intervened. "

"That's true." Hadriana replied with a smile.

"Not even fifteen minutes have passed and Hadriana amazed us this much already. I can't wait for the next one."

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

As it turned out, people learned from the Haugland's humiliation and didn't try to confront either Markus or Hadriana, choosing only to be polite and offer their congratulations on their hallowed bonding.

Around eleven o'clock a young girl came to the young couple and bowed to them.

"Greetings, my Jarl, Jarlessa, my Thanes." the girl, a pretty girl who seemed to be a little older than their age spoke "I am Hilda Gjertson and my grandmother would like to make the acquaintance of the Jarlessa Ragnos." she spoke and Hadriana rose an eyebrow in surprise, as did Markus, Kris and Katia "My grandmother wouldn't like to impose on the Jarl and the Thanes but Thane Katia Drumyozov is also invited, should she want to escort the Jarlessa."

"Who exactly is your grandmother?" asked Hadriana and the girl blushed.

"Her name is Penelope Gjertson and she's one of the oldest witches in Norway." Markus replied in surprise "She's also one of the most respected. Her husband was a minor baron and it is said that because of her, their house rose to almost duke status."

"I see." Hadriana replied, curious "Very well, I'd like to meet your grandmother, Ms. Gjertson." Hadriana replied and the girl beamed "Katia, are you coming? You don't have to..."

"I will, Jarlessa." Katia replied "Try to avoid trouble and stalkers." she told her husband with a kiss.

"The same goes to you, Markus." Hadriana replied with a chuckle and both young men looked at each other.

"Yes, dear." they replied at the same time and all four laughed.

Hadriana and Katia were guided to an old woman, dressed in a gold and blue dress, covered in furs and surrounded with other young women. She was sat on a wheelchair and looked wizened and frail.

"Grandmother." the girl Hilda spoke "I present you Jarlessa Hadriana Ragnos and her Thane, Katia Drumyozov."

"Ah yes." the older woman smiled "It's a pleasure, Jarlessa. Please, have a seat." the woman said, pointing to a seat on her right where a girl was sat. The girl rose immediately "Thane Drumyozov, I heard a lot about you in these past years. Please, have a seat and rest assured, I am no threat to your Jarlessa."

"Thank you, madam." Katia replied, sitting next to Hadriana.

"It's a pleasure to meet you... pardon, I am unsure how to address you. Madam, Lady, Duchess...?" Hadriana asked.

The older woman smiled at the younger woman.

"Either aunt or grandmother will be fine, dear." the woman replied, shocking Hadriana, Katia and her entire family "For you see, my name is Penelope Selena Gjertson but once, a long time ago, I was Penelope Selena Potter."

Hadriana was baffled and the woman chuckled.

"How?" Hadriana asked surprised.

"It began when I finished Hogwarts." Penelope explained with a smile "Against my parents' wishes I decided to travel instead marrying a Bones as they wanted me to. They disowned me and I never looked back, despite leaving my younger brother, who was very young then, six, I believe. You know him, considering he's your grandfather." Hadriana widened her eyes "I travelled through Europe before the war and when it started, I was in Prague, where I met a young Norwegian boy who became my husband. We fought Grindelwald's forces together as we escaped and the rest, as they say, is history." she smiled softly "We married, had children, the war ended, those children gave us grandchildren and my husband died a few years ago. " she told Hadriana, looking at her "I never looked back to Britain again, as there was nothing there for me and yet, suddenly, newspapers speak about a young girl, a competitor in the TriWizard tournament whose name is Potter... not only that, this girl and Jarl Markus Ragnos himself are married with a soul bond, according with the dwarves and Runemaster Thorgrim Warhammer himself, much to my chagrin as I had hoped one of my granddaughters would be bold enough to be able to catch his eye and heart... Fear not, child, I wish nothing from this encounter." the older women said, recognizing the look Hadriana gave her "I only sought to know to you, my distant relative."

"Not so distant, if you're my great-aunt... and can you prove it?" Hadriana asked and the woman smiled.

"Slytherin?"

"By blood and house." Hadriana replied and the older woman laughed.

"How the Potters, Gryffindor descendants, became related with the Slytherin line is something I'd really like to know... Although I find the irony delightful." she replied with a chuckle "I suggest a blood test as soon as possible to ease your nerves." she replied amused "So, if you don't mind, I'm going to ask how you are and how your Jarl husband is treating you. Then, if you don't mind, I'd like to know more about you."

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" asked Markus. Kris was also wide eyed. It was almost midnight and the two young women had returned to their husbands' side for the new year celebration.

"Penelope Gjertson is my great-aunt. She's Charlus' sister and is much older than him." Hadriana replied, amused with Markus and Kris' reactions "For the little time I spoke with her, she seems a good woman and we seem much alike."

"Little time?" asked Markus with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk "You've been at it for nearly an hour."

"Barely enough time." Hadriana replied amused "We were invited to attend tea with her at Gjertson's Hall and I accepted, of course. I want to see the results of the blood test and I suppose you can do that?" Markus nodded "Then maybe we can find some time to go there before we leave back to Britain. The invitation is open..."

Markus looked to Hadriana, who looked apprehensive.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, caressing her face and looking to her golden green eyes. He had notice how she needed to restart the charm twice by then.

"I'm just... thoughtful." she replied, looking at him, appreciating his touch "In one hand, she's family. In another, I've been betrayed by family and I'm not trusting her motives so easily."

"Nobody is asking you that." Markus replied softly.

"She did say I could come to her if I needed help." Hadriana replied "That would indebt me to her and she seemed to want that."

"Give it time and don't worry yourself with that now." Markus replied "You'll find out soon enough."

"It's almost midnight!" a voice was heard and a huge rustle was heard from the attendants.

"Ten seconds!" another shouted.

"Yes, you're right." Hadriana replied with a smile "For now, I am here with you and that's all that matters."

Markus smiled and kissed her softly.

"You know, it's tradition for the kiss to happen at midnight, not before." Hadriana replied with amusement as she heard someone shout five.

"Well, not all traditions are worth keeping." he replied, kissing her again. Hadriana embraced him and they kept kissing as the countdown reached zero and everyone celebrated.

"Happy new year, my love." Markus told her.

"I'm sure it will be, Markus." she replied with a smile, pulling him back to a kiss.

 _I know it will be._

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

The ball was a success for Hadriana. The article on the following day by Ingrid Karensen complimented her greatly and alluded to the long conversation she had with the Dowager Gjertson, although she knew no details.

Hadriana star rose high and everyone knew she was to going to stay, that she had embraced the Ragnos legacy and that she was not going to be manipulated by anyone.

There was a good aura over Ulvengard in the first morning of the year but that soon vanished as Kris and Katia announced they were making the move. In less than a few hours, with the help of Frey, Freya and Tyr, all their possessions had been moved to the Silver Fjords. The Drumyozovs also decided to go back to Hogwarts on the third and visit a bit of Britain, as Markus and Hadriana had told them they would leave by the fourth, to visit Hadriana's family.

Before they left, Kris addressed Markus in private.

"Markus, remember what we talked about a few days ago?" Kris asked and Markus realized what he meant "It was a false alarm."

"I told you." Markus chucked.

"Still, I talked to Katia and when it happens, we want you to be the godfather."

Markus only nodded and the two men hugged, the Drumyozovs leaving soon after.

Remembering about Hogwarts, Hadriana wrote a letter to McGonagall, the deputy headmaster, asking for a dorm for her and her husband. It didn't make sense to be apart by house when they were married.

The days continued in their normal routine, only they were alone in the house most of the time. Hadriana kept advancing in wandless and in learning Norwegian. They did visit Gjertson's Hall and performed the blood test, which was positive. There was some bonding between Hadriana and her great-aunt but it was still too soon.

Then the fourth of January arrived and Markus and Hadriana packed their possessions to go back to Hogwarts. They shrunk their trunks and carried them in their pockets. Standing in front of each other, the both of them held the international portkey that would take them to Britain. As Markus had said, international floo was tricky and he wouldn't void walk accompanied.

One tug in the navel later and Hadriana saw the world twirl, finding herself in the British ministry International Portkeys Arrivals, at local time of ten o'clock.

"Welcome to Britain. What are your names, please?" the clerk, an middle aged woman asked, only to gap the moment she recognized them.

"Markus and Hadriana Ragnos." Hadriana replied, presenting the IDs provided by the Dwarves.

"Hum, yes. Welcome back..." she replied as the both of them chuckled and passed the checkpoint. She rose immediately, she had people to inform about the recent arrivals.

Markus and Hadriana went directly to the floo that was in the same room and left before anyone could come to them, directly into their first stop, the Leaky Cauldron. As they arrived on the other side, Hadriana guided Markus to the archway and touched the bricks with only her finger, managing to open the way.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." she smiled at Markus, who chuckled at her little showing off. According with their plan, Frey and Freya were given Hadriana's Gringotts ' vault key and they went to it, knowing what to do.

Empty it of all money and items.

Meanwhile, Hadriana gave Markus a small tour for a while and both noticed looks everyone gave them. Shock, awe and even some sneers. Hadriana was sure that in no time, people she had no interest in see would be there.

When Freya popped at her mistress' side with news of a job done, Markus and Hadriana went to Gringotts , where she felt Markus on alert, ready to anything.

"Speak." the goblin teller told Hadriana and she frowned. After the meeting the dwarves, the goblins were indeed rude.

"Hadriana Ragnos, here to see account manager Grimfang." she replied and the goblin sneered at her.

"What is the purpose of this meeting?" Hadriana rose an eyebrow "There is no Ragnos account within Gringotts ."

"There is one in name of Hadriana Potter." Hadriana sneered back and the goblin widened his eyes, realizing something.

"Of course, you may pass." the goblin said with a toothy grin, ignored by both Ragnos.

"You mistake me, teller." Hadriana replied "I want Grimfang to come here."

"And why would he do that?" the goblin sneered and Hadriana smirked.

"Fine, then I'll do my business with you." Hadriana replied "I want to finish my investments and close my account."

The goblin and the wizards and witches that heard her widened their eyes and gasped.

"I... I will summon Account Manager Grimfang." the teller replied and Hadriana smiled, moving away from him.

"Unpleasant things..." Markus mumbled to himself and Hadriana had to agree. They waited for a while, under the watchful eye of four goblin guards until Grimfang appeared, he too accompanied by two more guards.

"Mrs Ragnos, I expected you a long time ago. Why have you demand my presence here and why did you threaten to close your account?" the goblin asked and all humans turned to him, very interested in what they had just heard, keeping their silence and watching closely "This is probably something best discussed in the privacy of my office..."

"This is nothing against you or Gringotts but as I find myself married, I wish to merge my possessions with my new family's."

"But... There is no Ragnos account..." Grimfang replied.

"There is, but not within these halls." Hadriana replied with a frown "Are you denying my right, manager Grimfang?"

"There are many things we can offer you... come with me and..." the goblin started to stall and Hadriana frowned.

"Really, master Grimfang?" Hadriana asked coldly, looking at the goblin "Then we come to a crossroad where our next steps will depend of your reaction to what I will tell you now. Your reaction will dictate if I will be able to continue my association with Gringotts or not because in truth, all this..." Hadriana waved around, at the scene in the hall and the audience "was just because I feared for my life in this halls."

Everyone gaped again.

"Then what do you want to say?" the goblin sneered.

"I am Dwarven friend." Hadriana replied and the goblin widened his eyes. With a sneer, he spat in his language, starting to shout.

"What is this treachery?" demanded the goblin.

"I told you they wouldn't take it kindly." Markus replied.

"Are you returning my money?" Hadriana demanded and the goblin sneered.

"Your money will be confiscated for association with enemies of the goblin nation." Grimfang sneered "And so will you. Guards!"

All guards raised their weapons against Hadriana and Markus.

"Do you speak with the authority of your king, goblin?" Markus demanded for the first time, his voice powerful and strong.

"I speak with the authority of the goblin nation." Grimfang replied with a sneer "All allies of the goblin nation's enemies are to be treated as enemies, their possessions claimed and their lives forfeited."

"Then, by your words, goblin Grimfang, I, Markus Ragnos, Jarl of Ulvengard and the Silver Fjords, Dwarven Friend of Nidavellir and its people by the grace of High-King Thoren Warhammer, declare myself an enemy of the Goblins of Gringotts."

"As do I, Hadriana Ragnos, Jarlessa of Ulvengard and the Silver Fjords, Dwarven Friend of Nidavellir and its people by the grace of High-King Thoren Warhammer." Hadriana replied with a scowl and the goblins all sneered.

"Step aside and no one shall die this day, grobi. You know what I can do and I will leave this place, as will my wife." Markus sneered. All wizards and witches screamed and ran away.

"KILL THEM!" Grimfang shouted.

"You will not live to regret that, grobi." Markus sneered, casting a purple curse at Grimfang, killing him immediately.

Hadriana reducto'ed the two closest guards and cast a fireball against the two at the exit.

"The time for diplomacy is over, love." Hadriana said as Markus cast two blue spells against the other two guards, throwing them to the ground "You were right about the goblins."

"Go!" Markus told her as the two of them started to run to the exit.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" an old goblin shouted, showing up from the depths of Gringotts wearing a business suit and a regal cloak, with a crown on his head "I AM KING RAGNOK AND I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

"Your servant refused to return my wife's money, goblin king." Markus sneered.

"My lord, they just declared themselves as Dwarven friends." one of the goblins replied and the goblin king seethed.

"BY MY WORD, YOU TWO ARE TO BE KNOWN AS GOBLIN ENEMIES FROM THIS DAY UNTIL THE END OF TIMES!" the king roared "ALL YOUR POSSESSIONS WITHIN GRINGOTTS CLAIMED AND SHOULD YOU COME NEAR OUR DOMAIN, YOU WILL BE EXECUTED!"

"IS THIS THE HONOUR OF THE GOBLINS?" roared Markus in a taunt "WHAT AM I SAYING, NO GROBI KNOWS THE MEANING OF HONOUR, ONLY GREED."

"Let's go, Markus." Hadriana replied, grabbing her husband's arm.

"LEAVE THIS REALM, WIZARD!" the goblin king shouted "YOU'VE MADE POWERFUL ENEMIES TODAY."

"I have much more powerful allies." Markus replied as a depart, walking behind Hadriana, protecting her back. When they left Gringotts, they walked faster to the main square of Diagon Alley and only then did Hadriana stopped, burying her head on Markus' chest.

"It's all right, love." he said.

"I know, I just need to calm down." she replied, looking up with a smile but feeling her heart on her ears "You were right."

"I really hoped I wasn't." Markus replied with a sigh "How much was lost?"

"Something around ten thousand galleons, I'm not sure. It doesn't matter in the long run."

"Not with our vaults, no. But still, it was your money."

"Forget it." Hadriana replied with a smile "All that matters is that we're fine and that Frey and Freya managed to reclaim the contents of the vault and are safe." Hadriana replied "Shall we go to the Blacks now?"

"Of course, my love." he replied and Hadriana dragged him back to the Leaking Cauldron. He knew she was stressed and nervous and was willing to support her however she need him.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

"Hello?" Hadriana asked as she stepped out of the floo. Kreacher popped in the room the moment after.

"Miss Potter, welcome..."

"It's Ragnos, Kreacher." Hadriana stopped the old elf, who looked surprised "And this is my husband, Markus Ragnos."

"Mrs. Ragnos, Mr. Ragnos, welcome to the house of Black. I shall inform the Master and the mistress of your arrival."

"Please do, Kreacher." Hadriana replied and as soon as the elf left, Hadriana dropped herself at the couch. Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to rest as she heard the footsteps approaching.

"Hadriana!" Cassie was the first in, throwing herself at her cousin. Pollux followed and pretty much did the same. Markus smiled as he heard Hadriana laugh and notice the two adults at the entrance, the man looking at him with a glare and the woman at Hadriana with a smile.

Then he saw another thing, thanks to his eyes.

He saw a small blackened aura on the Lady Black's arm. An aura he had seen in the dark mark he had removed from Karkaroff after studying it, in the arm of the potions master at Hogwarts, the defense teacher and others during his stay in Britain. Normally, he didn't care but this one affected Hadriana the most and he needed answers.

"Markus, meet my cousins, Cassiopeia and Pollux Black." Hadriana introduced him, distracting him from his thoughts. He smiled and knelt in front of the two children, kissing the girl's hand, making her blush and shaking hands with the boy "These are my..." Hadriana started, only to gap at what she saw "Oh, I can see that thing..."

Bellatrix and Sirius looked at each other and Hadriana.

"What?" asked Sirius.

Hadriana didn't reply, pointing only at the arm. The children didn't know and didn't have any need to know.

"Nothing." she replied but Markus caught everything. So, Hadriana knew. Interesting "Uncle Sirius, Aunt Bella, meet my husband, Markus Ragnos. Markus, meet Sirius and Bellatrix, the lord and Lady Black and my favorite uncle and aunt."

"Really?" Bellatrix snapped at Hadriana with a huge smile and the younger witch nodded amused "Oh I can't wait to rub it in my sister's faces..."

"Jarl Ragnos, is that it?" asked Sirius, extending his hand.

"Markus will be fine, Lord Black." Markus replied. Sirius only nodded, approaching him and whispering

"I guess we need to talk about my god-daughter, since her useless father won't." Markus chuckled.

"I thought you might." he replied amused "Lady Black, a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine, Markus, is it?" he nodded "I like him, Hadriana."

Hadriana smiled.

"Hadriana, why don't you go with the children to see their work while we get to know your husband?" asked Sirius with a smile "After all, I need to play my part as the protective godfather and not only I feel cheated of it I want to have a chance before Ted and your grandfather arrive." Markus rose an eyebrow.

"What, Lucius won't?" asked Hadriana.

"Only if Narcissa make him, dear." Bellatrix replied as her children starting to drag Hadriana away.

"All right, all right." Hadriana replied, giving Markus a smile "Sorry."

"Have fun." Markus chuckled "After a dragon and a basilisk, I think I can take this..." Hadriana laughed and left with the children.

"So... Markus..." Sirius started, trying to look intimidating. Yet, when he looked at Markus, he barely held himself.

"Let us cut with the crap, as you british say." Markus sneered at the two Blacks and both were caught by surprise. Markus looked at Bella with a sneer "I know what you have in your arm and I know what you had to do to earn it." Bella gasped, and Sirius widened his eyes in surprise "Your old associate Igor Karkaroff told me everything. The fact you're here, free, tells me you either bribed your way out of jail or lied somehow to everyone and Hadriana and I'm willing to bet your husband had something to do with that." Markus sneered, seeing the confirmation of his hypothesis in Bella's face.

"Now just a minute..." Sirius demanded, only to be on the wrong end of a golden glare.

"Sit down, Black." Markus ordered and Sirius felt a pressure forcing him to do just that. Markus turned to Bella again "Now, I also saw how Hadriana loves you and I know it would break her if she was to know the truth about you, how her dear aunt was not forced to do anything, how all she did as a death eater was of her own volition. How they had to swear an oath of loyalty to their master when they received the mark and we all know those oaths don't work if you're forced, either by spell or potion. You need to believe it." Markus spoke in anger and disgust "Give me a reason why I should be a part of this lie." Markus ordered with a scowl "I promised to myself I would always tell her the truth so tell me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Hadriana the truth about you."

"What for?" a teary voice was heard and Markus widened his eyes as he saw Hadriana entering the room again, looking down and clearly crying "So you'd lie to me as well?"

 _Shit._ Markus scowled himself as he saw Hadriana entering the room.

Bellatrix gapped, shedding tears and Sirius was paling at what just happened.

"The children..." Bella asked in fear.

"In their rooms, waiting for me." Hadriana replied, almost apathetic "Tell me the truth, Markus." Hadriana demanded in a hiss, looking only at her husband. Her tears flowed through her face but her anger was clear.

"Karkaroff was a death eater." Markus spoke and Hadriana nodded, knowing that "He told me that to deserve the mark, they had to swear an oath to Voldemort. An oath of loyalty, and fealty that was used to weave the mark on a person. Those oaths can't be faked and only after that they would be marked like cattle."

"I..." Bellatrix started, not having words to express herself "Hadriana..."

"How do you know he told you the truth?" demanded Sirius and Markus glared at him.

"Because I made him swear a blood oath to me, in exchange of removing his mark." Markus hissed back, shocking both Blacks.

"Im-Impossible." Bellatrix replied in shock "I tried... and now it's getting darker..."

"I trusted you..." Hadriana spoke coldly, turning to Bellatrix as both of them shed tears, one of regret, another of anger "I loved you and you lied to me? You followed that mad man willingly and not because you were forced to by your Lestrange husband?"

"I was wrong." Bellatrix replied "I believed in him but because of the dark lord, our family was destroyed..." she spoke and Hadriana listened "The dark lost and I went to jail. I thought I would die there but Sirius offered me a way out and I took it. But no more, I don't believe him, I don't care about him. I don't want my family to die because of him."

Hadriana wanted to scoff but all she managed was a sob, feeling Markus' arms around her immediately.

"Hadriana... let me explain." Sirius asked, comforting his wife. Hadriana didn't hear him, as she held Markus to her and apparated both of them away from Number 12, Grimauld Place.

Just in time to miss an owl from Gringotts entering the room.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

In Potter Manor, James Potter, Lord of House Potter and his wife Lilly Potter were celebrating the fact that Lilly was going to return to Hogwarts as a teacher when they received a summoning to go to Gringotts immediately, to solve a problem arisen with one member of his immediate family.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

Lucius Malfoy, Lord of House Malfoy was escorting his wife in Diagon Alley. He was surprised with a few of the rumors he heard, talking of battle at Gringotts between a young couple and the goblins... he ignored most of them, as he needed to pay attention to his wife, who was quite was excited with the prospect of meeting the Potter girl and her husband later in the afternoon at the house of the Blacks... Then he received a summoning to go to Gringotts immediately, to solve a problem arisen with one member of his close family.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

Ted Tonks Black, or Black Tonks, depending of the day and the world he was in, was at work, almost leaving for lunch with his wife and daughter, one of the few times they managed to have a common schedule when he received an owl, summoning him to go to Gringotts immediately, to solve a problem arisen with one member of his close family.


	22. Chapter 22

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

 **Chapter 22**

Hadriana cried in anger as she cast a reducto against a tree. Markus stood behind her, ready to intervene the moment she needed him. He looked around but didn't recognize the forest they were in for nearly one hour by then.

"WHY? WHY?" Hadriana screamed again in tears and he sighed. Tired of her distress, he walked to her and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, letting her cry her heart out.

"I loved her..." Hadriana admitted "I saw her as a role model. I saw her as a mother figure. She was brave, she was fierce... even as a death eater, she was fearsome, she was an outstanding dueller and it was said she resisted her husband's commands. It was said she was the true leader of their house." Hadriana spoke and Markus listened "Then she was captured and it was said that she was under a compulsion to obey her husband, that she was forced to do everything. I didn't know what to believe but one day I met her in a party at Potter Manor. I was seven and... she was kind to me, she hated being in the party as much as I did and we talked. We talked a lot about nothing important but it was enough for me to know I had a friend in her. As I grew up, she taught me and my cousin Dora magic and duelling... Andromeda is the open minded and the working sister, Narcissa is the snobbish lady but Bellatrix was always the proud and fierce one, the fighter, the unbent one. She encouraged me to be ambitious, to be always better... I loved her..."

"Then forgive her." Markus replied and Hadriana gaped "If she truly means that much to you, forgive her."

"But she's a death eater." Hadriana replied, torn "And she lied to me."

"She was a death eater. You heard her saying she doesn't believe in him anymore nor cares about him. Besides, I'm not saying you should just let it go. No, forgive her but make her swear a vow on her life or on her children's that she truly isn't that woman any more. Then you'll know."

"Did you do that to Karkaroff?" asked Hadriana and Markus nodded.

"He feared me and he agreed to let me study the mark. I was curious... memories from another life, perhaps." Hadriana smiled at that allusion to his life as Harry "I offered to remove it if he swore a blood oath to me that he would be loyal only to me and that he wouldn't jeopardize Durmstrang."

"Can you really remove it?" asked Hadriana.

"The mark?" Markus asked back "Yes, I can. You can to, if I teach you."

"Do you really think I should forgive her, despite everything?"

"You forgave me." Markus replied, kissing her neck.

"That was different." Hadriana said, unable to hold a moan and biting her lip as Markus kissed her, exposing more flesh "You didn't lie to me, you underplayed the truth. And I love you."

"You say you love your aunt." Markus said with a soft bite "Give her a chance but make sure she won't betray you."

"I'll think about it." Hadiana replied, turning around in Markus arms and kissing him. When they finished the kissing, Hadriana leaned into him.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In a small clearing outside of the Potter estate. I found it a couple of years ago while I flied alone for a bit."

"It's quiet." he replied, closing his eyes and hearing the sounds around "Regardless of what you decide to do, how about a picnic? It's almost time for lunch."

Hadriana smiled at her husband's antics and called Freya, ordering her to pack a picnic basket while Frey brought Géri and Fréki. Markus turned to his animagus form and started to run around with the two wolves as Hadriana sat and watched. Some moments later, the basket was brought to her and Markus transformed again to his normal form, being accompanied by the wolves, who quickly dashed to Hadriana.

"Hello, pretties." Hadriana said, scratching their ears "You missed me since this morning, was that it?" Markus laughed and the four ate what the elves brought them "Markus, why did you choose to become an animagus?"

"I was mostly curious." Markus replied "My father could do it as well and I thought it would be cool." Hadriana laughed "Hey, I was twelve."

"Twelve? That's even younger than Sirius, James and their group." she appreciated "What kind of a wolf are you?"

"A normal black wolf..." Markus replied, not understanding the question "Oh, you're asking because of the whole disappear and reappear?"

"Well, yeah, I thought it was a skill of your animagus form?"

"Not really, it's just void walking in animagus form." Markus replied and Hadriana threw a slice of salmon against her husband.

"You prat. I thought you were a magical wolf." she complained "Hell, I thought you broke the rules."

"Well, in a way, I did." he replied, picking the slice of salmon from his face and eating it "There are no reported cases of animagus being able to cast magic in the last centuries."

"Wandless magic?" asked Hadriana and Markus grinned "Of course." she chuckled "What was your father's form?"

"A wolf, like I am." he replied "My mother wasn't interested in learning and Bjorn was a bear but that was it..." he looked at Hadriana "How about you?"

"Me? An animagus?" she asked, surprised. The idea was attractive but it reminded her too much of Lilly, James and their friends "Let me think about it."

"Of course." Markus replied, only to hear a hoot above them. Several owls descended on them and presented their legs to Hadriana, who was quite surprised.

"What the..." she wondered, looking at the owls "Gringotts owls."

"Wait..." Markus told her, casting a charm on the owls, discovering there was no danger "You can take the letters."

Hadriana nodded and took each of the letters, one by one and the owls left as soon as they were free of their burdens. Curious, Hadriana opened one of them, only to gasp.

"What?" Markus asked as he saw Hadriana's eyes widen and becoming teared.

 _Hadriana Ragnos_

 _You are hereby informed that because of your actions towards the realm of Gringotts and its citizens, you put the Tonks family in danger. For that reason, we have no choice but to cut all ties with you._

 _The Tonks Family._

Markus widened his eyes and almost raged as he read the letter. Hadriana opened another one and saw that it said the same thing, only it came from the Malfoys. A third one was from the Potters but that one was far more exquisite.

 _Girl_

 _Consider yourself disowned._

 _James Potter_

Finally, she opened another, from the Blacks, saying the same as the Tonks and Malfoys.

With disbelief in her eyes, Hadriana looked shocked at Markus.

Her family had traded her for the goblins.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

"One room for two." Markus asked at the reception of the hotel the muggle taxi had left them. Markus had apparated them back to the Leaky Cauldron in search of one place to stay and Hadriana never thought about staying there. In fact, Hadriana had raged for nearly one hour until she grew tired, cried in sorrow for a while in Markus arms and then just seethed against the family who abandoned her and the goblins.

Markus took her to the muggle London and called a taxi, ordering it to the nearest hotel. One memory charm later, the driver left without being paid.

"Yes sir." the young girl in a business suit replied, looking doubtfully at Markus and a still apathetic Hadriana, looking down "That would be two hundred and fifty pounds."

"Here..." Markus replied, giving her the elite black card that made the girl widen her eyes "Hadriana, do you want something?"

"Make the time go back to this morning when we were fine and happy..." she whispered, heard by the both of them.

"Is your friend all right, sir?" the girl asked concerned.

"My wife and no, she's not." Markus replied.

"If there is anything we can do..." the girl offered "A doctor or..."

"Thanks..." Markus replied as he took the card and the keys, holding Hadriana tightly to him "Come on, Hadriana, almost in the room..."

Markus frowned when he saw the elevator operator and for the first time realized he was in a fancy five star hotel.

"Where to, sir?" he asked and Markus showed him the key. Hadriana leaned her head in Markus shoulder and he caressed her back.

"They abandoned me..." Hadriana whispered "All of them." The operator rose an eyebrow but knew better so he ignored what happened in the elevator. It was a bit confusing, though. Young couple, clearly rich... normally, his first thoughts would be two rich kids wanting a shag or a rich boy and an expensive prostitute but the girl didn't look that slutty at all, was quite distressed and he was being too intimate with her.

Well, he wasn't paid to care.

"Enjoy your room, sir."

Markus ignored the operator and guided Hadriana to the room whose number matched the keys. When in the room, Hadriana held Markus arm and looked at him in the eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Markus replied and Hadriana nodded sadly. She guided him to bed and both laid on it, Hadriana snuggling with him.

"Don't leave me..." she begged and Markus hated to see Hadriana like that.

"I'm not going anywhere, my love..." he told her as he held her, playing with her hair.

"I'm being pathetic, aren't I?" Hadriana asked in a whisper and Markus looked at her "I'm making a scene because they all turned on me... I disgust myself." she snorted before chuckling darkly "I felt sorry for myself, I cried, I felt lost and I felt alone because I felt betrayed..." her anger rose "while in truth, the only person I needed, the one person I can ALWAYS count on was here, doing his best to keep me going and I was snivelling like a weakling brat instead of doing something, focusing on what's really important" she seethed.

"We all make mistakes." Markus replied with a chuckle and Hadriana smiled

"I'm sorry I was weak." she replied, biting her lip "I'm sorry I wasn't able to be the Jarlessa I should have been. I'm sorry I was pathetic. I must have disgusted you." Markus looked at her and kissed her head.

"You didn't but I understand. You were betrayed again and were in shock."

"Still, I shouldn't have been." she replied, embarrassed.

"When not even the gods are perfect, how can we?" he asked, caressing her face as she looked up to him "We have to be strong but sometimes we break."

"When was the last time you broke?" Hadriana asked, raising an eyebrow, feeling the warmth of his hand on her face.

"Last summer, when I vanquished my father, exorcised his soul and heard him saying he was proud of me. I never felt so alone and I had Kris, Katia, Viktor, Géri, Fréki, Frey and Freya."

Hadriana smiled sadly at Markus and kissed him on the cheek.

"If I promise I will never let you feel alone anymore, will you do the same for me?" she asked in a playful tone, scratching his chest over his shirt.

"I can think about that." he replied with a chuckle, happier that Hadriana was getting better.

"All joking aside, Markus..." she replied, seriously "I won't break again, as long as I have you. Nothing else matters..." she whispered to him "and I won't let you break again either." she looked at him "Hadriana Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter, related with the Black family is dead." she spoke with almost a growl "I am all Hadriana Ragnos, from this moment on until the end of time. That is who I am and who I will always be."

"Perfect for me." he replied, caressing her face with a smile. Hadriana leaned in and snuggled with him, comfortable and at peace. However, had she looked to Markus, she would have seen a wisp of anger crossing his face.

 _I won't allow them to get away with this, though. I swear to all the gods, I will make the Tonks, the Malfoys and the Blacks pay for what they did to you, my love._

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

Hadriana woke up alone in the bed. She looked around and didn't see Markus anywhere. She saw the curtains pulled and that it was already evening, she could see the lights and the bristle of the city's night life.

She was under covers and her shoes were missing. She got up from the bed and looked around the hotel room, as she hadn't done it before. There was a TV, a bathroom, some room furniture... it was all muggle, alright but where was Markus?

Her answer came when she heard the door open and saw Markus come in, carrying some papers and what seemed to be a map.

"Markus?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Hey, you slept a lot. Are you feeling better?" he asked with concern.

"I am fine but where were you?" she asked.

"I went to the reception to ask for a few things." Markus replied, putting all the papers on the table "Also, that came to you." he pointed to a parchment on the other side of the table, on top of the other letters she had received in the afternoon "It arrived a couple of hours after we arrived here."

 _Hadriana_

 _If you are reading this, then chances are you already saw the letters the goblins forced us to write._

 _Your father didn't care and disowned you at the spot, much to the goblins delight. Me, Ted and even Lucius refused and it was only after they threatened to take everything from us that we relented. We had no choice, Hadriana._

 _The goblins claim you and your husband betrayed them and killed seven goblins. What is this, Hadriana? What did you do?_

 _Officially, you are disowned, an enemy of the goblins and we can't provide you with any support or the goblins will turn on us._

 _Concerning what happened, I really would like to explain myself to you, Hadriana. Bella is crushed. Please, give us a chance._

 _With love, your godfather_

 _Sirius Black_

"Lovely." Hadriana replied as she read the letter, throwing it to the table in disgust, watching Markus opening the map "The goblins blackmailed the Blacks, the Tonks and the Malfoys... and what are you doing?"

"Planning our revenge for what they did to you." was Markus reply.

"What?" she asked, surprised and curious "What revenge?"

"Remember what I told you when you met Harald in the dungeons?"

"No one messed with your family, not even family?" Hadriana replied, realizing what Markus meant.

"While you were asleep, I thought of a way to have some revenge... and modesty aside, I think it's a great plan. We will be late to Hogwarts but personally, I don't care."

"What... what are you planning?" she asked, somewhat abashed and he told her everything, his entire plan, how to hurt the people who hurt Hadriana, stabbing them deeply and making sure they would never recover from it. Hadriana heard every step and was baffled with it, first surprised, then shocked and finally in awe.

She loved it. The plan was perfect and it would be a sure success, tying many loose ends. The fact that the entire Wizarding Britain would tremble was most attractive for her.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

On the next morning, Bellatrix Black, who was feeling slightly depressed, was shocked for two reasons. One was the front page article in the Prophet, telling the tale of how Hadriana Ragnos and her husband were now enemies of the goblins of Gringotts for association with their enemies and the murder of seven goblins. The goblins also announced that any formal alliances with the Ragnos would be seen as an act of war towards them and they would confiscate the vaults of the involved.

That same article made reference to Hadriana's disownment from the Slytherin-Gryffindor-Potter family and made reference to the fact that even the Blacks, the Tonks and the Malfoys had cut ties with her. Bellatrix was livid with her husband and brothers-in-law, as were her sisters and her aunt Dorea. Charlus Potter sat on a chair in silence but anyone could see his anger and Dorea barely managed to stop him to go back to Potter Manor and demand justifications from James Potter.

The four women ranted and even cursed them but there was nothing that could be done, short of living a life of poverty AND go to war with the goblins.

The second reason was a small note she received from Hadriana. The note was fairly simple.

 _Dear Lady Black_

 _Swear to me, in blood, that you're no longer a Death Eater. Swear to me that you're no longer that woman, swear to me that you're Bellatrix Black, my aunt who I love and I will forgive you the lies, as I hope you can forgive my behaviour in your noble house._

 _Don't and I will have my answer._

 _Hadriana Ragnos._

It was not an oath made lightly but she did it none the less. She wrote Hadriana a letter back and signed it in her own blood, the magic of the oath active and powerful. She still believed in pureblood supremacy but her views had mellowed a bit since she was told the truth, Sirius had rescued her and since she met Dora and Hadriana all those years ago. She was Bellatrix Black and she was going to serve her family in whatever way she had to but she was not going to grovel under Him nor allow him to destroy his family again.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

Markus and Hadriana entered the building of the Daily Prophet at Diagon Alley, side by side. Everyone avoided them as they passed, although they were all surprised and in awe. They walked with power and their eyes glowed golden or in Hadriana's case, golden green and had cold looks to show.

They entered a large room with many reporters and all the conversation ended the moment they were seen and recognized.

"Good Morning." Hadriana spoke, looking to every single one of the shocked reporters in the room "I has come to our attention that this paper has published a story about what happened yesterday at Gringotts and we wish to present our side of the story. If any of you are interested, meet us at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in less than thirty minutes."

"I am most definitively interested." a familiar voice spoke behind them. They turned to her and saw none other than Rita Skeeter "I can join you immediately, if you would like."

"Ms. Skeeter, a pleasure." Hadriana spoke "Meet us there, then." Hadriana and Markus apparated away, leaving Rita Skeeter surprised and in a hurry to meet them. She just grabbed her materials and apparated after them, finding them sat in the outside, in a table for three.

"Is there something you'd like, Miss Skeeter? Our treat." asked Markus, looking at the chart "Hadriana tells me her favourite is chocolate and vanilla ice cream with toping of red fruits... personally I prefer fruit ice-cream myself."

The question surprised Rita but as any professional reporter, she put on a smile.

"Chocolate, please. And thank you. I must say that I am very surprised to see you. I have so many questions I would like to ask you, about your marriage, how it happened, where you have been..."

"I suppose we can tell you that as well..." Hadriana replied with a thoughtful look, turning to Markus "Have you made your choice, love?"

"Tutti frutti it is..." Markus replied and Hadriana snorted.

"Honestly, Markus. With so many choices..." she spoke but Rita Skeeter saw her amused smirk.

"I can take chocolate from your lips, if you allow me to..." was Markus' reply and Rita rose an eyebrow, amused at the flirting.

"Mh, part of me wants to say yes, another wants to say get your own... decisions, decisions..." Hadriana sighed before the two of them chuckled, turning to Rita again "So, Miss Skeeter, I suppose you have questions about all that happened... Why don't you prepare your equipment so I can tell you all that happened since the Yule Ball?"

Hadriana told Rita Skeeter everything that happened since the Yule Ball, following the same pattern they followed in their interview with Ingrid back in Norway and Markus offered more explanations and insights about Nidavellir, Runemaster Thorgrim Warhammer and what their relationship was. To say that Rita Skeeter was baffled with all that she heard was an understatement. For her it was a fantastic story but they spoke of proofs and an entire nation believing them... Then Hadriana spoke about the New Years Ball, dropping a metaphorical bomb about Penelope Gjertson and how related she had once been to the Potter family. Hadriana even mentioned she was becoming close and fond of her grand aunt and her cousins... and now they had even one more thing in common, having both been disowned by the Potter family and having found a family and a home in Norway with men they loved.

Once again, Rita Skeeter was amazed and in awe, disbelief clear in her face. Then Hadriana spoke about what happened the previous day, how they feared the goblins reactions and sent their elves to empty the vault before going in and close it. As they feared, the goblins reacted badly to the news of them being Dwarven friends and not only stole the invested money, they attempted to kill them. The seven dead goblins, or grobi as Markus called them in a very unflattering way, had attacked them first.

That led to Markus to share a bit of ancient history about how the goblins were once Dwarves, the exact same story he once told Hadriana back in Hogwarts. When Rita started to tremble in excitement and making questions, both Markus and Hadriana knew every word they spoke would be put on the paper.

"And that's it..." Hadriana replied, tasting her ice cream before it could melt even further "The grobi now see me as an enemy of their kind, just because I am dwarven friend, tried to kill me and managed to have the Potters disowned me, which was no big loss really and my close family, Black, Tonks and even Malfoy were forced to cut ties with me, under threat of losing their vaults. It was their choice and I will remember this, of course."

"A most fascinating story, Mrs. Ragnos..." Rita Skeeter replied in amazement.

"It's Jarlessa Ragnos, Ms. Skeeter." Hadriana replied with a smile "I've grown very fond of it."

"Yes, of course, my apologies, Jarlessa. If I may, I would like to..." a pop besides Markus attracted their attention to the house elf, who brought with him a file.

 _"Master, it is done. The Dursley filth have been found and interrogated as you commanded."_ Frey spoke, presenting Markus with the file. Markus widened his eyes in surprise, Rita Skeeter frowned, having no idea what just happened, nor having understood the language and Hadriana was shocked.

"Markus, what did Frey meant when he said the Dursleys had been found?" Hadriana asked in almost a whisper and Rita Skeeter widened her eyes in surprise, having recognized the name as Lilly Potter's sister family, the family Hadrian Potter, the real Boy-Who-Lived had been abandoned with and according with Ms... the Jarlessa Ragnos, the same people who had killed him.

Markus turned to Hadriana and saw her shock, ignoring Skeeter's interest.

"I guess there's no need for subterfuge." Markus spoke "At the New Years Ball, I used my significant contacts to spread a word. I offered one hundred thousand galleons for help in finding your Dursleys and uncover the truth about your brother... under any means necessary." Hadriana gasped, as did Skeeter and others who apparently were paying attention to them.

"O-One h-h-hundred thousand..." Hadriana mumbled and Markus nodded, looking at the file.

"Yes, maybe I should have offered more, I mean it's not like we needed the money and considering how fast they were..." Markus mumbled offhandedly, once again, ignoring the gasps as he opened the file and started reading it.

"But... but..." a shocked Hadriana mumbled, seeing a photo of a family of three, a fat man, a horse faced woman and a fat teenager on the file. Rita Skeeter was almost salivating at what she was learning.

Markus paid some attention to the words and scoffed.

"The Dursleys were found living in Austria..." he whistled " a huge three story house, two cars... lavish lifestyle... the young one had a small business on dealing drugs, apparently... quite the entrepreneur..." Markus spoke as he read, not noticing how Hadriana was looking expectantly at him or Skeeter's looks of a hungry jackal "They were taken into custody two days ago, thanks to an organization of squibs... You really don't need to know who they were but they took care of asking the right questions and persuade them to answer correctly. As of right now, the Dursleys are still with them and they are holding the information of your brother's remains until a payment is done. I can respect that..." Markus spoke to Frey and Rita Skeeter noticed Hadriana's shocked expression as Frey popped away.

"Two hundred thousand? You're paying them the double?" she asked and Rita's eyes widened even more.

"Yes, I'm paying them an extra for a job well done IF the information is correct and only after we have your brother's remains." Markus replied as he continued to read the file "Well, such nice people this family of yours."

"Markus..." Hadriana asked, having his attention "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Markus asked, closing the file on the table "You're my wife and you needed help in this. I had the resources, so why not?"

"You did all this..." Hadriana nearly sobbed, hugging Markus tightly, knowing very well they were being observed.

"Everything will be fine, my love." Markus spoke, holding her with a smile.

"Thank you..." Hadriana whispered, heard by Rita "Thank you, Markus. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Frey popped in again and hadled a new piece of parchment to his master.

Markus read the information and frowned at what he read, trembling in anger.

"What?" Hadriana asked in a whisper.

"That piece of muggle filth you call an uncle..."

"He's nothing to me!" Hadriana replied in anger and Markus nodded.

"I'm sorry, but that filth admitted he beat your brother with a pole after he, and I quote, used his freakiness. Hadrian never woke up."

Hadriana hid a sob in Markus' chest and everyone who was by then hearing them was shocked and in disgust.

"Where?" asked Hadriana "Where is he?"

"A place called Surrey Hills, under a tree... do you know it?" Markus replied and Hadriana nodded, leaving his hug.

"I heard of it... let's go." she practically demanded.

"Wait, Surrey Hills is a too large place." one of the wizards there said, having no shame in admitting he heard everything "You'll never find anything."

"I have an idea..." Markus replied out of nowhere "Ms. Skeeter, can I have a piece of parchment?"

Rita Skeeter nodded, noticing with glee her data quill was still recording everything and gave Markus a piece the size of a paper sheet. Markus transfigurated the spoons and ice cream cups into quills and ink and immediately started to work on a runic array.

"Markus what are you doing, we're losing time." Hadriana demanded.

"I'm making sure we find your brother." he replied and everyone gaped at that.

"How?" Hadriana asked in a whisper.

"I'm using blood magic and runes." Markus replied and many gasped.

"That's... that's dark." someone said and Markus scoffed.

"So?" was his only reply. In under ten minutes, the array was done "I need your blood, Hadriana."

"Don't do it, Ms. Potter. It's not worth it." someone said "Someone call the aurors."

To everyone's shock, Hadriana transfigurated a quill into a sharp knife and cut her hand, drawing a lot of blood and splattering her hand on the runic array.

"It's done." Markus replied as he healed Hadriana's wound with a wave of his hand "Let's go."

"WAIT!" Rita Skeeter demanded, packing everything she owned "I want to go to. People need to know."

"For what?" Hadriana asked in anger "My brother was abandoned, why do you think you people need to know his fate? Why do you want to announce it to the world?"

"Please, Jarlessa..." she asked again "It's a great moment, it's the boy-who-li..."

"NO!" Hadriana shouted in anger "His name was Hadrian. Not the Boy-Who-Lived, not the Saviour, not The Vanquisher or any other stupid name you gave the other brat. This is Hadrian, my twin, my brother. "

"Yes... yes, of course but... it's the moment of truth, jarlessa..." Skeeter asked again and Hadriana glared at the woman.

"Swear it." Hadriana demanded and Skeeter gasped "Swear you will not make a circus of it, swear you will respect what you'll see and that you'll tell the whole truth..."

"I swear..."

"In blood." Skeeter gasped again but after measuring the situation, she swore in blood. Hadriana grabbed both Markus and Skeeter and apparated away, leaving many people shocked. Frey simply took care of his master and mistress' possessions and popped away once again.

Markus, Hadriana and Rita Skeeter appeared in a hill, overlooking a beautiful landscape with forest and plains. Markus opened the scroll and looked at it.

"Follow me." he ordered and both women did it, although Rita Skeeter had to transfigurate her heels, failing to notice that Hadriana was walking with comfortable shoes under her robes. They walked for some time, with several apparition jumps in the middle, to cover more ground. One hour later, after a jump that took them nearly one kilometer beyond their previous spot, Markus noticed they had past the location signaled on the map.

"My Jarl, what did you do and how does it work?" asked Skeeter, interested at that point.

"I made a blood detector." Markus replied, starting to walk the way back, much to Skeeter's displeasure "It indicates all blood related people or remains, in this case, in an area of my choosing. As we are, I can detect Hadriana and one other signature a few meters ahead."

"We're not far from a road." Hadriana noticed, seeing the road a few dozen meters away.

A few minutes later, Markus stopped.

"Here..." Markus replied as he stopped near a tree, folding the parchment and waving his hands. The earth slowly started to rumble, much to the two women's surprise and started to dig itself. In less than five minutes, Hadriana fell on her knees and sobbed, seeing a small skeleton appear not even two feet under the earth.

"Merlin..." Skeeter whispered in shock as Markus knelt besided Hadriana and held her, who hid her face on her hands and cried. Hadriana picked her brother's skull and caressed it lovingly as she cried.

"Big brother..." she whispered in pain. Markus transfigurated cut a tree and transfigurated it into a casket, where he placed Hadrian's bones as Rita watched Hadriana with tears in her eyes and Hadriana sobbed holding the skull.

"Hadriana." Markus said, putting his hand on her shoulder "It's time to go." Hadriana nodded and allowed Markus to take the skull from her, placing it in the casket.

"Hello, Hadrian." Markus whispered "I'm Markus Ragnos... I'm your sister's husband... and I know she loves you very much..." Markus spoke, watching the bones for some moments "What do you want to do, my love?" he asked as Hadriana cried on her chest, whispering thank yous to her husband.

"I... don't know..." Hadriana replied.

"May I make a suggestion?" he asked and Hadriana nodded "We Ragnos burn our dead..." he said "Let's take him to Ulvengard and give him a proper burial... then you can choose what to do with the ashes, either unleash it to the wind or bury them..."

"I... can I?" she asked and he nodded.

"He's your brother, Hadriana... and he's family as well." Hadriana nodded with a small smile.

Rita Skeeter watched in silence and she knew she had to see it through.

"Let's go home..." Markus spoke, waving at the casket and shrinking it to fit his pocket.

"Wait..." Hadriana spoke out of nowhere "I need to visit one person before."

"Who?" he asked, curious. Skeeter was, was well.

"Mrs. Figg. She's a squib that lived near the Dursleys and she helped Harry... She loved him and he loved her... I want her to know." Markus looked surprised but nodded, offering Hadriana her hand. Rita Skeeter held Hadriana's arm, making the younger girl raise an eyebrow but she said nothing.

With a crack, the three vanished, apparating to the vicinity of Private Drive.

Hadriana guided the group to number seven, the house she had visited in the summer and waited.

They heard cats meowing and in a couple of moments, a woman opened the door. Hadriana recognized Mrs. Figg immediately.

"Can I help you?" the older woman asked, only to gap as she recognized the girl in front of her "Hadriana?"

"Hello again, Mrs. Figg." Hadriana spoke, tears in her eyes.

"What happened, child? And what are you doing here? Come in..." she said, pulling Hadriana in, much to Rita Skeeter's amazement. Markus frowned at that but went behind Hadriana.

"Mrs. Figg, there is much I need to tell you." Hadriana spoke, waving at Markus "This is my husband, Markus Ragnos."

"Husband?" Mrs. Figg asked surprised, raising an eyebrow, making Hadriana chuckle.

"It's a long story, Mrs. Figg." Hadriana said, holding the woman's hands "I came here to let you know... that I did it, Mrs. Figg." the woman gasped.

"You... you did?" Hadriana nodded.

"I exposed the truth back in Halloween and the Potters paid for it... not as much as I would like but they did... many truths came out... but that's not all..."

"What?" the woman asked, crying. Harry was avenged.

"Markus... my husband... he found the Dursleys." Mrs. Figg's eyes widened "He found them, Mrs. Figg. Not the goblins, not the dwarves, Markus did... My husband found me the Dursleys..." Hadriana looked at Markus lovingly, before another sob "And-And we found my brother's remains."

Mrs. Figg gasped before crying, demanding to see the little boy. Markus took the casket and enlarged it again and both women cried in each other's arms.

"We... We are going to take the remains to Ulvengard... our home in Norway..." Hadriana told the older woman "and we will give him a proper funeral." Mrs. Figg nodded while she cried, hugging Hadriana.

"Thank you, Hadriana..." Mrs. Figg spoke in tears, holding the younger girl "Thank you." she even hugged Markus the same way, much to Hadriana's amusement "Can... can I go? Be there?" Mrs. Figg asked and Hadriana nodded.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

In under an hour, the group of four was in the entrance hall, waiting for Markus to finish the preparations. Hadriana was near the casket, softly whispering to her brother's bones and Mrs. Figg, all dressed in black, stood with her. Rita Skeeter was reeling with all that had happened so far, watching the hall and the two women. She had such a huge story on her hands... The next day's paper would be great. Huge even.

An interview with the Ragnos, detailing their story since the Yule Ball and their soul bond;

Jarlessa Hadriana Ragnos's rise to greatness in Norway, supported by her husband and a long lost relative;

The found of the Dursleys by her own husband, who cared little to expenses;

The reclaiming of Hadrian Potter's remains, the real Boy-Who-Lived, which she witnessed in awe;

The funeral of Hadrian Potter, in his sister's new estate, caring little with the Potters or Britain. Hadriana Ragnos' own words were: "The Potters disowned Harry for being a squib and Britain didn't even know he existed."

Rita Skeeter was in awe of the chance and knew this would be a huge turning point for her, for much better.

Markus Ragnos came into the hall with a thoughtful look. He approached his wife and kissed her head.

"It's ready." he said.

"Thank you, my love." Hadriana whispered, turning to her brother's bones "This is Markus, the one I told you about, big brother... We have a soul bond and I'm very happy... If you would meet each other, I'm sure you'd be great friends."

Markus smiled and Mrs. Figg smiled at the way Markus held Hadriana.

"Here, I brought this..." Markus spoke, presenting Hadriana with a small figurine made of wood, depicting a warrior "Njord, the old elf, he made it for me when I was a child."

"Why?" Hadriana asked, raising an eyebrow, not understanding.

"The dead are burned with some of their most meaningful possessions... to accompany them in their travels into either Valhalla or Hel."

"Hell?" Hadriana asked shocked.

"Not that one." Markus replied "I'm talking of the world of the goddess Hel, who keeps the souls of the dead who died in a way not considered heroic..." he replied "I didn't have a proper childhood but that was one of my most meaningful toys. It was always the hero in the battles..." he chuckled and Hadriana smiled at his reminisce "It meant a lot to me and if there really is a truth in the legends of death, I want him to take it. He spent too much time alone already."

"Wait, you're offering your toy... to my brother?" Hadriana asked, shocked.

"He's a kid, isn't he?" Markus asked and Hadriana leaned into him and hugged him. Mrs. Figg smiled even more and Rita found it an oddly beautiful gesture.

Markus put the figurine under Harry's hand bones and levitated the casket to the outside, being followed by the three women.

"He's a good man, Hadriana." Rita heard Mrs. Figg say.

"Yes, he is." Hadriana replied with a smile.

The group left to the outside and Markus put the casket on a small stone pyre. There was no wood or anything else, it was just stone. Hadriana was the only woman that didn't flinch with the cold. One wand wave from Hadriana and both women were warm.

"Do you want to call someone else?" asked Markus and Hadriana shook her head.

"Who, Markus?" she asked with a sigh "The Potters aren't even considered, my grandparents, the Blacks, the Tonks and the Malfoys turned their backs on me, I don't know if I still have friends, Katia, Kris and Viktor are in Britain and I am not about to call them back, I'm not that close to my great-aunt yet... no, we are enough. Me, you, Mrs. Figg, who was kind to my brother and loved him and Ms. Skeeter... is here to report, I guess... "

"I swear I will be loyal to the facts, Jarlessa." Rita felt the need to say, least she be sent away and she was not about to miss the events.

"Very well. Do you want to say something?" Markus asked Hadriana and she nodded.

"I never forgot you and I never will, big brother." she whispered and Rita Skeeter thought even the wind stopped blowing "I know you hated me for abandoning you but I never stopped believing I'd see you again, even knowing you were dead... I love you big brother." she cried, hugged sideways by Markus "One day, my children will know of you, their uncle, who as a four year old defeated a dark lord, who if he lived, would become the second most powerful wizard in the world... because their father will always be the first." she chuckled, as did Markus "Goodbye, big brother. May one day we meet again."

"Do me a favor, Hadrian." Markus said softly "Find my father, find my mother, find my sisters and my brothers. Tell them our family is rising once again. Tell them you're family and they'll take care of you, should you want it." Hadriana squeezed Markus' hand and he rose his right hand.

With a twitch, blue flames erupted from the stone, starting to burn the remains. The group of four watched as in less than ten minutes, the casket and its contents were reduced to ashes in the stone, ashes that were collected into a brass urn.

"You choose, Hadriana." Markus whispered "Do you want to release the ashes to the wind? Or do you want to bury them?"

"Bury them..." Hadriana whispered "That way, there will always be something of Harry here in Ulvengard."

"Bury the ashes by that oak tree, then." Markus suggested. Hadriana nodded and knelt by the roots of the old tree. Instead of opening a hole with magic, she dug with her hands, emptying the urn on the hole and closing it by hand again.

"Can... can I just be alone for a bit?" Hadriana asked and Markus kissed her head, waving for the two women to accompany him. He picked a stone from the ground and waved at it, making it wider.

"I'm going to send you back to Mrs. Figg house." he told the two women after the both of them held the stone "Safe travels."

Before any of them could say anything, their world swirled and both vanished from Ulvengard. For a few moments, Markus did nothing.

Then he chuckled.

"They're gone." he told Hadriana, who started laughing, falling on her back on the ground "Ladies and gentlemen, the greatest actress of our time, HADRIANA RAGNOS!"

Hadriana kept laughing as Markus clapped while approaching her.

"Don't forget Markus Ragnos, the world's best drama writer and props manager."

"Well, I have my moments... some transfiguration to make some branches into a skeleton is fairly simple." he chuckled and Hadriana rose from the ground and kissed him intensely.

"It. Was. Brilliant." she said while kissing him.

"Why Mrs. Figg, though?" asked Markus "She looked the same, considering I hadn't seen her in almost thirteen years."

"I remembered how she loved my brother and helped him a lot." Hadriana shrugged.

"Mh, it's true." Markus replied "She was a kind soul."

"What was that with the toy?" Hadriana remembered, confused.

"Njord made it for me when I was still your brother. I kept it and I thought it fitting." Markus replied.

"It was a beautiful moment, Markus." Hadriana said with a smile "Now come with me. I feel happy, excited, aroused and I want to repay you for all you did today." she told him, pulling him by his shirt back to the house.

Markus followed gladly.

 _ *** The Power Of Ragnos ***_

Dawn had come and Hogwarts was in uproar.

The reason?

Hadriana and Markus Ragnos hadn't showed up the previous day for the start of term feast. Everyone expected them, from the first years to the headmasters of the three schools. Everyone wanted to see them, hear from them, know something else besides what was said by Viktor Krum after his return to Hogwarts, carrying messages to Hadriana's friends, what Kristoff and Katia Drumyozov had said when they returned on the fourth of January by night, promising the Ragnos would be returning on the fifth and what the papers said.

On the morning of the fifth, the paper brought news that shocked everyone to the core. The Ragnos were accused by the goblins of being their enemies and of killing seven goblins in Gringotts.

Dumbledore, who had tried to force information out of Viktor, Kris and Katia, saw it as a confirmation of Markus Ragnos' darkness and his allure on Ms. Potter, who wasn't a Potter anymore. He wanted to try and bring her again to the light but had to wait until they returned. He would, however, reject Ms. Potter's request for a couple's dorm.

The Ragnos never returned to Hogwarts on the fifth, as they were supposed to and everyone was concerned. Dumbledore was concerned over what more Ragnos would subject Ms. Potter, conveniently forgetting she wasn't a Potter any longer. Lilly Potter, who had return to Hogwarts as a teacher, ignored the fact that James had disowned their daughter and was concerned with her and what dangers and dark obscenities she could be involved in because of the boy. Hadriana's friends were very concerned. They had received letters from their parents, forbidding their association with Hadriana or in some other cases, keep a low profile, as the goblins weren't kidding with their demands.

Alistair, Brian, Eliza, Daphne and Hermione took it pretty hard and Ursula flatly refused to obey the goblins. Hadriana was her best friend, damn it.

Then, during breakfast on the sixth of January, the paper arrived and everyone in Britain, not only in Hogwarts great hall, was shocked to their core.

 **The Remains of Hadrian No-Name, formerly Potter,**

 **The Real Boy-Who-Lived, Found at Last**

What followed was a detailed explanation of what Rita Skeeter witnessed, since the moment the Ragnos' house elf Frey popped to the side of his master and delivered him a file until the moment she left the Ragnos estate in Norway by portkey.

The woman was faithful to the events, as she had promised, making sure everyone knew Markus Ragnos had used his contacts and had found the Dursleys in Austria, living a lavish life and associated with criminal activities. She gave the impression she believed the Dursleys were tortured into giving answers and that Markus Ragnos paid two hundred thousand galleons for what he believed to be a job well done, twice the amount he had promised initially.

She made sure to point out how surprised the Jarlessa Hadriana Ragnos was and that the Jarl Markus Ragnos did all as a surprise to his wife, wanting to help her in having closure.

She wrote about Vernon Dursley's confessions of having beaten Hadrian after he used magic, an extraordinary event at such a young age, having killed the boy and having hidden the body in Surrey Hills.

She wrote how the Jarl made a runic blood magic detector, ignoring the outrage of those around them and how she went with the Jarl and the Jarlessa in search of Hadrian's remains. She made sure she detailed how exhaustive the search was, how long it took and most importantly, how they did it. How they found the small skeleton of a child not even two feet under the earth, being identified as Hadrian, the Jarlessa's twin brother. She made sure to retell the emotional moments of Hadriana when she saw her brother's body, how she held the skull dearly, how her husband wandlessly transfigurated a casket out of a tree for the remains and how they planned to take the remains to their home.

She then wrote about Mrs. Figg, a squib and the only person who tried to help Hadrian while he was at the muggles. She wrote how Hadriana wanted to go to her and tell her the news, to give the woman peace and closure as well. She actually said the squib woman loved Hadrian as her grandson.

Finally, she depicted the funeral taken at the Ragnos estate in Norway, called Ulvengard. How Hadriana said her brother was disowned and abandoned by the Potters and Britain and therefore had no place with any of them. How the Jarl joined one of his old toys to the remains because he believed a child should not be alone in death.

She wrote Hadriana's heartfelt words of depart to her brother her husband's request for Hadrian to find his family in the realm of the dead, to be taken care of, since he too was family. She wrote how the body was burned in blue flames and how Hadriana buried the ashes by hand under a great oak tree before Mrs. Figg and herself, Rita Skeeter, were sent back to Mrs. Figg house in Britain by portkey.

At the end of the three pages article, there was no living soul without a tear in their eyes. Many students in Hogwarts cried at what they read. Lilly Potter sobbed like a crushed woman, as did McGonagall.

The same scene happened at the Tonks house, at the Black house, at the Malfoy house and at Dorea and Charlus cottage, leaving no one unscathed.

Then the other articles.

 **The True Story About Hadriana and Markus Ragnos**

 **Love, Soul Bonds and Adventure**

What followed was a detailed depiction of everything that had happened since the Yule Ball, making relevance to the Selma Hadriana killed, the basilisk Markus killed, the revelation of their soul bond by a respected mage from the dwarven people and in wizarding Scandinavia and how they were named dwarven friends for helping the dwarven people. She also mentioned how Hadriana was embracing her new role, being the Jarlessa of Ulvengard and the Silver Fjords and already respected by many in Norway. A huge revelation was Penelope Gjertson, formerly Potter, Charlus Potter eldest and disowned sister and how the respected matron acknowledged Hadriana Ragnos as her grand-niece and promised her help and her family's in whatever Hadriana Ragnos needed.

Finally, the whole debacle with the goblins was explained from the Ragnos point of view and many widened their eyes at the explanations offered, as well as the story offered by Jarl Markus Ragnos about the origin of goblins.

Many wondered how crazy Rita Skeeter was for badmouthing the goblins in the paper. What they didn't know was that Rita Skeeter was a travelled woman and had all her money invested with the gnomes of Switzerland. She hadn't a single knut in Gringotts.

One last article was presented.

 **Hadrian No-Name, formerly Potter**

 **The True Story, as recounted by Arabela Figg**

Neither Rita Skeeter nor Mrs. Figg cared how they showed the Dursleys as animals. Mrs. Figg told everything she knew, all the mistreat, all the work, all the beatings, all the fear she knew Hadrian felt and her regret on not being able to do more to help him and how she was ignored by the authorities. She told about how much of a sweet boy Hadrian was and how Hadriana appeared at her door the former summer, demanding answers about her brother.

At the end of the article, she thanked the Jarl Markus Ragnos for finding the remains of the dear child she saw as a grandson and wished all the best for Hadriana's and Markus' wedding.

The shock was complete and wizarding Britain stopped that morning.

In Hogwarts, the shock vanished when a first year gasped, seeing Hadriana and Markus Ragnos entering the great hall. Hadriana's eyes were glowing golden green and she was wearing her Hogwarts robes, looking even more regal than she used to look. Markus Ragnos presented himself as regal as always, wearing his Durmstrang robes and his eyes glowing as intensely as always. Both had intertwined arms and knew very well the image they were transmitting to everyone looking at them.

They were together, they were powerful and they would not be separated.

 **Hello everyone.**

 **This was the second bundle of "The Power of Ragnos". I like to call it "Part 2 - Rise of the Jarlessa", showing Hadriana's rise in her new position, in her new home and in power, embracing it and becoming all she wanted to become. Some things are going to be a little different from Sly and Gryff but I'm trying to be as faithful as possible.**

 **By the way, by now, you certainly realized one thing: at Sly and Gryff, the stories told by the Ragnos were a lie. They wouldn't admit Markus had once been Harry, would they? Everything or most of what Hadriana and Markus told them was a blatant lie. There, I said it. Few, it feels good to take it out of my chest...**

 **:)**

 **I hope you like it and please, sent me some feedback. I received some reviews but I would like more.**

 **Cheers**

 **zaterra02**


End file.
